A Genius In Love
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi alias Suga, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya! YoonMin fic, ABO Universe, mpreg, background pairing Namjin & KookV.
1. Chapter 1

Min Yoongi, atau dikenal dengan nama samaran Suga, kini berdiri menatap bangunan bergaya industrial modern di hadapannya. Tangannya berusaha menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk ke matanya sambil memastikan alamat yang terdapat di tangan lainnya, berisi alamat yang tepat dengan lokasi yang ditujunya saat ini.

Ia menggumamkan alamat di tangannya, yang bertuliskan hangul dengan ukuran besar,

 _NJE-C, Seoul Gangnam-Gu, Nonhyeon-dong, 135-010, 10-31 Cheong-gu Bldg_

Sambil menarik nafas dan membereskan rambut hitamnya yang menghalangi pandangan, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Mulai nanti, atau tidak pernah sama sekali."

 **A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 1**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), typos, slow-paced storyline, karakter boyband lainnya

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, TaeKook

 _22 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.12 a.m_

Di dalam gedung itu penuh dengan berbagai macam aroma yang sedikit memuakkan, secara di tempat umum seperti itu—Alpha,Beta, Omega—semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Begitu memasuki gedung berlantai 4 di depannya, Yoongi berhadapan dengan seorang resepsionis wanita—beta—yang nama di dadanya bertuliskan Lee Jinsok. Begitu menyadari kehadiran Yoongi, mungkin dari aroma Citrus dan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat yang biasa pemuda berambut hitam itu kuarkan saat berada di antara beta atau omega di sekitarnya—menunjukkan posisinya sebagai seorang Alpha yang kompeten. Jinsok, nama wanita itu, mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihat berusaha menenangkan dirinya begitu melihat keberadaan Yoongi yang tampak mengintimidasi di hadapannya—berusaha menampilkan senyuman ramahnya.

"Anda mencari siapa?"

Tanpa ditanya dua kali, Yoongi mengeluarkan kartu namanya, "Aku mencari Kim Namjoon. Tolong katakan padanya, aku datang untuk menerima tawaran bekerja sama dengannya sebagai produser musik tetap di NJE-C."

Jinsok langsung menekan tombol pada telepon dan berbicara melalui intercom di depannya, "Kim- _sajangnim_ , ada Suga- _nim_ ingin bertemu dengan ada. _Ye, ye_ , saya ingat wajahnya—rapper yang kemarin—oh, _choesonghamnida_! _Ye_ , baik kalau begitu." Jinsok menatap Yoongi dan berkata, "Kim- _sajangnim_ sudah menunggu Anda di depan lift lantai 3."

Yoongi membungkuk terimakasih—dan berjalan menaiki lift.

Setelah bertahun-tahun ia menjadi _underdog_ di Daegu dan mendapati sedikit lonjakan ketenaran di Seoul, Yoongi akhirnya mendapat nominasi di Gaon Charts Music Awards beberapa bulan lalu. Berita-berita di TV memperkenalkannya sebagai si jenius yang selama beberapa tahun berhasil membuat sekitar 50-an lagu dan beberapa musik video independen. Musik yang ia tulis dan produseri sendiri berkat bantuan kenalan temannya yang tertarik dengan musik yang ditulisnya, mengantarkan Yoongi ke tempat seperti ini. Siapa sangka ternyata kenalan temannya tersebut adalah Kim Namjoon sendiri, seorang CEO dan pemilik dari NJE-C—Nam-Joon Entertainment Company—sebuah perusahaan entertainment yang sedang naik daun selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Yang lebih mencengangkannya lagi, Namjoon sendiri masih berusia 37 tahun dan telah sukses setelah 10 tahun membangun perusahaan NJE-C ini.

 _...seorang Alpha jenius dan kompeten_ , batin Yoongi, _Dan dia juga menyebutku jenius_.

Setibanya di lantai 3, seorang pria berambut coklat dan tinggi tubuh yang membuat Yoongi iri. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Yoongi di lift dan langsung menghampiri pria berkulit pucat tersebut. Yoongi refleks membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengenali pria tersebut langsung tanpa perlu menyebutkan namanya.

"Kim Namjoon- _nim_. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Ah, Yoongi- _ah_ , tidak perlu seformal itu terhadapku! Bukankah kita pernah bertemu di Gaon Chart Music Awards beberapa bulan lalu?" serunya ramah sambil menyalami tangan Yoongi. Suara pria tersebut ramah dan memiliki aura pemimpin yang alami, tipikal Alpha kelas tinggi yang jarang ia temui di Daegu, tempat asalnya.

"Aku ingat," kata Yoongi, "Berkat Heechul- _hyungnim_ , aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan kesempatan sebagus ini—bisa bertemu dengan Anda secara langsung."

"Tidak, tidak, justru bakatmu lah yang telah mengantarkanmu ke tempat seperti ini!" balas Namjoon bersemangat, "Di usiamu yang masih 23 tahun, kau sudah menjadi seorang penulis lagu dan produser musik yang hebat! Mungkin memang Heechul yang menyanyikan lagu buatanmu, tapi kalau kau tidak bekerja di balik layar, mungkin ia tidak akan mendapatkan gelar Top Artist tahun ini! Benar seperti kata orang, jenius musik sepertimu tidak boleh disia-siakan oleh Korea!"

Yoongi tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senyumnya dan mengangguk tersipu, "Jadi kudengar hari ini kita akan mulai rapat mengenai album musik terbaru?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, seperti yang kau tahu, lagu-lagu dari perusahaanku seratus persen diproduksi dan ditulis olehku. Beberapa dari penyanyi dan _boyband_ yang di sini sebenarnya juga menulis lagu mereka sendiri, tapi secara keseluruhan kami membuat musik bersama-sama. Bisa dibilang, untuk menekan biaya juga, makanya kami memproduksi musik kami sendiri."

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya, sedikit takjub karena kebanyakan perusahaan musik di Korea memakai artis-artis terkenal untuk membantu dalam menulis lagu. Meski ia sudah tahu bahwa NJE-C memproduksi lagu mereka sendiri, masih sedikit aneh untuknya mendengar fakta langsung dari sumbernya sendiri.

Namjoon mengantar Yoongi ke sebuah ruangan rapat yang seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari _tempered glass_ , dan beberapa kru kamera sedang menyiapkan peralatan _shooting_ mereka. Yoongi langsung mengasumsikan bahwa mereka akan mengeluarkan sebuah dokumenter berisi perjalanan bagaimana sebuah lagu dibuat. Namjoon terlihat berbicara dengan beberapa orang—di antaranya ada seorang _namja_ muda (sepertinya Alpha dari gerak geriknya) yang berusia tampaknya tidak jauh darinya; dan seorang lagi, seorang _namja_ cantik mungil—mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa senti darinya—berambut keriting _blonde_. Untuk _namja_ terakhir ini, Yoongi merasakan dirinya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya selama beberapa menit. Ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah dan gerak-gerik _namja_ cantik yang sedang berbicara dengan Namjoon tersebut sampai akhirnya pria berusia 37 tahun tersebut mengagetkannya.

"Yoongi-ah, perkenalkan. Mereka berdua ini adalah personil dari BTS, boyband pertama yang berada di bawah tanggung jawab NJE-C tahun ini. Perkenalkan, Jeon Jungkook dan... Park Jimin."

 _Jimin_? Ia langsung menghirup aroma cherry begitu mendengar nama tersebut. _Omega._

Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya, sementara Jimin langsung antusias bersalaman dengan Yoongi, "Ah! Yoongi, Suga _-hyungnim_! Aku mengenalimu beberapa bulan lalu setelah melihat musik videomu yang berjudul _Wine_!"

"...O-oh, terimakasih...?" Yoongi merasakan tegangan yang kuat saat Jimin memegang tangannya. _Seandainya aku bisa tahu dari lama..._

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi anggota BTS yang masih belum berada di sini. Kim Taehyung."

"Oh, Taetae- _hyung_ masih terkena macet?"

Namjoon langsung mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk di kursi rapat sementara mereka menunggu kedatangan Taehyung. Selama beberapa menit tersebut Yoongi mencuri-curi pandangan ke arah Jimin yang sibuk bercanda dengan Jungkook sementara Namjoon mengajaknya ngobrol—kebanyakan membicarakan soal musiknya. Tidak lama kemudian muncul dua orang _namja_ lagi, kali ini seorang Beta dan satunya lagi Omega, yang ia kenali sebagai Taehyung.

Beta yang berambut hitam tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Jung Hoseok, dan bertanggung jawab sebagai koreografer handal di BTS. Yoongi mengingatnya pula sebagai seorang penari dan rapper terkenal, dan sempat mengeluarkan album mixtape yang populer selama beberapa minggu lamanya di Korea. Hoseok membantu BTS dalam membuat koreografi di musik video mereka nantinya. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi penasaran bagaimana kemampuan boyband baru ini, kemampuan vokal dan perfoma mereka nantinya.

Selama beberapa jam mereka memperkenalkan diri ulang, barulah mereka mulai inti dari rapat, mengenai tema yang akan menjadi ulasan utama lagu debut pertama BTS. Di sela-sela rapat, Yoongi tidak dapat menahan tawanya setiap kali ia mendengar candaan dari Jimin. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia menyukai seseorang, baru kali ini Yoongi tertarik untuk mengenali seorang Omega lebih jauh. Banyak hal yang membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar semakin penasaran dengan Jimin. Ia bersyukur, selama beberapa tahun ke depan ia akan bekerja sama dengan Namjoon dalam menulis lagu untuk mereka.

Selepas rapat yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih 6 jam disusul dengan jadwal makan siang (Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa seberapa kecil tubuh Jimin, _namja_ itu memiliki nafsu makan yang cukup besar—meski mungkin tidak sebesar Taehyung), Namjoon mengajak Yoongi untuk melihat-lihat di dalam studio rekaman. Alpha tersebut juga menunjukkan studio pribadinya yang berada di lantai 4. Setelah bertahun-tahun menulis lagu di studio kecilnya di apartemen pribadinya, Yoongi tidak dapat menahan ketakjubannya saat melihat ruang studio Namjoon. Ruangan tersebut memiliki lemari kaca etalase yang berisi koleksi mainan pribadi Namjoon, sebuah tempat tidur berukuran queen size lengkap dengan mini bar dan lemari es, serta satu set perlengkapan _recording_. Di sinilah Namjoon menghabiskan waktunya sehari-hari apabila ia menulis lagu.

"Kau tinggal di sini?"

Namjoon mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, namun wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih, "Yah, sebenarnya aku pulang sekitar 2 kali seminggu ke rumah, jika ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan. Hal ini karena istriku—dia bekerja sebagai kardiologist di Samsung Medical Center, dia juga jarang pulang ke rumah jika harus menangani operasi atau mengontrol kesehatan pasien," ia melihat ke arah Yoongi. "Kupikir apa salahnya jika ia sendiri jarang pulang. Bukankah seharusnya, Omega yang baik adalah Omega yang selalu menunggu kedatangan pasangannya dan memberikan kehangatan di rumah?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk agak setuju, "Kurasa begitu..."

Setelah mereka melihat-lihat ke lantai 3 dan 4, Namjoon mengantar Yoongi melihat ke tempat latihan BTS di lantai 2. Tempat tersebut seperti studio tari pada umumnya. Penuh dengan kaca dan berlantai dari kayu. Tampak beberapa staff sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari, staff kamera merekam studio tari, sedangkan BTS bersama Hoseok sedang membuat lingkaran duduk di tengah-tengah studio. Mereka tampak sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya Hoseok berbicara sambil menunjuk ke arah Jimin. Jimin berdiri dari tempatnya, mulai melakukan peregangan dan mengambil posisi.

" _Uwa_!" seru Yoongi kagum.

Jimin menarikan tarian kontemporer—begitu indahnya sampai-sampai Yoongi berusaha beberapa kali mengatupkan mulutnya. _Namja_ itu melakukan apa yang Yoongi ingat sebagai bentuk latihan dasar di ballet, berputar selama beberapa kali dan meregangkan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun bukan hal itu yang Yoongi perhatikan.

Ekspresi Jimin.

Ia bisa melihat betapa seriusnya Jimin dalam mendalami gerakan tariannya. Wajahnya yang biasanya ditutupi oleh senyuman dan matanya yang meruncing karena tawanya, kini semuanya digantikan oleh topeng yang lain. Bibir dan matanya, ada energi lain yang menarik Yoongi untuk terus memperhatikan ekspresi Jimin. Entah beberapa kali Jimin melemparkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang menggairahkan bagi Yoongi, membuat pria berambut hitam tersebut hampir merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak lebih dari sedetik.

Tarian diakhiri kembali dengan posisi tegap, dan Yoongi bisa melihat seluruh lekukan di tubuh Jimin.

Lehernya yang basah oleh keringat, tangannya yang mungil, pinggulnya yang lebar yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah Omega yang siap untuk dibuahi (pikiran ini mungkin hanya muncul di dalam kepala Yoongi), dan bentuk pantat dan pahanya yang sempurna.

Betapa beruntungnya Yoongi jika ia bisa memiliki Jimin.

Saat Jimin menengok ke arah Yoongi, Yoongi tanpa sengaja melempar pandangannya dan melihat Namjoon sama-sama terperangkap oleh perfoma dari Jimin.

"Ia cantik sekali bukan?"

"Huh?"

"Jimin—maksudku," Namjoon melihat ke arah Yoongi, "Ia sangat menarik, bukan? Pertama kali aku melihatnya mengikuti audisi BTS, hal yang muncul di kepalaku adalah; betapa memikatnya ia, seperti peri."

"H-huh? Oh-ya, tentu saja..." Yoongi langsung menutup separuh wajahnya dengan malu, takut-takut Namjoon akan menemukannya memerah setelah tertangkap basah memperhatikan Jimin dengan tatapan penuh nafsu seksual. Namjoon yang tentu saja menangkap ekspresi Yoongi, langsung menepuk bahu _namja_ itu dengan tawa penuh humor.

"Tidak masalah, Yoongi- _ah_. Di sini bukan hanya kau yang langsung tertarik pada Jimin saat pertama kali melihatnya menampilkan tariannya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Yoongi setengah bergumam, "Maksudku, aku memang menyukai penampilannya, tapi bukan berarti aku—"

"Kalau kau mau mulai menulis lagu di sini hari ini, studio terbuka sampai jam 9 malam. Kecuali memang ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus kau tangani," kata Namjoon memotong ucapan Yoongi. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan kemudian berkata, "Sudah jam 4, aku harus kembali ke studioku. Senang kau bergabung dengan keluarga ini, Yoongi- _ah_."

Yoongi melihat Namjoon pergi berbelok ke kanan, ke ruangan yang sebelumnya ia kenalkan sebagai ruang kerja—di samping ruang studionya, di mana ia biasa menangani berkas-berkas perusahaan. Setelah mendapati Namjoon menghilang dari pandangannya, Yoongi kembali menengok ke arah studio tari dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jimin tertawa dari kejauhan.

 _22 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.28 p.m_

Beberapa kali petugas keamanan mengecek ke arah ruangannya, Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk saatnya pulang. Ia mengecek ke arah jam tangannya dan meringis tertahan, mengingat bahwa bossnya mengatakan bahwa studio hanya buka hingga jam 9 malam. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya berusaha acuh, toh biasanya ia harus seharian penuh menutup dirinya di studio pribadi di apartemennya hanya untuk menciptakan satu lagu yang masih kasar. Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, Yoongi melihat ke kaca yang tembus pandang ke luar ruangan kerja studio musik. Seluruhnya kosong. Ia terakhir mengingat Zhou Mi, teman barunya—seorang Beta bertubuh tinggi, pamit untuk pulang duluan sekitaran 2 jam yang lalu. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mengambil jaket musim dingin di dekat pintu studio, Yoongi berjalan keluar studio dan mematikan lampu.

Ia menyadari bahwa ia belum makan malam saat perut dan ponselnya berbunyi di saat yang bersamaan. Di layar ponselnya tertera nama Kim Heechul, seniornya selama ia kuliah di Global Cyber University. Heechul pula lah yang mengajaknya untuk ikut membuat ballad untuk pertama kalinya, dan menarik Yoongi untuk lebih mendalami rap dan musik hip hop. Bahkan meski Heechul telah bergabung dengan salah satu boyband ternama di Korea saat ini, pria berusia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Yoongi tersebut tetap mendukung dan memberi bantuan finansial.

"Halo, _Hyung_?"

Terdengar suara riang Heechul di seberang telepon, " _Yoongi-ah! Bagaimana pekerjaan pertamamu hari ini?_ "

"Baik, kurasa. Kim Namjoon- _nim_ sangat ramah dan dia baik sekali mau mengantarku melihat-lihat kantornya. Padahal kurasa banyak sekali pekerjaan yang ia harus selesaikan hari ini. Selain itu, rasanya aneh sekali bisa berbicara dengan orang seterkenal dia secara langsung."

" _Haha, kurasa kalau kau mengenalnya lebih dekat kau akan semakin mengaguminya_ ," Heechul mendengus senang mendengar ucapan Yoongi, " _Lalu bagaimana? Apakah ada orang yang menarik perhatianmu di sana?_ "

Yoongi tiba-tiba memikirkan Jimin, " _Hyung_ , aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku—"

" _Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan mau minum dan cari teman kencan bersamaku lagi tidak? Aku ada kenalan Beta, Omega, juga Alpha kalau kau mau_."

"Tidak, terimakasih, aku—" Yoongi berhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa selama menelepon Heechul ia tidak memperhatikan jalan. Dan kini ia berdiri di antara lorong gelap dan lorong menuju ruang rekaman. " _Hyung_ , nanti aku telepon lagi, ya. Sepertinya aku tersesat."

Heechul terbahak mendengar ucapan Yoongi, " _Serius? Kau tersesat di hari pertama? Baiklah kalau begitu, kabari aku kalau kau sudah sampai!_ "

Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung jaketnya dan melihat ke sekitaran. Ia melenguh kesal karena di sekitaran lantai ia berada ia tidak melihat penampakan petugas keamanan. Bahkan ia tidak melihat petugas keamanan yang dari tadi masuk ke ruangannya—mengingatkannya bahwa studio seharusnya sudah tutup. Sambil berkata pada dirinya sendiri, Yoongi akhirnya memilih lorong yang paling banyak menerima pencahayaan lampu.

"Kurasa tadi aku sudah lewat si—"

Ia menghentikan langkah saat mendengar suara erangan di balik sebuah pintu kayu yang seluruhnya tidak tertutup. Suara erangan tersebut terdengar berada di antara rasa kesakitan dan rasa kepuasan yang aneh. Yoongi menelan ludah karena ia merasa ia mengenal suara tersebut, suara yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa bergairah. Tanpa disadari tangannya sudah berada di frame pintu, sebagian wajahnya mengintip di balik ruang kosong di antara daun dan frame pintu.

"Namjoon- _sajangnim_ —aku mohon—"

"Sudah dari kapan aku memintamu jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu saat kita sedang—Whoaa!"

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Jimin dan Namjoon.

Jimin sedang menduduki Namjoon, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang secara eksotis, sementara Namjoon berusaha menahan berat tubuh Jimin dengan kedua tangan merangkul pinggul dan punggung _namja_ tersebut. Jimin kembali mengerang, mungkin terbius oleh rasa ekstasi dari seks yang mereka lakukan. Wajahnya merah dan penuh peluh, namun di mata Yoongi ia terlihat begitu indah.

Seperti lukisan.

 _Tidak, ini salah_...

Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan mulutnya kering tanpa sebab. Kemaluannya tiba-tiba membengkak tanpa ia sadari.

Jimin melenguh di pangkuan Namjoon, dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya sekitaran tubuh pria tersebut, sebelum akhirnya membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu Namjoon.

 _Salah, ini salah_...

Yoongi melangkah mundur dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya dengan sikap panik dan wajah memerah. Tanpa sadar, tangannya justru mendorong pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi mendecit pelan.

 _Astaga, astaga... Namjoon-nim dengan Jimin-ah..._

Ia menemukan lorong menuju lift dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

 _Apa yang tadi barusan aku lihat itu nyata?_

 _22 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.36 p.m_

Jimin menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menghentikan kegiatannya dengan Namjoon. Ia langsung melompat dari pangkuan Namjoon, sambil setengah telanjang ia berlari kecil ke arah pintu. Ia mengamati pintu tersebut dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan, "Namjoon- _nim_ , maafkan aku... sepertinya aku lupa menutup pintunya dengan benar—"

Namjoon langsung berdiri dari kursi dan merapikan baju dan celananya, "Lalu apa kau melihat orang di luar sana?" ia meremas kondom di kemaluannya dan melemparnya ke dalam kantung kecil hitam di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu tenanglah," kata Namjoon santai. Ia tersenyum menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk tubuh mungil _namja_ tersebut dari belakang, "Kita sudah melakukannya selama 2 tahun, tapi hingga saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita, Jimin- _ah_. Dan jika ada yang melihat kita melakukan seks seperti tadi, aku jamin cepat atau lambat aku akan mengetahui keberadaan orang itu dan cepat-cepat membuatnya menyesal telah melihat hubungan kita."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan merasakan Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia hendak mengenakan pakaiannya saat matanya menangkap sebuah benda berkilau. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil benda tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

 _Kunci apartemen_?

"Ada apa, Jimin- _ah_?"

Jimin tersentak, "Oh, bukan apa-apa," sahutnya berbohong. Buru-buru ia memasukkan kunci tersebut ke kantung baju kemeja yang dikenakannya dan langsung mengenakan pakaian yang bertebaran di sekitar ruang rekaman.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ada orang yang melihat mereka.

 _22 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.36 p.m_

Yoongi kembali melenguh frustasi setelah beberapa kali tangannya berusaha merogoh-rogoh barang yang ia cari. Sialan, kunci apartemennya hilang. Mungkin ia menjatuhkannya di dalam studio. Semoga petugas keamanan menemukan kuncinya dan mengembalikannya besok (mungkin lain kali ia harus sekalian mengikat kunci apartemennya bersama dengan kunci mobil). Karena ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk kembali ke gedung setelah melihat pemandangan tadi.

 _Namjoon-nim dan Jimin-ah_...

Ia mengepalkan tangan dan meremas wajahnya dengan lelah.

 _Ia sangat menarik, bukan? Pertama kali aku melihatnya mengikuti audisi BTS, hal yang muncul di kepalaku adalah; betapa memikatnya ia, seperti peri._

Pantas saja Namjoon berkata seperti itu.

Karena ia sendiri terpikat dengan Jimin.

Hati Yoongi berubah panas. Panas karena ia merasa marah Jimin ternyata telah menjadi milik orang lain, dan di lain sisi marah karena ia yakin bahwa ia mendengar Namjoon bilang bahwa ia sudah beristri.

Yoongi memutar kunci mobil dan menginjak pedal, membawa mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir. Mungkin hari ini sebelum ia pergi ke apartemen Heechul, ia akan pergi makan dan minum sebentar.

 _22 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.45 p.m_

Jimin menggigiti kukunya dengan khawatir. Di kantung bajunya kini terdapat kunci apartemen orang yang kemungkinan besar melihat hubungannya dengan Namjoon beberapa saat lalu. Ia mulai menggeliat tidak sabaran di kursi bisnya.

Beberapa tahun lalu, saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, Jimin mengikuti audisi yang dilaksanakan oleh NJE-C, audisi pencarian boyband. Meski ia hanya terbekali oleh sedikit pengalaman selain kemampuannya menari, namun ia percaya diri. Dan tentu saja, Namjoon yang saat itu turun tangan sebagai juri penilai langsung jatuh cinta dengan penampilan Jimin. Tidak lama setelah audisi dilaksanakan, Jimin mendapat panggilan langsung dari Namjoon, mengatakan bahwa ia diterima menjadi anggota BTS, bersama dengan dua orang lainnya.

Tentu saja ia menerima panggilan tersebut dengan sangat senang dan rasa antusiasme yang tinggi, bahkan kedua orangtua (dua orang Beta yang sangat menyayanginya) dan adik laki-lakinya ikut menangis bersamanya. Beberapa hari setelahnya ia menerima ajakan Namjoon untuk menemuinya di studio.

Jimin yang awalnya tidak begitu memperhatikan Namjoon pada pertemuan mereka, begitu mencium aroma Alpha tersebut, sifatnya yang ramah dan perhatian, dan senyumnya yang memikat; mau tak mau jatuh cinta pada pria tersebut. Bahkan ia tidak menolak saat Namjoon mengajaknya berhubungan seks untuk pertama kali. Di usianya yang ke 18 tahun.

Justru ia semakin kecanduan seks dengan pria tersebut.

Meski ia tahu beberapa bulan kemudian, bahwa Namjoon sudah memiliki istri.

Toh setiap kali ia berhubungan dengan Namjoon, ia selalu mendengar pria itu memuji-muji tubuhnya, memuji penampilannya yang menggairahkan saat ia menari.

Jimin berhenti di depan sebuah halte bis dan langsung berjalan menuju restoran Myeongdong Kyoja, tempat makan favoritnya di Seoul. Pikirannya kini tersita pada sosok familiar yang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan. Matanya membelalak, dan ia berseru ke arah orang tersebut, "Suga- _hyungnim_?"

 _22 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.55 p.m_

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. _Shi-bal_ , ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jimin setelah pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi.

Leher Jimin yang basah oleh keringat dan erangan eksotisnya masih terbayang-bayang di kepala Yoongi. Dan saat ini, _namja_ tersebut justru muncul di depan matanya! Bahkan hidungnya dapat mencium aroma seks dari tubuh Jimin.

Perpaduan antara aroma cherry Jimin dan aroma _spicyi_ milik Namjoon.

"Oh, Jimin- _ah_?" pura-puranya acuh pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lebar pada Yoongi dan berkata, "Kau sendirian? Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Yoongi menelan ludah, _Tidak_. "Ya, semaumu saja."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Kenapa kau mencari makan malam-malam?"

 _Aku juga tidak menyangka_ , "Karena aku lapar saat malam-malam. Kau sendiri?"

Jimin tertawa mendengar jawaban yang tidak terduga dari Yoongi, "Aku latihan sampai malam tadi di studio, sampai lupa bahwa aku belum makan sama sekali. Jadi kuputuskan saja ke sini."

 _Pembohong_.

Keduanya memesan makanan (karena kebetulan Yoongi baru tiba sesaat sebelum Jimin masuk ke dalam restoran) dan melewati keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan pertamamu hari ini, _Hyung-nim_?" tanya Jimin memecahkan dinding es di antaranya keduanya.

"Baik, kurasa."

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menulis lagu?"

"Sejak kuliah."

"Kuliah? Dan kau sudah mulai memproduksi lagu sendiri saat kau berusia 20 tahun? Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya."

"Wow, keren. Aku masih 19 tahun dan belum saja memulai debut."

Yoongi memandangan Jimin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau masih di bawah 20 tahun?!"

"19 tahun sudah cukup tua untuk memulai boyband, kan?"

Yoongi menelan ludah. 19 tahun dan Jimin sudah melakukan seks dengan pria yang lebih tua 18 tahun darinya! Entah berapa kali mereka melakukannya, dan berapa banyak anak yang lebih muda darinya melakukan seks dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua, tetap saja Yoongi merasa sedikit kesal dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat tidak lama lalu.

"...kau habis bertemu dengan pacarmu, ya?" tanpa sengaja pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Yoongi.

" _Mwo_?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan bingung.

"Aromamu... tadi siang aku mencium aroma cherry darimu, dan sekarang kau beraroma seperti cherry dan rempah-rempah," Yoongi balas menatap Jimin, "Bukankah berbahaya untuk boyband sepertimu untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain saat masih debut?"

Wajah Jimin memerah mendengar pernyataan Yoongi, "A-apa— "

Pelayan datang membawakan minuman. Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung menengguk botol _soju_ di tangannya dalam sekali minum. Ia sadar bahwa ucapannya telah membuat keadaan semakin mendingin di antara keduanya. Tapi Yoongi tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin, yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung dan sedikit rasa kesal.

 _Gwiyeobda_.

Makanan mereka muncul selang beberapa menit kemudian.

Yoongi, setengah mabuk, melanjutkan, "Siang tadi, saat kami melihat penampilanmu di ruang studio tari, Namjoon-nim bilang padaku bahwa kau memikat. Memikat seperti peri."

Kini Jimin hanya bisa menunduk memainkan makanannya.

"Pasti setelah kalian memulai debut, akan banyak Alpha yang mencarimu. Tapi aku menyadari mengapa banyak Alpha tertarik denganmu," Yoongi kembali melanjutkan. "Kau cantik dan eksotis. Seperti melihat sebuah lukisan 3D saat kau menari tadi."

" _Hyung_ —"

"Apa kau pernah melewatkan _heat_ dengan seorang Alpha? Hmm, kurasa ya."

BRAKK.

Jimin meninju permukaan meja. Kini wajahnya memerah penuh amarah.

"Aku baru pertama kali mengenalmu, dan berusaha untuk mengenalmu. Kini yang aku dapatkan justru pertanyaan-pertanyaan melecehkan seperti ini?" tanya Jimin dengan suara rendah yang tidak main-main, memendam rasa marah. Bahkan wajahnya kini berkerut tidak senang.

Yoongi tersenyum dingin melihat reaksi Jimin, "Bukankah sudah biasa untuk seorang Omega melewatkan _heat_ bersamaan dengan Alpha?"

"...jangan-jangan kau yang—"

"Aku yang _apa_?" tanya balik Yoongi, kini senyumannya terlihat semakin mengejek.

Entah pengaruh mabuk atau apa, ia semakin gatal untuk menggoda—lebih tepatnya mencaci Jimin. Melihat perubahan ekspresi Omega tersebut sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Di studio... kau—"

"Lebih tepatnya, kau dan Namjoon- _nim_. Ya, aku melihat kalian." Ia meneguk satu botol soju hingga habis, "Aku melihat apa yang kalian lakukan di sana. Kau mengerang kenikmatan, sementara Namjoon- _nim_ melenguh seperti binatang."

Jimin kali ini berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah penuh amarah, "A-aku mau pulang."

"Hei, hei, makananmu belum habis, Jimin- _ah_. Kalau bisa nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kalau kau berpikir aku akan memohon agar kau mau menutup mulut, kau salah, _Hyung_."

Yoongi tertawa, "Memangnya siapa yang mau bilang kepada publik, bahwa kau berhubungan dengan Namjoon- _nim_? Justru aku berharap kau bisa sukses setelah debut nanti," ia menarik tangan Jimin dengan paksa dan berkata dengan nada mengintimidasi, "Sekarang kau duduk dan habiskan makananmu, atau aku akan mencari cara lain untuk membuatmu menurut padaku."

Jimin menjliat bibirnya dengan pandangan setengah panik dan setengah ketakutan. Seberapa kuatnya ia sebagai seorang Omega, ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhadapan dengan seorang Alpha. Apalagi orang di depannya ini adalah seorang jenius yang diincar oleh Namjoon dan orang-orang di dunia hiburan lainnya. Jimin duduk dengan perasaan terpaksa dan memakan makanannya yang dirasanya hambar di mulut.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka menghabiskan makanan dan membayar masing-masing, Yoongi mengantar Jimin pulang. Jimin beberapa kali memprotes Yoongi bahwa ia bisa pulang sendiri, tapi seperti sebelumnya Yoongi menarik paksa tangan Jimin dan setengah mendorong Jimin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kini Jimin hanya bisa terdiam di dalam mobil Yoongi, tidak yakin bahwa Yoongi yang setengah mabuk dapat membawa mobilnya dengan aman.

Kini ia ketakutan, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yoongi saat ini. Di lain sisi ia juga takut Yoongi akan membocorkan hubungannya dengan Namjoon ke publik—meski ia berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia takut Namjoon akan meminta bawahannya untuk menghancurkan Yoongi. Selama di dalam mobil, ia hanya menunjukkan jalan ke arah rumahnya dan sisanya terdiam seperti patung.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen yang ditinggali Jimin bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook, _namja_ berambut blonde tersebut buru-buru keluar dari mobil Yoongi tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Yoongi, entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba langsung melompat keluar dari kursi pengemudi dan berlari menghampiri Jimin. Ia mendorong tubuh Jimin ke pojokan apartemen yang gelap tanpa penerangan dan menciumi leher namja tersebut. Jimin mengerang kaget dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Yoongi, tapi Alpha tersebut lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Tangannya meraih pinggul Jimin dan langsung menempelkan mulut ke mulut ranum Jimin, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menahan tangan Jimin ke tembok.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah. Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin yang kini penuh dengan air mata.

"Jika Namjoon- _nim_ yang telah menikah bisa berhubungan dengan Omega sepertimu, maka aku pun juga bisa," kata Yoongi dingin. Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Jimin dan beralih ke arah mobilnya, meninggalkan Jimin yang beruraian air mata.

Setelah Yoongi pergi meninggalkan apartemen Jimin dengan mobilnya, Jimin jatuh terduduk di depan apartemennya, nyaris terpergok oleh petugas keamanan yang berjalan patroli di depan tempat parkir. Entah mengapa kini ia merasa kepalanya pusing dan perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Ia masih ketakutan setengah mati saat Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Alpha yang mendominasi saat mengakui bahwa ia melihat hubungan Jimin dengan Namjoon. Bagaimana Alpha tersebut memaksakan dirinya ke tubuh Jimin.

Berbeda dengan Namjoon.

Tangannya bergerak ke kantung bajunya dan menyadari bahwa ia belum mengembalikan kunci apartemen Yoongi. Dengan marah ia melemparkan kunci tersebut sehingga jatuh ke sekitaran taman.

Sambil melangkah lemah menuju lift, Jimin berharap bahwa besok ia akan menemukan alasan untuk tidak masuk latihan.

Karena ia tidak ingin bertemu Yoongi.

 _22 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _11.03 p.m_

Sebuah mobil BMW i8 berbelok di depan pekarangan rumah bertingkat 3 bergaya kontemporer-semi modern. Setelah memarkir mobil ke dalam garasi dengan pintu otomatis, sesosok pria Alpha keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah termenung beberapa saat melihat lampu kamar menyala dari dalam.

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, pintu rumah terbuka otomatis dan menunjukkan sebuah ruangan luas dengan perabotan mewah di dalamnya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, Namjoon berhenti untuk memperhatikan bahwa ada seseorang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa. Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menghirup aroma orang tersebut lebih dalam-, dan ekspresi wajahnya sedikit melembut. Ia mengguncangkan bahu pria berambut hitam di hadapannya, pria yang sudah 7 tahun ia habiskan hidupnya dengan sumpah setia.

"Seokjin. Jin."

"Ungg..." pria itu merengut tidak senang dibangunkan tiba-tiba tanpa sepertujuannya. Matanya setengah terbuka, berusaha melihat orang yang membangunkannya. "Joonie? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Aku ada urusan tadi," kata Namjoon pada istrinya—Omega yang dulu selalu menjadi tambatan hatinya—sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jimin. "Kau sendiri kenapa tumben pulang cepat?"

"Hari ini sedang tidak ada pasien. Makanya aku menitipkan pekerjaan pada Sandeul," jawab Jin. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

Namjoon menelan ludah, "Sudah. Kurasa sekarang aku ingin langsung tidur."

"Aku juga," Jin menguap lebar, "Besok kemungkinan ada pasien yang ingin membuat janji untuk kontrol jantung, jadi aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar tidur, yang bertahun-tahun lalu masih mereka gunakan sebagai tempat pelampiasan nafsu gairah mereka. Sekarang keduanya sama-sama terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hubungan seks mereka, setelah beberapa tahun lalu sebuah tragedi terjadi. Namjoon menoleh ke sebuah pintu yang sudah lebih dari 5 tahun lalu ia tidak buka. Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi jika saja...

 _Ketika Jin terbangun pada suatu pagi dengan bagian bawah perut yang terasa nyeri dan darah segar yang mengalir ke kedua pahanya_.

 _Ketika keesokannya Namjoon harus menghadiri upacara pemakaman yang tidak pernah ia ingin hadiri_.

 _Sementara Jin menangis selama berhari-hari setelah kejadian itu, menyalahkan dirinya. Omega yang gagal. Menyedihkan_.

 _Bertahun-tahun keduanya kembali mencoba untuk memiliki anak, hanya untuk gagal kesekian kalinya_.

Namjoon berhenti dari renungannya saat ia merasakan Jin menyentuh bahunya.

"Joonie?"

Entah berapa tahun Jin memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi kardiologist untuk melupakan kesedihan mereka. Berapa tahun lamanya hubungan keduanya sudah tidak sepanas dulu.

"Ya, aku mau menyikat gigi dulu."

Tapi setiap kali ia melihat wajah Seokjin, ingatan-ingatan manis dan pahit bertebaran di kepalanya.

Selesai dari kamar mandi, Namjoon mendapati Seokjin telah terpulas di tempat tidurnya. Sesaat ia tergoda untuk memeluk istrinya dari belakang, namun ia urungkan. Namjoon menempatkan dirinya di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Jin, mengingat-ngingat bahwa selama 2 tahun ini ia berhubungan seks dengan orang selain Omeganya, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain.

Ia menutup mata.

Dan terbayang akan penyesalan yang ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun.

 **TBC**

 **Catatan penulis** :

fanfic pertama saya di K-pop. Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah mengikuti boyband Korea manapun (kecuali Super Junior dan itu pun sudah 6 tahunan yang lalu), jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam beberapa hal. Saya baru menjadi fans BTS (tapi saya bukan ARMY) sekitaran setahun lalu dan sekarang sedang menyelami soal BTS lebih jauh wkwk.

Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang kesal karena karakter Yoongi di sini terlalu kejam, tapi sebenarnya dia itu orangnya sangat _awkward_ dan buruk dalam menyampaikan opini dan perasaannya ke orang lain. Karakter Yoongi di sini juga cenderung sebagai _a socially anxious person_. Makanya dia bingung sekali untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jimin hehe.

Akhir kata, jika fanfic ini menarik dan pantas untuk dilanjutkan bagi kalian, klik tombol review di bawah dan ungkapkan opini kalian tentang fanfic ini. Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala nyeri dan rasa mual yang tidak tertahankan. Langsung ia berlari ke arah kloset dan memuntahkan sedikit isi perutnya. Setelah menekan tombol _flush_ dan mengingat-ingat bahwa ia hanya minum satu botol Soju, Yoongi berdecak sebal-biasanya ia butuh lebih dari 2 botol dan sekarang dia malah muntah karena minum 1 botol semalam! Alpha tersebut mengacuhkan Heechul yang memandanginya dengan wajah penasaran, namun pria tersebut langsung mengasumsikan bahwa _namja_ pucat tersebut mabuk semalaman.

 _Jimin_...

Tiba-tiba terbesit Jimin di kepalanya. Ia samar-samar mengingat Jimin melenguh seperti ketagihan ekstasi, dan selanjutnya adegan Jimin membentak marah padanya, dan sebagian lagi ingatan samar ia mencium _namja_ tersebut dengan paksa. Memaksakan tubuhnya pada Jimin.

 _Jika Namjoon-nim yang telah menikah bisa berhubungan dengan Omega sepertimu, maka aku pun juga bisa_.

Yoongi terduduk di atas tutup kloset dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Ia setengah mabuk saat mengatakannya semalam.

" _Ssi-daeng_! Apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya?"

 **A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 2  
**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, karakter boyband lainnya

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, TaeKook

 _23 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

09.42 a.m

Jimin terbangun dengan mata sembab setelah ia menangis penuh semalaman. Dilihatnya alarm di sebelahnya masih berdering keras, dan dengan malas ia menekan tombol _off_. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.42. Sambil menyeka wajahnya ia berjalan ke arah wastafel di kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini kalau bertemu dengan Yoongi-hyung_? Gumamnya.

Ucapan Yoongi semalam mengenai hubungannya dengan Namjoon, cara Alpha tersebut menciumnya dengan paksa... semua bayangan tersebut melebur jadi satu. Jimin kembali membasuh wajahnya dan menatap cermin. Wajahnya terlihat lelah karena ia baru tidur pukul 4 pagi tadi, terlalu sibuk menangis semalaman.

 _Semua ini karena Min Yoongi_.

Jimin menghela napas panjang dan langsung beralih ke sebuah pintu yang terletak berseberangan dengan kamar tidurnya. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan memasang wajah kaget saat mendapati Jungkook melingkarkan tubuhnya—memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Bukan karena mendapati keduanya tidur bersama, tetapi karena ia tahu bahwa tubuh Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama telanjang. Pasti semalam tadi, karena ia terlalu sibuk menangis, Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook melakukan seks.

"Hei—Taehyung- _ssi_ , Jungkook- _ah_ —kenapa kalian—"

"Uhn, pagi, Jimin- _ssi_ ," kata Taehyung setengah mengantuk, hanya satu mata yang terbuka menatap Jimin. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jungkook saat menyadari temannya sedang mendapati dirinya tidur dengan teman satu band mereka. Sementara teman satu band mereka yang paling muda, Jungkook, tetap tertidur seperti orang mati.

"Bagaimana kalau ada staff yang kesini dan melihat kalian seperti ini?!" seru Jimin kesal, "Sudah aku bilang, kalau kalian mau berhubungan seks atau melewatkan _heat_ , lebih baik di hotel sekalian!"

"Nggh, jam berapa sekarang—"

"Jam 09.42, kalau kau tidak mau terlambat, lebih baik cepat bangunkan Jungkook- _ah_ sekarang juga," kata Jimin sambil beranjak ke ruang shower.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya mendengar dirinya sendiri menasehati Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ia tahu bahwa beberapa kali Taehyung tidur dengan Jungkook dan melewatkan _heat_ semenjak mereka membentuk boyband BTS. Taehyung juga Omega seperti dirinya, namun yang mengkhawatirkan adalah Jungkook seorang Alpha—namun tidak pernah sekalipun ia menggunakan kondom saat mereka berhubungan seks. Jimin sedikit penasaran, bagaimana caranya mereka melewatkan _heat_ tanpa membuat Taehyung hamil sama sekali.

Ia teringat ucapan Yoongi kemarin, dan membuatnya tersadar bahwa yang Yoongi lakukan sama yang ia lakukan pada Taehyung. Menangkap basah orang yang mereka kenal sedang berhubungan seks dengan satu sama lain. Mungkin pemandangan semalam mengejutkan Yoongi, dan tanpa sadar pria tersebut langsung melemparinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlalu personal. Tapi kenapa ia sampai harus mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan?

Wajah Jimin memerah tanpa sadar.

Ia berharap tidak usah masuk untuk latihan hari ini.

Atau jika tidak, semoga Yoongi tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

 _23 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.30 a.m_

Yoongi datang lebih pagi hari itu. Selama 10 menit ia mencari petugas keamanan yang tugas berjaga semalam, mencari tahu apakah salah satu dari mereka ada yang menemukan kunci apartemennya—yang dijawab mereka dengan bahu terangkat. Ia harus menunggu selama 25 menit lainnya untuk akhirnya menyapa Zhoumi, sebagai orang kedua yang tiba di kantor. Zhoumi menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan takjub, "Sejak kapan kau datang, Yoongi- _ah_? Kenapa tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi?"

"Aku mau menyelesaikan lagu yang kemarin belum sempat aku selesaikan dan membicarakannya dengan Namjoon- _nim_ ," sahut Yoongi dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, paling Namjoon-nim baru datang sehabis makan siang hari ini."

Yoongi menepuk dahinya dengan menyesal, "Kalau begini aku bisa tidur lebih lama satu jam!"

Zhoumi hanya menyahut dengan tawa.

Sambil menunggu Namjoon tiba, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai 2 untuk membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis dan pergi tidur di kursinya. Toh di tempat bekerjanya, tidak ada peraturan yang melarangnya untuk tidur di saat jam kerja—selain itu ada sofa yang khusus disediakan untuk pegawai dan staff yang kelelahan.

Saat ia tiba di lantai 2 dengan menuruni tangga darurat, Yoongi mendapati Jimin sedang mengambil sebotol _greentea_ dari mesin penjual otomatis. Sontak dada Yoongi terasa sesak, mengingat hal yang diperbuatnya pada Jimin semalam. Namun sudah terlambat baginya untuk kabur saat Jimin membalikkan badan dan hampir melompat kaget saat melihat Yoongi berdiri dari tadi di belakangnya.

"Ah, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin terlihat panik dan hanya membungkukkan tubuh sekilas pada Yoongi, sebelum akhirnya berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi Yoongi menarik tangannya dan berkata, "Aku minta maaf, untuk kejadian semalam. Aku—aku terlalu mabuk, jadi aku tidak sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang aku katakan."

"Tidak masalah bagiku," jawab Jimin cepat sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang."

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku," Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin lebih keras, sehingga _namja_ tersebut memekik pelan. Mau tidak mau Jimin menatap kedua mata Yoongi dengan wajah kesal.

"Lepaskan sekarang sebelum aku meninju wajahmu."

"Lakukan saja sekarang kalau bisa."

Jimin meninju wajah Yoongi hanya untuk mendapati tangannya yang terkepal, dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Yoongi. Kini kedua tangannya berada di genggaman Yoongi. Sebelum orang-orang mulai mempertanyakan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, Yoongi menarik Jimin menuju tangga darurat, tidak peduli dengan lengkingan Jimin.

"Kau kira aku mau memaafkanmu setelah kau memaksaku seperti kemarin, hah?!" seru Jimin marah, "Aku tidak peduli jika kau mau membocorkan soal kemarin—"

Yoongi menutup mulut Jimin dan mendorong tubuh _namja_ tersebut ke pojokan dekat pintu darurat, "Tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak ingin ada orang yang mendengar soal kemarin. Ingat, aku sendiri tidak ada niatan untuk membocorkan soal yang kulihat antara kau dan Namjoon- _nim_."

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?"

Jimin menatap marah Yoongi, yang justru di mata pria tersebut malah terlihat manis. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap kedua mata Jimin, "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan hari ini, sebagai permintaan maaf."

" _Mwo_?" Jimin mendengus meremehkan ucapan Yoongi, "Kau kira dengan mengajakku jalan, aku mau memaafkanmu? Bahkan aku tidak akan pernah mau pergi dengan kau setelah apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, Yoongi- _ssi_!" kali ini Jimin tidak memanggil Yoongi tanpa sebutan formal sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak jadi meminta maaf. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau tidak mau memaafkanku, kau harus jalan denganku. Bagaimana?"

Jimin meringis menatap Yoongi seolah-olah pria tersebut adalah alien, "Ucapanmu tidak masuk akal, tahu?"

"Sekarang pilihannya," kata Yoongi setengah malas, "Kau pergi denganku hari ini atau memaafkan semua tentangku soal kemarin?"

"Hah, yang be—"

Yoongi meninju tembok dengan sedikit lebih keras daripada yang ia inginkan, membuat Jimin terlompat kaget, "Pilih. Salah. Satu."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan nanar seperti ingin menangis dan menjawab dengan suara bergetar, "B-baiklah. Hari ini."

Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Bagus. Hari ini, jam 6. Kalian latihan sampai jam 6 bukan?" ia melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin.

Jimin tidak mengiyakan dan hanya berlangsung pergi dari hadapan Yoongi.

Setelah Jimin pergi, Yoongi merasakan tangan kanannya sakit luar biasa. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia meninju tembok terlalu keras. Zhoumi yang dari tadi memperhatikan Yoongi mengompres tangannya dengan Coca Cola dingin di tangannya, bertanya dan hanya dijawab dengan lenguhan malas dari Yoongi. Setidaknya hari ini mendapat janji kencan dengan Jimin.

 _23 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _11.52 a.m_

Namjoon memperhatikan latihan boyband baru didikannya yang akan debut dalam waktu kurang dari 5 bulan dari balik kaca. Ia melihat mereka sibuk berdiskusi dengan Hoseok mengenai koreografi untuk lagu yang sudah ditulis dan diproduksi oleh dirinya sendiri. Kemudian matanya menangkap wajah Jimin yang terlihat lesu. Beberapa kali ia kehilangan fokus dan Hoseok harus menepuk bahunya untuk mengembalikan perhatian _namja_ tersebut, sementara kedua temannya hanya tertawa mengejek Jimin.

Saat ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Jimin, ia memberi kode agar Jimin pergi menemuinya saat makan siang. Jimin hanya diam beberapa saat sebelum membalas dengan jempol tangannya.

Selesai BTS melakukan latihan mereka, Namjoon sudah menunggu di depan studio tari. Tangannya memberi petunjuk pada Jimin untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan studionya di lantai 4. Jimin mengekorinya dengan langkah malas, membuat Namjoon semakin penasaran dengan tingkah laku orang kesayangannya tersebut hari ini. Setelah mereka sampai di studio Namjoon dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang mengikuti mereka, Namjoon berkata, "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau masih memikirkan soal kemarin?"

Jimin menatap Namjoon sebentar dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kaki, "...mungkin? aku hanya khawatir akan ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan kita, cepat atau lambat."

"Hei," Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus wajah Jimin dengan penuh kelembutan, yang membuat Jimin semakin tidak dapat menahan air matanya, "Hei. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Publik hanya akan menganggap hal itu sebagai rumor, apalagi kau masih belum memulai debut. Dan jika memang ada staff atau pegawai di sini yang mengetahui hubungan kita, dia pasti akan tutup mulut."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya. Ia sangat menyukai aroma Alpha di hadapannya ini. Suaranya juga, sikapnya terhadap Jimin. Sungguh berbeda dengan Yoongi. Namjoon lebih menenangkan, dan ia menyukai hal itu.

"Kau mau kita melakukannya lagi hari ini?" tanya Namjoon lembut setelah Jimin menghentikan tangisan kecilnya.

"Hari ini?" tanya Jimin, "Namjoon- _sajangnim_ , aku rasa—" Jimin menelan ludahnya. Mengingat bahwa hari ini Yoongi membuat janji untuk pergi dengannya. Bisa saja ia menolak tanpa memberitahu Yoongi, bisa saja ia—"Tidak bisa, aku ada janji hari ini. Lain kali saja? Bukankah sedikit melelahkan untuk melakukannya setiap hari?"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk pelan dan meremas tangan Jimin, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali, tapi harus dalam waktu minggu ini, oke?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Oke."

Setelah mereka berbincang beberapa saat lebih lama, Jimin meminta izin pada Namjoon untuk makan siang bersama anggota lainnya. Namjoon mengangguk mempersilahkan dan kembali pada pekerjaannya yang seharusnya ia selesaikan kemarin. Tidak lama ia menyalakan layar komputernya, ponselnya bergetar. Namjoon mengangkat ponsel dan berbicara di telepon, "Jin?"

" _Namjoon. Hari ini sepertinya aku akan pulang malam._ "

"Oh, kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak?"

" _Hari ini acara_ baby shower _Ken. Kau ingat 'kan, kita sudah membicarakannya sejak beberapa hari lalu._ "

Namjoon pura-pura ingat, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku titip salam untuk Jae-hwan dan Won-sik."

Ia menutup telepon dan mengingat-ngingat bahwa Ken alias Jae-hwan saat ini sedang hamil anak ketiganya bersama Won-sik, suaminya. Pasangan Omega dan Alpha tersebut sudah menikah hampir sama lamanya dengan Jin dan Namjoon, tetapi nasib mereka begitu baik sehingga mereka memiliki 2 anak dan 1 anak yang masih dalam proses kehamilan (dan mereka membentuk duo penyanyi sejak 10 tahun lalu). Namjoon membayangkan di masa-masa dulu Jin sedang hamil (anak yang apabila masih hidup, yang mungkin saat ini berusia 4 tahun), bagaimana mereka dulu sangat menanti-nantikan kehadiran anak mereka—membayangkan bagaimana Namjoon akan memanjakan anaknya—tidak peduli Alpha, Beta atau Omega, karena ia akan menyayangi anaknya dengan setulus-tulusnya.

Setelah Jin keguguran di usia kandungannya yang menginjak 6 bulan (Namjoon mengingatnya sebagai tahun-tahun tersedih dalam hidupnya), meski beberapa bulan setelahnya Ken dan Ravi berusaha menghibur Namjoon dan Jin, dengan menjanjikan mereka untuk menjadi bapak baptis dari anak kedua mereka (seorang Beta laki-laki bernama Ji Sung yang kini berusia 2,5 tahun), tidaklah sebanding dengan memiliki seorang anak yang lahir dari rahim Omega yang menjadi istri sendiri.

Memorinya terputus saat Namjoon memperhatikan Yoongi berdiri di depan ruangannya dengan sikap menunggu. Ia langsung membukakan pintunya dan berusaha tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengetuk pintunya kalau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Namjoon—langsung memahami tujuan Yoongi.

Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sikap hormat, "Maafkan aku Namjoon- _nim_ , tadi aku hendak menunggu selama 10 menit karena mengira kau masih berada di luar."

" _Ye, ye_ , silahkan masuk," ia mengembangkan tangannya, menyuruh Yoongi untuk masuk. "Pasti kau ke sini karena ingin membicarakan soal lirik lagu yang sudah kau tulis?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas, "Aku membuat 2 lirik lagu, salah satunya ada memiliki ballad," kata Yoongi menjelaskan, "Ballad ini sebenarnya sedikit personal. Soal mimpi dan kisah patah hati di saat yang bersamaan."

Namjoon mengamati lembaran kertas tersebut dengan wajah tertarik, "Kini aku semakin bersyukur menarikmu menjadi penulis dan produser lagu," ia tersenyum lebar, "Pasti lagu ini akan terkenal dengan banyak orang. Tinggal hanya memikirkan instrumennya saja untuk mempernarik lagu."

"Kira-kira apa tujuanmu membuat grup boyband untuk pertama kalinya?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba, membuat Namjoon menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Maksudku, selama ini kau hanya memperkerjakan penyanyi solo dan grup musik duet."

"Ah, pertanyaan yang bagus," Namjoon tersenyum. Ia menyilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk di hadapannya, "Begini, alasanku membuat grup boyband adalah karena mereka memiliki potensi lebih besar untuk menarik perhatian orang."

"Oh?" Yoongi hanya mengangkat alis. Bukankah itu adalah alasan yang sudah umum? Karena boyband sekarang menjadi _trend_ dan mendarah daging di Korea.

"Tapi," Namjoon melanjutkan, "Dengan sekarang banyaknya kasus depresi dan bunuh diri di kalangan anak muda, entah karena masalah personal ataupun masalah lainnya, Korea butuh sosok yang lebih baik. Tujuanku membentuk boyband BTS ini adalah, untuk membuat anak-anak muda di Korea—tidak peduli mereka Alpha, Beta atau Omega, untuk menjadi diri yang lebih baik. Alasanku memilih Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung sebagai orang-orang pilihan bukan hanya karena bakat, tapi juga visi dan keinginan kuat mereka untuk menjadi percontohan bagi anak-anak muda di Korea."

Yoongi sekilas terpikir, _Jadi kau memilih Jimin bukan karena tertarik dengannya?_ Tetapi memilih untuk menanggapi, " _Ye_ , aku mengerti." Sesungguhnya ia juga sedikit setuju dengan ucapan Namjoon, karena perusahaan-perusahaan hiburan pada umumnya hanya membentuk grup band yang hanya terdiri dari Alpha-Beta ataupun Omega-Omega. Kecenderungan ini membuat persaingan yang menyulitkan bagi grup band yang hanya terdiri dari Omega, karena di mata dunia hiburan mereka hanya dianggap sebagai simbol seks dan hanya dinikmati oleh Alpha dan Beta yang haus mata.

 _Sepertinya Namjoon-_ nim _adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi persamaan gender_ , pikirnya sedikit takjub. Karena di jaman sekarang ini, baik di dunia pekerjaan maupun dunia politik, Omega masih dipandang sebelah mata. Hanya segelintir Omega yang bisa sukses di keduanya, meski sekarang sudah banyak bermunculan organisasi-organisasi yang mendukung kebangkitan dan persamaan hak Omega.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi kembali merasa bersalah dengan perlakuannya kemarin terhadap Jimin.

Setelah ia berbincang dengan Namjoon dan berdiskusi mengenai instrumen dan komposisi musik, Yoongi mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Namjoon. Ia hendak masuk ke lift untuk pergi ke lantai 2—melihat Jimin latihan di studio tari—tapi kemudian memilih untuk pergi makan siang di lantai 1.

 _23 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _05.42 p.m_

Hoseok orang kedua yang mengomentari perubahan sikap Jimin hari itu, "Jimin- _ah_ , kau sakit? Atau mungkin sudah memasuki waktu _heat_ -mu?"

Jimin tergagap dari lamunannya, "Oh, tidak, _Hyung_ , aku baik-baik saja!" wajahnya sedikit memerah karena sebulan lalu—saat ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan Hoseok, ia harus minta ijin pulang duluan karena sedang mengalami _heat_ yang mendadak menyerang tubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat kurang bersemangat hari ini," komentar Hoseok terus terang. Ia menepuk bahu Jimin, "Lihat Jungkook dan Taehyung, setidaknya kau harus mencontoh mereka—bersikap gila setiap hari. Aku penasaran kapan mereka benar-benar istirahat, maksudku, hampir setiap saat mereka mencandaiku!" gerutu Hoseok sambil menunjuk ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung yang semenjak latihan sesi kedua dimulai, masih bercanda di sela-sela latihan. Jimin hanya mendengus.

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_. Kurasa aku hanya sedikit lelah karena kemarin aku latihan sampai jam 10," kata Jimin berusaha meyakinkan Hoseok.

Hoseok berdengung, "Ho-oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin hari ini aku bisa mengijinkanmu untuk pulang lebih awal kalau kau mau? Lebih awal 18 menit, sih, tapi kurasa cukup untukmu," candanya.

Jimin hanya bergidik mengingat bahwa ia membuat janji dengan Yoongi, "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_ , aku bisa—" Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya saat melihat Yoongi sudah siap menunggu di depan ruang studio. Wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menghakimi sikap Jimin dari kejauhan. Buru-buru ia membuang wajah.

"Aku memaksa." Hoseok menekan kata-katanya, "Besok juga aku akan memberimu ijin untuk datang telat sampai jam makan siang. Kau sudah banyak mengalami peningkatan dibanding Jungkook dan Taehyung. Kurasa aku harus membuat latihan intensif untuk mereka, sedangkan kau bisa membantuku memikirkan koreografi untuk bagian minggu depan."

Jimin hanya membungkukkan tubuh dan berjalan dengan berat hati ke pintu keluar studio (bahkan ia hanya mendesah kesal saat Jungkook dan Taehyung memprotes Hoseok, "Kenapa Jimin- _ssi_ lebih duluan pulang?!"). Dilihatnya Yoongi sedang bersandar di seberang studio tari sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke dada. Alisnya terangkat malas saat melihat Jimin keluar dari studio.

"Jadi, akan ke mana kita?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku padahal kau lah yang mengajakku pergi?"

"Kenapa kau marah saat aku hanya menanyakan ide darimu?"

Jimin mengerang sebal, "Terserah! Aku tidak peduli! Bawa aku ke sungai atau hutan pun terserah!"

Yoongi tersenyum nakal, "Serius?"

Jimin balas menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik, "Oke. Apapun selain kedua tempat itu!"

Alpha berambut hitam di hadapannya tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memimpin perjalanan mereka menuju lantai 1. Di dalam lift ada beberapa staff yang mengenali Jimin dan memberi salam pada Omega manis tersebut, sementara mereka hampir mengacuhkan Yoongi karena mereka belum terbiasa melihat Alpha tersebut di dalam gedung.

Yoongi membawa Jimin ke mobilnya dan mereka pergi keluar dari area gedung Cheong-du. Selama perjalanan Yoongi hanya memutar radio secara random, sementara Jimin hanya mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan gugup di atas pangkuannya. Mereka diam selama di dalam mobil (yang kemungkinan menghabiskan waktu hampir 1 jam)—karena Jimin terlalu malas untuk berbicara dengan Yoongi; dan Yoongi karena ia terlalu bingung dan gugup untuk memulai percakapan dari mana. Ia hanya menyetir mobil ke arah Mapo-gu.

Jimin baru membuka suaranya saat Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir bangunan tersebut, "Kita mau ke mana?"

Yoongi hanya diam dan membukakan pintu untuk Jimin begitu mereka sampai.

Keduanya tiba di dalam gedung setelah membayar tiket masuk (yang sesungguhnya dibayar penuh oleh Yoongi) dan Jimin nyaris bergumam keras, " _Yah-yeet_!" ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat melihat Yoongi mengangkat alisnya—antara kaget dan sedikit puas dengan reaksi Jimin.

"Kalau kau memang senang ke sini, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya."

"A-aku tidak senang! Sama sekali!" sahut Jimin dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, terserahlah. Mau masuk atau tidak?"

Jimin hanya mengekor di belakang Yoongi sampai Alpha tersebut merangkul pinggul Jimin—menyuruhnya untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya. Di dalam tempat yang mereka masuki terdapat lukisan-lukisan _trick eye_ —yang membuat Jimin nyaris melompat senang setiap kali mereka melewati sebuah karya unik. Beberapa kali Jimin mengangkat ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar. Bahkan ia nyaris melupakan Yoongi yang dari tadi terlihat geli dengan reaksi Jimin. Setidaknya ia memilih tempat yang tepat untuk berkencan dengan Jimin.

Alpha tersebut sibuk memperhatikan tingkah laku Jimin di dalam museum _trick eye_ sampai akhirnya Jimin menyodorkan ponselnya dengan malu-malu, "Umm—jika _Hyung_ tidak keberatan, boleh tolong foto aku?" ia menunjuk ke arah lukisan berbentuk sayap.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menghakimi selama beberapa saat dan menertawakan reaksi Jimin (wajah _namja_ Omega itu memerah karena harus meminta Yoongi mengambil foto dirinya), " _Ye,_ aku mengerti."

Jimin siap-siap mengambil posisi dengan mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V', sementara Yoongi dengan cepat memasukkan ponsel Jimin ke kantung bajunya dan malah mengambil foto dengan ponselnya sendiri. Wajah Jimin kembali memerah kesal, "Kenapa kau malah—" ia berusaha menarik ponsel Yoongi dengan kasar, tapi Alpha tersebut dengan mudahnya mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kalau kau mau gambar tadi dan ponselmu kembali, kau harus beritahu aku kontak ID-mu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengambil ponselmu besok," kata Yoongi tidak peduli sambil beranjak ke area pameran selanjutnya.

Jimin menarik jaketnya, berusaha menahan Yoongi, "Baik. Aku akan memberimu kontakku, jadi kembalikan ponselku sekarang."

Yoongi justru hanya memainkan ponselnya, "Oke, kontak ID-mu apa?"

Jimin menggerung kesal, "Uuuuh! Yang benar saja—" ia menarik napas menahan amarah, "Chimchimmanggae..."

"Huh? Bisakah kau mengejanya untukku?" Wajah Jimin memerah. Dengan sabar ia mengeja satu persatu IDnya pada Yoongi, berusaha mengacuhkan senyum tipis di wajah Yoongi sementara Alpha tersebut berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan arti nama ID Jimin. "Chimchim? _Manggaeddok_? Memangnya kau ini kue beras? Seperti mochi?"

"I-itu nama kesayangan Namjoon- _nim_... untukku," jawabnya berusaha menjelaskan, bibirnya mengerucut dengan malu.

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdegup, entah antara kesal dengan jawaban Jimin atau terlalu gemas dengan ekspresi _namja_ tersebut saat ini. Ia menekan beberapa tombol di layar ponselnya dan mengambil ponsel Jimin dari kantung baju, "Ini aku kembalikan. Sekarang kita bisa lanjut melihat yang lain-lainnya," katanya dingin.

Jimin tampaknya menyadari perubahan di sikap Yoongi, namun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Mereka kembali diam di antara kerumunan orang sampai akhirnya tiba di karya terakhir museum. Sebuah karya _trick eye_ yang dilukis di atas lantai dan langit-langit museum.

Yoongi memperhatikan lukisan tersebut agak lama sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang berdiri di lukisan mulut hiu.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Namjoon- _nim_?"

Ia bisa merasakan Jimin menoleh ke arahnya, " _Mwo_?"

Yoongi hanya menghela napas, "Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Namjoon- _nim_?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kali ini matanya menangkap mata Jimin—yang selalu menyipit membentuk bulan sabit setiap kali ia tersenyum—," Mengapa kau mau melakukan seks dengan Alpha yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki pasangan hidup?"

Jimin hanya terdiam, dan Yoongi tidak memaksa _namja_ tersebut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang, Yoongi tidak mengira Jimin akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara setengah berbisik, "Namjoon- _sajangnim_ ," katanya, "Sebenarnya dia bukan Alpha pertama yang melakukan seks denganku. Chanyeol—kalau kau mengenal nama itu, sebelum dia debut dengan EXO, aku sering melakukan seks dengannya," Jimin tidak berani menatap Yoongi, "Tapi kemudian tanpa perpisahan, dia meninggalkanku sendirian."

Tentu Yoongi mengingat Park Chanyeol, salah seorang anggota dari boyband Alpha terkenal EXO yang baru debut 2,5 tahun lalu. Tinggi dan tampan, pujaan Beta dan Omega tentunya, "...lalu?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk ikut audisi NJE-C, berpikir bahwa aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol," Jimin menghela napas, "Tapi ternyata justru aku terlanjur tertambat dengan Namjoon- _nim_. Namjoon- _nim_ , dia banyak mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol. Mereka tinggi, lembut, dan Alpha yang sangat perhatian."

Yoongi merasa dirinya seperti dipukuli oleh beratus-ratus batu kerikil kecil. Sangat menggambarkan Alpha yang diidam-idamkan Jimin, yang justru berbalik 360 derajat dengan dirinya. Tapi ia tahu Jimin tidak menyindir dirinya. Yoongi hanya menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya dengan perasaan setengah kesal, "Jadi kau berniat balas dendam pada Chanyeol?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya membuktikan diriku pada Chanyeol bahwa aku mampu," kata Jimin mendengus geli, "Aku tahu bahwa alasan dia pergi meninggalkanku tiba-tiba adalah karena aku dulu seorang anak yang gendut dan tidak menarik. Hanya Omega yang tidak memiliki bakat istimewa apa-apa, Omega yang tidak berguna. Kupikir, kalau aku bisa ikut bergabung boyband dan menjadi lebih terkenal darinya, dia akan menyadari bahwa aku sepadan dengannya."

Yoongi mengangkat alis, "Bukannya sama saja dengan balas dendam? Sekarang, setelah kau lebih menarik, kau bermaksud debut agar bisa membuatnya menyesal telah meninggalkanmu?"

Jimin tergagap antara karena ucapan Yoongi mengenai dirinya yang menarik atau merasa dikonfrontasi oleh Yoongi mengenai pembalasannya terhadap Chanyeol, "Kau tidak mengerti, justru aku bisa seperti sekarang ini berkat Namjoon- _nim_. Aku tidak peduli dengan penampilanku saat itu jika Namjoon- _nim_ tidak terus menerus memuji kemampuanku menari."

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belokan sebelum apartemen Jimin berada. Jimin hendak menanyakan maksud Yoongi saat Alpha tersebut mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jimin. Mengecup bibir Omega tersebut dengan lembut, sebelum lama-kelamaan kecupan tersebut berubah menjadi ciuman yang lebih dalam. Jimin membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget dan mengerang, berusaha menarik dirinya. Namun Yoongi menahan bahu Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca melihat Yoongi, ketakutan bahwa Alpha tersebut mungkin akan memaksanya untuk melakukan seks.

Tapi Yoongi membukakan pintu mobil untuknya sambil berkata, "Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku kemarin," matanya tidak pernah lepas dari mata Jimin, "Tapi aku juga tidak peduli harus sebanyak apa aku memaksamu untuk pergi kencan denganku, sampai kau mau menerima diriku sebagai Alpha yang kompeten. Setidaknya lebih dari Namjoon- _nim_ dan Park Chanyeol."

Jimin tertegun mendengar ucapan Yoongi dan berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh mungilnya dari kursi penumpang. Ia membalikkan tubuh untuk menutup pintu dan melihat Yoongi, kali ini tersenyum lebar padanya (apakah ia serius sedang melihat Yoongi tersenyum lebar padanya?).

" _Annyeonghi jumuseyo. Jal jayo_."

Mobil Yoongi langsung beralih keluar jalan, meninggalkan Jimin di depan apartemennya dengan wajah memerah.

Astaga.

 _Astaga_.

 _23 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _11.22 p.m_

Kali ini Namjoon yang menunggui kepulangan istrinya di ruang tengah. Sejam lalu Seokjin mengatakan bahwa sehabis pergi dari acara _baby shower_ Ken, ia akan pergi menemani Sandeul minum sampai jam 11. Sebenarnya Namjoon berniat untuk melarang istrinya pergi minum tanpa ditemani dirinya sendiri, tapi mengingat bahwa Sandeul adalah Beta yang terpercaya dan sudah dikenalnya semenjak ia berpacaran dengan istrinya, Namjoon memberi izin Jin untuk pergi.

Jin tiba di rumah saat Namjoon nyaris tertidur dengan TV masih menyala. Begitu Namjoon membuka matanya, ia mendapati Seokjin setengah tengkurap di atas tubuhnya, matanya memandang Alphanya dengan wajah setengah menunggu dan setengahnya lagi rasa cinta (mengingatkannya pada masa-masa ia masih berusaha menjadi seorang CEO yang terampil—dan di lain waktu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Jin yang masih mahasiswa kedokteran).

"Ungh, Jin?"

"Maaf aku telat pulang," kata Jin—masih belum bergerak turun dari atas tubuh Namjoon, "Tadi aku harus menemani Sandeul memuntahkan isi perutnya di toilet dulu."

"Mmh, tidak masalah," Namjoon masih merasa dirinya digelapi oleh rasa kantuk, "Bagaimana acaranya tadi?"

Jin masih menatap Namjoon dalam-dalam, tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul kepala Namjoon, "Joonie," katanya lembut, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?"

Jin ragu beberapa saat, "Mencoba untuk membuat anak lagi, maksudku."

Namjoon terbangun dari posisinya sambil berusaha memegangi tubuh Jin, "Kenapa tiba-tiba, Jin?"

"Kau tahu, tadi saat aku melihat anak-anak Ken dan Ravi, aku berpikir jika anak kita bisa hidup hingga saat ini, mungkin ia akan menjadi teman bermain Ji-sung dan Euigeon," kata Jin. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku sudah lama menutup diri dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa setelah kehilangan anak kita, aku masih bisa memberi kesempatan yang lain untuk calon anak kita yang lainnya. Aku—"

Namjoon mengelus wajah Jin, "Seokjin," panggil Namjoon lembut, "Kita sudah pernah membahas sebelumnya bukan?" Jin mengangguk lemah sambil berurai air mata, "Aku hanya menunggu sampai kau siap. Sampai kau sudah membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutmu untuk memilki anak. Pertanyaanku sekarang adalah, apakah sudah siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa akan ada anak yang terlahir ke dunia ini? Bahwa hidupnya adalah tanggungan kita berdua?"

Jin terus mengangguk, "A-aku hanya ingin... A-aku ingin jika anak kita nanti akan tumbuh sehat, dan hidup melebihi kita berdua..."

Namjoon mendekap tubuh Jin, menghirup aroma Omega tersebut—manis dan menggairahkan, "Aku mengerti Jin. Aku mengerti. _Heat_ yang selanjutnya, kita akan mencobanya, ya?"

" _Jeongmal... gomawoyo_."

Namjoon dilingkupi rasa bersalah.

 _23 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.10 p.m_

Yoongi berdiri di depan apartemen Heechul dengan wajah berseri-seri yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. Melihat perubahan sikap Yoongi yang tidak biasa, Beta tersebut langsung mengejek pria berkulit pucat itu tanpa ampun.

"Mukamu itu seperti kau baru mendapat kabar besok kau tidak perlu ke kantor selama seminggu."

"Begitukah?" Yoongi langsung berusaha mengurangi senyuman di wajahnya, tapi gagal total. Kini wajahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hapus muka bodohmu yang menyebalkan itu. Dan lagi, kenapa kau masih tidur di tempatku?"

"Aku lupa membuat kunci apartemenku yang baru, _Hyung_."

"Tapi kau tidur di kursi."

Yoongi setengah memedulikan ucapan Heechul dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi KaTalk, dan mengetuk nama Jimin di ponselnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengirim _chat_ ke _namja_ tersebut.

 **Yoongi Min**

 _Besok kau ada ide mau ke mana?_

 _23 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.10 p.m_

Jimin keluar dari dalam shower saat ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu dan mengambil ponselnya.

 **Yoongi Min**

 _Besok kau ada ide mau ke mana?_

Yang benar saja...

Ketika Jimin mendapati dirinya tersenyum, ia langsung menggerutu, "Kenapa dia berpikir aku mau pergi untuk yang kedua kali dengannya?! _Babo!_ "

 **Chimchim Park**

 _Memangnya aku mau pergi bersamamu untuk yang kedua kalinya?_

Tidak sampai semenit Yoongi membalas,

 **Yoongi Min**

 _Kalau begitu besok aku lagi yang menentukan tempat kita pergi_

Jimin tidak membalas dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di ruang tamu.

Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah keripik beras di tangannya mengomentari Jimin, " _Hyung_ , mukamu kenapa memerah begitu? Air panasnya tadi pasti terlalu panas, ya? Atau kau sudah mulai masuk _heat_?"

"Berisik!" semprotnya pada Jungkook yang langsung pergi sambil memasang wajah bingung padanya.

Jimin tidak bisa berhenti memandang layar ponselnya.

 _...seharusnya ia tidak boleh merasa senang sedikitpun_...

Kenapa perubahan sikap Yoongi yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat hatinya berdegup seperti ini?

 **TBC**

 **Catatan penulis** :

Ada tipe Alpha yang menjadi kelemahan Jimin, Alpha bertubuh tinggi yang perhatian; dan Alpha yang dingin tapi diam-diam hangat. HAHA.

Bagian ketiga dan yang lainnya mungkin akan diupdate lebih lama karena sudah hampir masuk waktu kuliah, haha. Terimakasih yang sudah memfollow cerita ini!


	3. Chapter 3

**A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 3**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, karakter boyband lainnya

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, KookV

 _24 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.20 a.m_

Jimin membuka pintu ruang latihan, berekspektasi bahwa ruangan tersebut akan kosong (staff selain kru kamera biasanya datang jam 11 di hari biasa)—Taehyung dan Jungkook masih tidur jam 10 tadi, sementara Hoseok mengiriminya pesan untuk Jimin agar membantu melatih kedua orang tadi sampai jam 1 karena ada urusan mendadak—jika Jimin ternyata malah datang lebih pagi (karena ia memang selalu datang tepat waktu! Bahkan jika mentornya sendiri ingin dirinya datang siang—ia akan tetap datang lebih awal). _Namja_ manis itu tidak mengeluh sama sekali hari itu karena ia menanti-nantikan ajakan Yoongi sore ini.

Jimin mendengus karena entah mengapa, dalam waktu singkat ia mulai akrab dengan _namja_ pucat itu. Dan kini dalam waktu hanya 3 hari, ia dan Yoongi akan melakukan kencan sebanyak dua kali!

Padahal dulu butuh waktu lebih dari 2 bulan untuknya dan Chanyeol memulai kencan pertama mereka dan 3 bulan untuk Namjoon mengajaknya tidur untuk pertama kali.

Ia menoleh saat melihat Namjoon ternyata datang awal seperti dirinya. CEO muda itu menyadari keberadaan Jimin di ruangan latihan dan tidak mengulur waktunya untuk menghampiri _namja_ cantik itu. Jimin berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya, menyadari bahwa ada kru kamera sedang berusaha memperbaiki lensa kamera. Namjoon juga bersikap sama sepertinya, hanya saja wajahnya datar—senyuman yang biasanya menampilkan lesung pipit kini hanya berupa ekspresi tidak peduli.

"Namjoon- _sajangnim_?"

"Jimin- _ah_ , bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Namjoon keluar ruang studio tari, berdiri di pojok ruangan dekat gudang. Alpha tersebut kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Kurasa, sampai dengan minggu depan, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu seperti biasanya."

"Huh? _Wae yo_?"

"Seokjin, semalam—tiba-tiba saja ia pulang dan bilang bahwa dia ingin kami untuk memiliki anak."

Namjoon melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jimin.

"Jadi? Kau sendiri ingin punya anak?"

Namjoon hanya mendengus dan sedikit tergelak seolah-olah ucapan Jimin terdengar lucu baginya, "Tentu saja, aku sudah lama menginginkan seorang anak. Sudah lama aku ingin keluarga kami terlengkapi dengan adanya seorang anak."

"Lalu, setelah kau punya anak, apa kau akan meninggalkanku, _Sajang-nim_?" tanya Jimin, wajahnya terlihat sedikit marah. "Selama ini kau bilang bahwa istrimu tidak dapat memberikan anak, lalu tiba-tiba kau bilang bahwa kalian ingin punya anak?!"

Namjoon menutup mulut Jimin, "Chimchim," panggilnya lembut, kepalanya menengok ke sekitarnya—berharap tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka, "Mengertilah, sudah bertahun-tahun aku dan istriku menginginkan anak. Jadi, aku hanya ingin minta pengertianmu karena minggu depan Seokjin akan mengalami _heat_ , dan itu kesempatan kami untuk mencoba anak yang sudah lama kami nantikan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Setelah kau punya anak, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" mata Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Chim, aku hanya minta waktu untuk minggu depan oke?"

Wajah Jimin masih merenggut marah, air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Namjoon hanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Omega mungil itu, yang kemudian ditepis oleh Jimin dengan rasa tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu dalam seminggu berikutnya."

Omega itu pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang berdiri mematung. Menghela napas panjang, Namjoon menurunkan topi yang dari tadi ia kenakan, berusaha mengontrol perasaannya yang bercampur aduk.

Jika ia diizinkan, ia ingin pergi ke masa 4 tahun yang lalu, atau jika bisa, 2 tahun lalu—di mana ia memutuskan untuk memilih Jimin menjadi anggota boyband rintisannya.

 _24 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _3.12 p.m_

Yoongi hendak mengambil jatah kopi di lantai 2 saat ia melihat di ruang studio menari, Hoseok beberapa kali mengulang koreografi yang diajarkannya pada anggota BTS. Penasaran, ia menghampiri dinding kaca yang membatasi koridor lorong dengan ruang studio. Anggota kru kameramen yang sepertinya dari tadi sibuk mendokumentasikan kegiatan mereka, hanya duduk-duduk sementara tripod dan kamera mereka digeletakkan begitu saja di atas lantai dan meja.

Jungkook tampak berjongkok, sementara Taehyung melipat tubuhnya ke arah lutut; kedua-duanya memperhatikan Hoseok sedang mengarahkan Jimin tentang sesuatu. Beberapa detik memperhatikan mereka, Yoongi menyadari bahwa Jimin lah yang membuat latihan mereka sedikit terganggu. Omega tersebut tampak beberapa kali mengerut kesal dan memprotes ucapan Hoseok, sementara Beta berambut hitam tersebut terlihat tidak senang dengan alasan-alasan yang dibuat oleh Jimin.

Akhirnya mereka tampak membuat kesepakatan untuk mengulang koreografi yang sama. Selama beberapa menit latihan dimulai, Jimin sudah membuat kesalahan. Kali ini Hoseok seperti kehilangan kesabaran dan memutuskan untuk latihan dihentikan sementara. Jimin yang tampaknya menyesali keadaannya hari ini, langsung keluar dari ruangan studio dengan wajah mengerut sedih dan kesal. Ia tidak menyadari Yoongi dari tadi mengamatinya di balik dinding kaca, sampai akhirnya bahunya menyentuh bahu Alpha tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja hari ini Jimin- _ah_?"

Jimin benar-benar kaget sampai ia memekik pelan, " _HYUNG_! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Latihanmu tadi," kata Yoongi antara berbasa-basi dan blak-blakan dengan Jimin, "Sepertinya kau membuat lebih banyak kesalahan daripada yang lain. _Ada apa_?"

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi sejenak dan langsung berjalan melewati Alpha tersebut tanpa menjawab. Yoongi menarik tangannya.

"Jimin—"

" _Hyung_ ," kata Jimin, "Bisakah untuk hari ini, kita batalkan kencannya? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk pergi hari ini."

"Hah?"

Yoongi tidak menahan Jimin saat Omega itu menarik tangannya dan pergi. Tetapi wajahnya mengerut penasaran melihat kepergian Jimin.

 _Pasti ada sesuatu_.

 _24 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _3.18 p.m_

"Kau dan Jimin, sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara kalian, ya?"

Yoongi hampir menjatuhkan kopi yang dari tadi ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

Zhoumi terkekeh, "Jangan pura-pura begitu, dong. Tadi aku melihat kalian di lantai dua, sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang intim ya?"

Kuping Yoongi memanas, "Kami baru kenalan dua hari yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin—"

"Sudah berapa kali kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Omega?"

" _Hyung_..."

"Tapi tidak masalah, sih, kalau kau tidak mau mengakui. Aku berharap kau mungkin sebaiknya melupakan Jimin jika kau benar-benar tertarik padanya," potong Zhoumi cepat, "Banyak Alpha yang mengincar Jimin, tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau boyband di negara kita ini bagaimana? Jika ada anggotanya yang ketahuan menjalin hubungan, bisa mengamuk fans mereka nantinya."

"Memangnya aku bilang aku tertarik padanya?"

"Nah, Jimin itu kan belum memulai debutnya, siapa tahu kalau kalian bersama nantinya," Zhoumi masih melanjutkan perkataannya, "Justru _ranking_ BTS malah kurang baik saat debut nanti."

Yoongi hanya membalikkan badannya dan berpura-pura tidak memedulikan Beta tersebut. Tetapi hatinya memikirkan ucapan Zhoumi, ucapannya ada benarnya—dan ia tidak bisa marah dengan ucapan Beta itu.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Namjoon-nim dan Jimin?_

 _24 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _7.39 p.m_

"Jimin- _Hyung_ , kami duluan!"

"Ya, duluan saja."

Jimin tidak membalikkan tubuhnya saat Jungkook dan Taehyung pamitan dengan Hoseok. Ia tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Hoseok saat ini; perasaan bersalah melingkupi dirinya, karena pikirannya kalut dengan ucapan Namjoon tadi pagi (kalau seandainya ia dan istrinya sudah memiliki anak nanti, akan dikemanakan Jimin?).

Hoseok yang sepertinya tahu bahwa Jimin sedang tidak dalam kondisi primanya. Maka seperti kemarin, ia menghampiri Jimin dan berkata, "Jimin- _ah_ , kau serius tidak apa-apa? Padahal kemarin kau latihan sangat baik melebihi ekspetasiku, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini kau lebih banyak melakukan kesalahan dibanding Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku, sepertinya aku sedang banyak pikiran hari ini. Aku harap besok-besok aku akan lebih memperhatikan lagi," Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya karena merasa bersalah.

Beta tersebut hanya menepuk bahu Jimin—menghiburnya sedikit, "Tapi kurasa kalau kau banyak melakukan hanya untuk hari ini, aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan mudah. Ingat, kalian punya waktu persiapan kurang dari 3 minggu sebelum kalian memulai debut."

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_!"

Hoseok memasang _beanie_ ke kepalanya dan pamit pulang pada Jimin. Ia memperhatikan Yoongi sedang berdiri di depan pintu studio, dan melihat Alpha tersebut dengan canggungnya membungkukkan tubuh ke arahnya. Ia hanya balas membungkuk dan sekilas memperhatikan Yoongi dengan tatapan bingung dan rasa penasaran. _Dari tadi dia berdiri di sana_?

Setelah Hoseok menghilang di hadapannya, Yoongi langsung menghampiri Jimin—tidak mempedulikan beberapa staff yang menyalaminya sambil berlalu. Jimin yang sedang melakukan peregangan, nyaris terjatuh dari susuran kayu di dinding yang dari tadi menahan berat tubuhnya saat melakukan pendinginan. Yoongi memegangi lengannya dengan sigap.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak mau—"

"Malam ini kita makan bersama, oke? Aku akan mentraktirmu _gogi-gui_."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan melewati Yoongi untuk mengambil mantel musim dinginnya, "Tapi aku tidak tanggung kalau kau harus kehabisan lebih dari seratus ribu won hari ini."

Yoongi hanya membuat cengiran _gummy grin_ khasnya—yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan ke orang-orang di sekitarnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa makan sebanyak dirimu, sepertinya."

 _24 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _8.11 p.m_

Omega berambut blonde tersebut hampir tidak berkata sepatah katapun kecuali saat memesan menu minuman—sampai akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya, " _Mood_ mu hari ini benar-benar tidak baik ya?"

Jimin hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan bibir bagian bawahnya menyembul (Yoongi bersyukur ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir montok milik Omega tersebut), "Memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat apa, bagaimana hasil latihanku tadi? Dan kalau memang _mood_ ku buruk, memangnya aku mau menceritakannya semua padamu?"

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Namjoon- _nim_."

Yoongi tidak menyangka bahwa tebakannya yang jitu itu membungkam Jimin— _namja_ cantik itu hanya menatap wajah Alpha di hadapannya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Menyadari bahwa reaksinya justru menyingkap masalahnya hari ini, Jimin buru-buru menjawab, "Namjoon- _sajangnim_ —bahkan aku belum melihatnya hari ini!"

"Ya, pasti ada sesuatu di antara kalian—atau mungkin kau hanya marah karena dia tidak datang untuk menemuimu hari ini. Pfft, menggelikan," Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya untuk menahan gelak tawanya.

Frustasi dengan Yoongi, Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan menggerutu, "Kenapa, sih, kau ini tidak bisa berhenti selama satu jam untuk tidak membuatku kesal, _Hyung_?! _Ne_ , kau benar, ada masalah antara aku dan Namjoon- _sajangnim_! Tapi tebakanmu salah! Namjoon- _sajangnim_ —"

"Kenapa dengan Namjoon- _nim_?"

"—dia bilang dia ingin punya anak—"

Nada suara Yoongi meninggi, "Denganmu?!"

"Tentu tidak, _babo!_ Dengan istri Omeganya!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganmu?" tanya Yoongi masih belum menangkap maksud Jimin.

"Apa masalahnya denganku?" dengus Jimin—tidak percaya Yoongi masih belum menangkap maksud ucapannya, "Tentu saja—bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanku? Itu artinya ada satu orang lain lagi yang harus cintai selain aku kan?"

"Bukankah itu sudah haknya untuk lebih memilih keluarganya dibanding dirimu? Lagipula dari awal hubungan kalian bukanlah ikatan yang pasti," Yoongi menanggapi dengan dingin. Omega di hadapannya ini masih kekanak-kanakan, masih belum berpikir matang dengan segala yang ia pikirkan. Betul saja, begitu Yoongi berucap demikian, Jimin terlihat bertambah kesal.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Jimin- _ah_ ," kata Yoongi lagi dengan pelan—berharap agar orang di sekitarnya tidak mendengar ucapannya, "Tapi mengertilah bahwa posisimu dari awal hanyalah selingkuhan Namjoon- _nim_. Dan sudah sepantasnya, sebagai pemegang perusahaan dunia hiburan, ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan _rookie_ dengan anggota _boyband_ yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya."

Seorang pelayan Beta wanita mengantarkan pesanan mereka, membawa sepiring penuh berisi _jumulleok_ , _galbi_ , _samgyeopsal_ , _deungsim_ dan masih banyak lagi. Yoongi memandangi pesanan mereka sesaat sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jimin dan menyadari bahwa Omega tersebut menitikkan airmatanya, "H-huh? _Wae geu rae_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

"Tapi aku mencintai Namjoon- _sajangnim_ —" ia mengusap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya yang kebesaran dan menutupi hampir seluruh tangan mungilnya, "—kalau dia tidak mencintaiku lagi—pokoknya aku tidak mau dia sampai melupakanku..." kali ini ia benar-benar menangis dan suara tangisnya menarik perhatian pengunjung di sekitar mereka.

Yoongi hanya membungkukkan kepalanya ke pengunjung lainnya—meminta maaf, "Kau ini anak-anak atau apa, hah? Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya menangis di tempat seperti ini?"

"Tapi kau yang mulai duluan, _Hyung_! Kau yang membuatku—me-menangis," suara Jimin kembali pecah.

"Baik, ini semua salahku. Sekarang berhentilah menangis atau kau akan mempermalukan kita berdua!" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk kepala Jimin. _Astaga, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan anak kecil seperti ini_?

Alpha itu sibuk membolak balikkan daging di atas panggangan sementara Jimin berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Wajah Omega tersebut memerah sehabis ia menangis, mata dan pipinya seperti membengkak dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Yoongi harus mengakui bahwa Jimin benar-benar terlihat manis—seperti peri sesuai ucapan Namjoon—bahkan saat ia menangis. Setelah Jimin benar-benar tenang, barulah Alpha itu menawarkan daging yang sudah dipanggang.

Mereka makan dalam sunyi, sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Yoongi yang sudah menegak satu setengah bir, merasakan pipinya mulai memanas akibat pengaruh alkohol, tapi ia masih sepenuhnya bisa mengontrol dirinya. Restoran yang kini sudah semakin ramai, membuatnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Jimin.

"Begini Jimin- _ah_ ," kata Yoongi memulai, "Aku mungkin memang tidak mengerti soal perasaan Omega seperti kalian, tapi aku berkata yang sejujur-jujurnya dari sudut pandangku. Aku tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Namjoon- _nim_ karena pertama, ia sudah menikah dan kau hanya orang luar yang berselingkuh dengannya. Jadi kurasa cepat atau lambat, jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan kalian dan memilki niat jahat, maka bukan hanya kau gagal untuk memulai debut, tapi reputasi Namjoon- _nim_ juga akan hancur."

Jimin hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencomoti daging-daging yang masih tersisa.

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa aku lebih baik menjalin hubungan denganmu?"

"Jika kau memang tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan denganku, tentu lebih aman dibandingkan jika kau ketahuan berhubungan dengan Namjoon- _nim_."

Omega itu memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, "Lalu reputasimu juga akan terancam, _Hyung_."

"Reputasiku masih mudah dibangun, apalagi namaku baru terdengar karena nominasi penghargaan yang lalu."

Jimin benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah Alpha di hadapannya ini—tetapi ia menahannya karena Yoongi sudah berbaik hati untuk mentraktirnya makan.

"Hari Minggu ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Seoul Raendeu_?"

"Aku mau ke gereja hari Minggu ini," sahut Jimin.

"Apa kau benar-benar rutin ke gereja?"

"Oke, oke! Minggu jam 10 pagi!"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Jam 10. Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 lewat 30, oke?"

Mereka pulang setelah Yoongi membayar makanan mereka dengan kartu kreditnya ( _Jimin tidak berbohong kalau ia akan menghabiskan seratus ribu won_ , pikirnya sedih sambil melihat ke struk pembayaran senilai hampir tiga ratus ribu won). Saat mereka keluar, rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan. Buru-buru Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin menuju mobil Hyundai miliknya.

"Untung kita sudah di mobil saat hujannya belum besar!"

"Ya, untung saja. Aku tidak membawa payung sama sekali," sahut Jimin sambil mengeratkan sabuk pengamannya.

Yoongi menyetel _playlist_ musik kesukaannya, dan berusaha agar tidak tersenyum saat melihat kepala Jimin mulai bergerak-gerak mengikuti dentuman musik. Padahal baru saja beberapa saat lalu Jimin menangis saat menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Namjoon, dan kini Omega itu terlihat mendalami musik yang diputar di mobil Yoongi.

"Kau unik sekali, Jimin- _ah_."

" _Mwo_?"

"Padahal beberapa saat lalu kau bilang _mood_ mu sedang tidak baik dan menangis, dan sekarang lihat dirimu! Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Jimin langsung menghentikan gerakan kepalanya dan wajahnya memerah saat ia memperhatikan Yoongi tersenyum kecil padanya, "B-bukannya malah bagus kalau aku tidak menangis, _huh_? Memang apa urusannya denganmu? Apa aku harus sedih setiap saat?!" ia menepuk lengan Yoongi dengan geram.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk senang, _babo_! Justru aku bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba _mood_ mu membaik? Padahal beberapa saat lalu kau menangis membicarakan soal dirimu dan Namjoon- _nim_!"

"Kupikir—," Jimin menjilat lidahnya dengan wajah menunduk malu, "Kupikir ucapanmu tadi ada benarnya. Jadi entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit lega setelah kau—umm—mengajakku untuk berkencan lagi."

"Kenapa kau malah merasa lega?"

"Apa perlu aku menjelaskan kenapa?!" balas Jimin sengit, wajahnya mengerut kesal.

Yoongi hanya tertawa, "Terserah kau saja."

Tidak sampai 15 menit kemudian, mereka tiba di depan apartemen Jimin. Yoongi menyuruh pada Jimin untuk tidak keluar sampai ia memberikan perintah untuk turun. Wajah Jimin hanya mengerut bingung, dan ia terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Yoongi membukakan pintu dan memayunginya dengan mantel.

" _Hyung_ , mantel dinginmu—"

"Tidak masalah, hanya kena sedikit air hujan berkat kanopi apartemen, kok," sahut Alpha tersebut dengan entengnya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Semoga hari ini cukup menyenangkan bagimu."

Ia pergi menaiki mobilnya dan pergi menghilang di kejauhan.

Jimin mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu—merasa percuma karena sudah terlambat untuk melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada benda mengkilat yang tergeletak di antara taman kecil yang terlindung dari hujan. Ia berjalan menuju benda tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Kunci apartemen Yoongi yang ia lempar dua hari lalu.

Ia menggenggam kunci tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya.

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya ke dalam resepsionis apartemen, tidak sabaran menunggu kencan ketiganya dengan Yoongi dalam empat hari mendatang.

 _26 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _8.18 a.m_

Namjoon membawa masuk kedua anjing peliharaannya bersama Seokjin ke dalam rumah mereka setelah dari subuh tadi mengajak anjing-anjingnya jalan-jalan pagi. Dua hari terakhir ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kantornya dan menyerahkan segala urusan pada wakilnya, seorang Beta bertubuh kekar bernama Jackson—yang juga adalah sahabatnya semenjak ia masih di bangku kuliah. Sebenarnya ia merasa agak berat hati untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan di tangan orang lain—dan juga meninggalkan Jimin tanpa ada perasaan damai di hatinya.

Ia memikirkan perkataan Jimin semalaman—sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa membaca laporan yang dikirim oleh Jackson tadi malam.

Alasannya untuk meliburkan diri selama seminggu dari pekerjaan kantor adalah untuk menemani Seokjin di kala _heat_ nya muncul tiba-tiba. Selama beberapa tahun ini setelah kematian anak mereka yang tidak pernah ada kesempatan untuk hidup, Seokjin meminum pil penunda kehamilan dan penunda _heat_. Hubungan seks yang mereka lakukan pun terbatas sebulan hanya satu kali. Karena itulah Namjoon melepaskan naluri alaminya pada Jimin. Namun tidak ia sangka hatinya jadi sedikit terikat dengan Omega tersebut.

Dan kini untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Namjoon akan menemani Seokjin menghabiskan _heat_ nya.

Saat memasuki rumah dan melepas kedua anjingnya bermain di ruang tengah, Namjoon bisa mencium aroma manis di sekitarnya dan langsung menangkap bahwa Seokjin sudah memasuki hari pertama _heat_ nya. Buru-buru ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan menemukan Seokjin—dengan tubuh setengah telanjang dan wajah memerah—mendesah panjang di atas ranjang mereka tidur. Keringat membasahi sebagian tubuhnya, dan Namjoon merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya terbangun. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampiri Seokjin dan menyentuh lengan Omeganya.

"Seokjin— _jagiya_ —"

"Namjoon- _ah_ , Alpha—," Seokjin melemparkan dirinya ke tubuh Namjoon, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi... tubuhku—seluruh tubuhku terasa terbakar—"

Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin dan mengulumnya dengan nikmat. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Seokjin dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Omeganya, tangannya sibuk berusaha melepaskan baju yang masih merekat di tubuh istrinya itu.

Hari ini, ia yakin sekali, bahwa anak yang terbuahi olehnya hari ini atau hari-hari selanjutnya dalam seminggu ini, akan menjadi anak pertamanya yang berhasil hidup.

 _28 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _9.16 a.m_

Jimin sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya, terlalu panik memilih pakaian mana yang akan ia kenakan untuk kencan dengan Yoongi hari ini. Seumur hidupnya, ini adalah kencan pertamanya ke taman bermain. Dulu saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, ia hanya diajak untuk makan bersama ataupun pergi menemani Chanyeol mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan. Sementara saat ia bersama Namjoon, hampir seluruh waktu mereka dihabiskan di hotel atau di ruangan pribadi Namjoon di kantor. Karena ini adalah kencan layak yang pertama ia rasakan, Jimin tidak mau menyia-nyiakan penampilannya.

Taehyung yang dari tadi melihatnya hanya mondar-mandir di sekitaran ruang laundry dan _walk in closet_ , akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Memangnya kau mau kemana hari ini, Jiminnie?"

"Mau pergi."

"Dengan siapa? Ke mana?"

"Rahasia," jawab Jimin pendek.

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak mungkin punya pacar, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar untuk saat ini," kata Jimin. Ia mengambil dua pasang baju dan menunjukkannya pada Taehyung, "Menurutmu lebih baik aku mengenakan yang mana?"

Taehyung menunjuk pakaian yang ada di tangan kanan Jimin, "Atau mungkin ada yang mendekatimu saat ini? Beta? Alpha?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi penasaran dengan kehidupanku, huh?"

"Soalnya kita ini teman satu asrama! Dan kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan segala soal kehidupanmu padaku?" tanya Taehyung frustasi.

Jimin hanya mendorong temannya itu keluar kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya—menghiraukan Taehyung yang merasa terkhianati oleh Jimin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Jiminnie, buka pintunya!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?! Aku sedang ganti baju!"

"Ada Yoongi- _sunbaenim_ di depan apartemen, dia bawa mobil dan terlihat sedang menunggu di depan," kata Taehyung, wajahnya terlihat bingung—membuat Jimin mendengus menahan tawanya. "Jangan bilang teman kencanmu ini dia?"

Jimin hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Sudah ya, aku masih belum selesai ganti baju."

Taehyung memekik frutasi di balik pintu.

"Kookie! Kau ajak aku juga berkencan! Sekarang!"

 _28 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _9.30 a.m_

Yoongi datang tepat pukul setengah sepuluh. Sesampainya ia di tempat parkir, ia mengirimi pesan pada Jimin—menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah berada di depan apartemennya.

Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk mengomposisikan lagu ketiganya untuk BTS di apartemennya. Ia juga harus seharian asistensi dan berdiskusi dengan Zhoumi dan Namjoon (untuk atasannya ini ia harus menggunakan aplikasi Skype karena Alpha tersebut sudah mengumumkan bahwa ia tidak akan masuk selama delapan hari ke depan dari hari Kamis lalu). Tetapi ia patut berbangga diri karena setelah tidur hanya 3 jam lamanya, ia dihadiahi ingatan bahwa hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan Jimin. Yoongi menyematkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket dan memejamkan matanya, menyempatkan diri untuk tidur sambil berdiri sampai Jimin selesai mempersiapkan diri.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidur?"

Tubuh Yoongi nyaris jatuh dengan posisi setengah miring ke depan. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat Jimin memandanginya dengan wajah geli, "Oh, sudah siap?"

"Kalau aku tidak siap, apa kita tidak perlu jalan hari ini?"

Yoongi tahu bahwa ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh—karena ia terpana melihat penampilan Jimin hari ini. Rambut _blonde_ keritingnya ia biarkan mengembang, kedua pipinya merah karena udara dingin. Omega itu mengenakan sweater berwarna putih yang besar, dengan lengan panjang yang menutupi kedua tangan mungilnya, dan di atas sweater ia mengenakan lagi ponco berwarna krem. Kakinya dibungkus dengan celana jins bolong dan _chelsea boots_ berwarna coklat tua.

Entah berapa kali Jimin sudah membuatnya meleleh seperti lilin.

"Kau cantik. Seperti peri."

Jimin memerah, "Aku ini malaikat! Bukan peri!" Yoongi mendengus menahan gelak tawanya melihat reaksi Jimin yang berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak terlihat tersipu-sipu dengan ucapan blak-blakan Alpha tersebut.

Ia langsung membukakan pintu untuk Jimin layaknya seorang Alpha yang perhatian, dan mereka pergi ke _Seoul Raendeu_ tanpa perasaan canggung seperti pada awal pertemuan mereka.

 _28 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.32 a.m_

 _Seoul Raendeu_ penuh dengan manusia-manusia—Alpha, Beta, Omega—dari anak-anak hingga orang tua pada hari itu. Tetapi Yoongi dan Jimin berhasil menjadi orang-orang beruntung untuk tidak perlu mengantri karena mereka menjadi pengunjung ke satu juta (secara teknisnya hanya Yoongi, tapi kemudian ia membeli tiket VIP untuk Jimin).

Mereka mencoba beberapa wahana, dimulai dari wahana yang menurut mereka paling ringan untuk dicoba. Sesekali Jimin mengeluh—menyatakan bahwa dirinya takut untuk mencoba wahana yang lebih ekstrem. Omega itu merengkuh tangan Yoongi setiap kali mereka mengantri wahana-wahana ekstrem (Yoongi tidak memprotes saat Jimin menggenggam tangannya terlalu kuat—justru ia menikmati saat-saat itu). Tetapi setiap kali mereka mencoba wahana-wahana tersebut, justru Jimin terlihat yang paling menikmati di antara keduanya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh bahwa ia ingin mengendarai lagi wahana _Double Loop Coaster_ , yang langsung Yoongi hentikan dengan membawanya ke wahana selanjutnya. Alpha tersebut tidak menyesali keputusannya mengajak Jimin ke tempat ini—menyukai reaksi Jimin setiap kali mereka mencoba wahana-wahana di Seoul Land.

 _Kencan ketiga, sukses_.

Jam 2 siang, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi mencari makan. Yoongi mentraktir Jimin makan di sebuah restoran masakan Korea, dan mereka mengobrol dengan santai.

Jimin menceritakan keluarganya yang tinggal di Daegu, adik laki-lakinya yang mengidolakan Chanyeol—Alpha Jimin sebelumnya yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar untuk debut di Seoul—dan pengalamannya mengambil les balet dari ia SMP sampai kelas 2 SMA ( _Pantas gerakannya terlalu bagus untuk seorang rookie,_ batin Yoongi). Yoongi hanya diam mengamati selama Jimin bercerita, hanya beberapa kali membuka mulut untuk menanggapi cerita Jimin dan sesekali hanya samar-samar bercerita tentang ayahnya yang menentang keputusannya pergi ke Seoul untuk memulai karir sebagai _rapper_ dan produser musik.

"Keluargamu sama sekali tidak menyetujuimu cita-citamu?" tanya Jimin agak kaget mendengar penjelasan mengenai kehidupannya langsung dari dirinya.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, " _Appa_ ku berpikir, bahwa menjadi rapper dan produser musik tidak akan menjamin keberlangsungan hidupku. Ia juga berharap bahwa aku akan seperti _Hyung_ ku, menjadi pegawai kantoran dan hidup membosankan."

" _Jeong mal yo_? _Daebak_!" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan takjub, "Maksudku, pasti keluargamu saat ini bangga setelah melihatmu di TV—menerima penghargaan sebulan yang lalu!"

"Sejujurnya aku berusaha menghubungi mereka beberapa saat lalu," aku Yoongi, "Tapi sepertinya mereka masih belum mau memaafkanku. Hanya _Hyung_ yang beberapa kali menelepon balik dan memberitahuku keadaan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ di rumah."

Jimin menjilat bibirnya, terlihat ingin menanggapi cerita Yoongi, tapi terlalu ragu untuk melakukannya. Yoongi mengapresiasi hal itu dan hanya mencubit pipi Jimin dengan gemas, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Cepat atau lambat _Appa_ ku akan mengerti. Dia hanya keras kepala untuk kebahagiaan putranya sebagai seorang Alpha."

Setelah Yoongi membayar tagihan makanan mereka, keduanya melanjutkan ke wahana yang lebih ringan—agar tidak mengocok perut mereka yang baru diisi makanan. Tetapi Jimin— _namja_ manis itu tidak tahan melihat penjual es krim di dekat antrian wahana yang ingin mereka coba. Ia langsung menghampiri gerobak es krim tersebut dan memesan dua _scoop_ es krim strawberry dan coklat. Karena terlalu malas untuk memesan, Yoongi tanpa izin langsung mencuri satu gigitan dari es krim Jimin—menuai protes dari Omega yang wajahnya memerah itu.

" _Wae yo_? Kenapa kau marah-marah? Aku hanya minta satu gigitan!"

"Setidaknya kau bisa izin!"

Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan tawanya. Ia segera menarik tangan Jimin untuk mengantri di wahana selanjutnya—sampai ia merasakan Jimin tetap bertahan di posisinya. Yoongi menoleh untuk melihat sesuatu yang membuat Jimin menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tertarik olehnya. Dahinya mengerut melihat sosok tinggi berkacamata hitam dan mengenakan _bucket hat_ berwarna abu-abu tua. Ia mencium aroma nilam yang kuat dari sosok tinggi tersebut.

 _Alpha._

"Jimin- _ah_?"

"Yeollie?"

Yoongi langsung mengira bahwa sosok di depannya ini tidaklah asing—dan Jimin mengenalnya begitu dekat. Saat sosok Alpha tersebut menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, ia langsung menyadari bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah Park Chanyeol, anggota boyband nomor 1 di Korea Selatan, EXO.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini..." kata Chanyeol memperhatikan Jimin dengan seksama, matanya tidak beralih dari wajah Omega tersebut, "Kau—kau terlihat berbeda. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jimin menjawab dengan canggung, "Baik, kurasa."

"Chanyeollie!" sebuah suara memecah dari dekat mereka. Seorang Omega—dari aromanya yang seperti lavender—menghampiri Chanyeol dan menarik lengannya dengan lembut. "Kau mau ke mana? Aku mencari—oh."

Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Omega itu, "Baekhyun- _Sunbaenim_."

"Oh, aku tahu kau! Kau 'kan idol yang akan debut November nanti, kan?" ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol, "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Ya, sudah lama sekali kami tidak pernah bertemu," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah Jimin. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Jimin- _ah_." Ia memakai kacamatanya kembali dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Yoongi—membuat Alpha yang bertubuh lebih mungil itu nyaris mengejar dan menendang bokong Chanyeol karena geram. Tetapi Chanyeol sudah pergi menghilang di antara keramaian dengan tangannya merangkul mesra pinggul Baekhyun—sesama anggotanya yang seorang Omega.

"Alpha itu—" Yoongi menahan napasnya dengan kesal, "Wajahnya benar-benar minta aku hajar."

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi, "Jangan. Jika kau benar-benar memukulnya, nanti akan ada berita yang bisa menyudutkanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Wajahnya itu sungguh menyebalkan! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia melihatku? Dan bagaimana caranya melihatmu?!"

Jimin hanya tergelak mendengar Yoongi yang entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya, meledak di hadapannya, " _Hyung_! Dia sudah punya pasangan! Kau tidak bisa lihat dia bersama Baekhyun- _Sunbaenim_ tadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tergoda untuk menyelingkuhi Omeganya dengan Omega sepertimu? Kau akan membuat rekor berselingkuh dengan dua orang Alpha terkenal di Korea Selatan!"

Jimin menendang kaki Yoongi dengan gemas, "Diamlah! Aku kira kau tidak mau membahas soal Namjoon- _sajangnim_ lagi! Sekarang aku ingin kita mencari suvenir saja! _Mood_ ku jadi turun setelah bertemu dengannya tadi." Ia mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke arah area penjualan suvenir.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Jimin dengan rasa kesal masih melekat bertemu dengan Alpha tadi. Ia yakin sekali Chanyeol terpikat dengan Jimin—dan jelas-jelas ekspresi wajahnya seperti hendak main mata dengan Jimin! Yoongi tiba-tiba berpikir seandainya saja ia lebih tinggi dari Alpha tersebut—bisa menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memang lebih dominan daripada Chanyeol.

Matanya kemudian memperhatikan bahwa ia sudah berada di dalam toko suvenir. Jimin menariknya untuk mengikutinya ke gang-gang kecil yang dibentuk oleh rak-rak berisi berbagai macam barang. Mata Jimin mencari-cari barang yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Omega itu mengambil sebuah boneka berukuran hampir setengah ukuran tubuhnya—boneka yang Yoongi kenali sebagai karakter dari salah satu tokoh di anime One Piece.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau di sini akan ada yang menjual karakter Chopper," katanya setengah bergumam.

"Kau mau membelinya?" tanya Yoongi mengamati boneka tersebut. "Ah, jika dipikir-pikir aku tidak pernah tahu tanggal ulang tahunmu, ya?"

"Tanggal ulangtahunku sudah lewat, sayangnya, jika kau ingin membelikanku hadiah."

"Aku bahkan tidak terpikir untuk memberimu hadiah saat ulang tahun," balas Yoongi mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya kapan kau ulang tahun? Juli? Agustus?"

"13 Oktober."

"Tiga be—," Yoongi nyaris menabrak lemari di belakangnya dengan siku, "Lima belas hari yang lalu?"

"Ne. Memangnya kau sendiri berulang tahun kapan?"

Yoongi seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jimin dan berkata, "Menurutmu, benda ini bagaimana?"

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, " _Eo_? Hmm, mungkin cocok untuk kutaruh sebagai hiasan tempat tidur."

"Kau mau barang ini?"

"Hmm—sepertinya ya, tapi kurasa—"

Yoongi langsung merebut boneka tersebut dari tangan Jimin dan membawanya ke kasir. Jimin langsung mengikutinya dengan sikap panik.

" _HYUNG_! Kau tidak perlu—"

Terdengar suara mesin kasir. Yoongi terkekeh penuh kemenangan pada Jimin, "Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu. Sembilan Maret," kata Yoongi puas sambil menyerahkan kantung belanjaan pada Omega itu, "Kau tidak boleh lupa untuk membelikanku hadiah."

Wajah Jimin memerah dan ia menepuk punggung Yoongi, "Memangnya siapa sih yang setuju kalau kita bertukaran hadiah?"

"Percuma saja untuk kau tidak setuju. Kau harus membelikanku hadiah, atau tidak kau bisa memberikan boneka ini padaku."

Jimin memeluk kantung belanjaan berisi boneka Chopper dengan erat, "Tidak mau!" gumamnya malu-malu, "Kalau begitu—sembilan Maret. Baiklah..."

Kasir yang daritadi mengamati mereka, memandang dengan wajah agak canggung dan berkata, " _Sillyehamnida_ ," katanya canggung, "Ada pengunjung lain yang ingin membayar di belakang kalian."

Jimin dengan malu dan sikap canggung yang sama langsung menghindar dari pengunjung Beta wanita yang dari tadi menunggu di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah berjalan keluar toko.

Alpha berambut hitam itu mengamati jam tangannya, pukul empat lewat sepuluh. Sebelum Alpha tersebut mengakhiri acara kencan mereka hari ini, ia membawa Jimin naik _Ferris Wheel_ , mengajaknya untuk melihat taman hiburan dari atas. Satu kali Jimin memintanya untuk mengambil fotonya di _Ferris_ _Wheel_ , dan satu kali lagi untuk Yoongi meminta Jimin foto _selca_ berdua dengannya. Omega tersebut awalnya mati-matian menolak, tapi kemudian ia mengalah saat Yoongi merangkul pinggangnya dengan hangat.

Sebelum kapsul yang membawa mereka mulai menjatuhkan diri ke bawah, Jimin berkata dengan sikap agak canggung dan malu-malu, "Kencan yang keempat—" katanya sambil melirik ke luar jendela, "Kurasa aku yang tentukan di mana ya?"

"Kencan keempat—" Yoongi menarik napas.

"Ya. Atau ini jadi kencan terakhir kita?"

" _Eo_? Kenapa tahu-tahu kau—ah! Ya, kau yang tentukan, oke?" Alpha itu kini tersenyum lebar dan berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak melompat kegirangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tanggal 3 November nanti akan ada pesta Halloween di kantor. Kau berniat ikut?"

" _Aigoo_ —! Aku berencana untuk cuti dan tidur seharian di apartemen sepertinya..."

" _Hyung_!"

"Yeah, yeah, aku ikut."

Jimin hendak menarik lengan Alpha tersebut tetapi kemudian mengurungkannya. Dilihatnya Yoongi masih memasang wajah bahagianya—dan Jimin merasakan wajahnya juga ikut tersenyum.

 _Jika saja aku bertemu dengannya sejak dulu... Sebelum bertemu Namjoon-sajangnim, dan sebelum bertemu Yeollie..._

 _28 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _5.31 p.m_

Namjoon melangkah keluar dari shower; lalu mengeringkan tubuh dan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan bagian belakang punggungnya. Ada bekas cakaran berwarna merah di sekitaran punggungnya—bekas yang ditinggalkan Seokjin saat sore tadi mereka berhubungan seks. Omega itu kini duduk di dekat kepala tempat tidur mereka, wajah dan tubuhnya masih memerah setelah mereka melakukan seks sebanyak dua kali hari ini.

Begitu ia menangkap Namjoon sedang memperhatikannya, Seokjin tersenyum—membuat jantung Namjoon nyaris melompat dari mulutnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Omeganya secantik ini—lebih cantik dari Omega manapun yang pernah ia lihat termasuk Jimin. Ia berjalan mendekati Seokjin dan memberinya kecupan di hidung.

"Kau mau mandi?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi," sahut Seokjin. Tangannya menyentuh perutnya, "Jika kita benar-benar berhasil membuat anak, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya mendengarkan lagumu yang berjudul _Expensive Omega_ , oke?"

Kaki Namjoon terantuk permukaan _parquet_. Ia mengerang kesakitan memegangi kakinya, sementara Seokjin dengan khawatir menyentuh punggungnya yang penuh bekas cakaran. "Aku juga tidak pernah berharap kau menemukanku pernah membuat lagu seperti itu."

Seokjin tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Namjoon, " _Saranghaeng—_ Alpha. Aku berharap kau bisa menjadi _Appa_ yang baik bagi anak kita nanti."

Namjoon membalas pelukan istrinya, "Sudah pasti."

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju ruang shower, meninggalkan Namjoon terduduk di atas permukaan lantai. Setelah yakin Seokjin telah masuk ke sana, ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dilihatnya pesan dari Jackson dan beberapa bawahannya, serta satu buah pesan dari Yoongi. Ia membalas pesan tersebut satu persatu dan terhenti saat melihat gambar profil Yoongi.

Fotonya berdua dengan Jimin.

Namjoon butuh beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya kembali dan membalas pesan Yoongi dengan singkat.

Sesaat ia merasa lega.

Dan sesaat kemudian ia merasa marah.

 _Min Yoongi_.

 _28 Oktober 20xx, Seoul_

 _5.52 p.m_

Kali ini bukan hanya Taehyung yang menungguinya dengan rasa penasaran, tapi juga Jungkook. Keduanya sudah berdiri di depan begitu Jimin membuka pintu apartemen—dengan tampang menghakimi dan rasa menuntut ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Yoongi- _sunbaenim_ , _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook dengan senyuman kelinci khasnya—yang justru saat ini bukannya terlihat lucu bagi Jimin, tapi malah kelihatan iseng dan menyebalkan. Entah sampai kapan, Jungkook akan benar-benar terlihat sebagai Alpha yang dewasa di matanya.

"Kalian menungguiku hanya untuk menanyakan tentang itu?" Jimin berjalan menuju kamarnya melewati kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Jadi benar kau kencan dengan Yoongi- _sunbaenim_?"

Taehyung menarik tas belanjaan Jimin dan melihat di dalamnya, "Wah, lihat ini! _Daebak_! Ini 'kan boneka Chopper dari One Piece! Kenapa kau tidak membelikan yang versi Brook untukku?"

"Mana mungkin aku membelikannya untukmu jika aku sendiri dibelikan oleh orang lain?" sahut Jimin kesal sambil mengambil paksa tas belanjaannya.

"Tapi kesepakatan kita bersama dengan Kim Namjoon- _sajangnim_ kan—"

"Memangnya hubunganmu dengan Jungkook- _ah_ diperbolehkan oleh NJE-C?"

" _Mwoya_?! Kami tidak—"

"Kalian cepat tidur, jika tidak aku akan membunuh kalian semua kalau kesiangan besok!"

Jimin menendang kedua temannya itu satu persatu dan langsung berlindung di balik kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli jika Taehyung dan Jungkook mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Bukankah lebih baik jika orang-orang justru tahu hubungannya dengan Yoongi daripada jika ia ketahuan menjadi selingkuhan Namjoon selama 2 tahun? Dan lagi, ini adalah hubungan pertamanya yang ia lewatkan tanpa melakukan seks di hari ketiga ia mengenal pasangannya. Yah, bukan berarti ia sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi sih, tapi...

Jimin membuka tas belanjaannya dan mengeluarkan boneka Chopper dari sana. Ia memeluk boneka tersebut erat-erat sebelum akhirnya melemparkan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Kepalanya terbenam ke boneka. Setelah kencan keempat yang mendatang, mungkin mereka akan pergi ke kencan yang kelima, keenam, dan seterusnya. Lebih banyak daripada saat ia bersama Chanyeol atau bahkan Namjoon.

Mata _namja_ Omega itu melirik ke botol berisikan pil-pil penunda _heat_ —yang sebulan lalu ia lupa minum—dan hampir saja ia berhubungan dengan Namjoon saat ia sedang heat bulan itu. Jika tidak, kemungkinan besar ia akan hamil.

 _Setidaknya dia sedang membuat anak saat ini dengan istrinya, kan?_

Dengan _mood_ agak turun, Jimin beranjak ke arah kalendar dan melihat tanda merah bulat di depannya. Tanggal 3 November—tepat hari perayaan Halloween di kantor, bersamaan juga dengan waktu _heat_ nya. Jimin meraih botol bening berisi pil-pil di atas meja dan mengambil satu, dan menegaknya dengan air botol minum yang sengaja ia tinggalkan di dalam kamar.

Masih terlalu cepat untuknya mengalami _heat_ bersama dengan Yoongi.

 _Eh? Kenapa malah ia memikirkan Yoongi lagi?  
Dan kenapa ia malah memikirkan untuk melewatkan heat bersama Yoongi_?

 **TBC**

 **Catatan penulis** : Chapter 3 done! Dan akhirnya Jimin ketemu lagi dengan api lamanya, mwahaha!

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini! Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 4**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, typos, karakter boyband lainnya.

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, KookV

 _3 November 20xx, Seoul_

 _6.32 p.m_

 _Ah, shi-bal..._

Yoongi mematikan alarmnya yang memainkan lagu rapper Amerika; Lil Wayne. Sambil mengusap wajahnya yang lelah, ia melihat ke sekitar ruangan studio yang ditempatinya bersama Zhoumi, Jieun alias IU—wanita Alpha yang juga seorang penyanyi dan komposer musik terkenal; yang baru saja bergabung dengan NJE-C sebelum dirinya, dan seorang Alpha lainnya bernama Ji-hoon dan terkenal dengan sebutan Rain (yang beberapa hari ini ia sadari sebagai artis idola Jimin)—yang selama beberapa tahun ini berhasil membangun namanya menjadi salah satu penyanyi terkenal di Korea di bawah NJE-C. Ketiga orang itu sudah meninggalkan studio tanpa membangunkan Yoongi (karena ia tahu bahwa mereka akan terancam mati jika berusaha membangunkan Alpha itu dari tidurnya). Mereka saat ini pasti sedang mengganti pakaian mereka dengan kostum Halloween nanti malam— _aigoo_! Ia baru ingat bahwa pesta Halloween hari ini akan dimulai jam 7 dan ia belum mempersiapkan kostum apapun!

Mungkin Yoongi akan berpura-pura sibuk dengan kejarannya hari ini, karena dua hari lalu Namjoon entah dari mana—tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk segera menyelesaikan tiga buah lagu lagi untuk BTS hingga tanggal 4 nanti. Tentu saja Yoongi protes karena ia sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk hanya membuat dua buah lagu sampai dengan tanggal segitu, tapi kemudian Namjoon dengan polosnya berkata, " _Tapi kau ini kan Minsuga_ jjang jjang man boong boong _? Atau mungkin aku salah dengar untuk beberapa bulan yang lalu?_ "

Ia merutuki Namjoon setengah mampus tapi tidak berkata banyak begitu ia menyetujui keinginan atasannya itu (bahkan ia tidak tahu ke mana atasannya itu sekarang!). Dan kini akibat ia tidak menolak keinginan Namjoon, ia terpaksa tidak tidur 48 jam, dan barulah tadi ia tidur selama 5 jam setelah 2 hari tidak tidur. Zhoumi sempat mengajaknya untuk makan siang, tapi Alpha itu hanya minta Zhoumi untuk membelikannya satu nasi kotak dan pergi tidur.

Kini di sampingnya terdapat satu kotak nasi yang sudah dingin dan layar ponsel yang menyala dan menandakan beberapa pesan masuk dari Jimin.

Serangkaian senyum muncul di wajahnya melihat pesan dari Jimin yang masih memastikan Alpha itu untuk datang ke pesta Halloween malam ini.

Beberapa hari ini, hubungannya dengan Jimin semakin membaik. Bahkan ia dan Jimin kemarin baru saja makan siang bersama—dengan para staff dan anggota BTS lainnya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur bingung dan penasaran. Mereka hanya beberapa kali bertukar kalimat sampai Taehyung dan Jungkook menghampiri meja mereka—Jungkook dan Taehyung mulai merecoki pembicaraan mereka dengan candaan-candaan yang membuat Yoongi ingin melempar nampan makanan ke wajah mereka satu persatu.

Tapi tidak masalah, toh Jimin sudah berjanji bahwa akan ada kencan keempat.

Entah kapan.

Yoongi beranjak dari sofa yang ia tiduri dan berjalan menuju bilik pribadi yang disediakan untuknya (dan 3 bilik lainnya untuk teman-temannya). Sebelum ia beralih ke layar komputer dan keyboard di hadapannya, ia membalas pesan Jimin.

 **Yoongi Min**

 _Kalau kau mau aku datang, jemput aku di lantai 2_.

Baru ia mengomposisikan 2 baris lagu, terdengar suara ketukan di belakangnya. Ia memutar kursi dan melihat Jimin berdiri di depan biliknya dengan wajahnya menempel di dinding kaca. Yoongi nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya karena tertawa (karena Jimin terlihat menggemaskan sekali, wajahnya benar-benar seperti mochi yang menemplok di kaca). Tanpa perlu membukakan pintu, Jimin langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa kau masih belum berganti kostum sih, _Hyung_?! Acaranya dimulai jam tujuh!"

Yoongi masih memegangi perutnya yang nyeri karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Aku mau ke pesta Halloween sebagai 'Minsuga _jjang jjang man boong boong'_ yang kemarin baru mendapat nominasi."

"Oooh, aku baru tahu ada karakter seperti itu. Dari film apa kalau aku boleh tahu?" Jimin melipat kedua tangannya dengan sebal. Ia terlihat lucu dengan kostum werewolfnya (Yoongi yakin bahwa Omega itu mengenakan kostum werewolf), telinga dan ekor palsu, dan sarung tangan yang hanya terpasang di salah satu tangannya.

"Film yang di masa depan nanti akan kau mainkan bersamaku," kata Yoongi menyahut dengan bercanda—memasang wajah datar karena ia tahu bahwa ucapannya itu terdengar terlalu murahan—tetapi ia tidak menyangka saat Jimin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengan bajunya.

" _Hyuuung_ , kau ini norak sekali!"

"Jika aku norak, mungkin aku hanya akan norak untukmu."

Jimin menendang kursi Yoongi dan berkecak pinggang dengan wajah hampir semerah kalung choker yang dikenakannya, "Kalau kau memang tidak mau ganti baju, sekarang cepat ke lantai 4!"

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , aku datang."

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja produser dan pergi ke lift. Lift penuh dengan staff dan kru lain yang bermaksud ke lantai 4 bersama mereka. Jimin membungkuk pada semua orang di lift, sementara Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepala sesekali pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Ketika orang semakin banyak berdatangan di lantai 3, Yoongi langsung mengambil posisi melindungi Jimin dari keramaian dengan tangan menahan dinding lift.

Begitu tiba di lantai 4, ia hanya tersenyum jahil dan berkata, "Kenapa wajahmu sering kali memerah akhir-akhir ini? Apa kau sudah mau mengalami _heat_?"

Jimin menutupi wajahnya sebagian dengan telapak tangan dan memukul lengan Yoongi, " _Jebal ip dakchyeo_! Cepat masuk ke dalam, Jackson Wang- _jeonmoonim_ sudah mau memulai acaranya!"

" _Ne, ne_."

Di ruangan yang ternyata cukup besar untuk dimasuki sekitar 60 orang lebih, sudah banyak staff dan artis bersama manajer mereka sedang mencicipi makanan yang ditawari oleh petugas _catering_. Beberapa dari mereka mengenakan kostum yang menurut Yoongi terlalu aneh dikenakan. Saat ia berjalan mendekati _stand_ makanan, dilihatnya Leeteuk, Omega yang merupakan manajer BTS (Yoongi sempat melihatnya beberapa kali bersama Heechul saat ia masih menjadi rapper yang belum dikenal—dan baru tahu akhir-akhir ini bahwa ternyata Heechul dan Leeteuk adalah teman sejak kecil), sedang berbincang dengan Hoseok (apa ia mengenakan kostum kuda? Yoongi tidak yakin). Sementara Zhoumi dengan kostum vampir Cinanya, Taehyung dengan kostum vampir Eropa sedang bercanda secara fisik dengan Jungkook yang mengenakan kostum zombie. Yoongi menepuk-nepuk dadanya, merasa bersyukur pergi ke pesta Halloween hanya dengan menjadi dirinya.

Tepat pukul 7, Jackson memulai acara dengan pidato singkat yang menyertakan bahwa Namjoon tidak bisa hadir karena urusan keluarga (Yoongi hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar hal itu, _Oh, pantas ia tidak masuk seminggu lebih?_ ) dan langsung memulai acara dengan membuka _party popper_.

Sementara Jimin sibuk berbicara dengan Hoseok dan manajernya, Yoongi berjalan mengelilingi stand makanan dengan wajah kurang tertarik. Tetapi kemudian matanya menangkap sepiring penuh sate domba. Sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya, dengan hati-hati Yoongi mengulurkan tangan ke arah piring berisi sate domba tersebut—dan tangannya menubruk sebuah tangan lain yang dibalut dengan perban palsu.

"Oh, Yoongi- _sunbaenim_. _Shim-yang_?"

Wajahnya hampir memerah karena malu terpergok ingin mengambil _Shim-yang_ —tetapi ia hanya melebarkan tangannya ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut dengan maksud menyilahkan.

"Setelah kau, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mengambil lima tusuk _Shim-yang_ dan menaruhnya di atas piring yang dibawanya, "Silahkan kalau kau mau ambil, _Sunbaenim_."

Yoongi merasakan telinganya memerah. Setidaknya ada orang yang punya makanan kesukaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Jungkook mulai menyerocos tidak jelas selama mereka menikmati sate domba, sementara Yoongi hanya menanggapi dengan beberapa kalimat singkat dan anggukan kepala. Zhoumi datang tiba-tiba dengan kostum Vampir Cinanya yang terlihat aneh—menyelamatkan Alpha tersebut dari cerita tidak jelas Alpha yang lebih muda darinya itu—dan ternyata malah mengajaknya untuk minum. Beberapa botol _soju_ , _champagne_ , _bir_ , dan segala macam alkohol sudah tersebar di beberapa meja yang terpisah dari jangkauan artis-artis yang belum cukup usia.

Zhoumi mengambil dua botol bir dan menawarkannya pada Yoongi, "Ini, minumlah. Malam ini kita pesta!"

"Kalian yakin kita akan minum-minum seperti ini?" tanya Yoongi pada Beta yang sudah menegak botol miliknya, "Bagaimana kalau ada wartawan atau media yang membuat berita aneh-aneh?"

"Tenang saja, jika di antara kita semua ada yang mabuk, sudah ada staff yang siap mengantarkan! Ayo, minum!"

Yoongi menegak bir di tangannya hingga setengah botol saat seorang artis yang paling senior—Jae-sang alias PSY—mengidekan agar mereka melakukan lomba minum bir dengan rekor paling kuat menegak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Langsung saja ide itu diterima dengan suara riuh dalam satu ruangan. Yoongi meringis, ternyata artis-artis seperti mereka ini tetap saja menyalahgunakan alkohol pada acara tertentu.

Lomba diadakan hampir hingga acara berakhir. Beberapa artis yang lebih muda dan staff lain yang kurang tertarik menonton lomba tersebut, lebih memilih untuk mengumpul di sisi yang lain—menari, karaoke, mengobrol, dan lain-lainnya. Zhoumi yang kalah hanya dalam 1 ronde, langsung menunjuk Yoongi untuk ikut lomba minum. Yoongi hanya meggeram menolak—tapi ia sudah ditarik oleh 3 orang Alpha lainnya untuk minum.

Mau tak mau ia minum dan tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk delapan buah botol bir—sementara lawannya sudah dari tadi memuntahkan isi perutnya ke toilet. Langsung saja Jae-sang mengumumkan Yoongi sebagai pemenang.

Sementara teman-temannya sibuk mengelu-elukan namanya, Yoongi mulai merasakan kepalanya berat dan perutnya bergejolak hebat. Ia muntah tepat di sebuah baskom yang disediakan oleh pegawai kebersihan—sebelum akhirnya terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

 _Aku tidak akan pernah mau minum di tempat seperti ini—lagi._

 _3 November 20xx, Seoul_

 _9.52 a.m_

Yoongi berusaha membuka matanya yang serasa seperti dilem dengan lem adesif, sementara kepalanya terasa seperti ditinju berkali-kali. Saat ia berusaha bangun, ia merasakan tangannya memeluk sosok manusia—yang kemudian ia sadari sebagai Jimin. Kaget, Yoongi refleks berteriak dan langsung menarik tangannya.

Ia hanya teringat bahwa ia diumumkan sebagai pemenang lomba minum bir terkuat sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Alpha itu dengan panik memegangi tubuhnya yang masih dibalut dengan pakaian lengkap. Masih khawatir, ia memeriksa tubuh Jimin dan menghela napas lega saat menyadari bahwa Omega itu juga masih mengenakan kostumnya semalam minus telinga dan ekor bodohnya itu.

Dengan suara setengah berbisik, Yoongi mengguncangkan tubuh Jimin dengan pelan, "Jimin- _ah_?"

"Hngggh, _Hyung_?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya masih tertutup.

"Hampir jam 10."

Jimin langsung duduk tegak di atas tempat tidur, " _Aigoo_! Jam 10?"

"Ini hari Minggu."

Jimin menatap Yoongi, "Oh, _Hyung_. Kurasa—semalam aku ketiduran di tempatmu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa di apartemenku? Siapa semalam yang membawaku ke sini?" ia memperhatikan Jimin, "Kau tidak mungkin membawaku ke sini sendirian, kan?"

"Zhoumi- _hyungnim_ yang membawamu ke sini dengan mobilnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Jimin menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Uuh—aku bilang padanya bahwa aku akan menemanimu dan minta diantar pulang kalau kau sudah sadarkan diri."

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya. Pasti Zhoumi semakin curiga dengan hubungannya dan Jimin. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat tidurku?"

"Soal itu—ehm, saat aku mau tidur di atas sofamu, kau malah menarikku ke tempat tidur." Wajah Jimin yang memerah menandakan bahwa semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa—Yoongi sesaat merasa lega.

Alpha itu kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas bantal, "Kalau begitu aku mau tidur lagi. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, kalau harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi? Kepalaku masih pusing."

"Lalu kau mau membiarkanku bengong sementara kau tidur?!" Jimin memukul wajah Yoongi dengan bantal.

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di tempat tidurnya, "Di sini masih ada tempat kosong kalau mau tidur." Alpha itu tertawa saat Jimin kembali memukulinya dengan bantal.

Yang sempat ia lupa tanyakan pada Jimin saat itu adalah, dari mana ia tahu dimana ia meletakkan kunci apartemennya?

 _4 November 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.30 a.m_

Suasana kantor setelah ia tinggalkan selama lebih dari seminggu, sedikit asing begitu ia tiba di sana. Kemarin setelah ia menghabiskan _heat_ terakhir Seokjin, Alpha itu sama sekali tidak bisa tenang karena 3 minggu lagi BTS akan memulai debut mereka—sebagai satu-satunya boyband di bawah nama NJE-C. Selama beberapa hari itulah ia mengawasi BTS melalui bawahannya, Jackson. Dan selama beberapa hari ini pula selama 2 tahun berhubungan dengan Jimin, ia tidak pernah melewatkan satu pesanpun dengan Jimin. Dua hari lalu ia mencoba menghubungi Jimin, tapi Omega tersebut tidak mengangkat teleponnya, dan beranggapan bahwa Jimin sibuk dengan urusan Halloween.

Seokjin kembali ke pekerjaannya sebagai kardiologis setelah _heat_ nya berakhir—karena mereka harus menunggu beberapa minggu lagi untuk mengetahui bahwa Seokjin hamil atau tidak. Oleh karena itu Namjoon butuh beberapa minggu pula untuk menjelaskan Jimin mengenai hubungan mereka. Menentukan keputusan bahwa hubungan mereka lebih baik berlanjut atau tidak.

 _Diriku memang tak lebih dari seorang Alpha yang bajingan_ , batinnya sedih, _Cepat atau lambat, semuanya pasti akan terkuak_.

Saat ia hendak memasuki lift, dilihatnya Jimin dan Yoongi sedang mengobrol. Dadanya terasa memanas untuk sesaat, tetapi begitu ia melihat Jimin tertawa dan menepuk bahu Yoongi sambil bercanda, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Yoongi yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya dan langsung membungkukkan tubuh ke Alpha yang lebih tua itu, " _Sajang-nim_."

"Yoongi- _ah_ ," ia tersenyum pada Jimin, "Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin tersentak melihatnya dan hanya membungkukkan tubuh dengan cepat—tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Selama berada di dalam lift, Omega mungil itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yoongi.

Mereka tidak bertukar kata-kata sampai akhirnya Namjoon berkata pada Yoongi, "Sesuai kesepakatan, kita bertemu di studioku jam 2 siang. Oke?"

Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya, " _Ye_."

Ia hanya tersenyum pada Jimin dan menunggu pintu lift menutup—membawanya ke lantai 4.

 _4 November 20xx, Seoul_

 _2.00 p.m_

Yoongi mendatangi ruangan Namjoon sambil membawa hardisk berisi lagu yang telah selesai ia produksi. Namjoon dengan sikap berwibawanya yang seperti biasanya mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk.

"Maaf untuk beberapa hari ini aku terlalu banyak memberimu pekerjaan," kata Namjoon berterus terang, "Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengetes sampai mana kemampuanmu. Dan jika ternyata lagumu memang bagus, aku akan langsung memasukannya ke dalam album pertama BTS dengan kau sebagai produsernya."

"Mmm, aku mengerti," Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Namjoon memainkan musik yang telah dikomposisikan oleh Alpha yang lebih muda itu. Dimulai dengan satu lagu sebagai intro dan dua lainnya sebagai bagian dari album yang telah disepakati. Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum saat Namjoon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sesuai dengan irama, kepala bergerak-gerak dengan wajah puas. Setelah ketiga lagu Yoongi berakhir, ia bertepuk tangan.

"Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau kau memang Minsuga _jjang jjang man boong boong_ seperti yang disebut orang-orang," kata Namjoon terpukau. "Kurasa minggu ini kita bisa langsung mulai rekaman dengan suara artis yang aslinya. _Chugha haeyo_ , kau sukses membuat lagu yang bagus," ia menyalami Yoongi yang dari tadi mengangguk-angguk puas—seolah-olah sudah tahu dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. "Tinggal kita tunggu saja reaksi dari orang-orang nantinya. Dan aku juga harus mendengarkannya dulu bersama Jackson dan yang lain."

" _Ye_ , kurasa tugasku hari ini sudah cukup, kalau begitu?" tanya Yoongi, "Apa aku sudah boleh kembali ke ruanganku?"

Namjoon agak terkejut dengan pernyataan Yoongi. Ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa, "Luar biasa! Kau ini unik sekali, Min Yoong- _ah_ i!" Alpha yang lebih tua itu melipat kedua tangannya dengan rasa geli, "Sebelum kau pergi, mungkin aku harus bertanya padamu tentang satu hal dulu."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apa ada sesuatu di antara dirimu dengan Jimin?"

Yoongi beku mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa seharusnya ia sudah memprediksi bahwa pertanyaan ini cepat atau lambat akan terlontarkan dari Namjoon. Apalagi ia sudah memasang foto profil bersama Jimin di media sosialnya.

"Ya. Kurasa. Tapi mengingat bahwa ia akan debut, mungkin kami tidak bisa lebih dari sekadar teman."

"Hmm," Namjoon hanya termangut-mangut mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Wajahnya menatap Alpha yang lebih muda tersebut dengan serius. Yoongi bisa merasakan aura dingin menyelimuti Namjoon, menghakiminya, "Jika begitu, katakan padaku... Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa Jimin akan lebih memilih dirimu dibanding—Alpha lainnya?"

Yak, pertanyaan lain yang tidak ia nantikan. "Apa aku bilang bahwa aku berniat untuk mengencani Jimin?" ia balas bertanya.

"Jadi hubungan kalian tidak pernah kau anggap serius?"

AH! Rasanya ia mau mati saja sekarang! "Tentu saja aku menganggap hubungan kami serius. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa dia adalah Omega yang masih muda dan masih butuh waktu untuk mengembangkan bakatnya. Jika memungkinkan untuk kami menjalin hubungan, aku bersedia langsung menjadikannya pasangan hidup."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoongi, "Kurasa kau pasti mengerti arti kata naif, Yoongi- _ah_?"

"Kau mungkin juga mengerti arti 'jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain', Namjoon- _nim_?"

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut campur jika ini menyangkut urusan artis-artis di bawah naunganku. Jika mereka menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan ternyata hubungan itu menurunkan reputasinya, maka berhak untukku meminta mereka memutuskan hubungan," kata Namjoon, kali ini wajahnya terlihat benar-benar serius.

Lidah Yoongi seperti menancap di dinding mulutnya, _Bagaimana denganmu dan Jimin? Bukannya itu sama saja untukmu bunuh diri?_ "Jadi apa kau ingin aku untuk berhenti menemui Jimin?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Namjoon menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya ingin kalian menjaga hubungan kalian, tidak lebih dari sekadar rekan kerja. Mengerti?"

Yoongi hanya diam menatap Namjoon seolah-olah atasannya itu adalah musuhnya. " _Ye, arasso_."

Alpha itu pergi meninggalkan Namjoon tanpa mengucapkan izin. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu ia keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu langsung membuat beberapa orang staff berusaha menghindarinya. Ia berjalan menuju lift, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Tetapi begitu ia sampai di ruangannya, emosinya yang memuncak membuatnya menendang sebuah kardus besar sekuat-kuatnya, membuat Ji-hoon yang sedang meminum kopinya—menumpahkan semua isinya ke bajunya, sementara Jieun dan Zhoumi keluar dari ruangan mereka masing-masing, memastikan asal suara tersebut berasal.

" _Jen-jang_?! Hei, Yoongi- _ah_ —kenapa tiba-tiba kau—" ia melihat ekspresi di wajah Yoongi dan langsung melihat ke kedua temannya sambil berbisik, "Kenapa tiba-tiba dia marah-marah begitu, sih?"

Ketiga temannya hanya memperhatikan Yoongi masih dengan ekspresi marahnya dan menghilang di ruangannya.

Sementara Namjoon masih di ruangannya, ia membuat pesan pada Jackson dan beberapa bawahannya yang lain untuk mendengarkan lagu yang telah dikomposisikan oleh Yoongi besok pagi. Setelah mengirim pesan, ia mencari nama Jimin.

 **Kim Namjoon**

 _Chim, bisa kau ke ruanganku setelah ini?_

 _4 November 20xx, Seoul_

 _3.13 p.m_

Jimin hampir melempar ponselnya saat ia melihat Namjoon mengiriminya pesan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia membaca pesan tersebut.

 _Chim, bisa kau ke ruanganku setelah ini?_

"Jiminnie, mukamu kenapa kelihatan panik begitu?"

"E-eh, bukan apa-apa, Tae."

Setelah seminggu tidak melihat Namjoon, ia mulai tidak merasa terikat pada Namjoon. Dengan mudahnya hubungan mereka yang terjalin selama dua tahun perlahan pudar—hanya karena seorang Min Yoongi yang pelan-pelan tapi pasti telah menarik dirinya. Tetapi begitu ia melihat pesan Namjoon di ponselnya, semua kilasan balik akan hubungan mereka selama dua tahun ini kembali berkelebatan di kepalanya.

 _Kalau aku tidak datang ke ruangannya pun, pasti ia akan mendatangiku_.

Jimin berkontemplasi selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Namjoon di ruangannya.

Alpha tersebut sedang memainkan koleksi pribadi yang menjadi kebanggaannya—dan langsung menoleh saat melihat Jimin masuk ke ruangannya.

Jimin menutup pintu dengan pelan, menarik napas dalam-dalam—dan pintu terkunci secara otomatis.

"Apa urusanmu dengan istrimu sudah selesai, Kim Namjoon- _sajangnim_?"

Namjoon tergelak, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi formal seperti itu? Kemari Chimchim."

Jimin menurut.

Tangan Namjoon merangkul pinggulnya—dan memeluknya. Alpha itu menciumi aroma tubuh Jimin yang seperti cherry, dan wajahnya bergerak menuruni bagian leher dan bahu Jimin. Jimin tersentak kaget dengan sensasi yang sudah seminggu ini tidak ia rasakan. Refleks, Omega itu mendorong tubuh Namjoon menjauh darinya.

"Kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"Kapan saat yang tepat? Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Namjoon- _sajangnim_ —aku—"

"Apa kau sudah sampai berhubungan seks dengan Min Yoongi? Apa karena itu kau ragu?"

Jimin membelalak, "K-kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyebut nama Yoongi- _Hyung_?"

"Tidak perlu berbohong. Aku sudah melihat buktinya, dan memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Jimin menelan ludah.

Namjoon memutar tubuh Jimin ke arah dinding yang kosong, dan menciumi lehernya secara perlahan, menghasilkan suara erangan. Jimin buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan kembali mendorong tubuh Alpha yang lebih besar itu.

" _Meomchwosseo_!"

Namjoon memandanginya dengan wajah bingung, "Chims?"

"Antara aku dan istrimu, mana yang lebih penting?"

Alpha tersebut terlihat bingung, "Aku tidak bisa membandingkannya karena aku sama-sama mencintai kalian."

"Jika istrimu sudah memiliki anak kalian, apa kau tetap akan mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Namjoon diam membeku.

"Chim—"

"Kau sendiri ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, kan? Bahkan jika kau mencintaiku sama besarnya seperti kau mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak menikahiku?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu? Kau mau membuang bakatmu dengan sia-sia?"

Jimin merasakan airmatanya mulai menggenang, "Jadi kalau aku tidak pernah bisa menari, tidak pernah bisa bernyanyi, kau tidak akan pernah mau tidur denganku?"

Namjoon kehilangan kata-kata saat Jimin menghapus airmatanya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan studionya.

 _5 November 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.44 p.m_

Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa menemui Jimin hari itu. Omega _blonde_ yang dalam seminggu lebih telah mengisi hati dan pikirannya itu tidak ada di ruang latihan seharian. Hoseok menjelaskan bahwa Jimin mengeluh bahwa ia tidak enak badan, sehingga ia izin seharian beristirahat di asrama.

Hari ini juga ia tidak bisa keluar lebih awal dari studio karena Jackson memintanya untuk melakukan _editing_ sekali lagi sebelum besok mereka mulai melakukan rekaman (meski Jackson berkali-kali memujinya karena lagu yang dihasilkannya benar-benar bagus).

Yoongi mengirim Jimin pesan—menanyakan kabar Omega itu, tetapi belum satupun pesannya dibalas.

Ia hampir putus asa dengan rasa khawatir dan kekesalannya pada Namjoon—juga pada pekerjaannya yang hampir beberapa baris lagu lagi untuk selesai.

 _Besok aku akan bertemu dengan Jimin. Besok hari rekaman. Ya, besok aku akan bertemu dengannya. Masa bodoh dengan Namjoon-_ nim _._

Dua jam ia menyelesaikan lagunya—puas dengan hasil akhir yang telah dicapai, Yoongi langsung pulang ke apartemennya.

Tetapi jantungnya berdebar kencang saat mendapati pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci.

 _Shi-bal._

 _Apa ada pencuri yang berhasil masuk membobol ke sini_?

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu apartemennya, tanpa suara. Beberapa ruangan di apartemennya menyala, dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak ingat menyalakan lampu pagi itu. Dengan waspada, ia pergi menuju kamarnya—yang berisi barang-barang pasti diincar oleh pencuri kebanyakan.

Tetapi yang ditemukannya bukanlah pencuri.

Melainkan Jimin yang tengah tertidur.

Mulut Yoongi terbuka lebar, dan matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

" _JIMIN-AH_?!"

Jimin melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung membuka matanya. Ketika ia melihat Yoongi ada di hadapannya, wajahnya kembali lemas karena pengaruh rasa kantuk.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Kenapa kau bisa di apartemenku? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?!"

Omega tersebut melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yoongi dan menariknya ke atas tempat tidur—mencumbunya dalam-dalam—seperti hendak melahap bibir Alpha berambut hitam di hadapannya ini. Tanpa sadar Yoongi menikmati cumbuan yang dimulai oleh _namja_ cantik yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tangannya bergerak ke pinggul Jimin, mendekapnya lebih dalam.

Saat keduanya kehabisan napas, barulah Jimin berkata, "Bercintalah denganku. Sekarang."

" _Wae yo_? _Eotteohge doen geoyeyo_?"

" _Hyung_ , _jebal_."

Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin lebih kasar daripada yang ia inginkan, " _Andweyeo._ Kubilang tidak. Sekarang ceritakan kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Omega berwajah cantik itu menangis saat Yoongi menatapnya dalam-dalam—khawatir, cemas, penuh perhatian.

"Namjoon- _nim_ tidak benar-benar mencintaiku—dia—" Jimin terisak, "Bahkan dia tidak bisa memilih antara a—aku dan istrinya!"

Dahi Yoongi mengerut, tetapi ia menarik Omega itu ke pelukannya, kepalanya berada di atas kepala Jimin, "Bukankah kalau ternyata ia tidak bisa memilih antara kau dan istrinya, masih ada aku yang benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Tapi..." Air mata Jimin membasahi kaus lengan panjang Yoongi, "Kalau su—suatu saat nanti—kau... kau bertemu dengan Omega yang lebih menarik—bagaimana?"

"Maka aku akan mengingat bahwa aku sudah punya Omega yang cintanya tidak akan pernah aku mau bagi dengan siapapun."

Jimin membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Yoongi dan menangis semakin keras, "K-kenapa—kenapa di antara banyak Alpha—uh... Kenapa aku tidak bertemu denganmu duluan? Kenapa—kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu sekarang?"

Yoongi hanya terdiam. Ia memikirkan jika dua tahun lalu ia bertemu dengan Jimin lebih awal—daripada Namjoon.

 _Apakah kehidupanku akan sama seperti sekarang ini?_

Jimin menangis lebih lama sampai ia terisak-isak di dada Alpha berambut hitam itu. Tetapi Yoongi tidak memprotes saat baju kesayangannya yang disablon dengan gambar film _Pulp Fiction_ itu penuh dengan ingus dan air mata Jimin. Justru ia menemukan hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang menggemaskan (masa bodoh jika orang-orang tahu dan menertawakan kesukaannya akan hal itu). Ia menunggu beberapa menit lainnya sampai Jimin benar-benar tenang.

"Jimin- _ah_."

" _Ne_."

"Apakah kau sudah mau menerimaku? Maksudku—apa kau sudah mau melihatku sebagai Alpha yang kompeten?"

Jimin terdiam selama beberapa detik di dadanya, "Kau itu Alpha yang kompeten sejak awal. Hanya saja kau pendek."

Yoongi menggerutu kesal, "Kau juga pendek."

"Aku berani taruhan bahwa perbedaan tinggi kita tidak lebih dari dua sentimeter!"

" _Ne, ne_. Terserah kau saja," bisik Yoongi melembut, "Intinya, kau sudah siap menjalin hubungan denganku tidak?"

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya. Pipinya memerah, "Dengan satu syarat."

"Katakan."

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Kau sedang _heat_? Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengajakku bercinta?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

Yoongi menyerah, "Kalau begitu buka bajumu."

"Kau sendiri tidak membuka baju?"

"Aku mau jadi penonton untuk sementara."

Jimin hanya mencubit lengan Alpha itu dengan gemas dan membuka bajunya dengan perlahan.

Yoongi memperhatikan setiap lekukan di tubuh Jimin yang bercahaya akibat cahaya lampu. Alpha tersebut menjilat bibirnya dengan tidak sabar setiap Jimin melepaskan bajunya satu persatu—dimulai dari pakaian terluarnya hingga pakaian dalamnya. Lengan dan perut Omega itu memiliki massa yang terbentuk oleh latihan yang dijalaninya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Tidak sabar, Yoongi menarik pinggul Jimin—memposisikan Omega tersebut sehingga ia duduk tepat di panggul dan pahanya.

"Apa kau sudah meminum pil penunda _heat_?"

" _Ne_."

" _Shi-bal_. Aku tidak punya kondom."

Jimin mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya dan melemparnya ke arah dada Yoongi. "Pakailah ini."

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, ya?"

Omega itu hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyuman.

Yoongi melepas baju berwarna hitamnya dan mulai menurunkan risleting celananya. Sementara Jimin telah sepenuhnya melepas celananya, kini ia benar-benar telanjang di hadapan Yoongi.

Keduanya memulai dengan pelan-pelan. Yoongi mempersiapkan Jimin dengan sangat waspada dan hati-hati, meski Jimin bilang bahwa ia sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini—tetapi Yoongi tetap tidak mau menyakiti Omega di hadapannya ini.

Mereka memulai dengan ciuman, dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Yoongi memainkan puting Omega tersebut. Jimin menggeliat setiap kali Yoongi memutir salah satu putingnya dengan lembut, sementara tangannya yang lain meremas pantat montoknya. _Jimin benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat_.

Penetrasi yang pertama ia lakukan pada Jimin berlangsung cukup lama, dan beberapa kali keduanya berorgasme bersama, sebelum akhirnya Jimin terjatuh di atas tubuhnya—dengan kemaluan Yoongi masih tertanam di antara selangkangannya.

"Sebelum kau—tertidur, hah, aku mau bertanya—bagaimana—kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku?" Yoongi bertanya di antara desahan napas.

"Kau ingat kunci apartemenmu di hari pertama kau masuk?"

" _Eo_?"

"Aku menemukan kuncimu."

Alpha itu membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget, "Rupanya kau—"

Jimin mendiamkannya dengan ciuman di bibir.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya hubungan mereka mengalami perkembangan. Setelah kencan keempat mereka yang diadakan tepat sehari mereka melakukan seks pertama di antara keduanya. Mereka pergi menonton _Kingsman 2_ di kencan keempat mereka dan berciuman di antara gang-gang sepi. Dan kencan-kencan mereka selanjutnya selalu berakhir di apartemen Yoongi. Sementara di gedung kantor, mereka hanya beberapa kali berinteraksi—mengingat bahwa hubungan di antara keduanya sudah semakin mengundang banyak perhatian orang. Bahkan termasuk Taehyung, Jungkook, Zhoumi, dan lebih buruknya lagi: Namjoon.

Alpha itu akhir-akhir ini sering bersikap dingin pada Yoongi—meski ia menutupinya dengan keprofesionalan seorang atasan terhadap bawahannya.

Dan untuk Jimin sendiri, Namjoon sudah jarang menungguinya di depan studio tari kecuali untuk melakukan pengarahan langsung kepada anggota BTS yang lain. Omega itu sendiri sering berusaha menghindari Namjoon sebisa mungkin—atau jika bisa hanya membungkukkan tubuh pada Namjoon sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri dari Alpha tersebut. Beberapa kali Namjoon terlihat menungguinya di ruang rekaman, tetapi Jimin dengan lincahnya keluar sambil sembunyi-sembunyi. Bagaimanapun juga, Omega itu sedang berusaha membuang jauh-jauh Namjoon dari kehidupannya. Toh siapa tahu sebentar lagi Alpha itu akan punya anak bersama istrinya, kan?

Dan tepat di tanggal 26 November, di hari BTS memulai debut mereka di sebuah panggung yang disaksikan oleh ratusan manusia—entah Alpha, Beta atau Omega—Jimin sudah tidak dapat melarikan dirinya saat Namjoon berdiri di area _backstage_. Alpha itu—dikelilingi dengan bawahannya yang setia termasuk manajernya sendiri, Leeteuk, serta Hoseok berdiri mengelilingi Jimin dan kedua temannya yang lain (bahkan di saat mulai debut pun Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti menggoda satu sama lain). Memberikan mereka semangat dan dukungan moral. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya begitu Namjoon menangkap matanya—tetapi tersenyum begitu melihat Yoongi mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Hari ini kita akan memulai perjalanan baru," mulai Namjoon, "Dan perjalanan baru ini akan menjadi awal dari mimpi kalian. Semoga berhasil, kami semua mendukung kalian di belakang sini."

Pidato singkat Namjoon diakhiri dengan salam penutup yang diucapkan bersama-sama oleh BTS.

Jimin merasakan punggungnya didorong dengan lembut saat ia berjalan menuju. Ia menoleh dan melihat Namjoon tersenyum padanya—dua lesung pipit di kedua pipinya—dan Jimin merasakan air matanya mulai berkumpul di matanya.

" _Good luck. Godspeed. Hangsang hwaiting_!"

Omega itu sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Namjoon. Jimin mengangguk, dan untuk sebulan lamanya, pada akhirnya ia tersenyum pada Namjoon.

Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan. Lagipula ia tidak akan cemburu hanya karena hal seperti itu, kan?

 _26 November 20xx, Seoul_

 _11.23 p.m_

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook bersimbah keringat ketika pertunjukkan debut mereka selesai—namun wajah mereka memancarkan keceriaan yang tidak dapat tergambarkan hanya lewat kata-kata. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dengan wajah basah oleh keringat dan airmata. Alpha yang lebih muda itu ikut menangis ketika melihat tangis Taehyung pecah selesai debut pertama mereka. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa mencandai kedua rekannya tersebut, meski matanya sendiri basah oleh air mata.

Hoseok, Leeteuk, Namjoon, Jackson, dan staff lainnya langsung menggerubungi mereka, memberikan ucapan selamat. Bahkan dari balik panggung mereka bisa mendengar suara penonton masih riuh memberikan tepuk tangan pada grup boyband yang baru debut itu.

Sementara yang lain masih memberikan ucapan selamat pada BTS, Yoongi masih berdiam diri di pojokan. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghampiri Jimin. Barulah sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, ketika Jimin pergi ke toilet, Alpha itu menghampiri Jimin yang sedang mencuci tangannya.

"Kurasa hanya aku yang belum mengucapkan selamat."

" _Ne_. Kau sudah telat beberapa menit untuk mengucapkan selamat dibanding yang lainnya."

"Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat pada Jungkook-ah dan Taehyung. Hanya saja aku belum secara resmi memberimu selamat."

"Kurasa orang-orang menyukai lagu buatanmu. Tepukan mereka meriah sekali ketika kami memainkannya di panggung."

Yoongi hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Alpha itu melihat ke sekelilingnya—memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat mereka—sebelum akhirnya menarik Jimin masuk ke sebuah bilik.

Jimin menahan napasnya ketika Yoongi mengulum bibirnya dengan sedikit keras—sementara tangannya berusaha meremas bahu lebar Yoongi—menyuruhnya agar pelan-pelan.

" _Hyung_ —A-Alpha—"

Yoongi mengusap dagu Jimin, " _Saranghae_ , aku sangat bangga padamu."

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan mengecup bagian bawah bibir Yoongi, " _Nado saranghae_."

Keduanya keluar dari toilet umum saat Jungkook mendapati keduanya dengan wajah terkejut. Tetapi begitu ia menoleh pada Yoongi, senyum kelinci Alpha muda itu muncul. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoongi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Yoongi mengerutkan wajahnya dengan sikap kesal.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, sih?"

"Bukannya kalian belum lama berteman akhir-akhir ini?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi dengan bingung, " _Eo_? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Lalu siapa orang yang selama ini sering mengajaknya pergi makan _Shim-Yang_?"

 _4 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

 _08.44 p.m_

Namjoon hampir melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun Seokjin yang ke 38. Omega yang berusia lebih tua darinya itu selalu mengadakan acara makan malam di luar bila salah satu dari mereka ada yang berulang tahun. Tetapi anehnya seharian ini Seokjin tidak mengiriminya pesan sama sekali untuk cepat pulang ataupun pesan yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan ada acara makan malam di luar. Tadi pagi ia hanya sekilas saja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada istrinya itu—sebelum akhirnya berangkat ke kantor studionya karena hari ini ia ingin mengadakan rapat membahas promosi BTS kedepannya sampai dengan awal Maret nanti.

BTS akhirnya mendapat pengakuan yang hangat dari publik, karena hanya memiliki 3 orang anggota dengan koreografi dan lagu yang menarik di kalangan anak-anak muda di Korea. Tidak sampai seminggu untuk video mereka mencapai 5 juta penonton di Youtube, sebuah pencapaian yang sangat besar untuk grup _rookie_ di Korea.

Meski akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan Jimin, bahkan sampai merindukan seks dengan Omega itu, Namjoon tidak pernah memaksakan keinginannya. Jika melihat Jimin cukup bahagia dan sukses seperti ini, itu sudah cukup baginya. Apalagi ia juga cukup lama bersikap dingin setelah mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Toh Yoongi dan Jimin sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain. Ia hanya perlu wanti-wanti jika ada media yang kedapatan meliput hubungan keduanya dan mengeksposnya ke publik. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa Yoongi cukup hati-hati dengan hal itu.

Ia nyaris membanting pintu mobilnya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia belum membelikan hadiah untuk Seokjin sama sekali. Buru-buru ia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang terletak lima belas menit lamanya apabila dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki. Ia meringis ketika menyadari bahwa hadiah yang dibelinya untuk Omeganya terlalu _cliche_ seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mawar dan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati. Maka tanpa pikir lama-lama ia juga membeli parfum yang ia pikir akan sesuai dengan kesukaan istrinya itu.

Cukup puas dengan apa yang ia beli, Namjoon langsung mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di sana, ia mendapati Seokjin sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah menghadap televisi.

" _Saengil chukahamnida_ , _jagiya_."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Alphanya, "Selamat datang, Joonie."

Namjoon memberikan hadiah yang ia beli pada Omeganya tersebut, yang disambut hangat, "Maafkan aku tidak bisa pulang lebih awal. Kukira kau juga bekerja hari ini."

" _Ani_ —aku ijin karena sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak enak badan. Makanya aku pergi ke dokter."

Dahi Namjoon mengerut, "Oh, kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau flu?"

"Joonie! Apa aku harus menerangkan semuanya padamu? Kenapa kau tidak menyadari bahwa _heat_ ku juga sudah sebulan belum muncul lagi?" Seokjin tersenyum jahil saat ia melihat Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. Omega itu memberikan sesuatu pada Namjoon. Sebuah amplop yang berisi kertas berukuran lebih kecil dari kertas A4. "Coba kau lihat."

Jantung Namjoon berdetak lebih cepat, hal biasa yang ia rasakan apabila ia khawatir, atau jika ia terlalu senang. Tangannya nyaris gemetaran saat ia membuka amplop tersebut. Takut-takut ia membuka amplop, jika sampai merobek apa yang di dalamnya. Sesuatu berwarna putih abu-abu muncul di ujung amplop, "Jin..." ia menoleh ke arah Omeganya yang berlumuran air mata.

" _Chukha-hapnida_ , kau akan menjadi seorang _Appa_ dalam 8 bulan ke depan!" Seokjin mulai menangis—tetapi dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

Namjoon langsung menggendong tubuh Seokjin dan mencium Omeganya itu dengan rasa bahagia luar biasa.

 _Appa, ia akan menjadi seorang Appa! Seorang Alpha dan seorang Appa!_

"Seokjin—aku—"

Seokjin menyeka airmata di wajah Namjoon, tertawa karena Alphanya juga menangis bersamanya, "Kenapa kau menangis? Kau akan menjadi seorang _Appa_ , Joonie!"

"Aku menangis karena aku akan menjadi seorang _Appa_! Aku tidak peduli jika aku seorang Alpha berusia 37 tahun dan menangis saat ini, karena aku akan menjadi seorang _Appa_!"

Sesaat Namjoon melupakan Jimin dalam benaknya. Sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan seorang anak kecil—entah laki-laki atau perempuan, berlari-lari memanggil Seokjin _Eomma_ dan dirinya _Appa_. Anak kecil yang merupakan bagian dari Seokjin dan setengahnya lagi dari dirinya. Betapa ia beruntung akan memiliki seorang anak yang memiliki wajah cantik Seokjin dan lesung pipit darinya.

Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Omega secantik

Malam itu Namjoon bersyukur pada Tuhan yang sudah lama tidak pernah lagi menjadi tempat ia berdoa.

 _4 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

 _09.25 p.m_

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook sedang di tengah-tengah menonton siaran ulang debut mereka di TV ketika bel apartemen asrama mereka berbunyi. Bel tersebut berbunyi beberapa kali. Jimin menendang kedua pasangan Alpha dan Omega yang lebih muda darinya itu satu persatu—menyuruh mereka untuk membukakan pintu. Tetapi karena keduanya hanya memberikan respon dengan menendangnya balik, akhirnya Jimin menyerah dan beranjak ke pintu.

Ia melihat lewat lubang di pintu, seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh membelakangi pintu membawa sebuah buket besar berisi bunga mawar. Jimin mengerutkan dahi, _Jika dia memang petugas pengantar paket, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu_?

"Tunggu sebentar—"

Ia membuka pintu dan hanya mendapati sebuket besar bunga mawar merah di depan pintunya. Dilengkapi sebuah amplop kecil berwarna kuning. Jimin berlari mengitari lorong dan mendapati orang misterius tadi sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Wajah Omega itu semakin diliputi rasa penasaran.

Dibukanya amplop kuning tersebut.

 _Untuk Jimin,_

 _Selamat atas kesuksesan pada debut pertamamu. Kuharap selanjutnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi._

 _Dari, seseorang yang pernah mencintaimu._

 _._

Mata Jimin membelalak karena ia tahu inisial huruf yang tertera di akhir surat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Uh oh.

 **TBC**

 **Catatan penulis** :

Segala macam rintangan tidak akan pernah berakhir bagi Yoongi, mwaha.

Terimakasih untuk yang telah menambahkan cerita ini ke favorite dan followed stroies! Termasuk untuk reviewer: **MinPark, Gasuga, LittleOoh, ChiminsCake, Daisy Uchiha,** **melyauyut575** **,** **virgiawan738** **,** **noonim** **,** dan **honeymon**

Sampai jumpa di bagian 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Nama BTS langsung melejit begitu video mereka di Youtube menembus angka 20 juta kali ditonton. Bahkan di media sosial, _hashtag_ nama mereka menapaki peringkat 2 terpopuler di twitter Korea selama semiggu. Masyarakat Korea—terutama kalangan anak muda, memuji penampilan BTS lewat koreografi, perfoma lagu dengan liriknya yang tidak biasa(Yoongi sebenarnya sangat bangga karena lagu-lagu yang ia produksi, justru yang paling banyak disebut di media sosial), dan _fan chant_ yang unik.

Tawaran untuk tampil di TV dan siaran radio swasta dan nasional Korea sudah seringkali diterima melalui Leeteuk. Bahkan saking banyaknya—ia sampai meminta Namjoon untuk mencarikan satu orang manajer lagi yang bisa membantu tugasnya ("Tidakkah kau mengerti, _sajangnim_? Bahkan ada TV nasional yang menelepon saat aku tidur! Bagaimana bisa aku menjawab mereka di saat aku dalam keadaan setengah tidur?!").

Akhirnya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengadakan _photoshoot_ yang kedua untuk setiap anggota BTS. Kali ini bukan hanya sebagai promosi, tetapi juga sebagai bentuk pemenuhan permintaan penggemar BTS di Korea. Juga sebagai bagian dari peluncuran album pertama mereka ke publik yang akan dilaksanakan pada awal Januari nanti.

Sebenarnya Yoongi sangat mendukung saat nama BTS meroket dalam waktu singkat dan mendapat respon positif hingga saat ini. Hanya saja yang membuat Yoongi kesal adalah, foto-foto Jimin ketika tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan perutnya yang kencang karena otot perut—menarik banyak perhatian di kalangan Alpha lainnya—dan beberapa kalangan Beta dan Omega.

 _Kalau saja mereka tahu Jimin sudah ada yang punya!_

 **A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 5**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, typos, karakter boyband lainnya. Stalker! Chanyeol (OOC Chanyeol mwaha)

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, KookV

* * *

 _15 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

 _07.31 p.m_

* * *

Salju mulai berjatuhan seminggu yang lalu, dan kini udara dingin senantiasa menyelimuti Korea. Toko-toko dan pusat perbelanjaan semakin ramai dengan hiasan-hiasan lampu sementara orang-orang semakin sibuk mencari hadiah dan hiasan natal—memenuhi jalanan trotoar dan toko-toko.

Beberapa hari setelah debut BTS menuai banyak respon positif dan perhatian masyarakat di Korea terutama karena liriknya yang berisi kritik akan kehidupan di Korea dan sangat berhubungan dengan kondisi anak-anak muda sekarang ini, serta sebagian koreografinya yang mudah diingat. Yoongi dan Jimin hampir hanya bertemu empat kali dalam dua minggu belakangan ini, dikarenakan jadwal Jimin yang semakin padat dan kesibukan Yoongi sendiri dalam mempersiapkan album solonya.

Sekali-dua kali Jimin mendatangi apartemen Yoongi—dan mereka berhubungan di apartemen Alpha itu, meski hubungan mereka tidak seintim pertama kali mereka melakukan seks. Setelah itu, kegiatan malam mereka dlanjutkan dengan menonton US TV series dan film Hollywood di Netflix. Di sela-sela menonton Netflix, mereka menonton drama romansa Korea atas permintaan Jimin—yang berakhir dengan Yoongi tertidur di atas sofa ("Bahkan aku tidak tidur saat kita menonton film kesukaanmu, _Hyung_!"). Lalu kegiatan malam mereka berakhir dengan Yoongi mengantar Jimin ke apartemennya.

Di acara malam mereka yang kedua, Yoongi membuka media sosial setelah berapa lamanya ia tidak mengecek. Kekesalannya sedikit menguar saat melihat foto-foto Jimin yang tidak sengaja memperlihatkan otot perutnya yang kencang.

"Kurasa jika aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengepos fotomu ini, aku akan menendang wajah mereka dengan tidak senang," gerutu Yoongi.

Jimin menepuk bahu Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , mereka itu hanya fans! Kau tidak perlu cemburu dengan fans!"

"Aku cemburu karena mereka ikut melihat bagian perutmu, dan seharusnya hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana bentuk perutmu."

Tawa Jimin terdengar indah di telinga Alpha itu, "Kau pasti ingat, bahwa sudah ada 2 Alpha lain yang sudah melihat aku telanjang selain dirimu," kemudian matanya beralih pada layar ponselnya yang mati.

Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Jimin, "Kalau begitu, hanya aku yang bisa melihat perutmu membesar—jika suatu saat nanti kau mengandung anakku."

Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas wajah Yoongi, "Kau serius mengatakannya, _Hyung_?"

"Serius apanya?" tanya Yoongi, "Serius kalau perutmu akan membesar?"

Jimin menjewer telinga Yoongi dengan gemas, "Serius kalau kau—umm," wajahnya berubah merah, "Kalau kau bilang—aku akan mengandung anakmu..."

"Memangnya kau mau mengandung anak Alpha lain? Selain diriku?"

"T-tentu saja tidak! Tapi kupikir masih terlalu cepat untukku berpikir sampai situ! Aku baru saja debut, kau ingat 'kan?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."

Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi dengan gemas bercampur rasa tersipu.

 _Rasanya tidak aneh kalau suatu saat kami akan memiliki seorang anak dengan wajahku dan kepribadian seperti_ Hyun _g..._

Ponsel Jimin berdering beberapa kali menandakan ada pesan berkali-kali masuk. Yoongi yang ikut penasaran tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat ponsel lebih dekat. Jimin dengan panik mengangkat ponselnya menjauh dari Alpha berkulit pucat itu.

"Memangnya itu pesan dari siapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba panik begitu?"

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa!" jawab Jimin cepat, "Umm ini—hanya dari _Eomma_. Kalau kau membaca pesan darinya, aku bisa malu setengah mati!" wajahnya terlihat kurang meyakinkan.

Tetapi Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahu. Mungkin dari seseorang yang bukan Eommanya, tetapi tidak masalah jika Jimin tidak mau menceritakannya. Lagipula mereka masih belum terikat satu sama lain dengan pasti. Mereka masih memiliki masalah personal yang mungkin belum saatnya untuk diceritakan pada satu sama lain, kan?

Sekilas ia melihat perubahan ekspresi cemas di wajah Jimin.

"Semoga pesan itu tidak berisi sesuatu yang darurat."

Jimin buru-buru menggelang, " _Ani_ , ini—umm, hanya berisi pesan yang—um agak membuatku cemas. Tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa sekarang."

Setelah Jimin mematikan ponselnya tanpa membalas apapun, Omega itu kembali mendekat ke Yoongi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yoongi. Yoongi, berusaha menutupi rasa curiganya terhadap pesan tadi, melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Jimin.

Keduanya menonton tanpa bertukar kalimat sampai Jimin memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya.

* * *

 _16 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

 _10.02 a.m_

* * *

 **EXOChanyeol**

 _Jimin?_

 _Ini Yeollie, aku mendapatkan kontakmu dari Leeteuk-_ nim _._

 _Beberapa hari lalu aku pergi untuk melihat debut pertamamu jika kau sadar._

 _Kurasa jika kau tidak keberatan, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan?_

 _Aku tunggu balasanmu._

Sudah lebih dari 12 jam semenjak ia melihat pesan itu dikirimkan padanya. Jimin masih diam memandang layar ponselnya, tidak memiliki niatan untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan berusaha menghubunginya setelah mereka tidak pernah bertemu selama 2 tahun lebih! Hubungan mereka di masa lalu hanya menimbulkan bayangan hitam di benak Jimin. Ia tidak pernah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol pergi ke Seoul tanpa pamit padanya, dan melejit sebagai idol yang populer di Korea.

Kenapa baru sekarang?

Kenapa setelah hubungannya dengan Namjoon mulai pudar?

Kenapa Chanyeol baru muncul saat ia dan Yoongi mulai bersama?

Jimin kehabisan akal. Ia akan mendiamkan pesan Chanyeol. Karena ia sudah tidak perlu seorang Chanyeol di kehidupannya saat ia sudah memiliki Yoongi.

Tepat ia ingin melempar ponselnya ke atas meja di ruang TV, muncul Taehyung.

"Jiminnie! Temani aku belanja hadiah natal untuk orang tuaku!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku? Mana Jungkook-ah?"

Omega berambut abu-abu itu hanya memasang wajah sebal, "Jungkookie lebih memilih untuk pergi bersama teman Betanya yang bernama Yugyeom itu daripada aku! Padahal dari kemarin aku sudah memohon-mohon agar ia mau menemani aku pergi belanja hari ini!"

Karena merasa bahwa hari ini mereka tidak akan melakukan kegiatan apa-apa (Yoongi hari ini pun menghabiskan waktunya sampai malam di studio seperti biasa), Jimin akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung. Toh ia juga belum membelikan apa-apa untuk kedua orang tua dan adiknya di Busan. Padahal bulan ini ia sudah mendapatkan gaji pertama dari Namjoon (dan bonus tambahan dari atasannya itu—mengingat mereka sudah pernah berhubungan selama 2 tahun), tetapi belum sempat membelikan apapun untuk keluarganya tersebut.

Mereka pergi ke Dongdaemun dengan naik bis. Karena sehabis debut wajah mereka mulai dikenali, Jimin dan Taehyung mengenakan masker di wajah mereka. Begitu sampai di sana, Jimin menemani Omega yang lebih muda itu ke sebuah toko elektronik ("Kau serius mau membelikan ibumu mesin penyedot debu?" Taehyung hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman kotaknya menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin). Kemudian mereka pergi ke toko pakaian untuk membeli hadiah natal anggota keluarga mereka yang lain—sekaligus mencari baju yang akan dipakai mereka untuk tahun baru nanti.

Terbesit di kepala Jimin untuk membeli Yoongi hadiah natal, tetapi kemudian Omega itu mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Mungkin aku akan pergi mencari hadiah natal untuk Yoongi-_ Hyung _jika nanti sudah dekat dengan waktu natal_...

"Kau akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Jungkook-ah tahun ini tidak?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung yang masih sibuk mencarikan baju untuk kedua adik-adiknya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan membelikanku apa-apa tepat di hari natal," gerutu Omega itu. Jimin tertawa, karena Jungkook memang tipikal orang yang tidak akan memberikan orang hadiah kecuali orang itu memintanya langsung ( _Bukannya jika kita memintanya langsung, justru namanya bukan hadiah?_ ).

Tiba-tiba seseorang berkacamata hitam dengan mantel berkerah tinggi dan syal yang menutupi hingga setengah wajah, pergi menghampiri keduanya dan menepuk bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama membalikkan tubuh untuk memperhatikan orang yang mendatangi mereka itu.

"Taehyung—"

" _Heok_? Baekhyun- _hyung_?"

Tiba-tiba airmata menetes dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Sosok misterius itu memeluk Taehyung dan mulai menangis.

* * *

 _16 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

 _1.26 p.m_

* * *

Suasana cafe yang mereka tempati saat itu sepi dikarenakan letaknya yang di ujung dan hanya sanggup didatangi oleh orang-orang yang punya uang lebih. Jimin sebenarnya bersyukur mereka pergi ke cafe itu saat ini, karena suara tangisan Baekhyun yang seorang idol boyband no 1 di Korea cukup menyita perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Bahkan pelayan yang melayani mereka terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menawarkan tisu lebih pada mereka.

" _Ne, Hyung_ , sekarang tarik napas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu jikau kau menangis seperti itu."

"Emm, kalau kalian tidak mau aku mendengar percakapan kalian, mungkin aku bisa keluar dari cafe sekarang?"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Jimin dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Aku sudah tidak a-apa-apa. Jimin, kau boleh duduk dan—mendengarkan, karena kau terlihat seperti orang baik-baik," kata Baekhyun di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Jadi—kau bilang tadi, kau dan Chanyeol-sunbaenim—umm, apa tadi katamu?" tanya Taehyung membalikkan percakapan.

"Kami pu-putus."

Jimin dan Taehyung tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget mereka. Jimin sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget karena ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jalan berduaan ketika ia dan Yoongi pergi berkencan sebulanan yang lalu. Justru Taehyung lah yang paling kaget karena bahkan perusahaan hiburan yang mewadahi mereka sangat diskrit dan tertutup mengenai hubungan keduanya—bahkan media yang dulu sempat mengabarkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tidak pernah lagi membuat berita tentang mereka. Karena semenjak muncul berita bahwa Chanyeol yang seorang Alpha menjalin hubungan dengan rekannya yang seorang Omega dan dari satu boyband yang sama, keduanya sama sekali tak pernah memberikan respon pasti pada media manapun.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, langsung di kedua wajah Jimin dan Taehyung, Baekhyun mengumumkan bahwa hubungannya dan Chanyeol berakhir begitu saja.

"Kenapa kalian putus?!" tanya Taehyung masih belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya.

Jimin tiba-tiba khawatir mengenai pesan yang dikirim oleh Chanyeol kemarin.

"Perusahaan rekaman kami—SMTown, tiba-tiba saja mengumumkan bahwa media kembali panas soal hubungan kami—dan entah dari mana, beredar foto kami saat pulang berduaan dari sebuah hotel beberapa hari lalu. M-mereka bilang, lebih baik untuk kami agar putus—karena jika tidak, fans kami akan gempar, terutama fans Chanyeol."

"Ck, Omega-Omega posesif seperti mereka pantas untuk ditenggelamkan! Padahal mereka hanya fans!" kata Taehyung kesal, "Kenapa mereka tidak bisa membiarkan idola kesukaan mereka hidup sesuai keinginan mereka, sih?!"

Jimin memukul paha Taehyung, berharap bahwa _namja_ Omega yang lebih muda itu menjaga perkataannya, "Berarti saat ini, hubungan kalian sudah diketahui semua orang?" tanya Jimin pada Baekhyun.

Omega itu mengangguk, " _Ne_ , kau bisa lihat ini," ia menunjuk ke layar browser di ponselnya, "Soompi dan AllKpop bahkan sudah mengumumkan hubungan kami ke media internasional. Pagi ini pun tiba-tiba saja aku banyak mendapatkan surat ancaman yang mengatakan bahwa hubunganku dengan Chanyeol tidak direstui!"

Taehyung menatap Jimin dan menggumamkan nama Jungkook dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kalian benar-benar putus?"

"Perusahaan kami meminta kami putus—dan Chanyeol sendiri bilang bahwa lebih baik hubungan kami agar tidak diteruskan, sebelum fans kami berbalik menyerangku. Tapi—tapi—" Baekhyun kembali terisak, "Aku masih mencintainya—aku tidak pernah mau putus darinya—"

Kedua Omega yang lain hanya bisa diam karena terlalu bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa. Taehyung pada akhirnya berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan memeluk temannya itu dengan merangkul bahunya, sementara Jimin hanya termenung memikirkan pesan Chanyeol semalam. Ia berharap bahwa tidak ada maksud lain dari Chanyeol saat itu. Karena jika ya, Jimin akan mengutuki dirinya sampai mampus.

* * *

 _16 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

 _7.26 p.m_

* * *

Yoongi benar-benar bosan hari itu. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan kumpulan _mixtape_ terbarunya sebelum natal jika ia ingin cepat-cepat meluncurkan albumnya awal Februari nanti. Berhubung hari ini BTS diliburkan untuk datang ke studio setelah lonjakan nama mereka setelah debut, Yoongi semakin stres karena artinya hari ini ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Jimin. Bahkan terakhir kali Omeganya itu membalas pesannya adalah sekitaran 6 jam yang lalu. Dan kini Alpha pucat itu benar-benar kehabisan akal dalam menyelesaikan _deadline_ penyelesaian _mixtape_ nya.

Karena seberapapun jeniusnya ia, kata 'jenius' tidak akan ia dapatkan jika ia tidak membanting tulang dan memeras keringatnya sampai mau mati rasanya. Semuanya diperlukan proses, waktu, dan tenaga yang besar. Entah berapa lama lagi ia akan tidur 2 jam sehari.

Hampir beberapa hari ia juga tidak bertemu dengan Namjoon secara langsung—sehingga mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat KakaoTalk. Akhir-akhir ini juga ia merasa jawaban Namjoon terlalu singkat bahkan tidak berbasa-basi seperti pertama ia mengenal atasannya itu. Yoongi berpikir bahwa obrolan mereka sebulan yang lalu telah membuat atasannya marah.

Tetapi Yoongi bersyukur karena Alpha yang lebih tinggi itu tidak memilih untuk mendiamkannya, apalagi memecatnya secara cuma-cuma.

Ketiga rekannya, Zhoumi, Jieun, dan Ji-hoon tidak pernah datang ke studio semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Mereka semua memanfaatkan bulan Desember ini untuk pergi berlibur entah kemana—itu informasi yang didapatkan Yoongi dari manajer mereka, yang kebetulan sering Yoongi temui jika ia makan siang di lantai 1 ( _Padahal manajer mereka sendiri masih belum libur, hmm_ ). Hanya Zhoumi saja yang masih rajin mengiriminya pesan. Dan beberapa saat lalu, Zhoumi mengirimkan foto ia di Cina—liburan bersama keluarganya di sana.

Yoongi teringat akan keluarganya di Daegu.

Ia sudah hampir 3 tahun tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan _Appa_ nya adalah ia meminta izin untuk pergi ke Seoul, sementara _Eomma_ nya hanya memandangnya dengan wajah cemas bercampur ragu. Hanya kakak laki-lakinya lah yang sangat mendukung cita-citanya tersebut, terang-terangan membela Yoongi di hadapan orang tuanya.

Yoongi ragu apakah ia mungkin harus pulang ke Daegu untuk bertemu dengan mereka, atau hanya mengirimkan uang hasil penjualan albumnya bulan kemarin ke rekening _Appa_ nya. Karena ia tahu, jika ia mengirimkan uang dengan jumlah yang mencurigakan, _Appa_ nya pasti akan membuang uang itu mentah-mentah, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Yoongi- _ah_?"

Yoongi memutar kursi kerjanya, tanpa sadar Namjoon telah berada di belakangnya.

"Oh, Namjoon- _nim_ ," katanya dingin.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum agak kaku padanya, "Kurasa kau masih mau menyelesaikan album _mixtape_ mu hari ini."

"Aku memang mau menyelesaikannya sebelum natal jika bisa," jawab Alpha yang lebih pendek itu, "Aku rasa kedatangan _Anda_ ke sini pasti memiliki tujuan khusus, karena akhir-akhir ini _Anda_ hanya berkomunikasi lewat pesan-pesan singkat."

Namjoon tergelak, "Kau bisa bilang bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat tajam, Yoongi- _ah_ ," Namjoon melipat kedua tangannya, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, boleh aku mentraktirmu minum?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku minum? Memangnya ada perayaan sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi—menjatuhkan pengucapan formal dari cara ia bicara, "Atau ada sesuatu yang memang harus dibicarakan dengan minum?"

"Pemikiranmu memang tajam, Yoongi-ah. Dan benar, aku memang perlu mengajakmu berbicara," Alpha yang lebih tinggi itu terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Soal Jimin."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sedikit menghakimi, tetapi kemudian akhirnya ia mendesah panjang dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku ikut."

Bahkan suasana di perjalanan semakin bertambah canggung ketika Yoongi memasuki mobil mewah milik bossnya itu. Alpha yang menjadi bossnya itu sama sekali tidak mau memulai percakapan. Bahkan Yoongi yang cukup anti-sosial pun dibuat menderita dengan suasana hening dan canggung di dalam mobil.

Mereka tiba di sebuah stasiun kereta api dan berjalan menuruni tangga bawah tanah. Yoongi tidak menyangka bahwa bossnya itu akan mentraktirnya ke sebuah bar mewah bergaya _old country_ , dengan segala minuman beralkohol berlabel merk-merk terkenal. Yoongi yakin, bahwa dengan pendapatannya bulan kemarin pun dompetnya akan tetap menangis. Bahkan banyak sekali sertifikat internasional yang menandakan bahwa bartender di sini sudah terlatih. Pintu saat ia masuk pun dijaga oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ yang berpakaian seperti petarung jalanan!

Namjoon memesan _Martini_ , sementara Yoongi (dia harus menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk memahami menu minuman yang tertera) memesan _Grill & Tonic_. Butuh waktu tidak sampai lima menit untuk minuman mereka jadi.

Sambil menyeruput minumannya, Namjoon akhirnya ( _Akhirnya ia bicara!_ Batin Yoongi senang), "Kau dan Jimin—kalian masih berhubungan?"

"Ya. Dan aku tidak akan berniat putus, bahkan jika kau memecatku sekalipun," kata Yoongi. Ia langsung membayangkan betapa ingin ia menghajar dirinya sendiri karena ucapan terakhirnya itu.

Tetapi Namjoon malah tersentak dan tertawa, "Aku tidak akan berbuat sampai seperti itu. Lagipula, kau ini terlalu berharga untuk kami lepaskan. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang begitu?"

"Hmm, kurasa ya, tapi aku tidak ingat kapan."

"Kurasa kau harus melihat ini," Namjoon mengulurkan ponselnya yang berisi sebuah headline berita.

 **BYUN BAEK-HYUN DAN PARK CHANYEOL BERPACARAN? KINI MEREKA DIKABARKAN TELAH PUTUS**

Yoongi nyaris menelan es batu yang dari tadi ia gigit, " _Mwoya_?! Ini berita apa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

"Coba kau baca." Namjoon memandang Yoongi dengan penuh kesabaran.

Alpha yang lebih muda itu akhirnya membaca berita yang tertera di layar ponsel Namjoon. Inti dari berita itu menyatakan bahwa SMTown selaku _branch_ dari SM yang merupakan perusahaan hiburan saingan NJE-C, mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini telah putus. Sebelum-sebelumnya, hubungan mereka yang tidak pernah diliput media, tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan dan menjadi pembicaraan hangat di publik. Tetapi pada akhirnya, hubungan mereka kini sudah berakhir—meski tetap terjadi perpecahan di antara fans yang mendukung dan kontra dengan hubungan mereka.

"Kini kau sudah mengerti, kan? Yang aku takutkan adalah, jika saat hubungan kalian sampai terliput oleh media, justru hal itu akan membuat kegaduhan di antara fans BTS. Apalagi BTS baru saja memulai debut, padahal ini adalah permulaan yang bagus bagi mereka untuk memulai karir," Namjoon meminum habis _Martini_ nya dan memesan satu gelas lainnya pada Bartender, "Kalau ada media yang meliput hubungan kalian, maka aku tidak akan punya pilihan kecuali membatalkan penampilan BTS untuk debut yang berikutnya. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Kau berbicara dengan berputar-putar, Namjoon- _nim,_ tapi aku mengerti maksudmu," kata Yoongi, masih bersikap tidak peduli, "Fans bisa memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Kami berdua—aku dan Jimin, bebas untuk melakukan apa yang kami sukai, bukan?"

Wajah Namjoon berubah seidkit frustasi, "Ini menyangkut karir kalian berdua, Yoongi- _ah_. Bukan hanya Jimin. Bisa saja setelah ini presentase fansmu berkurang karena kau dan Jimin- _ah_ menjalin hubungan."

"Kalau begitu, dengan kami saling merahasiakan hubungan kami dan berhati-hati dengan publik, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak menjamin—"

"Apa perlu aku menghapus foto profilku dengan Jimin di media sosial?"

"Yoongi- _ah_ —"

"Bukankah ada orang lain yang berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin tanpa ketahuan oleh media selama 2 tahun? Padahal orang itu adalah orang yang dikenal sebagai pengusaha sukses termuda di Korea?"

Namjoon memasang wajah kaget bercampur rasa tidak percaya. Ia nyaris melempar gelas kedua yang diterimanya dari bartender karena rasa terkejut mendengar ucapan Alpha yang lebih muda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dimulai dengan hari pertamaku bekerja, aku tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku lihat. Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki dengan orang atas seizinmu, Namjoon- _nim_."

Namjoon nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. Kepalanya kini mengingat kejadian berbulan lalu—di mana ia tengah menggagahi Jimin—memakan segala nikmat ekstasi yang ada di seluruh penjuru tubuh _namja_ Omega cantik itu. Ketika Jimin tiba-tiba memanggilnya—berasumsi bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat hubungan mereka. Namjoon tanpa sadar menarik kerah baju Yoongi, ekspresinya berubah marah, " _Rupanya kau_ , yang melihat kami malam itu."

Yoongi hanya menatapnya dengan dingin, tatapan matanya menantang, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa sebodoh itu, Namjoon- _nim_. _Ne_ , aku melihat semuanya. Bagaimana kau bersetubuh dengannya. Tapi sekarang ia adalah milkku, dan kau sudah harus melepaskannya."

Terkesiap mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Namjoon melepaskan kerah baju Yoongi, kembali pada minumannya, "Kurasa kau bukan tipe orang yang mau mencampuri urusan orang lain tentang hal itu, kan? Aku berani taruhan, kau pasti tidak punya niatan untuk menjual informasi ini ke media manapun."

Kedua Alpha itu saling bertatapan, menantang satu sama lain, tetapi dengan suasana lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Bartender yang tadi nyaris memanggil temannya untuk melerai mereka, kini hanya terbengong-bengong melihat keduanya begitu cepat berdamai.

"Karena jika aku memberitahu media," kata Yoongi sambil merapikan kerah bajunya, "Bukan hanya reputasimu saja yang hancur, tapi juga hidup Jimin akan hancur karenanya. Karena itu, biarkan aku saja yang cukup tahu hubungan kalian."

"Hmm, aku suka cara berpikirmu—dan cukup berterimakasih karena kau mau menjaga rahasia."

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih Jimin, yang seorang _rookie_ sebagai selingkuhanmu? Apa alasanmu berselingkuh?" cecar Yoongi—tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Ia benar-benar ingin perkelahian mereka berlanjut, karena ia sangat membenci semua Alpha yang pernah disukai oleh Jimin. Entah sejak kapan, pikirannya menjadi posesif setiap kali ia ingat Jimin.

"Pertama, aku berselingkuh dengannya karena aku memang tertarik padanya. Jujur, aku sangat terpukau dengan penampilan dan sifatnya. Kepribadian kami—sangat melengkapi satu sama lain. Bahkan ia mengingatkanku pada istriku setiap kali kami melakukan seks," Namjoon pada akhirnya bercerita. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada gelas _Martini_ nya yang hampir kosong, "Dia mengisi kekosongan yang istriku tidak dapat penuhi setelah kami kehilangan anak kami."

"...anak?"

"Istriku pernah keguguran," jelas Alpha yang bertubuh tinggi itu pada akhirnya, "Hubungan kami setelah itu tidak pernah membaik. Hubungan suami istri kami pun tidak bisa terpenuhi seutuhnya, dan aku merindukan bagaimana rasanya menyetubuhi seorang Omega. Tapi tanpa kusadari, aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada Jimin."

"Apa kau gila? Jimin jauh lebih muda darimu!"

"Aku tahu—tapi aku terbutakan oleh naluriku sendiri selama dua tahun itu. Bagiku, Jimin adalah sosok Omega ideal yang bahkan istriku tidak dapat penuhi. Aku sempat memikirkan bahwa aku ingin menjadikannya istri keduaku, tapi pada akhirnya, aku tidak rela untuk membuang jauh-jauh bakat emasnya."

"Lalu, apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Namjoon menoleh pada Yoongi, tersenyum kecil, "Jika kau bertanya padaku sekitaran sebulan yang lalu, maka aku akan menjawab ya. Tapi sekarang, maka aku akan bilang tidak. Aku hanya mencintainya karena naluri, bukan karena hati dan pikiranku saat itu."

Yoongi menghela napas lega, "—tapi kenapa?"

"Aku akan menjadi seorang _Appa_."

"Ah, begitu. Rasanya agak canggung untuk mengucapkan selamat setelah tadi kau hampir menghajarku."

"Terima kasih, aku tahu kau akan mengucapkan selamat tanpa perlu mengatakannya," balas Namjoon enteng. "Begitu aku tahu bahwa Seokjin—istriku hamil, aku langsung menyadari betapa aku mencintai istriku. Bukan berarti aku langsung puas hanya karena tahu bahwa Omegaku hamil, tapi karena aku merindukan sosoknya. Aku merindukan dirinya yang baru aku temui lagi saat kami menghabiskan _heat_ bersama."

Yoongi terdiam—karena memang ia tidak punya sesuatu yang harus dikatakan begitu mendengar cerita Namjoon. Ia hanya termangut-mangut sambil meminum minumannya.

"Tetapi jika kau memang mencintai Jimin," lanjut Namjoon lagi, "Kuharap kau tidak akan pernah menjadi orang brengsek sepertiku. Jangan pernah jatuh cinta hanya karena suatu kesalahan."

"Aku tahu itu."

" _Good._ "

"Berarti sekarang aku bisa melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Jimin dengan tenang."

"Aku akan menguliti kulitmu yang pucat seperti mayat itu jika media sampai tahu soal kalian. Jimin masih terlalu berharga untuk kuserahkan pada Alpha sepertimu."

Yoongi meneguk gelasnya hingga kosong, " _Ne, ne_."

Malam itu, keduanya menghabiskan malam dengan minum-minum sampai setengah mabuk—dengan percakapan mereka berlanjut masih dalam keadaan canggung. Tapi setidaknya keesokannya ia bisa pergi ke studio dengan perasaan tenang, karena bukan saja ia sudah berdamai dengan Namjoon, tapi juga berhasil membuat teman baru.

Aneh, karena ia berteman dengan boss sekaligus mantan saingannya dalam memperebutkan cinta Jimin.

* * *

 _22 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

 _8.11 p.m_

* * *

Jimin menanggapi cerita bahwa Yoongi dan Namjoon kini berteman dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa dengan mulusnya Namjoon melepaskan Jimin dan kini menerima Yoongi sebagai Alphanya. Tetapi Omega itu menitikkan air mata begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Namjoon akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Benar kataku, kan! Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti istrinya! Dan sekarang mereka akan punya anak! Lalu aku begitu saja dilupakan olehnya!" seru Jimin setengah menangis.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kau masih mencintainya, huh? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?" Yoongi menatap wajah Omeganya, tangan kanannya menepis air mata yang berjatuhan dari mata Jimin.

"Soalnya dia orang yang pernah mengisi hatiku! A-aku—"

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan pelan-pelan membuatmu melupakannya, oke?"

Jimin menghapus air matanya, " _Ne_. Cium aku kalau begitu."

Mereka berciuman dengan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka memperhatikan, tapi Yoongi tidak peduli. Karena Jimin adalah miliknya dan biarlah orang-orang tahu mengenai hal itu—kecuali media tentunya. Oleh karena itu, ketika mereka berjalan di _Common Ground_ Seoul dengan penampilan yang tertutup. Yoongi mengenakan masker yang ia buka sesekali dan sebuah topi Puma berwarna hitam, sementara Jimin mengenakan kacamata hitam dan syal yang menutupi hingga setengah wajahnya—dengan kepala tertutup _beanie_ berwarna _maroon_.

Karena pada tanggal 25 nanti Jimin dan Yoongi akan tampil di dua acara yang berbeda, mereka memutuskan untuk melewatkan natal dahuluan dan melakukan acara bertukar kado lebih cepat. Setelah kemarin seharian tidur seharian karena seminggu harus mengejar deadline, akhirnya Yoongi memiliki kesempatan untuk memesan tempat di sebuah restoran mewah di dekat _Common Ground_ tepat tadi pagi pukul 1 siang.

Begitu sampai di sana, mereka langsung disambut pelayan dan diantar ke meja yang telah dipesan Yoongi. Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terpukaunya ketika mereka tiba di sana.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah ini salah satu tempat makan termahal di Seoul?"

"Memangnya kau kira aku tidak sanggup bayar? Sekarang cepat pilih menu makanan, atau jika tidak aku yang akan memilihnya untukmu!"

Jimin buru-buru melihat ke daftar menu dengan agak canggung.

Ketika pesanan _wine_ mereka tiba, Yoongi dan Jimin menaruh hadiah natal untuk satu sama lain di atas meja. Mereka saling berpandangan, yakin dengan hadiah masing-masing telah persiapkan.

"Kurasa aku harus mulai duluan," kata Jimin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado. " _Merry Christmas, Hyung_! Sekarang buka kadonya!"

Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Yoongi membuka kado dari Jimin dan langsung memekik kagum, "Uwa! Kau sungguh-sungguh membelikanku _sweater_?"

"Soalnya kau bilang bahwa _sweater_ mu yang lama sudah bolong, jadi aku belikan saja yang baru," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum. Ekspresinya langsung berubah saat melihat Yoongi langsung mengenakannya—tepat di meja makan mereka, " _Hyung_! Kau serius mau mengenakannya sekarang? Orang-orang melihat kelakuanmu tahu!"

"Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang. Toh bukan mereka yang mengenakannya," Yoongi hanya mendengus. Ia berpose dengan _sweater_ barunya, "Bagaimana? Cocok denganku, kan?"

Jimin meletakkan wajahnya di antara telapak tangannya, ekspresinya terlihat bahagia dengan reaksi Yoongi, "Ya! Aku senang memilihkan warna biru tua untukmu!"

"Sekarang hadiah dariku," kata Yoongi sambil mengeluarkan sekotak kecil bingkisan, "Kuharap kau juga akan menyukainya."

Jimin mengambil barang tersebut dan membuka penutupnya. Dilihatnya sepasang anting dari timah dan perak berbentuk mata rantai. Senyuman langsung merekah di wajahnya, "A-astaga, _Hyung_ , ini—"

"Kurasa kau akan semakin cantik dengan anting seperti itu."

"Aku juga akan mengenakannya sekarang," kata Jimin sambil memasang antingnya pada bekas lubang tindikkan. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan bercermin, "Wow, pilihanmu bagus sekali!"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka, tiba-tiba Yoongi naik ke atas panggung dan meminta pada pengisi acara malam itu untuk bermain piano. Mata seluruh pengunjung langsung tertuju padanya, termasuk Jimin yang dengan kebingungan langsung berhenti memakan _wagyu steak_ nya.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk Park Jimin."

Orang-orang langsung bertepuk tangan, sementara Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan malu.

 _You see this guy  
This guy's in love with you  
Yes, I'm in love  
Who looks at you the way I do  
When you smile I can tell  
We know each other very well  
How can I show you  
I'm glad I got to know you, 'cause _

Yoongi menoleh sedikit ke arah Jimin dan melihat Omega itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, namun matanya tersenyum melihat Yoongi.

 _I've heard some talk  
They say you think I'm fine  
Yeah, I'm in love  
And what I'd do to make you mine  
Tell me now, is it so?  
Don't let me be the last to know  
My hands are shaking  
Don't let my heart keep breaking, 'cause_

 _I need your love  
I want your love  
Say you're in love  
In love with this guy  
If not, I'll just die_

Alpha itu hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia melihat Jimin mulai berkaca-kaca, wajahnya masih memerah karena malu.

 _Tell me now, is it so?  
Don't let me be the last to know  
My hands are shaking_  
 _Don't let my heart keep breaking, 'cause_

 _I need your love  
I want your love  
Say you're in love  
In love with this guy  
If not, I'll just die_

Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi restoran. Yoongi langsung beranjak dari piano dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang sudah beruraian air mata. Tetapi Omega itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , kau membuatku hampir mau mati tadi..."

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan kecil untukmu," kata Yoongi sambil mengecup bibir Omeganya dengan lembut. " _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_ , Jiminnie."

" _Nado_ ," Jimin menjilat bibirnya sambil tertawa. Kemudian ia berbisik pelan saat Yoongi duduk di kursinya, "Ngomong-ngomong, barusan kau menyanyikan lagu apa tadi?"

* * *

 _22 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

 _11.44 p.m_

* * *

Kencan mereka hampir berakhir, tetapi Yoongi dan Jimin tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Salju mulai turun lagi, dan Jimin semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di lengan Alpha berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat itu, sementara Yoongi mendekap bahu Jimin mendekat ke tubuhnya—berusaha membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada Jimin.

Mereka hendak kembali ke tempat Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya, ketika seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

Tanpa perlu melepas kacamata, masker dan topi hitamnya, Jimin mengenali orang itu.

"Yeollie? Kenapa kau—"

Chanyeol menurunkan maskernya dan tersenyum, "Hai, Jimin-ah. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu di tempat yang tidak terduga." Wajahnya tidak sedikitpun melirik ke arah Yoongi.

Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yoongi, "A-aku juga tidak."

Chanyeol akhirnya melihat ke arah Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan tidak senang, "Tidak kukira kau akan jalan berdua dengan Alpha seperti ini. Pendek... dan terlihat lemah."

Yoongi akhirnya berdiri di depan Jimin, berusaha menghadang Alpha bertubuh lebih besar itu untuk mendekati Omeganya lebih dekat lagi, "Apa urusanmu dengan Jimin? Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Omega milikmu, huh?"

Seringaian aneh muncul di ekspresi Chanyeol, "Memang tidak aneh sih, kalau kalian sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Media memang keparat," katanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jimin, tapi kemudian ditepis oleh Yoongi dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan wajah tampanmu," kata Yoongi dengan nada mengancam. Suaranya berat dan lebih rendah dari biasanya, membuat Chanyeol hampir melompat mundur di hadapannya—bahkan Jimin mulai terlihat tidak tenang, ia bergidik takut-takut jika Yoongi akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Alpha yang lebih tinggi itu berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya dan kembali tersenyum, "Mungkin kau bisa bilang pada Jimin untuk membalas pesan-pesanku. Aku paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang mendiamkan _chat_ terlalu lama."

Jimin tersentak kaget, sementara Yoongi yang merasakan kemarahannya meluap—melampiaskannya ke sebuah tempat kaleng bir yang kosong. Ia menendang wadah tersebut keras-keras, menyebabkan benda tersebut penyok parah. Chanyeol menatap benda malang tersebut dengan ekspresi kaget, tetapi ia masih berusaha memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha yang terlihat berani. Meski Yoongi bisa melihat matanya sedikit berkedip karena kaget.

Tanpa kata-kata, Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin—menyeretnya masuk ke daerah parkiran, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka tadi.

Di mobil, Yoongi akhirnya lepas kendali dan langsung meninju setirnya dengan marah—membuat Jimin kembali melompat kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku bahwa dia mengirimimu pesan?"

"A-a-aku—aku—" kata Jimin terbata-bata, wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis, "Aku tidak berpikir untuk menceritakannya padamu. Karena aku sendiri—tidak bermaksud untuk membalas pesan Chanyeol."

"Si bajingan itu—aku yakin pasti ia mengincar dirimu! Masuk akal, mengingat ia baru putus dengan Byun Baekhyun..."

" _Hyung_! _Jebal_ , dia adalah orang di masa laluku!"

"Lalu apa? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kau malah kembali padanya? Aku harus apa?"

Kali ini Yoongi meninggikan suaranya pada Jimin, dan Omega itu tersentak karena rasa takut dan kaget. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Jimin, dan Omega itu hanya terdiam menatap tangannya. Ia terlalu takut pada Yoongi saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, air matanya mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

Yoongi kemudian menyadari sikapnya dan menghela napas panjang. Tangannya mengusap-usap wajah dengan frustasi, " _Mianhae_ , aku lepas kendali. Aku tidak bermaksud, ah, aku hanya tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol sialan itu!"

"Ini semua salahku," kata Jimin terisak, "Harusnya aku bercerita padamu."

"Tidak ada yang salah dari kita berdua. Hanya si Park Chanyeol itu yang salah." Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin, "Aku juga minta maaf sudah marah padamu tadi. Aku hanya takut kau akan kembali pada Chanyeol suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dirimu direbut dariku," tangannya mengusap air mata Jimin. "Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Jimin mengangguk, " _Ne_."

Tetapi Yoongi tahu, bahwa masalah tidak akan berhenti sampai disitu.

* * *

 _30 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

* * *

Tepat di hari ulang tahun Taehyung, Jimin menerima pesan baru lagi dari Chanyeol.

 **EXOChanyeol**

Merry christmas _Jimin_

 _Aku menonton penampilan kalian pada natal yang lalu_

 _Kau terlihat cantik_

 _Aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau mau bertemu lagi denganku_

 _Aku ingin sekali berbicara berdua denganmu_

Saat itu, ia tengah mempersiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Taehyung bersama Leeteuk, Jungkook, Yugyeom, Hoseok, Baekhyun dan beberapa artis yang merupakan teman Taehyung. Jimin melirik Baekhyun dengan perasaan serba salah, takut-takut jika pesannya akan diketahui oleh Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa Baekhyun—orang yang baru-baru ini menjadi temannya—mengetahui bahwa mantan Alphanya dulu mengiriminya pesan.

Bahkan Namjoon hanya mengiriminya satu pesan ucapan natal!

 _Jangan sampai ia tahu,_ batin Jimin khawatir.

Tetapi ia menceritakannya pada Yoongi, yang kemudian oleh Alpha itu ditanggapi dengan perintah untuk memblokir Chanyeol.

 _3 Januari 20xx, Seoul_

Yoongi sudah lupa rasanya menghabiskan waktu tahun baru bersama keluarganya. Bahkan ia terpaksa menghabiskan tahun baru yang lalu dengan minum-minum bersama Heechul dan teman-teman semasanya kuliah dulu (tentu saja, Jimin menghabiskan waktu liburan tahun barunya bersama keluarganya di Busan). Kini Heechul menjadi tempat ia bercerita soal Jimin. Meski belum pernah bertemu Jimin secara langsung, tetapi Heechul menyukai sosok Jimin. Ia begitu mendukung hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin, bahkan mengutuki Namjoon yang pernah menyuruh mereka putus.

"Kadang dia memang bodoh kalau bukan soal bisnis atau soal dunia hiburan. Otak emas kadang juga bisa berubah jadi otak udang."

Yoongi hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan seniornya itu.

Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah bercerita mengenai Chanyeol pada Heechul, karena ia tahu Heechul memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang luas. Jika ia sampai menceritakannya pada Heechul, kemungkinan besar Heechul akan membocorkannya ke teman-teman selebritinya dan menimbulkan kekacauan. Ia sendiri harus mati-matian meminta Heechul berjanji agar tidak membocorkan hubungannya pada siapapun.

Tetapi kekhawatiran baru muncul saat tepat 2 hari setelah perayaan tahun baru, ia mendapat pesan dari Jimin.

 **Chimchim Park**

 _Hyung, ada nomor mencurigakan menelepon._

 _Aku sudah coba blokir, tapi ada muncul nomor baru lagi_

 _Apa mungkin ini dari Chanyeol?_

Yoongi sudah kehabisan akal.

* * *

 _28 Februari 20xx, Seoul_

* * *

Jimin nyaris tidak bertemu dengan Yoongi setelah mereka disibukkan dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Tidak lama setelah peluncuran album pertama mereka, BTS berhasil menjual 410,000 kopi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan. Hal ini menempatkan BTS sebagai salah satu band rookie yang berhasil memecahkan rekor dalam penjualan album. Mereka diundang untuk mengisi sebagai bintang tamu di beberapa acara _variety show_ dan sebuah _fanmeeting_ untuk pertama kalinya di Seoul. Beberapa minggu ini pesan-pesan aneh dan nomor telepon mencurigakan yang ia khawatirkan berasal dari Chanyeol, sedikit berkurang jumlahnya. Setidaknya hal itu cukup menyemangatinya untuk melanjutkan karirnya sebagai seorang _idol_. Ia tidak butuh bertemu dengan seorang Chanyeol jika hal itu bisa memecah fokusnya.

Sementara Yoongi disibukkan dengan promosi album _mixtape_ nya yang akhirnya diputuskan akan dirilis pada awal Maret, berdekatan dengan ulang tahunnya. Jimin menahan diri selama 2 minggu tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan Alphanya itu. Bahkan mereka bertukar pesan hanya dua kali dalam sehari, akibat jadwal yang saling bentrok.

Omega itu mulai dipenuhi dengan perasaan kalut jika Yoongi akan bertemu dengan Omega yang lebih menarik, dan kemudian jatuh cinta dengan Omega itu. Jimin akan memburu Yoongi habis-habisan jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Tentu saja ia juga bisa bersikap posesif seperti Alphanya itu!

Mendekati bulan Maret dan mendekati ulang tahun Yoongi, Jimin berusaha membujuk Leeteuk agar memberinya kelonggaran di tanggal 9. Ia berjanji pada Leeteuk bahwa ia akan datang latihan lebih pagi daripada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Akhirnya Oemga itu mengijinkan karena ia terbujuk oleh _aegyo_ Jimin yang selalu muncul entah _namja_ cantik itu melakukan apa.

Ia ingin membuat kado ulang tahun terbaik untuk Yoongi.

* * *

 _1 Maret 20xx, Seoul_

10.42 a.m

* * *

"Jiminnie, aku masih mengantuk—"

"Kita terlambat 12 menit untuk latihan Taehyung!"

"Tapi Jungkookie masih tidur di apartemen—"

"Hoseok- _Hyungnim_ sudah mengijinkannya untuk istirahat hari ini. Kemarin dia kan baru saja terkilir di bagian tangan!"

Jimin menarik paksa Taehyung yang malas-malasan untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Pada akhir Maret nanti mereka akan mengikuti acara pementasan ulang tahun sebuah TV nasional, dan Namjoon meminta mereka untuk semaksimal mungkin tampil. Karena hal ini merupakan salah satu kesempatan BTS semakin menaikkan nama mereka di antara masyarakat Korea. Sayangnya dua hari lalu, tiba-tiba saja tangan Jungkook terkilir sehingga ia harus beristirahat selama empat hari. Akibatnya, Jimin dan Taehyung kewalahan karena tidak ada orang ketiga yang dapat menjaga posisi mereka selama latihan dalam seminggu ini.

Sesampainya di depan lift, pintu otomatis terbuka dan memunculkan seorang Omega—Jimin membelalakkan matanya—Omega tercantik yang pernah ia lihat di Korea. Omega yang pernah dilihatnya di suatu tempat—ya, di ponsel Namjoon. Omega yang merupakan istri atasan yang pernah berhubungan selama 2 tahun dengannya. Jimin merasakan dirinya menciut di hadapan Omega itu.

Wajahnya berbentuk bulat telur sempurna, dengan alis tebal, bibir montok, dan tubuh tinggi semapai. Jimin sampai tertegun, berpikir kenapa Namjoon tertarik dengan Omega seperti dirinya, sementara ia bisa memiliki Omega secantik ini sebagai istrinya.

Omega itu melihat ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan—menyapa mereka. Jimin dan Taehyung langsung membalas dengan membungkukkan badan mereka. Tanpa sadar, mata Jimin langsung tertuju pada perut Omega cantik itu. _Ah, ya, Yoongi-_ Hyung _bilang kalau mereka akan memiliki anak._

"Jinnie!"

Jimin, Taehyung dan Omega itu langsung menoleh—mendapati Namjoon berlari menuruni tangga. Napasnya tersengal-sengal ketika ia menghampiri Omega yang merupakan istrinya. Sesaat ia memandang ke arah Jimin dengan tatapan kaget, tetapi buru-buru ia beralih pada istrinya, "Kalau kau mau pulang, lebih baik aku saja yang mengantarmu."

" _Ani_ , aku bisa bawa mobil sendiri."

"Tapi kau—"

"Oh! Ini istri Kim Namjoon- _sajangnim_?" seru Taehyung, otomatis begitu ia melihat kedua pasangan itu nyaris berdebat.

Jimin bisa merasakan tangannya refleks menyapu wajahnya dengan frustasi, sementara Namjoon langsung gelagapan sambil melirik ke arah Jimin, "Uh—ya— _hey kiddos_ , ini..."

Omega itu tersenyum pada Jimin dan Taehyung, "Ah, _ne_ , aku tahu kalian. Kalian anggota BTS, bukan? _Bangtan Sonyeondan_? Baru pertama kali aku melihat kalian dari dekat. Kalian manis-manis sekali." Jimin dan Taehyung hanya bisa saling bertatapan dan tersenyum malu-malu, "Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku istri dari Alpha yang sangat ceroboh ini, namaku Kim Seokjin. Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian."

Taehyung dengan bersemangat langsung ikut memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Kim Taehyung! Dan ini Park Jimin!" ia menunjuk pada Jimin. Jimin panik dan langsung tersenyum canggung.

"Uhh—aku Jimin, Kim—"

"Panggil aku Jin saja, jika kalian bertemu denganku di luar kantor. Ya 'kan, Joonie?"

Namjoon berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

Tapi bagaimana caranya bersikap normal jika istrimu kini sedang bercakap-cakap seperti biasa sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dengan mantan selingkuhanmu?!

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Taehyung ramah sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke perut Seokjin. Sifat alaminya adalah ia sangat mudah berinteraksi dengan orang lain, bahkan lebih mudah daripada Jimin.

Tangan Jin bergerak ke atas perutnya yang mulai membuncit, "16 minggu, sekitar 4 bulan."

Perasaan lega bercampur iri muncul di dada Jimin. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang tulus saat ia berkata, "Kalau begitu selamat, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar."

Jimin bisa merasakan Namjoon menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut saat ini.

"Aku harap juga begitu, terimakasih, Jimin- _ah_." Seokjin tersenyum pada Omega yang lebih muda itu.

Namjoon langsung merangkul istrinya—dan dari percakapan mereka, akhirnya Seokjin menyerah dan menurut saat suaminya memutuskan untuk mengantarnya dengan mobil.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat mereka, dan berlari kecil mengikuti Taehyung kita pintu lift kembali terbuka.

Hari itu pada malamnya, ia mendapat pesan dari Namjoon.

Begitu membaca isinya, Jimin tidak bisa membendung airmatanya.

 **Kim Namjoon**

 _Aku dan Jin berterimakasih atas ucapanmu tadi_

 _Aku harap dengan ini, hubungan kita bisa berakhir dengan baik_

 _Maaf aku telah menjadi Alpha yang buruk_

 _Semoga Yoongi-ah bisa menjadi Alpha yang terbaik bagimu_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis** :

Karena sudah update konstan sampai 5 bagian dalam 1 bulan, maka saatnya untuk saya meliburkan diri haha.

Dalam bayangan saya fanfic ini akan berakhir sampai 10 bagian, mungkin kurang mungkin lebih.

Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang greget, sudah 3 tahun hampir tidak menulis fanfic :") Tapi saya bersyukur masih ada yang mau membaca dan mengikuti fanfic ini. Saya usahakan ceritanya akan semakin berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik kedepannya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6 !

Maaf juga kalau kemungkinan akan lebih lama update cerita selanjutnya, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai tamat.

Terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya:

 **LittleOoh, honeymon, Daisy Uchiha, gglorrsp, melyauyut7575, GeniusMYG, noonim, Gasuga, MinPark, ChiminsCake, julia kie, virgiawan738**


	6. Chapter 6

**A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 6**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, typos (mungkin akan banyak di chapter ini haha), karakter boyband lainnya. Stalker! Chanyeol (OOC Chanyeol mwaha)

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, KookV

* * *

7 Maret 20xx, Seoul

07.10 p.m

* * *

Jimin nyaris tidak dapat merasakan seluruh sendi-sendi di tubuhnya setelah seharian harus mengikuti _fansigning_ pertamanya, setelah kesuksesan debut pertama mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook juga sama-sama kewalahan karena harus berinteraksi dengan 150 orang sambil duduk di atas kursi dengan permukaan yang keras. Tetapi semenjak beberapa menit lalu ia tidak melihat keduanya, dan ia berasumsi bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook mungkin pergi mencari makanan atau apalah tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Jimin merapikan hadiah yang diterimanya dari para fans, dibantu oleh staff. Staff yang membantunya kini juga entah pergi ke mana, dan Jimin harus ikut membereskan barang-barang milik Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Mereka keterlaluan, meninggalkanku dengan barang yang segini banyaknya yang harus dirapikan," gumam Jimin menggerutu, sambil mengambil sebuah boneka yang berselimpangan di koridor, mengganggu transportasi manusia. Tangannya hendak mencapai boneka tersebut saat sebuah tangan mengambil barang itu.

"Perlu kubantu?"

Jimin mendongak, " _Hyung_!"

Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin kewalahan di antara tumpukan barang-barang, "Kau serius mendapatkan hadiah segini banyaknya dari fans?" ia membungkukkan tubuh dan mulai membantu Jimin memasukkan barang-barang yang tergeletak secara acak di atas lantai.

"Sebagian punya Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tapi aku tidak tahu ke mana mereka sekarang. Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab," Jimin masih bersungut-sungut. "Bahkan staff yang tadi membantu juga tidak muncul lagi!"

"Tadi aku lihat para staff berkumpul di ruang auditorium membereskan sampah. Sepertinya banyak fans yang sama tidak bertanggung jawabnya dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Hmm, benar."

"Kau tidak lupa kalau hari Rabu minggu ini kita akan janji bertemu, 'kan?"

Jimin kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Yoongi, "Tidak lupa kalau kau akan tua dan secara resmi jadi kakek-kakek?"

Yoongi kembali tertawa, "Entah dari mana kau bisa belajar sarkastik seperti itu."

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak belajar darimu," Jimin tersenyum pada Yoongi.

Mereka kini sudah resmi berpacaran, dan Jimin tidak pernah bisa membayangkan dirinya jauh dari Yoongi dalam waktu lama. Jika pada awalnya ia akan begitu membenci Yoongi, kini ia akan terus menerus memikirkan Yoongi di dalam kepalanya.

Yoongi berbeda dengan Alpha-Alpha lain yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Yoongi terkadang bisa terdengar sangat blak-blakan dan tidak pernah memperhatikan perasaan orang lain, tapi di lain sisi Yoongi sangat mengerti dirinya. Jika Jimin marah, Yoongi tidak akan mengajaknya bicara untuk menyampaikan masalahnya, tetapi justru ia akan pergi mengajak Jimin makan. Dan pelan-pelan, tanpa diminta pun, Jimin akan menumpahkan perasaannya pada Yoongi.

Pernah juga Jimin menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan istri Namjoon dan pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Alpha yang merupakan atasannya itu sudah merelakan Jimin untuk Yoongi, dan Yoongi bereaksi dengan cara yang berbeda dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Ia mengajak Jimin pergi ke bioskop, menonton film keluaran terbaru, dan mengatakan, "Aku mengajakmu menonton tadi sebagai bentuk perayaan, karena kini kita bisa bebas menjalin hubungan."

Jimin tertawa mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Yoongi dan ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mendapatkan Alpha yang begitu mengerti dan memperhatikan dirinya. Meski Chanyeol dan Namjoon telah pernah tertambat di hatinya, ia merasa sangat beruntung justru ketika Yoongi menawarkan dirinya sebagai pengganti mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Yoongi mengalihkan pikiran Jimin kembali, "Ada fans yang memberimu buket bunga sebesar ini?" ia mengangkat sebuah buket berisi mawar merah dengan ucapan dalam bahasa inggris—' _congrats on your first fansign_ '—dan tulisan bahasa korea di bawahnya.

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Aku tidak ingat. Mungkin itu hadiah milik Taehyung atau Jungkook?"

Yoongi membolak-balikkan buket bunga itu, "Di sini tertulis untuk Park Jimin."

Jimin tersentak dan tiba-tiba ia teringat orang misterius yang menungguinya di depan apartemen, mengiriminya buket bunga yang sama. " _Chanyeol._ "

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, "Huh? Dia mengirimimu buket bunga ini? Kukira dia sudah menyerah setelah aku hampir menghajarnya waktu dulu!" ia menimang-nimang buket bunga mawar di tangannya dan melirik pada Jimin, "Apa boleh jika aku buang saja benda ini?"

"Tunggu, _Hyung_! A-aku tidak yakin kalau Chanyeol yang mengirimiku ini, tapi dia pernah mengirimiku buket mawar yang sama. Dan mungkin saja, ini memang kiriman dari fans lain tanpa sepengetahuanku," kata Jimin.

"Apa kalau begitu lebih baik aku geletakkan saja di sini?"

Jimin merasa bahwa Yoongi yang protektif terlihat menggemaskan, "Lebih baik tinggalkan di ruang staff. Biarkan staff yang membereskannya."

Yoongi mengangguk dan berdiri untuk menaruh buket bunga tersebut. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali berbalik untuk membungkukkan tubuh, mengendus leher Jimin. "Baumu hari ini—lebih manis daripada biasanya."

Jimin memegangi lehernya, "Ohh! Benarkah? Aku—" ia teringat bahwa bulan ini ia lupa untuk membeli pil penunda _heat_ , dan kini akibatnya ia sudah memasuki tahap _pre-heat_. " _Aigoo_! Aku lupa membeli pil penunda _heat_! Apa yang harus aku lakukan—"

"Kau mau mencoba menghabiskan _heat_ bersamaku?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datar.

" _Eo_?"

Ia bisa melihat daun telinga Yoongi memerah sedikit, "Aku bisa pakai kondom, untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau tahu, jika kita tidak melakukannya, mungkin _heat_ mu akan lebih menyakitkan. Jadi kupikir—"

"Ayo kita melakukannya," kata Jimin menyetujui. Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Yoongi, "Kenapa kau malah terlihat kaget begitu, _Hyung_? Kau 'kan yang menyarankan aku agar kita melakukannya!"

Yoongi gelagapan, "Hmm, _yeah,_ bagus. Kalau begitu kabarkan saja kalau _heat_ mu sudah mulai." Ia pergi menuju ruang staff.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Alpha berambut legam itu masih terlihat malu-malu ketika pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin mereka sudah melakukan seks beberapa kali, tapi Yoongi belum pernah melewatkan _heat_ satupun bersama Jimin. Wajar saja, karena mereka baru resmi berpacaran tidak lebih dari 5 bulan dan Jimin sebagai seorang idol, tidak boleh _heat_ dan tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain selama masa debutnya berlangsung. Setidaknya ia dan Yoongi dengan baik telah merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari publik, bahkan dari staff dan anggota BTS lainnya—kecuali Namjoon tentunya.

Jimin diam-diam berterima kasih pada atasannya karena ia tidak menentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi dan menyuruh Jimin dan Yoongi agar dapat merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari publik.

Ia kembali sibuk dengan barang-barangnya saat ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain di koridor yang sepi. Orang itu memperhatikan Jimin dan berbalik pergi ketika staff dan Leeteuk kembali ke koridor untuk membantu Jimin membereskan barang-barang.

* * *

8 Maret 20xx, Seoul

10.18 p.m

* * *

Yoongi menghabiskan waktunya seharian jalan-jalan dan pergi minum bersama Heechul dan Namjoon (mengejutkan, memang. Tapi entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering pergi minum dengan Namjoon). Mereka mengobrol tentang album terbaru Yoongi yang akhirnya waktu peluncurannya diundur, debut BTS yang menggemparkan, dan sedikit obrolan tentang istri Namjoon.

"Oh? Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah? Wow, _chukhahamnida_ untukmu!" seru Heechul senang sambil menyalami Namjoon. Ia melihat ke arah Yoongi yang hanya diam mengamati, "Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatinya juga, _Yoongs_?"

"Aku sudah dengar dari Namjoon-nim langsung. Jadi aku sudah memberikan selamat untuknya sebelum ini," kata Yoongi menjelaskan. Namjoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Yoongi.

"Tidak kusangka kalian juga sekarang berteman. Jarang sekali ada atasan yang mau berteman dengan bawahannya," Heechul tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya dengan pertemanan unik antara Namjoon dan Yoongi. "Memangnya bagaimana kalian bisa memutuskan untuk berteman seperti ini?"

Yoongi memandangi atasannya, dan Namjoon berbalik memandanginya. Mereka saling berkomunikasi dengan mata, menyuruh satu sama lain untuk menjelaskan. "Umm," Namjoon berusaha menjelaskan pada akhirnya, "Karena aku baru menyadari bahwa ada orang semuda dia yang memiliki _passion_ dan _talent_ tinggi, juga peduli terhadap dunia _rap_ , hal yang jarang ditemukan di Korea saat ini. Dan—umm, kami juga sama-sama—" ia melirik ke arah Yoongi, dan Yoongi memberengut ke arahnya—menyuruh Alpha itu untuk terus melanjutkan, "Kami juga sama-sama senang menulis lagu tentang generasi saat ini. Kurasa persamaan ini menyatukan kami."

"Hmm, begitu rupanya," Heechul mengangguk-ngangguk memahami.

Yoongi menarik napas. Heechul tahu bahwa Yoongi dan Jimin sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan pernah bercerita bahwa Namjoon menentang hubungan mereka, tetapi Beta itu tidak tahu bahwa Jimin pernah berhubungan dengan Namjoon. Lagipula sangat gawat jika Heechul sampai mengetahui soal hubungan atasannya itu dengan Jimin. Pelecehan seksual terhadap idol di Korea beberapa tahun belakangan ini semakin banyak muncul, terutama di agensi-agensi yang sudah memiliki nama. Jika sampai hubungan Namjoon dan Jimin diketahui oleh Heechul, Yoongi tidak menjamin bahwa nama baik Namjoon akan tetap terjaga untuk seterusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok kau ulang tahun, 'kan?" Yoongi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. "Bagaimana kalau kita besok pergi untuk minum-minum? Aku akan mengajak Leeteuk, Zhoumi, dan yang lain kalau kau mau."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa. Sudah ada janji dengan seseorang besok."

Heechul bersiul dan memainkan alisnya, "Ooh. Sudah ada janji rupanya. Dengan pacarmu, kan?"

Namjoon memandangi Yoongi yang memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya, mengeluh pada Heechul untuk berhenti menggodanya. Alpha itu tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Heechul dan Yoongi. Hatinya masih belum rela melepaskan Jimin, tetapi ia berkata, "Kau ulang tahun besok, Yoongi- _ah_?"

"Hmm, _ye_."

"Kalau begitu habiskan waktumu dengan banyak hal berharga bersama kekasihmu. Tapi jangan lupa bahwa Kamis nanti kau harus datang menghadiri _preview_ _mixtape_ yang sudah kau selesaikan."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat. "Ah, _gomawoyo_. Pasti aku akan melakukannya." Ia meminum botol _soju_ nya.

Mereka berpisah ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, ke rumah masing-masing. Yoongi pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, menyalakan TV dan menyetel siaran Netflix. Tanpa sadar ia langsung terlelap di atas sofa dengan layar TV masih menyala, menyiarkan siaran maraton TV seri _Stranger Things_. Ia masih terlelap ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Yoongi dengan susah payah membuka matanya yang terasa berat, mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama Jimin tertera di layar.

Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan ia menggeser tombol panggilan, " _Yeoboseyo_? Jiminie?"

Ia mendengar suara erangan, "Hyuuung? _Bi-bisakah... Kau datang ke apartemenku sekarang_?"

"Sekarang? Bukankah ada Taehyung dan Jungkook?"

" _Mereka bilang mereka pergi menginap di rumah keluarga Taehyung di Daegu... Saat ini_ ," Jimin kembali mengerang dan diikuti suara desahan napas. " _Hanya ada aku sendiri. Aku—_ heat _ku sudah datang._ "

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana," kata Yoongi mematikan sambungan telepon.

Ia buru-buru mencuci muka, mencari kunci mobil, dan hampir melupakan kondom yang sudah disiapkannya dari tadi siang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia akan menghabiskan _heat_ bersama Jimin.

Mungkin ia pernah beberapa kali melewatkan _heat_ bersama Omega lain, tapi _heat_ Jimin adalah hal yang paling dinantikannya.

Ia melaju dengan kecepatan nyaris menembus 200 kilometer perjam. Tetapi karena hari itu waktu baru menunjukkan jam 4 pagi, jalanan di kota Seoul nyaris sepi. Hanya ada satu dua mobil yang melintas di jalan dan tidak terganggu dengan kecepatan mobil Yoongi. Ia sampai di apartemen Jimin dalam hitungan menit.

Saat Yoongi memencet bel, Jimin muncul membukakan pintu. Ia berkeringat dan wajahnya memerah meski udara Seoul hari itu masih dingin, dan Yoongi bisa mencium aroma manis cherry menguar di hidungnya. Yoongi menjilati bibirnya saat sensasi lain merasuki dirinya, menyuruhnya untuk segera menggagahi Jimin.

" _Hyung_."

"Jiminie."

Yoongi langsung memasuki apartemen Jimin, membantu Omega itu untuk berjalan. Jimin seperti setengah sadar, karena matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di panggul Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk lemah, matanya terpejam, "Bagian perutku sakit," ia meletakkan hidungnya ke leher Yoongi. " _Hyuung_ , bisakah kita melakukannya sekarang?" pinta Jimin.

"Baik. Sekarang. Di mana kita melakukannya?"

"Di kamarku," Jimin pergi menuju kamarnya dengan agak terhyung-huyung.

Yoongi memasuki kamar Jimin dan mencium aroma Jimin semakin kuat di hidungnya. Tanpa sadar ia merasakan bagian dalam tubuuhnya mulai meregang. Ia memperhatikan Jimin mulai pelan-pelan melepaskan _sweater_ putih dan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya, lalu diikuti dengan membuka celananya. Omega itu menidurkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

" _Hyuung_ , bukankah kau menginginkan ini semua?" tanya Jimin dengan suara menggoda. Cairan membasahi bagian selangkangannya.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya dan membuka bajunya dengan cepat, sebelum ia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Ia berjalan ke tempat tidur Jimin dan mulai menciumi bagian leher dan dada Omega itu. Jimin mengerang ketika bibir Yoongi menyentuh leher dan putingnya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat reaksi Jimin. Ia beralih sebentar menuju lantai untuk mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya, hampir lupa mengenakan kondom.

"Ini," kata Yoongi pelan sambil memegangi penisnya dan memasangkan kondom, "Pengaman."

Jimin mengerang, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu apa?! Cepatlah, _Hyung_ , sebelum _heat_ ku berakhir!"

"Bukankah _heat_ selalu berakhir lama, huh?"

Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi dengan melingkarkan pahanya di panggul Alpha itu, menyuruhnya untuk cepat bekerja dan memuaskan dirinya. Ia merangkul leher Yoongi dan berbisik di telinga Alpha itu, "Tidakkah kau menginginkan tubuh ini, secepatnya?"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan seorang Jimin jika mereka sudah bersatu di atas ranjang. "Aku kira justru kau yang tidak bisa sabaran." Ia menjilat leher Jimin, menggigitnya tetapi tidak meninggalkan bekas (ia tidak akan mengklaim Jimin, tidak untuk saat ini). Lalu mulutnya bergerak ke mulut Jimin, mengulum seperti permen.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Kita mulai pelan-pelan, oke? Kita punya banyak waktu untuk _heat_ mu."

Ia kembali menjilat dada Jimin, menciuminya, merasakan rasa cherry di setiap sentuhan. Tangan kirinya mengusap lubang kemaluan Jimin, mempersiapkannya. Tangannya disambut oleh cairan basah setiap kali tangannya menjawil bagian dalam kemaluan Omega itu. Ia tersenyum ketika Jimin memejamkan matanya dan menahan napas, menikmati sensasi ketika Yoongi menyentuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Jiminie?" tangannya mengusap wajah Jimin, menyisir rambut Jimin yang telah basah oleh keringat.

" _H-Hyung_ —" Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi di wajahnya, dan mengarahkannya ke dalam mulut.

Yoongi merasakan napasnya tersegal saat Omega itu mulai menjilati jari jemarinya, dan mulai mengulumnya.

Astaga. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Jimin mendesah panjang, mengendus aroma tubuh Yoongi yang sangat disukainya. Ia terkesiap ketika merasakan penis Yoongi mulai memasuki lubang mulut kemaluannya, menggesek-gesek dinding di dalamnya. Jimin mempersiapkan dirinya. Tangannya yang merangkul leher Yoongi, kini memegang erat seprai putih tempat tidurnya. Yoongi mengangkat kedua kaki Jimin lebih tinggi, memposisikan diri mereka dengan lebih nyaman. Ia memegangi paha Jimin yang bundar sempurna dengan kedua tangannya.

"Uhn—uh—" Jimin merasakan dirinya sesaat kesakitan dan ia menggigigit bibirnya untuk menahannya.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat memasukkannya?" Yoongi menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jimin. "Apa sebaiknya aku harus mempersiapkanmu lebih lama lagi?"

Jimin menggeleng, " _A-Aniyo,_ hanya saja—ahh! _Hyung_!"

Bagian ujung barang milik Yoongi menyentuh mulut bagian dalam kemaluannya, dan Jimin mulai mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

Yoongi tidak ingat berapa kali ia berejakulasi di dalam tubuh Jimin, sementara Omega itu berorgasme di bawahnya. Ia menggerung ketika Jimin berorgasme, mulai merasakan puncak kenikmatan di dalam dirinya.

Tempat tidur Jimin berguncang mengikuti ritme Yoongi dan Jimin, dan Omega itu mulai khawatir sampai kapan tempat tidurnya akan bertahan untuk menahan beban badan mereka di atas sana. Yoongi menggigit pelan leher Jimin ketika ia menggesek-gesekkan barang miliknya berkali-kali ke antara selangkangan Jimin. Jimin mendesis kesakitan, tapi di saat bersamaan ia juga mengerang penuh kenikmatan, meneriakkan nama Yoongi berkali-kali, memintanya untuk pergi lebih dalam.

Udara dingin pagi itu semakin terasa hangat di kulit mereka, ketika seks mereka mencapai bagian puncaknya. Yoongi berejakulasi di dalam tubuh Jimin beberapa saat kemudian untuk terakhir kalinya (meski ia kurang puas karena saat ini ia mengenakan kondom), dan Alpha itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Jimin, barang miliknya masih tertanam sempurna di tubuh Omeganya.

Ia membalikkan tubuh pelan-pelan dan Jimin mengikutinya. Omega itu meringis sedikit ketika Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah berkali-kali menggagahi Jimin. Tangannya merangkul tubuh Jimin dan merengkuhnya erat. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, saling mengagumi wajah satu sama lain. Meski rambut Jimin acak-acakan dan sebagian menempel di dahi karena keringat, pipinya merona merah dan bibirnya tidak pernah terlihat seranum saat ini.

"Kau cantik sekali, Jiminie. Jika saja aku tidak pakai kondom—"

Jimin tertawa geli, "Tapi yang kita lakukan tadi menyenangkan."

"Rasanya aku terlalu cepat berejakulasi tadi."

"Siapa yang peduli. Yang penting aku menikmatinya."

Yoongi menyentuh wajah Jimin, masih mengagumi wajah Omeganya. Dan Jimin memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

" _Hyung_."

"Hmm?"

" _Saengil chukhahamnida_."

Yoongi menyeringai, "Ah, kau masih ingat rupanya."

Keduanya tertawa.

" _Saranghae._ "

" _Nado saranghae_ , Jiminie."

* * *

9 Maret 20xx, Seoul

11.02 a.m

* * *

Yoongi terbangun dengan tubuh Jimin berada di pelukannya, kepalanya menyandar di dada Alpha itu. Bibir ranumnya sedikit terbuka saat tidur dan pipinya masih memerah. Yoongi mengamati wajah Omega itu selama beberapa menit, berpikir bahwa ia telah mendapatkan Omega tercantik di dunia sebagai kekasihnya.

Ia melihat ke arah jam digital yang terletak di nakas tempat tidur Jimin dan membulatkan matanya dengan kaget.

" _Aigoo_! Sudah jam segini!" ucapnya jengkel. Ia berusaha keluar dari tempat tidur sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak membangunkan Jimin.

Jimin malah membuka matanya, "Uung—? _Hyung_? Kau mau ke mana?"

Yoongi segera cepat-cepat mengenakan bajunya, "Aku mau ke studio hari ini. Aku lupa kalau ada _preview mixtape_ dengan Namjoon _-nim_ dan yang lainnya."

"Kau akan ke sini lagi, kan?" tanya Jimin dengan nada penuh harap.

"Aku akan datang lagi, tenang saja," kata Yoongi meyakinkan, merasa gemas dengan ekspresi Jimin yang menggemaskan seperti anjing kecil. "Pulang nanti kita akan habiskan _heat_ mu lagi, oke?" ia membungkuk untuk mencium kening Jimin.

Jimin melenguh mendengar ucapan Yoongi dan kembali tidur.

Yoongi buru-buru keluar dari apartemen Jimin, hampir tidak sadar ketika kondom yang dikenakannya telah hancur sewaktu ia bercinta dengan Jimin semalam, dan kini cairan berwarna putih berceceran di karpet bulu berwarna abu-abu milik Omega itu. Bahkan Jimin tidak sadar, ketika ia terbangun siang itu, _heat_ nya sudah tidak separah semalam sebelum Yoongi mendatanginya.

* * *

9 Maret 20xx, Seoul

3.21 p.m

* * *

Jimin kembali terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki. Ia mengerang, mengingat bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengunci pintu. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin mendekat ke kamar tidurnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_?" tanyanya setengah mengantuk.

Biasanya Yoongi akan pulang jam segini atau jam 7 malam jika ia tidak lembur di studio.

Sesosok manusia memasuki kamarnya, membuat Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata dan topi _snapback_ berwarna hitam pula. Jimin membelalakkan matanya dengan terkesiap, dan ia langsung melompat dari kasurnya. Ia berusaha menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut putih, menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat.

"K-kau siapa?!"

Pria itu membuka masker dan topinya. Jimin terkesiap ketika ia melihat pria itu menampakkan diri sebagai Chanyeol.

" _Oraenmanieyo_ , Jimin- _ah_."

"Yeollie—Chanyeol—kalau kau macam-macam aku bisa saja memanggil polisi—"

"Apa kau sedang _heat,_ Jimin? Aku bisa mencium sedikit aroma tubuhmu," Chanyeol mendekati Jimin. Jimin merasakan dirinya semakin terdesak mundur ke dinding kamarnya.

Omega itu merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari atas meja, tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Jimin kembali ke tempat tidur. Jimin berteriak minta tolong, berharap mungkin ada orang yang mendengarnya, tetapi Alpha bertubuh lebih besar itu menyumpal mulut Jimin dengan kain yang secara acak ditemukannya di atas meja Jimin. Kedua tangan Jimin ia ikat ke kepala tempat tidur dengan sarung tangan yang dibawanya di saku.

Jimin meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan jadi secantik ini, Jimin- _ah_. Padahal dulu kau adalah Omega yang gendut dan sama sekali tidak memiliki daya tarik," kata Chanyeol. Ia memegangi wajah Jimin dan Jimin menepis tangan Alpha itu dengan wajahnya. "Tapi kau tetap sama. Omega yang keras kepala."

Jimin mulai menangis saat Chanyeol membuka selimut dan memandang takjub tubuh Jimin yang telanjang di depannya, " _Uwa_ , bahkan aku tidak ingat kau pernah memiliki tubuh seindah ini. Apa mungkin latihanmu di BTS mempengaruhi tubuhmu sampai sejauh ini?"

Ikatan yang berada di sekitar Jimin mulai longgar, dan Omega itu berbisik marah, "Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan mengutukimu seumur hidup, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai dan membenarkan lagi ikatan di sekitar mulut Jimin. Ia mulai menurunkan risleting celananya, dan mengangkat kedua kaki Jimin di antara pinggul dan pahanya. "Setidaknya saat ini aku ingin menyicipimu setelah kau berhubungan seks dengan Alphamu. Apa rasanya masih enak, huh?"

Jimin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah dan jijik. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika Chanyeol mulai menggagahinya.

Ia berusaha berontak, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya.

Jimin menyerah pada keadaan.

* * *

9 Maret 20xx, Seoul

5.04 p.m

* * *

Yoongi mengutuki Namjoon dan Jackson yang menahannya di dalam ruang rapat hampir selama berjam-jam. Namjoon dan Jackson sama-sama menerima _mixtape_ yang dibuat oleh Yoongi dengan reaksi yang positif dan bahkan memuji-muji bakat Yoongi dalam mengkomposisikan lagu. Sayangnya, karena mereka terlalu bersemangat dalam membahas soal peluncuran album _mixtape_ Alpha muda itu, mereka jadi mengurung Yoongi bersama mereka lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Yoongi tidak secara eksplisit mengutarakan kejengkelannya karena Namjoon dan Jackson menahannya dengan ide-ide mereka tentang promosi album, tetapi ia hanya perlu mengatakan:

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun, dan aku ada janji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

Jackson langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Huh? Hari ini kau ulang tahun? Wah, kebetulan—"

Namjoon menyelamatkannya dan langsung menghentikan rapat, "Ah, _mianhamnida_. Aku lupa bahwa kau berulang tahun hari ini. Kalau begitu kau bisa langsung pulang sekarang."

Yoongi tidak menyebutkan kata terima kasih kepada Alpha bertubuh tinggi itu, tetapi ia hanya membungkukkan tubuh untuk pamit dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang rapat. Ia berlari cepat menuju tempat parkir mobil dan langsung melaju secepat yang ia bisa menuju apartemen Jimin. Ia berharap Taehyung ataupun Jungkook tidak akan ada yang telah tiba di sana sebelum dirinya, karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Jimin. Setidaknya selama _heat_ Jimin masih berlangsung.

Ia menghentikan mobil di area parkir, melangkah keluar, dan hendak berlari kecil menuju ruang _lobby_ ketika ia melihat seorang Alpha—dari baunya (Huh? Apakah ia mencium aroma tubuh Jimin di tubuh Alpha itu?)—berlari keluar dari apartemen, mengenakan pakaian mencurigakan dan sebuah masker di sekitar mulutnya. Alpha itu melihat ke arah Yoongi sesaat, kaget ketika melihat Yoongi, dan langsung mempercepat larinya.

"HEI! Kenapa kau—"

Alpha itu sudah menghilang di dalam mobil _Mercedes Benz_ yang langsung melaju kencang dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

 _Kenapa dia memiliki aroma Jimin di tubuhnya_?

Ia mendekati seorang penjaga, " _Sillyehamnida_ , apa ada orang asing yang tidak dikenal baru saja masuk ke sini?"

Penjaga itu—Beta, menoleh, "Huh? Tidak ada kurasa. Tapi orang asing yang barusan berlari itu, dia pernah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman Jimin- _ssi_ dan bertanya di mana letak kamarnya."

"Lalu kenapa dia berlari tadi?"

"Huh? A-aku tidak tahu."

Yoongi berdecak marah dan mengagetkan Beta itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari menuju lift dan memencet tombol lantai teratas dengan panik. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang dengan rasa dingin. Alpha mencurigakan tadi, ia seperti pernah melihatnya. Tubuh tinggi dan matanya—Yoongi meludah.

 _Park Chanyeol_.

Lift berdenting tepat di lantai 14 dan Yoongi melangkah keluar dari lift yang sepi, berlari sekuat tenaga ke depan pintu apartemen Jimin. Hatinya terasa hancur saat ia melihat pintu apartemen Jimin terbuka lebar. Ia melangkah ke kamar Jimin dan melihat Omega itu terikat di atas tempat tidurnya, masih dalam keadaan telanjang seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi siang. Mulutnya disumpal rapat oleh sapu tangan.

Yoongi dengan jantung berdebar tidak karuan—perasaan marah, kecewa, semuanya menjadi satu—melepaskan Jimin dari tempat tidur. Dan Omega itu langsung menangis di pelukannya.

Alpha itu mendekap tubuh Jimin erat-erat, pikirannya kalut, "Jiiminie— _shi-bal_ , apa Park Chanyeol yang melakukan ini semua?"

" _Mianhae_ , _mianhae_ ," bisik Jimin dengan suara parau, "Aku berusaha menolaknya, tapi dia lebih kuat dan aku—"

"Ssh, sudah ada aku di sini," Yoongi mengusap-usap kepala Jimin dengan lembut, tapi ia bisa merasakan dirinya gemetar karena rasa marah oleh Alpha bajingan yang telah memperkosa kekasihnya. Ia bisa mencium aroma Alpha lain di tubuh Jimin, dan ia membencinya. Ia membiarkan Jimin menangis di pelukannya lebih lama dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Jimin.

"Kita harus melaporkannya, " kata Yoongi marah. "Kita memiliki bukti. Semuanya. Biar keparat itu berhadapan dengan hukum—"

Jimin menghentikannya, " _Jebal_!"

Yoongi menatap kekasihnya dengan tidak percaya, "Kau mau dia pergi melarikan diri setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"

"A-aku takut, _hyung_ ," ujar Jimin dengan suara gemetar, "A-aku masih baru saja mulai debut. Dan dia berasal dari perusahaan yang lebih besar. Dia artis ternama... J-jika kau melaporkannya—" Omega itu kembali menangis memeluk dirinya dengan putus asa.

Yoongi mengerti maksud perkataan Jimin. Ia tahu bagaimana industri hiburan Korea bermain. Pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh idol ataupun orang-orang pemilik saham di industri ini selalu dilindungi dari mata publik. Jimin tidak yakin jika Yoongi melaporkan Chanyeol ke polisi, karena Chanyeol pasti akan dilindungi oleh agensi yang menaunginya.

Menyadari hal itu, Yoongi berteriak marah dan meninju tembok kamar Jimin dengan frustasi bercampur putus asa. Jimin kembali menangis di pelukannya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Kemudian Yoongi menyadari sesuatu yang lain.

"Jiminie...?"

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-apa... _Heat_ mu sudah berakhir?"

Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Jimin. Jimin membulatkan matanya dengan kaget mendengar ucapannya, dan warna wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Air mata yang barusan terhenti sesaat, kini kembali berjatuhan. Jimin menggeleng keras-keras. "T-tidak mungkin... T-tidak mungkin— _Hyung_... kau tidak akan mengira kalau aku—"

Yoongi bisa merasakan perasaan Jimin berubah kacau balau (karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama). Ia bisa merasakan dirinya berubah hampa, tapi dengan berat hati Alpha itu memaksakan dirinya untuk menyentuh Jimin, membelainya lembut-lembut, "Jika—jika kau ternyata—" ia tidak mampu mengucapkannya, "—berakhir dengan mengandung anaknya, aku—"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanya Jimin dengan suara parau.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Kita—kita akan berusaha menghadapinya bersama-sama. Jika kau ingin menggugurkannya, maka aku akan mendukungmu. Tetapi jika kau—" Mulutnya terasa pahit, "Jika kau ingin mempertahankannya, aku juga akan tetap mendukung keputusanmu."

Jimin kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Yoongi, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

Yoongi merasakan dirinya terpukul dan meluap-luap oleh rasa marah di saat yang bersamaan. Ia bersumpah di dalam dirinya bahwa ia akan menghajar Chanyeol jika ia punya kesempatan emas.

* * *

Maret 20xx, Seoul

* * *

Mereka berusaha menjalankan kehidupan seperti biasanya.

Setidaknya.

Ia dan Jimin tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih, karena Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah dari Omega yang dicintainya sepenuh hati.

Tetapi, meski ia tahu bahwa Jimin seperti berusaha melupakan kejadian yang telah menimpanya, Omega itu terlihat lebih tertekan dibanding biasanya. Pernah sekali saat ia dan Jimin menonton siaran acara di apartemennya, Omega itu akan memekik histeris saat melihat Chanyeol muncul di layar TV. Yoongi harus memeluknya, dan membisikkannya hal-hal yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Jimin, setidaknya sampai Omega itu kembali tenang.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa melewatkan seks dengan Jimin tanpa melihat kekasihnya hampir beberapa saat sekali menangis tanpa sebab. Omega itu menangis ketakutan, menutupi wajahnya—berkata bahwa ia berharap Yoongi tidak akan menatapnya dengan cara yang sama.

"A-aku tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti itu..." Omega itu berucap, "Aku tidak ingin kau menatapku seolah-olah kau masih mencintaiku—"

Hati Yoongi seperti hancur berkeping-keping setiap kali ia mendengarnya. Tetapi ia akan memaksa dirinya berkata, "Aku akan terus menatapmu seperti ini karena aku selalu mencintaimu. Setiap harinya. Untuk seterusnya."

Lalu Jimin akan kembali menangis dan mereka akan berhenti sejenak.

Hal itu akan terus berulang-ulang setiap kali mereka berhubungan seks.

Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin masih sangat terguncang dengan kejadian pemerkosaannya oleh Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Jimin melupakan hal itu. Terkadang hati kecilnya ingin menyerah pada Jimin, tetapi hati besarnya akan berkata bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan Omega itu.

Maka pada suatu malam, ketika Yoongi menghadiri peluncuran album barunya (ya, pada akhirnya), ketika ia dimintakan oleh sang pembawa acara untuk membicarakan sedikit soal albumnya, ia berkata:

"Aku mendedikasikan album ini untuk Omega yang aku cintai. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi di dalam hidup kalian, aku berharap bahwa kalian akan mempercayakan semua hal pada pasangan kalian, dan selalu mengingat bahwa kalian tidak perlu menjalankan semuanya sendirian."

Ia tidak yakin jika Jimin akan mendengar ucapannya, tetapi ia tulus mengatakannya. Dan berharap jika Jimin tidak mendengarnya pun, ia akan langsung mengatakannya pada kekasihnya itu.

Nyatanya ia pulang ke apartemen dan mendapati Jimin meneleponnya dan berkata, "Gomawoyo, hyung, _atas segalanya. Maafkan aku belum pernah secara resmi memberikanmu hadiah untuk ulang tahun. Jika kau keberatan, bisakah kita bertemu besok?_ "

* * *

30 Mei 20xx, Seoul

* * *

Musim semi sudah tiba, dan Yoongi tetap tidak bisa berhenti beristirahat pada bulan Mei. Setelah albumnya berhasil terjual sebanyak 750,000 kopi hanya dalam waktu sebulan, namanya kembali melonjak di publik. Ponselnya selalu berdering dari artis-artis lain, memintanya untuk berkolaborasi dengan mereka ataupun membantu menuliskan lagu.

Ia akan selalu mengeluh pada Namjoon, dan Alpha itu (yang sudah menjadi teman dekatnya, dengan anehnya.) hanya tertawa dan menawarkan untuk mencarikan manager untuk Yoongi jika ia mau. Yoongi akan mengerang jengkel dan berkata bahwa lebih baik ia menolak semua tawaran itu agar bisa kembali tidur tepat jam 10 malam dan bangun jam 7 pagi harinya.

Zhoumi juga tidak berhenti merancau di ruangannya setiap hari, berdecak kagum membicarakan namanya yang semakin sering disebutkan di sosial media. Bahkan ia tidak percaya bahwa Yoongi yang dikenalnya pemalas, sarkastik, dan tidak asyik untuk diajak bermain, justru mulai memiliki banyak fans dari kalangan Omega dan Beta wanita. Yoongi yakin bahwa Zhoumi sedikit iri padanya, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa temannya yang lebih senior itu memang mengagumi bakat alaminya.

Hubungannya dengan Jimin juga telah mulai membaik seperti sedia kala (jika memang benar adanya). Jimin sudah mulai kembali berhubungan seks dengannya tanpa harus menangis setiap saat, meski terkadang ia masih takut jika Yoongi menatapnya dalam-dalam (lagipula, bagaimana mungkin ia berhenti memandangi kekasihnya itu? Wajahnya terlalu sempurna untuk ia acuhkan!) dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika Alpha itu memandanginya.

"Kau cantik, Jiminie. Aku ingin terus melihatmu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Jangan tutup matamu juga. Aku ingin melihat matamu yang indah."

"Ahh! _Hyung!_ "

Dan setelah mereka bercinta, Yoongi akan melebarkan tangannya ke bahu mungil Jimin, merangkul Omega itu di kehangatan tubuhnya.

Jimin sudah tidak mengalami _heat_ lagi setelah _heat_ terakhirnya di bulan Maret. Awalnya Yoongi khawatir jika Jimin benar-benar mengandung. Tapi Omega itu akan berkata bahwa ia sudah kembali rutin meminum pil penahan _heat_ nya, membuat Yoongi menghela napas lega.

Dan mendekati akhir bulan Mei, ketika Yoongi sibuk memperhatikan BTS latihan di ruang studio dengan Hoseok sebagai instruktor koreografi, ia menyadari bahwa Jimin berbeda dari biasanya. Jika Omega itu selalu terlihat paling bersemangat dan lincah dibandingkan yang lain, justru gerakannya selalu tertinggal dibandingkan Jungkook dan bahkan Taehyung. Ia akan meminta Hoseok untuk mengizinkannya meregangkan otot-ototnya ataupun mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak.

"Kau serius? Kita baru saja mulai ke koregrafi bagian ketiga!" seru Hoseok sedikit kesal mendengar Jimin meminta waktu istirahat untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_ , tapi kurasa hari ini aku kurang enak badan," jawab Jimin sambil terengah-engah memegangi perutnya.

Hoseok memperhatikan Jimin dengan seksama, "Kau memang pucat. Apa kau sudah sarapan hari ini?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi pagi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menelan makanan tanpa memuntahkannya."

Beta itu memegangi dahi Jimin, "Kau memang sedikit hangat," katanya. "Baiklah. Kau boleh beristirahat sebentar. Jungkook- _ah_ , Tae, kalian tetap harus latihan!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung mengerang kecewa, merasa diperlakukan tidak adil.

Jimin hendak duduk di pinggir studio ketika ia melihat Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu studio. Dengan wajah berubah senang, Omega itu berjalan ke arah Alphanya.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yoongi khawatir pada kekasihnya, "Kenapa kau malah memaksakan diri jika kau tidak kuat untuk latihan?" ia melihat ke arah Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook yang sibuk latihan, dan para staff yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Merasa keadaan sudah aman, ia menyisir rambut Jimin yang basah oleh keringat.

Jimin menggeleng mendengar ucapan Alpha itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melakukannya hari ini. Aku hanya sedikit kurang enak badan," Omega itu membuka tutup botol berisi air minum dan meneguknya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu sampai ambruk, oke?"

Jimin mengangguk, " _Ne_ , aku tahu."

Ia kembali ke tempat latihan dan Yoongi mulai berbalik pergi, sampai Yoongi mendengar bunyi benturan di atas lantai _parquet_. Alpha itu menoleh dan melihat Jimin terjatuh pingsan di atas lantai.

"JIMIN!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis** :

Terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya: MinPark, melyauyut575, honeymon, virgiawan738, ChiminsCake, LittleOoh, tong, Genius MYG, itsathenazi! You guys infire me! :D

Terimakasih juga yang sudah menambahkan fanfic ini ke favorites ataupun followed stories.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

30 Mei 20xx, Seoul

02.21 p.m

Yoongi dengan kekhawatiran meluap-luap di hatinya langsung menghampiri Jimin, mengangkat tubuh Omega itu ke atas pangkuannya. Hoseok yang menyadari hal serius sedang terjadi, langsung menghentikan latihan dan berlari ke tempat Jimin jatuh pingsan. Beberapa orang kru lainnya ikut mengerubungi Jimin, seorang di antaranya menelepon nomor panggilan darurat. Taehyung dan Jungkook—yang terlihat letih sehabis latihan, langsung berubah bugar saat keduanya melihat teman satu tim mereka terkapar di atas lantai dan kini tengah berada di pangkuan Yoongi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hoseok bertanya pada Yoongi dengan raut wajah kalap, "Kenapa dia pingsan?"

"Aku tidak tahu—ah, _shibal_ ," Yoongi meletakkan tangannya di salah satu pipi Jimin, menepuknya dengan pelan, "Jiminie? Kau bisa dengar aku?"

Jimin diam, tidak merespon, tetapi dari dadanya yang bergerak naik turun, Yoongi tahu bahwa Omega itu jatuh pingsan.

"Ambulans akan datang 10 menit lagi katanya," kata Leeteuk pada yang lain.

Yoongi mengerang, "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit—"

"Yoongi- _ah_ ," sebuah suara berat mengejutkan Yoongi. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya Namjoon berusaha menembus di antara kerumunan orang-orang. "Apa yang terjadi pada Jimin?"

"Tidak ada waktu," sergah Yoongi, "Dia pingsan. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Wajahnya sudah berubah pucat." Ia menggendong tubuh Jimin dengan entengnya dan berjalan sambil berteriak jengkel, "Beri aku jalan!"

Namjoon menahannya, "Biar aku ikut—"

Yoongi tidak mencegahnya, "Kalau begitu, cepat ikuti aku."

* * *

 **A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 7**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, typos (mungkin akan banyak di chapter ini haha), karakter boyband lainnya. Stalker! Chanyeol (OOC Chanyeol mwaha)

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, KookV

* * *

Mereka segera membawa Jimin ke ruangan unit gawat darurat karena kekhawatiran akan situasi kritis yang mungkin dialami oleh Omega itu. Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya selama dokter dan beberapa orang suster sibuk menangani keadaan Jimin. Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti melemparkan pandangan khawatir dan cemas saat sebuah mesin aneh—yang ia tidak tahu persis mesin apa—digunakan untuk memeriksa permukaan perut Jimin.

Setelah Jimin diperiksa selama beberapa saat oleh dokter, mereka diminta untuk bertemu dengan dokter—Beta—yang merupakan seorang pria di pertengahan usia 40 tahunan.

Kedua Alpha tersebut dibawa ke sebuah ruangan berukuran 30 meter persegi yang dilingkupi warna putih sepanjang mata jauh memandang. Yoongi mengerutkan hidungnya—mengingat betapa ia membenci bau rumah sakit.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Yoongi bertanya dengan tidak sabaran, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk di atas permukaan lantai marmer.

Namjoon menepuk bahunya, menyuruh Alpha yang lebih muda darinya untuk mengontrol rasa tidak sabaran di dirinya. Yoongi melirik ke Namjoon, mengernyitkan dahi dengan sikap jengkel, tapi akhirnya menuruti permintaan Alpha berambut coklat tersebut.

"Dia hanya kekurangan zat besi dan anemia," kata dokter menjelaskan. "Sepertinya nutrisinya kurang terbutuhi. Apa saat ini dia sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membuatnya kelelahan?"

Yoongi dan Namjoon saling berpandangan.

Namjoon berdeham sebelum menjawab, "Dia sedang latihan untuk koreografi untuk saat ini. Sepertinya ada beberapa saat dia merasa kelelahan karena latihan."

"Apa pekerjaan pasien, jika saya boleh tahu?"

"Mungkin namanya belum cukup terkenal, tapi saat ini dia adalah salah seorang dari anggota _boyband_ BTS."

Dokter membelalakkan matanya secara komikal, "Oh! Kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu," lalu ia kembali meluruskan arah pembicaraan mereka, "Bila memang demikian pekerjaan pasien, mungkin lebih baik jika dia berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa waktu."

Yoongi tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa panik dan tidak sabar di dalam dirinya, "Bisakah kau langsung mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya?" ia nyaris meninju permukaan meja dengan jengkel. Dokter di hadapannya nyaris melompat kaget saat ia merasakan aura panas di sekitar Alpha muda tersebut.

"Yoongi- _ah_!" panggil Namjoon terkejut, ia berusaha menahan amarah Yoongi.

Dokter pura-pura terbatuk, "Menurut pemeriksaan, pasien saat ini sedang mengandung selama 7 minggu. Apa mungkin di antara kalian adalah Alpha darinya?"

Wajah Yoongi memucat mendengar ucapan dokter, sementara Namjoon membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Alpha yang lebih tua tersebut berdiri hingga nyaris menjatuhkan kursi yang ia duduki, terbata-bata, " _What the—_ apa-apaan, Yoongi- _ah_?!"

Yoongi menarik lengan Namjoon, berbisik pelan, "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Dokter yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, kembali berucap, "Saya akan memberikan resep obat untuknya selama masa kehamilan berlangsung. Saya harap pula agar pasien tidak memaksakan diri sampai kelahiran nanti agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan."

* * *

Namjoon mengecak-ngecak dengan marah begitu mereka keluar dari ruang dokter.

"Aku tidak percaya—" ujarnya frustasi, "Aku sudah mempercayai dirimu dan mengizinkan kalian untuk berkencan, tapi ternyata—apa kau tidak mengerti fungsi dari kondom?"

Yoongi berusaha menelan ludahnya. Ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin. _Heat_ yang dialami oleh Jimin beberapa minggu lalu, ternyata kini membuahkan sesuatu. Tetapi hal yang membuatnya semakin jatuh semangat adalah kemungkinan bahwa anak yang dikandung Jimin bukan anaknya, "Aku—aku memang menghabiskan _heat_ bersamanya," Yoongi mengakui, "Tapi aku menggunakan kondom," ia tidak ingat betul apakah ia sudah membuang kondom yang ia kenakan sewaktu bercinta dengan Jimin.

Tetapi yang paling jelas di ingatannya adalah kejadian sesudahnya, ketika ia pulang dan menemukan Chanyeol—ya, Chanyeol—keluar dari apartemen Jimin, sementara Omega yang dicintainya dibiarkan terikat di atas tempat tidur. "Tidak mungkin untuknya bisa hamil."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil pemeriksaan tadi? Tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba hamil tanpa alasan!" seru Namjoon. "Bahkan aku terakhir bercinta dengannya sudah berbulan-bulan lalu! Tidak mungkin dia mengandung anakku," Alpha itu menyisir rambutnya dengan ekspresi wajah marah, "Dan tidak mungkin dia berhubungan dengan Alpha lain tanpa sepengetahuanku atau kau. Dia itu Omega yang baik-baik, kalau aku bisa mengakui—"

"Chanyeol."

Namjoon menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi, mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol," Yoongi mengulang ucapannya. Ia menarik napas perlahan, "Hari terakhir aku menghabiskan _heat_ bersamanya… Mungkin kau ingat dengan hari di mana kau menggelar _preview_ untuk rekaman _mixtape_ ku," ia melihat Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Ne_ , saat aku pulang dari studio, aku melihat Park Chanyeol. Dia keluar dari dalam apartemen Jimin—dan aku sudah menemukannya terikat di atas ranjang. _Heat_ nya sudah berhenti."

Namjoon menyumpah secara terang-terangan di sebelahnya. Alpha itu terlihat kalut, "Yang benar saja? Park Chanyeol? Bukankah dia Alpha dari grup band EXO? Dari perusahaan SM? Kau serius mengatakannya?" ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, tapi tak nampak wajahnya terlihat ragu, "Aku serius. Alpha brengsek itu—" tangannya terkepal, "Dia telah memperkosa Jimin sewaktu aku meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen. Kemungkinan besar bayi yang dikandungnya adalah bayi Park Chanyeol."

Yoongi tidak menyangka Namjoon akan terlihat begitu marah di hadapannya. Ekspresinya yang dingin, dan mulutnya yang tertarik ke bawah, benar-benar terlihat seperti luapan marah yang besar. Ia sendiri bisa merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang. Ia bisa merasakan rasa kecewa yang begitu besar, kecewa bahwa anak yang dikandung Jimin bukanlah anaknya.

"Setidaknya kita menemui Jimin terlebih dahulu," ucap Namjooon dingin. "Leeteuk dan Hoseok akan datang ke sini sebentar lagi. Aku tidak ingin berita tentang kehamilannya diketahui orang lain sampai aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau akan menggugurkan kandungannya, kan?" Yoongi membeliakkan matanya dengan kaget, "Kau tidak mungkin menentukan keputusan itu tanpa adanya dasar keinginan dari Jimin!"

"Lalu apa? Kau berharap Jimin kehilangan masa depannya lebih banyak lagi dari ini?" Namjoon mendengus, "Aku sudah berjuang untuk mengangkat namanya hingga seperti ini, dan seorang anak tidak akan menjadi penghalangnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Aku dan Jimin sudah berbicara dari dulu, dan aku tahu pasti apa yang diinginkannya."

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, berputar menghadap Namjoon. Ekspresinya tidak kalah marah, "Aku menentangnya, bagaimanapun juga."

"Bahkan kau sudah yakin sepenuhnya bahwa anak yang dikandungnya bukanlah anakmu," Namjoon menggeram.

Yoongi balas menggertak, "Aku tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan menunggunya membuat keputusan yang tepat. Tidak peduli itu anakku atau bukan, aku akan tetap mendukungnya."

Sepasang mata milik Namjoon menatap ekspresi serius di wajah Yoongi. Alpha itu menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengontrol luapan emosinya, "Terserah padamu. Kita membuang waktu berdebat seperti ini."

Yoongi tidak mau mengalah, "Kau yang memulainya."

Mereka tiba di ruangan tempat Jimin berada. Omega itu sedang terduduk di atas ranjang putih sendirian, sedang meminum air putih yang disediakan oleh perawat. Ia berusaha tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi, dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat ia menyadari bahwa Namjoon mengikuti Alpha itu di belakang. Ketika mereka telah berkumpul bertiga di dalam ruangan, Yoongi menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, berharap tidak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yoongi bertanya, wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik. Hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Jimin.

"Kau terlalu keras berlatih," Namjoon berucap. "Lain kali, kau jangan memaksakan diri. Jika kau merasa lelah, kau boleh meminta izin pada Hoseok."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukan sesuatu yang parah, kan?"

Namjoon melempar pandangan Yoongi sekilas, "Tidak parah," ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat wajah Jimin berubah lega, "Tapi kau harus berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Huh? T-tapi kenapa? Kau bilang tidak parah, _sajangnim_?" Jimin terlihat keheranan mendengar penjelasan Namjoon.

Yoongi tidak dapat diam di posisinya, matinya masih menatap Jimin dengan tatapan khawatir. Kini matanya menangkap mata Namjoon yang terlihat sama-sama enggan. Pada akhirnya Namjoon mengalah dan kembali menjawab untuknya, "Kau hamil, Jimin- _ah_."

Lengang untuk sejenak.

Lalu terdengar suara Jimin terkesiap, " _Mwoya_? Hamil? Apa aku salah dengar—"

Ekspresi kecewa di wajah Namjoon cukup menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kau benar-benar hamil, Jimin- _ah_ ," ia mengatupkan tangannya setelah mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah kursi di sebelah ranjang di mana Jimin berada, "Kalau kau bersedia untuk menggugurkannya, aku bisa saja membuat perencanaan tanggal kapan kau mau melakukannya."

Sebelum Jimin sempat menjawabnya, Yoongi menerjang maju untuk menarik kerah baju Alpha itu, "Kukira kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas soal ini, Namjoon- _nim_."

Sorot mata Namjoon yang menatapnya dengan dingin membuat darah Yoongi semakin mendidih, "Aku ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan, apakah kau yakin anak yang dikandungnya ini adalah anakmu?" saat ia melihat Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dengan sikap ragu-ragu, ia kembali menoleh pada Jimin. "Jimin- _ah_ , aku ingin jujur padamu. Apa kau berhubungan seks dengan orang lain saat _heat_ terakhirmu terjadi? Dengan Alpha selain Yoongi- _ah_?"

Jimin merasakan bibirnya gemetar. Matanya mulai dipenuhi oleh buliran air mata, "A-aku tidak—"

Yoongi menggertakkan giginya dengan marah, "NAMJOON- _NIM_! Kau tidak begitu saja bilang—"

"Tentu saja bisa. Jika anak ini adalah anak dari Park Chanyeol, kita tidak mungkin mempertahankannya. Hal ini akan menjadi skandal besar."

"Dan kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan satu pun dari Jimin? Tidak bisakah kau mengerti kalau semua ini adalah keputusannya?"

"Satu keputusan salah saja, maka semua karir yang telah kurintis untuknya musnah semuanya."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini hanya tentang karir dan keberlangsungan perusahaan rekamanmu?"

"Jika aku tidak salah, seharusnya masalah ini juga berakar dari ketidakmampuanmu me—"

" _Jebal hajima_!" seru Jimin dengan nada tinggi, penuh dengan emosi. Kini matanya telah luruh oleh air mata. Seprai putih rumah sakit digenggamnya kuat-kuat. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan sorot mata bersalah, seperti terdakwa yang telah disebutkan seluruh kesalahannya dan siap-siap untuk divonis mati keesokan harinya. "Aku—aku benar-benar menyesal, _hyung_ —ini semua kesalahanku—"

Yoongi merasakan perasaannya berubah gamang melihat kekalutan yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya, " _Ani, ani_ , ini semua bukan salahmu, Jiminie. Ini semua kesalahan si brengsek Park Chanyeol yang telah memperkosamu. Jika anak yang ada di perutmu memang anaknya, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menggugurkannya. Semuanya bergantung padamu."

"Aku ingin kau menggugurkannya," Namjoon setengah membentak, "Anak itu—dia adalah akhir dari karirmu."

Ucapan Namjoon membuat Omega itu terlihat ketakutan. Yoongi berteriak marah, "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaannya saat ini?! Apa yang terjadi saat ini bukan kesalahannya!"

"Bagaimana jika berita bahwa dia hamil sampai ke publik?" Namjoon ikut meninggikan suaranya, "Kau pasti tahu betul bagaimana perusahaan SM. Mereka akan melindungi reputasi artis mereka sebaik mungkin. Mereka punya pengacara hebat yang tidak mungkin oleh pengacara yang kumiliki untuk dikalahkan dalam pengadilan. Justru jika skandal ini sampai ke publik, reputasi Jimin dan juga perusahaanku akan terpuruk!"

Kedua Alpha yang saling dominan tersebut melotot pada satu sama lainnya, membuat Jimin semakin tidak dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkan bayi ini," Jimin berbisik lirih. Ucapannya itu membuat kedua Alpha yang saling berselisih menarik perhatian mereka kembali padanya, "Yoongi- _hyung_ , kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan tetap mendukung keputusanku, kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, tidak mempedulikan raut muka Namjoon yang berubah meluap marah, "Aku akan membantumu membesarkan anak itu. Aku bisa pindah ke studio rekaman yang lebih baik, jika Namjoon- _nim_ tidak mau mendukung karirku lagi karena telah mendukung keputusanmu."

Jimin menangis mendengar jawaban tulus dari Alpha itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi membalasnya dengan pelukan yang lebih besar.

Namjoon berdecak jengkel di sebelah mereka. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan letih, menghela napas panjang, "Terserah pada kalian saja," katanya dengan datar. "Aku—aku hanya bisa membantu merahasiakan tentang kehamilanmu hingga bulan depan. Setelah itu, aku berharap kalau kau tidak menjejakkan kaki untuk ikut dalam latihan ataupun konser yang akan datang."

" _Sajangnim_ —a-aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya, "Semua ini sudah terjadi, dan kau sudah membuat keputusan. Aku hanya berharap bahwa kau bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik. Keputusanmu ini akan melibatkan banyak orang Jimin- _ah,_ bukan hanya teman satu grup, tapi juga kru dan manajermu."

Jimin hanya bisa menangis, merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berguna untuk saat ini. Tapi keinginannya untuk mempertahankan bayi yang baru sehari diketahuinya benar-benar telah tertanam dalam-dalam. Kemungkinan besar bayi yang dikandungnya adalah bayi Park Chanyeol, mantan Alphanya yang telah dicintainya bertahun-tahun lalu. Jimin mengutuki Alpha itu karena telah membuatnya hamil, tetapi di lain sisi ada perasaan yang tumbuh saat ia tahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Apabila ia memaksakan keinginan Namjoon untuk menggugurkan bayinya, Jimin seperti merasa bahwa sama saja dengan ia membunuh separuh dirinya.

Mungkin ia telah membuang jauh-jauh karirnya sendiri dan masa depan banyak orang yang telah dikenalnya hingga saat ini. Membuang investasi yang telah dipercayakan oleh Namjoon untuknya, membuang jauh-jauh harapannya untuk sukses di dunia hiburan. Padahal semua itu tidaklah sebanding dengan satu nyawa yang sekarang telah tertanam di dalam perutnya, tetapi Jimin lebih memilih bayi yang sangat mungkin merupakan Alpha yang telah memperkosanya beberapa minggu lalu.

Jimin ingin sekali menertawakan nasibnya saat ini, menertawakan keputusan yang telah ia pilih. Tetapi Yoongi menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, netra hitamnya menatap netra miliknya. Alpha itu tidak berkata satu patah katapun padanya, tapi sorot matanya memberi Jimin suatu ketenangan, kepercayaan.

"Setidaknya biarkan dia untuk mencoba menyelesaikan satu tugasnya sampai tuntas, setelah itu, biarkan dia melepaskan semuanya," kata Yoongi, membela dirinya.

Namjoon tertegun mendengar ucapannya, "Tidak mungkin. Media akan tahu bahwa dia hamil pada akhirnya, begitu anak itu lahir. Dan berita bahwa dia vakum saat konser, akan mengundang banyak perhatian."

"Makanya, aku bilang lebih baik izinkan dia untuk ikut sampai konser berikutnya selesai dilaksanakan. Setelah itu aku akan membantu Taehyung dan Jungkook meniti karir solo mereka, setidaknya sampai bayi ini lahir," Alpha itu menunjuk ke perut Jimin yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan. "Kau pasti sudah lihat dengan keberhasilan _mixtape_ yang telah kubuat, bukan? Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Setidaknya BTS, sampai Jimin bisa kembali bergabung, tidak akan mati begitu saja. Masih banyak cara lain untuk menghidupkannya."

Namjoon menatap Yoongi seolah-olah Alpha muda itu adalah orang gila. Tetapi kemudian ia mendesah panjang, "Baiklah. Tentu kita bisa coba perkataanmu itu." Ia beralih ke pintu, "Sudah ada Leeteuk dan Hoseok di sini. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar untuk berbicara pada mereka."

Alpha itu menghilang di depan pintu.

Jimin tidak melepaskan tangan Yoongi, " _Mianhae,_ aku benar-benar minta maaf jika anak ini bukan anakmu, _hyung_ —"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, semuanya terjadi karena bukan kesalahanmu," Yoongi menyimpulkan, meski jauh di lubuk hatinya, ada relung hitam yang belum siap terisi dengan kenyataan pahit yang menyakitkan, seperti saat ini. Dan Yoongi sudah memutuskan, dengan ketetapan hatinya, bahwa ia akan terus mendukung apapun keputusan yang diberikan oleh Jimin. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mendukungmu."

"Bayi ini—" Jimin masih berlinangan air mata, "Mungkin saja adalah anakmu."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Yoongi terkesiap, "Bagaimana mungkin? Aku menggunakan kondom—"

"Kondom yang kau gunakan sewaktu _heat_ ku tiba… Aku menemukannya hancur beberapa hari kemudian—setelah _kejadian_ itu," ucap Jimin dengan bibir gemetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karena aku takut—jika ternyata anak ini benar-benar bukan anakmu dan aku memberikan harapan yang salah—"

Ekspresi lega yang terpampang di wajah Yoongi tidak dapat digambarkan oleh Jimin, "Oh, _j-jjinja_? Kalau ini benar-benar anakku—" tangannya memegang perut Jimin, "Bahkan jika anak ini bukan anakku pun, asalkan dia memiliki ikatan darah denganmu, aku akan tetap menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri."

Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya, menyembunyikan matanya yang kini beraliran airmata. Omega itu menangis, dan Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa terguncangnya Omega itu saat ini. Ia sendiri juga bisa merasakan dirinya masih seperti separuh bermimpi buruk, di mana ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya mengandung anak dari orang lain. Tapi sebenci apapun dirinya pada orang lain yang telah mengisi rahim Jimin dengan janin milik selain dirinya, Yoongi tetap tidak bisa memaksakan keinginan terdalamnya untuk menyuruh Omeganya melakukan aborsi. Bagaimanapun juga, kebahagiaan Jimin adalah kebahagiaannya juga untuk saat ini.

Yoongi kembali menarik tangan kekasihnya, "Kita akan melalui ini semua. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi, _jebal_ , berhentilah menangis, oke?"

"A-aku sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan A-Alpha sepertimu—"

"Aku pun juga sama, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan Omega sepertimu."

Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu mungil Jimin, menarik tubuh Omega itu ke hadapan tubuhnya, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir ranum Jimin.

" _H-Hyung_ —" Jimin berbisik pelan. "Ini semua salahku..."

Yoongi memotong ucapannya, "Tidak ada yang salah di sini, Jiminie."

Yoongi berdoa dalam hati, berharap jika anak yang di dalam perut Jimin adalah sebagian dari dirinya pula.

* * *

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan raut muka pahit. Dahi Alpha itu berkerut-kerut, dan bibirnya terkatup tidak senang. Ia baru saja mempercayai Yoongi untuk menjadi Alpha dari Omega yang selama beberapa tahun ia kencani diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan publik maupun istrinya sendiri. Alpha itu menggertakkan giginya dan memberi tatapan jengkel saat seorang pejalan kaki tanpa sengaja menabrak bahunya—membuat pejalan kaki yang tidak berdosa itu langsung meminta maaf saat ia merasakan kuaran aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari seorang Alpha yang sedang dibalut oleh perasaan marah. Namjoon mengacuhkan Beta itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantornya—menolak untuk kembali ke sana dengan menaiki mobil Yoongi.

Ia berhenti saat ia hendak menyeberang jalan. Ia menengadahkan kepala ke langit, mendesah panjang. Mungkin ia baru saja bertindak bodoh tadi, dengan begitu saja kehilangan kendali akan emosinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Jimin sewaktu ia memberi gagasan agar Omega itu mau melakukan aborsi—karena ia berpikir bahwa keputusan Jimin menggugurkan kandungan adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Omega itu masih muda, usianya masih belum genap 20 tahun, dan ia memiliki masa depan yang sangat menjanjikan. Sewaktu mereka masih menjalin hubungan, Namjoon tidak pernah berhenti mendengarkan celotehan Omega itu—yang mengatakan bagaimana ia sangat bersemangat menyambut debut pertamanya, mendambakan respon positif dari masyarakat. Jimin sangat berbakat dalam hal menari (dan tentu saja Namjoon sangat mengetahui hal itu), bahkan ia memiliki antusiasme yang tinggi dalam membuat musik. Kehamilan Omega itu justru dapat menunda impian yang mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan matanya, atau bahkan akan benar-benar menghentikan mimpinya.

Namjoon ingin sekali menyalahkan Yoongi, keteledoran Alpha itu yang tidak dapat melindungi Omega yang dicintainya. Padahal ia sudah begitu mempercayai sepenuhnya Yoongi, merelakan jalinan cinta Jimin dengannya yang sudah tertaut selama dua tahun lebih. Tapi begitu Namjoon memikirkannya, justru ia merasa bahwa ia tidak berhak menyalahkan Yoongi.

Chanyeol, _rapper_ dan salah seorang anggota grup band terkenal; dan juga berasal dari perusahaan hiburan yang merupakan saingannya. Namjoon tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol dapat melakukan hal sekotor itu pada seorang idola di bawah naungannya—yang juga merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Ia juga tahu jika Chanyeol adalah salah seorang idola yang sangat diidolakan oleh banyak orang, memiliki banyak penggemar, dan saat ini nama Alpha itu sedang berada di atas awan. Tidak mungkin jika Namjoon menuntut Chanyeol atas tuduhan pemerkosaan terhadap salah seorang idola _rookie_ dari perusahaannya tanpa ada bukti yang benar-benar mendukung pernyataan tersebut. Apalagi pasti akan banyak orang yang mendukung dan membela Alpha itu di pengadilan kelak—bila Namjoon benar-benar mengambil jalur hukum.

" _Namjoon_ , _you are an idiot_ ," Alpha itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, dan menyeberangi _zebra cross_ dengan langkah terburu-buru.

* * *

 _5 Juni_ _20xx, Seoul_

Yang mengetahui berita kehamilan Jimin hanya ada empat orang; Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Leeteuk. Hoseok dan Leeteuk tahu kehamilan Jimin atas kehendak Namjoon sendiri. Mereka berunding di sebuah _café_ pribadi milik keluarga Namjoon—berdiskusi agar sementara waktu konser _comeback_ kedua BTS dapat diundur hingga tahun depan. Yoongi dapat mengingat ekspresi kaget di kedua wajah Beta itu saat Namjoon memberitakan kehamilan Jimin—Hoseok berulang kali meminta Namjoon untuk menjelaskan sementara Leeteuk membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, seperti ingin berdebat dengan atasannya tersebut. Mereka tampak curiga saat melihat Yoongi menjadi salah satu orang yang tahu akan kehamilan Jimin, tetapi Namjoon meyakinkan mereka bahwa bayi yang dikandung oleh Jimin saat ini bukanlah anak dari Yoongi.

(Yoongi mendengus saat ia mendengar ucapan Namjoon, toh setidaknya hanya ia yang tahu jika ia masih punya kesempatan 50% untuk menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Jimin).

"Lalu siapa ayah dari anak ini?" Tanya Hoseok masih tidak mau terima dengan keputusan Namjoon, "Setidaknya kau menuntut orang yang telah menghamili Jimin dengan jalan hukum!"

"Tidak semudah itu," jawab Namjoon dengan raut muka datar, "Karena aku yakin, jika kita sampai melakukan penuduhan padanya tanpa disertai barang bukti yang konkret, bukan hanya reputasi Jimin yang hancur, tapi juga perusahaan kita."

Hoseok masih terus memprotes, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti keputusan yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Yoongi merasa bersyukur, karena Hoseok maupun Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menanyakan ataupun mengidekan Omega itu untuk melakukan aborsi.

Pada akhir pertemuan mereka di _café,_ Namjoon memaparkan idenya agar mereka membuat kebohongan pada publik, yang berupa alasan kenapa BTS memundurkan waktu _comeback_ kedua mereka hingga tahun depan. Setidaknya, dengan memberikan _press release_ resmi, orang-orang tidak akan curiga dengan alasan mundurnya waktu _comeback_ BTS ataupun mulai berasumsi yang aneh-aneh. Hoseok dan Leeteuk menyetujui keputusan Alpha itu, dan meninggalkan _café_ begitu percakapan mereka selesai.

Di _café_ itu kini hanya ada Yoongi dan Namjoon, serta beberapa orang pengunjung lainnya. Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat ia melihat Namjoon mulai mengeluarkan sekotak rokok _Pall Hall_ dan menyalakan sebatang. Aroma kuat tembakau menguar saat Alpha itu menyesap rokoknya, dan menghembuskannya kembali dalam bentuk kepulan asap.

"Kau merokok?" Yoongi tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku hanya melakukannya jika aku sedang merasa _stress_ ," sahut Namjoon, kembali mengulum batang rokoknya. "Masalah ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Bahkan hampir sama pusingnya saat aku dan istriku kehilangan anak kami."

"Kau pernah punya anak, _eo_?"

"Hampir," kata Namjoon, "Mati dalam kandungan istriku. Saat baru menginjak usia 6 bulan."

Yoongi tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sekarang aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Jimin dapat menghilangkan diri, setidaknya sampai bayi yang dikandungnya lahir," Namjoon melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tidak mungkin aku tetap menempatkannya di dalam apartemen bersama V dan Jungkook. Dan tidak mungkin pula aku memulangkan Jimin ke kampung halamannya. Orang tuanya pasti akan kecewa berat."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, ia menunduk dalam-dalam sampai wajahnya terbenam dalam ujung pinggiran topi, "Mungkin," Alpha itu menjilat lidahnya, "Mungkin dia bisa tinggal bersamaku, untuk sementara waktu."

Namjoon sampai terbatuk-batuk mendengar ide Yoongi, "Kau gila?" Alpha itu menaikkan kedua alisnya dan memasang wajah terkejut, tidak memercayai apa yang telah diucapkan oleh sang Alpha yang lebih muda darinya, "Jika ada orang yang tahu kalian tinggal bersama, karirmu dan karir Jimin akan sama-sama hancur."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan karirku, karena aku membuat lagu untuk didengar orang, bukan agar mereka menilai bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupan secara mentah-mentah," ujar Yoongi sambil menyesap cairan kopi terakhirnya di cangkir. "Toh aku akan pindah bulan depan, ke apartemen yang punya keamanan lebih baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan ada paparazzi atau semacamnya mengintai kami."

Namjoon mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya yang tidak memegang batang rokok, matanya menyipit seperti sedang seorang hakim yang sedang memperbandingkan dugaan-dugaan yang didakwakan terhadap Yoongi. "Kau serius mengatakannya?"

"Sebenarnya—" Yoongi membetulkan letak topinya, "Masih ada kemungkinan besar anak yang dikandung Jimin adalah anakku," ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan mata Namjoon yang membulat cukup besar padanya, "Sewaktu kami menghabiskan _heat_ Jimin, kondom yang kugunakan—Jimin bilang—kondom itu hancur. Dan dia menemukannya di lantai apartemen."

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah Namjoon, tanpa ia sangka-sangka, "Heh, aku harap dia benar-benar mengandung anakmu. Kalau sampai Jimin memang hamil karena sperma milikmu, aku tidak perlu menuntut macam-macam si bajingan Chanyeol itu, dan justru aku akan berbalik menuntutmu."

"Kau bercanda, kan, _sajangnim_?"

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Yoongi mengerang keras-keras, "Intinya, kau setuju jika dia tinggal bersamaku atau tidak?"

Namjoon masih menatap tajam Yoongi. Ia mengembuskan asap rokok ke wajah Alpha itu, "Aku tidak bilang aku setuju, tapi setidaknya idemu itu cukup aman untuk dilakukan."

Kali ini Yoongi yang tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, bulan depan."

"Tapi kau serius mau melakukannya? Menawarkan tempat tinggal dan menukar karirmu untuk Jimin?"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Apalagi kemungkinan 50 persennya dia mengandung anakku."

"Kalau kau melakukan tes darah dan ternyata kau adalah ayah dari bayi itu, aku akan merelakan anakku yang lahir nanti untuk berteman dengannya."

"Kenapa kau membenci seorang bayi yang bahkan belum lahir, _sajangnim_?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku membenci anak itu," Namjoon mematikan rokoknya ke atas permukaan kaca asbak. "Ngomong-ngomong, jika kau tidak keberatan, mau menemaniku minum-minum malam ini?"

"Tentu jika kau yang mentraktirku."

"Ah, jangan bicara seolah-olah kita ini sedang berkencan atau apalah."

Keduanya tertawa. Tertawa bukan karena paksaan, tetapi karena mereka benar-benar tertawa dari dalam hati mereka.

* * *

 _10 Juni_ _20xx, Seoul_

02.01 p.m

Jimin berusaha mengatur napasnya dan meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa seperti berkedut-kedut nyeri. Baru saja ia melakukan dua rangkaian gerakan tari, ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya seperti dipaksa berlari berkilo-kilo jauhnya tanpa satupun istirahat. Omega itu memaksakan dirinya saat ia kembali mendengar suara tepukan aba-aba dari Hoseok—melihat kedua teman satu timnya yang lain sudah mulai masuk ke posisi mereka masing-masing untuk melakukan gerakan koreo selanjutnya. Tetapi Hoseok kemudian berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik lengan mungil Jimin, menyuruhnya agar ia mengikuti Beta itu.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat selama 10 menit, baru setelah itu kau boleh ikut bergabung bersama kami."

"Uh—tapi V dan Jungkook—"

"Kau tidak mungkin memaksakan dirimu dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau mengerti itu, 'kan?" Beta itu menekankan kalimatnya sambil memasang wajah serius.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tahu—kalau aku—"

"Namjoon- _sajangnim_ yang memberitahu kami. Untuk sementara waktu, kau hanya ikut latihan sampai konser minggu depan. Setelah itu kau akan diliburkan sampai bayi itu—" sang Beta melirik ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan menunggu, "Sampai bayi itu lahir."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _comeback_ kami bulan Juli nanti?!" tanpa ia sadari, Jimin meninggikan nada suaranya, "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan V dan Jungkook melakukan _comeback_ hanya berdua saja tanpaku! Kami adalah sebuah tim!"

"Diundur sampai dengan tahun depan, setidaknya sampai kau selesai bersalin," kata Hoseok. "Pokoknya, untuk saat ini kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, oke?" Beta itu menyisir rambutnya, wajahnya terlihat sama-sama menunjukkan rasa gamang yang dirasakan oleh Jimin. "Kau istirahat di sini selama 10 menit, lalu setelah itu kau boleh bergabung." Ia menunjuk pada Jimin yang hendak memprotes ucapannya, "Ah, _andwae_ , kau duduk di sini—dan ikuti kata-kataku."

Jimin seperti ingin menangis dan berteriak marah, tetapi ia menuruti ucapan instruktor tarinya dan mendudukkan diri di pinggir ruang latihan. Ia menolak saat seorang _staff_ menawarinya minuman dan hanya menggerutu sepanjang matanya sibuk mengamati Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang sibuk fokus pada gerakan mereka masing-masing. Ia berusaha balas tersenyum saat Taehyung memberinya senyuman berbentuk kotak dan melambai dengan malas. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak memegangi perutnya.

Mungkin ia membuat keputusan yang salah.

* * *

 _12 Juni_ _20xx, Seoul_

07.35 p.m

Jimin benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa Namjoon benar-benar mengajaknya berduaan di ruangan pribadi Alpha itu (ia ingat sewaktu dulu ia sering sekali menghabiskan percintaan mereka di dalam ruangan yang selalu berbau aroma sintetik kampfer) hanya untuk membicarakan tentang keputusan untuk memberhentikannya selama setahun penuh.

"Setahun penuh?!"

"Setahun setelah konser kalian minggu depan, jadi setidaknya kau masih bisa menari," kata Namjoon menjelaskan.

Ia sudah mendengar dari Hoseok sebelumnya bahwa kemungkinan besar ia akan diberhentikan selama beberapa saat sampai bayi yang dikandungnya lahir. Tapi setahun? Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia harus menunggu selama itu sampai _comeback_ keduanya. "Bukankah setahun terlalu lama? Aku sekarang sudah di minggu ke 9, setidaknya kau hanya perlu memberhentikanku selama 6 bulan ke depan!"

"Chim," panggil Namjoon dengan suara yang sudah lama Jimin tidak pernah dengar. Ia sedikit merindukan nama panggilan manis yang diberikan oleh Alpha itu padanya, "Kau harus mengerti, kau tidak mungkin pulih secepat itu setelah kau melahirkan. Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung aku tidak mengeluarkanmu dari BTS."

"Tapi… Tapi—Taehyung dan Jungkook—" Omega itu menangis, "Mereka pasti sangat menanti-nantikan _comeback_ kami yang kedua ini… Kalau mereka sampai mendengar BTS harus mengadakan _comeback_ tahun depan hanya karena aku—"

"Hei, hei," Alpha itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus airmata Jimin, "Mereka pasti akan mengerti. Kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan sudah tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun lebih."

"Tetap saja—"

Namjoon memegang kedua tangan Jimin, menimang-nimang tangan mungil Omega itu yang begitu kontras di jari jemari panjangnya, "Yoongi menyarankan ini untukmu," ucapnya dengan nada yang masih lembut di telinga Jimin, "Dia ingin kau untuk tinggal bersamanya sampai kau melahirkan."

Jimin menarik tangannya, "Dia serius mengatakan itu?"

"Justru dia memaksaku untuk mengizinkan kalian tinggal bersama. Dia bilang dia tidak peduli bila reputasinya harus hancur sewaktu media tahu bahwa kalian tinggal bersama."

"Dia gila—"

"Kurasa dia gila hanya untukmu."

Wajah Jimin memerah, "Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin karirnya hancur karena aku—"

"Aku dengar dia masih punya kemungkinan 50% telah mendonorkan spermanya dan membentuk bayi di dalam perutmu itu, kurasa pantas jika dia melakukannya."

"Dan 50% aku tidak mengandung bayinya," sahut Jimin, "Aku tidak mungkin menyeretnya dalam keputusan bodoh ini—"

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya jika dia tidak mencintaimu. Lagipula, aku berpikir mungkin idenya tidak terlalu buruk. Yoongi bilang dia ingin pindah ke apartemen dengan sistem keamanan yang lebih baik, jadi mungkin dia bisa menampungmu sampai bayi itu lahir," Namjoon menunjuk perut Jimin dengan ibu jarinya.

Alpha itu sengap untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa hatinya berubah panas saat menyebutkan kata bahwa Jimin dan Yoongi akan tinggal bersama. Dan sama sekali tidak terbersit rasa rindu secara seksual terhadap Jimin. Hanya… Rasa kasihan pada Omega muda itu. Setidaknya ia merasa lega saat ini karena Yoongi telah menawarkan diri untuk menampung Jimin sampai bayi yang dikandungnya lahir.

"Bagaimana?" Namjoon kembali bertanya. "Karena tidak mungkin aku memulangkanmu pada kedua orang tuamu, apalagi aku sudah berjanji pada mereka bahwa aku akan mendidikmu menjadi idola yang hebat di Korea. Dan kau tidak mungkin tinggal bersama V dan Jungkook. Mereka pasti akan butuh penjelasan juga saat melihatmu menggembung karena mengandung."

Jimin terlihat bimbang, "Apa aku tidak punya pilihan lain?"

"Apa aku perlu memanggil Yoongi untuk meyakinkanmu?"

Tidak lama sampai Namjoon menyebutkan nama Yoongi, Alpha bersurai hitam yang dimaksudnya langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jimin nyaris melompat kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Yoongi membuka pintu dan telah berdiri di belakangnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" _H-Hyung_?"

"Hei," Yoongi mengangkat tanggannya seolah-olah memberi salam pada Jimin.

Namjoon menunjuk ke arah Jimin, "Mungkin kau bisa meyakinkan anak ini agar dia mau tinggal bersamamu."

Yoongi menatap Jimin, "Yah, seperti yang kau dengar, aku tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal bersamaku. Toh sekitar tiga minggu lagi aku akan pindah ke apartemen baru, dan tidak akan banyak orang yang tahu di mana aku tinggal selama beberapa waktu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

" _Hyuuung_! Tidak mungkin—"

"Aku bisa memasak untukmu—"

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Kau punya reputasi sekarang ini, kau salah satu bintang teratas. Tidak mungkin kau menukar namamu hanya karena aku!"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya, "Mungkin jika aku menginginkannya."

"Lalu kau akan membiayai semua-muanya, keperluan selama aku hamil, sampai aku melahirkan? Kau gila—"

"Seperti kata Namjoon- _sajangnim_ , aku gila untukmu. Pokoknya dengarkan aku, aku melakukan semuanya bukan hanya untukmu. Tapi juga untuk diriku. Karena bisa saja anak yang ada di perutmu itu juga anakku, dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian dalam hal ini."

"Tapi…"

Yoongi mendengus dan melenguh frustasi, "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku mengatakannya sekali lagi, Jimin- _ah_?" Alpha itu memijat batang hidungnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. _Jiminie_ , maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Namjoon mendengus menahan tawanya mendengar kalimat Alpha itu, "Memangnya ini lamaran?"

Yoongi mengangkat telunjuknya—menyuruh Alpha yang merupakan atasannya itu untuk tidak merusak momen mereka berdua saat ini, " _Jiminie_ , aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mencintaimu dan membahagiakanmu, bahkan lebih baik daripada Alpha ini dan daripada si brengsek Chanyeol. Karena itu, aku ingin sekali kau tinggal bersamaku. Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Mungkin airmata yang saat ini berjatuhan di wajah Omega itu adalah karena tingkat hormonnya yang meningkat selama kehamilan, tapi Yoongi berasumsi lain. Sepertinya ia berhasil mencairkan es di hati Jimin sewaktu Omega itu mengangguk, "T-tentu saja aku mau!"

Pekikan yang mengalir dari mulut Yoongi lebih menyerupai lengkingan anak-anak yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulang tahun sewaktu ia mendengar Jimin menerima tawarannya. Alpha itu tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk memeluk dan setengah menggendong Jimin dari posisinya berdiri. Ia langsung menciumi wajah Omega itu, "Bagus! Mulai saat ini kita akan tinggal bersama!"

"Hanya sementara," Namjoon membenahi ucapan Alpha itu, "Sampai bayi yang dikandungnya lahir. Dan kenapa kalian ini berbicara seolah-olah kalian baru saja resmi bertunangan?"

Yoongi menyeringai melihat raut muka Namjoon yang setengah geli dan setengahnya lagi seperti hendak menghentikan kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu dengan tangannya sendiri, "Kukira kau tidak akan cemburu melihat kami seperti ini, _sajangnim._ "

"Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan," Alpha itu mendorong Jimin dan Yoongi keluar ruangannya. "Sekarang masalah sudah tuntas, dan kalian bisa kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing." Ia menutup pintunya tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun.

Jimin dan Yoongi saling berpandangan, dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka pecah.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat kita."

Jimin mengangguk pelan, " _Ne_."

"Malam ini bagaimana jika aku menjemputmu? Lalu kita makan malam di suatu tempat?" Yoongi menawarkan diri.

"Aku sedang ingin makan masakan _Chinese_."

"Hmm, baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu," Yoongi dengan cepat mencium bibir Jimin dan mengantarkan Omega itu ke ruangan latihan.

* * *

 _20 Juni_ _20xx, Seoul_

08.17 p.m

Berita tentang Jimin yang menderita cedera langsung disampaikan oleh media sosial resmi BTS dan NJE-C. Media sosial menyatakan bahwa Jimin menderita luka di pergelangan kaki dan lehernya sehingga harus istirahat total selama 10 bulan total. Mendengar beritu tersebut, para fans yang telah mendukung _boyband_ BTS sejak debut pertama langsung mengguyur akun media sosial _twitter_ dengan komentar berisi dukungan dan ucapan doa agar Jimin cepat sembuh.

Yoongi menemukan Jimin duduk di kamar apartemennya pada kencan malam mereka—dengan tubuh terselimuti jaket _hoodie_ dan wajah yang basah oleh airmata. Omega itu sibuk terpaku pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan tampilan media sosial.

"Jiminie?"

"Aku tidak mau berhenti," kata Jimin sedih, suaranya tercekat, "Aku tidak mau berhenti menari."

Yoongi langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jimin, "Kau hanya berhenti untuk sementara. Bukan untuk selamanya."

"Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak mengalami," Omega itu mengeluh, "Aku ingin menari."

"Lalu kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu? Kau berniat menggugurkan anak ini?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa berbasa-basi—nada suaranya terdengar tawar dan apatis, membuat Jimin menyentakkan kepalanya dengan terkejut.

"Tentu tidak!" seru Omega itu kaget, "A-aku hanya ingin menari, tapi—" ia menundukkan kepalanya—menatap perutnya, "Ada anak ini di sini. Aku tidak mungkin memaksakan diriku untuk menari."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah merajuk. Jangan membuat kehamilanmu sebagai kiamat."

"Padahal bisa saja kau yang membuatku begini," Jimin melempar ponselnya ke atas meja, bibirnya mengerucut tidak senang. "Jadi kau salah satu alasan yang membuatku merasa begini."

Yoongi kembali mengusap wajah Omega itu, kali ini dengan tisu yang terletak di atas meja, "Dan si brengsek Chanyeol," Alpha itu mengerutkan wajahnya, membuat hidungnya berkerut-kerut, "Mungkin sewaktu aku menghadiri acara penghargaan di KMA dan bertemu dengan orang itu, aku akan meninju wajahnya sekeras mungkin."

"Itu ide yang buruk, _Hyung_ ," Jimin menangkupkan tangannya ke punggung tangan Alpha itu, "Seberapa besarnya aku juga jengkel terhadapnya, dan juga ingin menghajar wajah tampannya itu—" Yoongi memberinya pandangan sebelah mata dan Jimin tertawa geli, "Kau juga tampan, lebih tampan daripada dia—tapi maksudku, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Karena pasti akan banyak orang yang membelanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengencani Alpha seperti dia."

"Mungkin karena dulu aku terlalu polos."

"Oh, ya? Sepolos apa?" Yoongi menyeringai jahil, dan Jimin menepuk lengan Alpha itu kuat-kuat.

" _Hyung_!"

Yoongi tertawa dan memegang perut Jimin. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa, "Tapi aku yakin—entah kenapa—kalau anak ini adalah anakku. Kalaupun dia terlahir dengan wajah seperti Chanyeol, aku akan membuatnya merasa seperti anakku sendiri. Anak ini tidak pantas—memiliki seorang ayah seperti si pengecut Park Chanyeol."

Jimin menidurkan kepalanya ke bahu Alpha yang dicintainya, "Kaulah yang pantas menjadi ayah dari anak ini," Omega itu menyetujui. Ia melihat siaran TV di depan mereka berubah menayangkan Chanyeol yang sedang mempromosikan lagu barunya, dan langsung saja Yoongi mematikan TV dengan sentakan kasar di _remote_.

"Kita tidak perlu melihat orang ini lagi," Yoongi mengusap kepala Jimin, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya. Ia mencium lembut bibir merah Jimin.

Dan kekasihnya sama sekali tidak melawan ketika ia merasakan tangan Yoongi bergerak ke bagian dalam bajunya.

* * *

 _3 Juli_ _20xx, Seoul_

02.53 p.m

Namjoon masih sibuk menatap ke layar I-pad di depan matanya. Alpha berambut coklat dan bertubuh jangkung tersebut duduk dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk ke arah meja ruangan tengah. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggulirkan layar ke bawah, membaca satu persatu komentar _netizen_ tentang berita BTS yang terpaksa harus mengundurkan _comeback_ kedua mereka tahun depan, dan membaca komentar tentang penjualan album _mixtape_ Yoongi yang masih terus menempati _album music chart_ di posisi 10 besar selama 1 bulan lebih.

 _Tidak buruk. Setidaknya dengan pendapatannya saat ini, dia bisa membeli apartemen mewah_ , batin Alpha itu sedikit takjub.

Selama ini ia melihat Yoongi sebagai seorang jenius musik yang sangat berdedikasi terhadap kegemarannya memproduksi musik, dan juga sebagai seorang Alpha yang sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap terhadap apa yang menjadi miliknya. Jika pada awalnya ia melihat Yoongi sebagai orang yang sedikit acuh terhadap sekitarnya dan berhati dingin, kini Namjoon lebih menghargai Alpha itu karena keputusan bulatnya untuk menawarkan diri menampung Jimin yang sedang hamil. Padahal kemungkinan bahwa Jimin mengandung anaknya hanya sekitar lima puluh persen, sementara lima puluh lainnya adalah milik Chanyeol.

Namjoon berpikir, mungkin ia tidak akan merelakan Jimin pada Alpha lain selain Yoongi. Meski Alpha itu sedikit berbuat ceroboh dan gagal melindungi Omega yang dulu merupakan mantan selingkuhan Namjoon, setidaknya Namjoon sangat mengapresiasi tindakan berani yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi.

Sudah tiga hari Jimin tinggal bersama Yoongi, dan sejauh ini, tidak ada orang yang curiga dengan berita Jimin yang mengalami cedera. Hanya saja, Namjoon sekarang harus berpikir keras untuk memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk diberitahukan pada orang tua Jimin yang telah mempercayakan anak mereka padanya.

Namjoon termenung beberapa saat sampai ia mendengar suara istrinya memanggil diikuti oleh sentuhan lembut di tengkuk lehernya. Alpha itu menoleh, "Jinnie."

"Kau diam seharian ini, sama sekali belum mengajakku berbicara panjang lebar. Padahal hari ini hari Minggu," Omega itu merajuk dengan bibirnya merengut ke depan, terlihat sedikit kesal karena suaminya selama seharian mengacuhkannya.

Namjoon melunak saat ia melihat perut Seokjin yang setiap harinya bertambah besar seiring mendekatnya waktu persalinan. Alpha itu membantu istrinya untuk duduk dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya, "Ada urusan kerja yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan," sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Ia memegangi perut istrinya dan menyentakkan tangannya saat ia merasakan anak mereka bergerak-gerak dari dalam, "Kurasa anak kita ini akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Alpha."

"Bagaimana kalau tebakanmu salah? Dan justru anak ini terlahir sebagai Omega?"

"Aku akan mencintai anak ini sama besarnya," Namjoon menjawab dengan lembut, sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh istrinya.

Seokjin menyalakan TV yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang musik yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol—orang yang selama ini berusaha Namjoon hindari untuk didengarkan. Tetapi ia hanya diam, berusaha agar istrinya itu tidak akan menanyai macam-macam mengapa Namjoon begitu membenci Alpha yang namanya sedang berada di atas papan tersebut.

"Bukankah dia tampan, Joon?" Tanya Seokjin sambil mengelus bagian perutnya, "Kalau anak kita laki-laki, aku berharap dia akan setampan Park Chanyeol."

Namjoon bergidik, "Kenapa kau tidak berharap kalau anak kita akan mirip denganku? Apakah menurutmu aku ini tidak tampan?"

"Tentu saja kau tampan, kalau kau tidak tampan maka aku tidak akan mau menikahimu," Seokjin bergurau. "Tapi Alpha ini sangat tampan. Aku akan senang sekali kalau anak kita nanti mirip tampan seperti dia."

Namjoon mendengus kesal mendengar istrinya memuji Alpha lain selain dirinya di depan wajahnya sendiri. Setidaknya ia yakin anak yang dikandung Seokjin akan mirip dengannya seratus persen, entah bagaimana dengan anak Jimin nantinya. Ia berharap jika kalaupun anak itu adalah anak Chanyeol, Namjoon tidak akan bisa mengenali fitur yang dimiliki oleh Alpha itu pada wajah anak yang akan dilahirkan Jimin.

Saluran TV kemudian berubah menjadi berita gossip yang biasa ditayangkan pada pukul 3 siang menjelang sore. Namjoon hendak mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke layar I-pad, saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring. Alpha itu beringsut berdiri dari sofa untuk mengangkat telepon, melihat layarnya menampilkan nama Jackson. Biasanya Beta itu tidak akan meneleponnya kecuali dalam keadaan darurat. Ia meninggalkan istrinya sendirian di atas sofa menonton TV sementara ia pergi ke area halaman belakang rumah yang dibatasi oleh pintu geser dari kaca.

" _Hey,_ Jackson?"

"Fuck _, Namjoon._ Seriously _, kau pernah berselingkuh dengan Park Jimin_?"

Pertanyaan itu membekukan Namjoon dalam sekejap. Namjoon bisa merasakan bibirnya sedikit gemetar, dan lidahnya kelu, membuat apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh Alpha itu selanjutnya terdengar gagu. "A-apa maksudnya, Jackson? A-aku tidak mengerti—"

" _Lihat berita di TV, saluran KBS 2_."

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya sekarang? A-aku masih belum paham—"

" _Kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali kalau Jimin hamil, bukannya cedera_ ," Beta itu merendahkan suaranya, seperti hendak menjatuhkan atasan sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut. " _Ada sumber yang mengatakan kalau kau pernah berhubungan dengan Jimin, dan sekarang kau telah menghamilinya._ "

" _Listen,_ Jackson, sepertinya kau salah paham—Oh, _fuck_ ," Alpha itu menyadari sesuatu dan melihat ke arah istrinya yang masih terduduk di sofa. Layar TV mereka menayangkan tentang perselingkuhannya dengan Jimin. Tanpa sadar Namjoon menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai dan langsung berlari menuju sofa—wajahnya terlihat panik—sampai ia melihat Seokjin tidak melepaskan matanya dari layar TV. "Seokjin—"

Layar TV menayangkan foto-foto dirinya bersama Jimin—di balik sebuah jendela yang ia kenali sebagai jendela ruang kerjanya. Matanya membeliak sempurna— _bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa mengambil foto sejelas itu?—_ saat ia melihat sebuah foto ia tengah mencium Jimin di balik kerai jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat— _ini foto yang diambil sebelum kami putus—_ dan foto-foto lainnya di mana ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul mungil Jimin— _aku berani bersumpah kalau kami hanya tiga kali tidur di hotel_.

Siapa yang telah mengambil fotonya?

Terdengar suara seorang pembawa acara yang memberitakan tentang kisah perselingkuhan mereka—yang telah terjalin selama dua tahun lebih—sampai akhirnya muncul desas desus bahwa Jimin mengandung hasil hubungan terlarang mereka. Pembawa acara ini kembali memanas-manasi bahwa Jimin diiming-imingi posisi utama di BTS oleh Namjoon dengan hubungan seksual sebagai penggantinya.

Namjoon teringat kembali saat-saat Jimin mulai mengkhawatirkan hubungan terlarang mereka.

Dan Namjoon yang dengan entengnya berusaha menampik kekhawatiran mantan kekasih gelapnya tersebut.

Seokjin tidak menoleh sama sekali padanya, "Joon, bisa kau jelaskan ini apa? Kenapa mereka memberitakanmu dengan salah seorang anggota grup _boyband_ naunganmu?"

"Jinnie—"

"Apa kau benar-benar pernah tidur dengannya?"

Namjoon mematung di posisinya. Tangannya terkatup gugup, dan ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang oleh sensasi dingin. Ia pernah bersumpah di pernikahan mereka, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berbohong pada istrinya, bahwa ia akan selalu membahagiakannya, bahwa ia akan selalu setia pada Seokjin. Nyatanya kini, kisah perselingkuhannya terbongkar dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya.

"A-aku—" Namjoon menarik napas. " _Ne_ , aku pernah tidur dengannya. Tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak mengha—"

"Berapa kali? Berapa kali kalian melakukannya?"

 _Berkali-kali_. "Lebih dari dua kali," Namjoon mengakui. Ia berjalan mendekati istrinya, hendak mengelus bahu Omega yang ia kasihi, tetapi tangannya ditampik kasar oleh Seokjin. "Jinnie, aku bisa jelaskan—"

Kali ini Seokjin menoleh padanya. Matanya yang indah kini bertaburan air mata, dan melihat pemandangan itu seperti menyayat-nyayat hati Namjoon. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Joon- _ah_." Omega itu berusaha bangkit dari sofa. Namjoon hendak membantunya, tapi Seokjin mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat, "Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Aku—aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Seokjin— _jagi—_ "

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," Seokjin menolak untuk menoleh padanya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka, "Kau sudah membohongiku… dengan Omega lain."

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud—"

"Kalau kau tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukannya, kenapa kau bisa melakukannya hingga lebih dari dua kali?" Seokjin nyaris berteriak padanya, ia menghapus wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata cepat-cepat. Saat Namjoon menarik pergelangan tangannya, Seokjin berusaha melepaskan dengan sentakan yang lebih kuat, "Aku akan pulang ke rumah orang tuaku secepatnya. Kau bisa urus Omega barumu." Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar tidur mereka, menutup pintu, dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Seokjin!" Namjoon berusaha membuka pintu kamar mereka yang terkunci rapat. "Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! _Seokjinnie_!" ia memukul pintu kamar dan mengerang frustasi.

Alpha itu menjatuhkan dirinya di depan pintu ke atas lantai.

Dari luar, ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan istrinya.

Lalu suara dering telepon dari ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

* * *

 _3 Juli_ _20xx, Seoul_

03.05 p.m

Yoongi sedang membuka satu persatu boks-boks yang berisi barang-barang pindahan milik Jimin. Sudah tiga hari Omega itu tinggal bersamanya. Dan dengan bantuan Namjoon, Jimin berhasil membawa barang-barang miliknya ke apartemen baru Yoongi tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikitpun dari Taehyung dan Jungkook, yang merupakan satu tim dengan Omega itu. Mereka memilih hari libur dan waktu pagi buta sebelum ada paparazzi yang mengintai kegiatan mereka—yang kemungkinan besar akan membuat gossip baru di mana _rapper_ jenius dan terkenal Min Yoongi membiarkan anggota grup _boyband rookie_ BTS untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Yoongi membiarkan dirinya tersenyum saat di salah satu boks, ia menemukan foto Jimin yang masih kecil dan berpipi tembam, sedang duduk di atas pantai bersama seorang anak kecil lainnya yang bertubuh lebih mungil—yang ia asumsikan sebagai adik laki-laki Jimin. Sementara itu di balik dinding, ia bisa mendengar suara siaran berita acara gossip dari saluran TV KBS 2 bergema hingga ke lorong kamar apartemennya. Yoongi bisa langsung membayangkan Jimin, sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan _hoodie_ favoritnya, sementara di depannya siaran TV masih sibuk menyala memberitakan informasi tidak penting tentang kehidupan artis papan atas.

Sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara benda jatuh dengan bunyi 'gedebuk' keras disertai suara pekikan pelan dari Jimin. Yoongi tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk bangkit dari atas lantai dan berlari menuju ruang tengah.

"Jiminie? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Yoongi merasakan dirinya berubah khawatir.

Ia melihat Jimin, berdiri dari atas sofa, dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sebelah tangannya menunjuk ke layar TV. Gestur tersebut langsung menunjukkan bahwa Omega di depannya sedang merasa begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Yoongi mengarahkan kedua matanya ke layar TV, saat ia melihat judul yang tertera di bawah layar:

PARK JIMIN DARI BTS TIDAK CEDERA, TAPI VAKUM UNTUK SEMENTARA KARENA HAMIL?

' _Sumber informasi terkait menyatakan bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya adalah bayi dari Kim Namjoon, CEO dari NJE-C, perusahaan hiburan yang menaungi BTS selama 2 tahun lebih—_ '

Yoongi bisa melihat sekelebatan foto-foto yang diambil secara amatir ke jendela kantor pribadi Namjoon, menampilkan Jimin dan Namjoon yang sedang berciuman sementara sebagian tubuh mereka ditutupi oleh kerai jendela. Foto berikutnya menampilkan Jimin sedang keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit ( _Bukankah itu sewaktu aku mengantarkan Jimin pulang dari rumah sakit?_ ).

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi langsung mengambil remot dan mematikan TV. Alpha itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Jimin dan berbisik pelan, "Tenangkan dirimu, Jiminie—"

"Mereka tahu," kata Jimin gelisah. Yoongi bisa merasakan bagian bahunya mulai basah karena air mata, "Mereka tahu kalau aku dan Namjoon- _nim —_ tapi… tapi ini bukan bayinya—aku berani bersumpah, _Hyung_ —"

"Aku tahu, Jiminie," Yoongi mengusap pelan bahu Omega itu. Aroma _cherry_ dari tubuh Jimin tergantikan oleh aroma yang menandakan kekalutan yang sedang dihadapi olehnya, "Ada seseorangyang menebar berita bohong ini."

"T-tapi aku dan Namjoon- _nim—_ kami memang pernah—"

"Kau tidak mengandung anaknya, oke? Tenanglah…"

Ia bisa mendengar suara dering ponsel Jimin. Jimin berjengit kaget, tetapi hanya diam mematung, sehingga Yoongi lah yang bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"S-siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Jimin cemas, "Pasti orang-orang yang melihat berita ini, m-mereka—"

Yoongi kembali ke sisi Jimin dan memeluk tubuh mungil Omega itu, memperhatikan nomor tidak dikenal pada layar ponsel. Sejenak ia ragu untuk mengangkat, tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, jika Jimin tidak menjawab telepon, orang-orang akan semakin curiga. Dan bila Yoongi yang menjawab telepon di ponsel Jimin, akan muncul kecurigaan lain.

"Biar aku yang menjawab, _Hyung—_ "

"Tidak, biar aku yang menjawabnya," kata Yoongi tegas. Ia mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel, dan mendengar suara berat seorang Alpha yang pernah ditemuinya pada suatu waktu. Yoongi merasakan darahnya mendidih.

"Yeoboseyo _, Jimin? Apa kau sudah melihat berita di TV? Apa benar kau berselingkuh dengan Kim Namjoon_ , eo _?_ " ia bisa mendengar suara tawa renyah—yang memuakkan. Tetapi Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab, matanya sibuk menatap sepasang manik hitam milik Jimin yang berubah nanar saat mendengar siapa yang menelepon. " _Dan apa benar kau vakum karena sedang hamil, bukan karena kau sedang mengalami cedera?_ "

Park Chanyeol, rasanya Yoongi ingin meremukkan Alpha ini sekarang juga.

" _Benarkah anak yang kau kandung adalah anak dari Kim Namjoon? Atau mungkin—_ " ada jeda yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, " _Atau mungkin itu adalah anakku, Jimin?_ "

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan penulis** : Sebulan tidak update, jadi lupa fanfic ini kelanjutannya gimana haha. Kemungkinan besar akan banyak typo di chapter ini (yasudahlahya). Tinggal sedikit lagi fanfic ini akan tamat, yeah!

Btw, untuk chapter sebelumnya dan chapter selanjutnya:

No _pain no gain, guys_.

Sampai jumpa di bagian berikutnya kawan-kawan!

 **Yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya:** melyauyut575, gglorrsp, Gasuga, MinPark, BAI, YMlove, DaisyUchiha, jmpnuna, ChiminsCake, fckbyeolous, LittleOoh, Hanami96, YOONMINs, GeniusMYG, honeymon, virgiawan738, itsathenazi, shoukenreiko, Linkz account, Hanachanoke, Anik0405


	8. Chapter 8

" _Benarkah anak yang kau kandung adalah anak dari Kim Namjoon? Atau mungkin—_ " ada jeda yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, " _Atau mungkin itu adalah anakku, Jimin?_ "

Yoongi menggertakkan giginya, menggeram. Tetapi kemudian ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, berusaha untuk menjawab manyahut ucapan Alpha itu, "Rupanya ini kau, Park Chanyeol?" Yoongi hampir-hampir menahan napasnya saat ia menyebutkan nama itu. Di sebelahnya, Jimin menguatkan cengkeraman di lengannya, "Kau menelepon Jimin karena melihat berita itu, _eo_?"

Ia bisa melihat suara gemerisik di ujung saluran telepon. Yoongi bisa membayangkan Chanyeol terkaget-kaget begitu ia mendengar suaranya di ujung telepon, bukannya suara Jimin sendiri. " _Ah, ternyata ada kau, Suga. Aku juga dengar katanya penjualan album—_ "

"Tidak usah berbasa basi lagi," Yoongi merendahkan suaranya, membuatnya terdengar seperti hendak menghardik Chanyeol, "Apa tujuanmu menelepon Jimin? Dan kenapa kau bilang—kalau mungkin Jimin mengandung anakmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa tawar dan dingin, " _Kenapa? Jangan pura-pura kau tidak pernah berada di sana, Yoongi_."

Yoongi langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Hari ketika Jimin sedang _heat_ , di mana ia terpaksa meninggalkan Omega itu karena harus mendengarkan hasil akhir dari rekaman _mixtape_ nya. Di hari itu, ia melihat Chanyeol meninggalkan apartemen Jimin, dan Jimin tertangkup di atas tempat tidur dengan _heat_ yang sudah berakhir—dan bau Alpha lain—bau Chanyeol—menguar dari tubuh Omega itu. Yoongi bisa merasakan darahnya masih mendidih.

"Kau bicara seterus terang itu," kata Yoongi masih menjaga ketenangan dirinya, "Tapi apa kau sadar bahwa mungkin saja bahwa percakapan ini direkam?"

" _Kalaupun pembicaraan ini direkam, kau hanya akan menguak kebenaran seluruhnya_ ," Chanyeol menyahut, " _Berikan telepon ini pada Jimin. Aku butuh dia yang mengungkapkan semuanya_."

"Tidak akan," Yoongi menggeram dan mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa, wajahnya terlihat begitu syok, sampai-sampai Yoongi mengira bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan bisa bicara selama beberapa lama. Yoongi kembali meletakkan ponsel Jimin ke atas meja setelah menekan tombol _off_ dan setengah berlutut di hadapan Omega itu. Kedua tangannya tertangkup di kedua tangan mungil milik Jimin, "Dia hanya ingin mengancam. Kau tidak perlu takut."

"T-tapi—semua orang tahu—" Jimin mulai menangis, "Mereka tahu bahwa aku sedang hamil. Karirku pasti hancur—juga BTS… Tae dan Jungkookie—Namjoon- _nim_ … mereka semua—k-karena aku—" matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , apakah seharusnya aku…" tangannya bergerak ke permukaan perutnya yang masih datar—belum menampakkan kehamilannya.

"Tidak. Kau hanya kalut Jiminie. Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkan anak ini untuk mati," sergah Yoongi cepat. "Kau sudah mengutarakannya sendiri kalau tidak ingin menggugurkan anak ini."

"Aku mungkin saja membuat keputusan yang salah—" Jimin berusaha mengatur napasnya dan kembali menangis, "O-orang tuaku pasti akan tahu—aku akan mengecewakan mereka—"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, berusaha memikirkan suatu cara agar Omega di depannya dapat menenangkan diri. "Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Mengatakan pada semua orang, bahwa aku yang telah menghamilimu."

* * *

 **A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 8**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, typos (mungkin akan banyak di chapter ini), karakter boyband lainnya. Stalker! Chanyeol (OOC Chanyeol)

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, KookV

* * *

 _7 Juli_ _20xx, Seoul_

01.22 p.m

"Lihat atas apa yang telah kau lakukan, Namjoon," kata Jackson sambil berjalan mengitari depan meja kerjanya, membuat kepala Namjoon yang sebelumnya selalu berdenyut perih akhir-akhir ini, semakin terasa sakit. "Kau menyelingkuhi istrimu sendiri dengan idola yang kau besarkan dengan namamu. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bersikap seteledor itu. Kukira kau ini seorang Alpha intelek. Kau kemanakan IQ-mu yang berjumlah 148 itu?"

"Aku tahu aku memang bertindak ceroboh. Tapi aku melakukannya karena saat itu Seokjin sama sekali tidak bisa memuaskan nafsuku secara rutin. Dan aku mencari pelarian ke Omega lain," kata Namjoon sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Dan sekarang lihat akibat dari apa yang telah kau lakukan," Jackson melempar berlembar-lembar amplop dan beberapa helai kertas secara acak ke atas meja, "Beberapa artis kita mengundurkan diri mereka dari perusahaan. Semuanya karena tindakan bodohmu itu." Beta yang akhir-akhir ini rambutnya baru saja dicat dengan warna putih tampak cemas dengan keadaan yang menimpa perusahaan yang dibangunnya bersama Namjoon selama 10 tahun. Sebuah rumor yang menyangkut CEO perusahaan tentu akan langsung menjatuhkan nama perusahaan itu sendiri. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang sepele, karena dengan banyaknya artis yang keluar dari perusahaan mereka _, rating_ mereka akan turun, dan kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan balik modal.

"Aku paham soal itu, Jackson," Namjoon menghela napas. "Dan aku benar-benar menyesalinya. Tapi apa yang sudah terjadi, aku harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaikinya? Bahkan istriku sudah mengajukan surat perceraian padaku."

Jackson memasang wajah terkejut, " _Well_ , aku sudah menyangka pasti dia akan berbuat begitu. Tapi—dia benar-benar akan menceraikanmu? Dia sedang hamil, dan kalau kau berpisah terlalu lama dengannya, dia bisa—"

"Aku tahu itu," potong Namjoon, "Aku sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana meyakinkan Seokjin agar kami tidak memotong ikatan perkawinan— _mating bond_ —yang sudah kami bentuk dari lama. Aku masih sangat mencintainya."

"Lebih dari Jimin?" Jackson menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jimin adalah cerita lama. Karena sekarang aku sudah lama menyadari bahwa Seokjin adalah Omega yang seharusnya tidak pernah boleh aku sia-siakan. Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh dorongan seksual saat berhubungan dengan Jimin, bukannya malah membahagiakan Omega yang sudah aku janjikan untuk kubahagiakan sehidup semati," Alpha berambut coklat itu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela yang tertutup kerai. Ia mengingat-ngingat foto di mana ia sedang mencium Jimin kira-kira diambil. Siapa yang mengambil foto mereka? Apakah foto yang diperlihatkan oleh publik beberapa hari lalu adalah hasil jepretan salah musuhnya? Namjoon tidak bisa mengetahuinya secara langsung, ia hanya bisa berasumsi. "Saat Seokjin mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin mencoba memiliki anak setelah kematian anak kami, aku langsung sadar bahwa aku terlalu jauh sudah diam-diam menyakitinya."

"Untung saja kau sudah sadar sekarang ini," Jackson mengusap tengkuk lehernya, "Tapi apa kau serius kalau anak yang dikandung oleh Jimin bukan anakmu? Lalu saat ini ia sedang mengandung anak dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan orang itu siapa."

"Tapi kalau kau mengatakannya, kau bisa menyelamatkan reputasimu!"

"Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa aku telah menyelingkuhi istriku dengan salah satu anggota _boyband_ yang aku besarkan. Kau pikir publik akan langsung memaafkanku?"

"Setidaknya kau hanya perlu mengakui apa yang telah kau lakukan, dan mempertahankan dirimu jika rumor yang beredar di publik tidak benar," Jackson melipat kedua tangannya, terlihat seperti seorang yang bijaksana sedang memberikan petuah dengan postur tubuhnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penilaian masyarakat terhadapku. Sejak dulu mereka selalu mencapku sebagai seorang Alpha yang berhati dingin dan hanya memanfaatkan artis-artis di bawahku untuk kepentingan pribadi. Yang aku inginkan sekarang, hanyalah bagaimana cara agar Seokjin mau memaafkanku."

Jackson tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya, " _You know what_? Kurasa dia akan memaafkanmu. Kau adalah Alpha paling tulus yang pernah kutemui."

Namjoon hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, "Aku meragukan hal itu."

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Alpha berambut coklat itu bungkam untuk sesaat. "Aku akan mengikuti saranmu."

" _Eo_? Saranku?" Jackson tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Namjoon. Beta itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Namjoon pada akhirnya membalikkan tubuh menghadap sahabatnya, "Aku akan mengakui semuanya pada publik. Aku akan bilang yang sebenar-benarnya."

* * *

 _10 Juli_ _20xx, Seoul_

 _10.22 a.m_

Para netizen langsung membanjiri akun media sosial BTS dan akun resmi NJE-C dengan hujatan begitu berita tentang kehamilan Jimin dan kasus peselingkuhannya dengan CEO dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja tersebut.

Tentu saja hal tersebut sudah pasti akan terjadi dan akan menjadi omongan banyak orang, dalam hal negatif. Jimin menjadi sedikit paranoid semenjak berita tentang kasus perselingkuhan dan kehamilannya menguar. Tidak banyak para fansnya yang awalnya sangat mendukung dan mengidolakan dirinya, kini berbalik menghujatnya. Jimin menjauhkan diri dari media sosial, sebaik yang ia bisa. Bahkan saat Taehyung ataupun Jungkook berusaha menghubunginya, Jimin buru-buru mematikan layar ponselnya.

Hal yang paling membuatnya panik adalah, ketika kedua orang tuanya menelepon dari Busan. Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya saat ia melihat nama salah satu orang tuanya tertera di layar ponsel. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah mempercayakan dirinya ke Seoul sendirian untuk mengejar karir dan mimpinya, kini terbuang sia-sia karena kasus yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan menjawab telepon dari orang tuamu?" tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang sedang berdiri di atas lantai dapur sambil memandang layar ponselnya yang terletak di permukaan _countertops_. "Kau sudah mendiamkan mereka selama lebih dari 2 minggu, Jiminie. Setidaknya kau dapat menjelaskan keadaan yang sesungguhnya."

Jimin menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Mereka pasti akan kecewa padaku. Alasan mereka mengizinkanku ke Seoul adalah karena Namjoon- _nim_ meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku akan berhasil menjadi idola di Korea."

"Justru karena kau mendiamkan mereka sekian lama tanpa penjelasan apapun, mereka akan membenarkan asumsi publik."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa."

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya."

Jimin mulai menitikkan air mata, "Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa. Kasus perselingkuhanku dengan Namjoon - _sajangnim_ memang benar terjadi."

"Lalu katakan saja yang sejujurnya."

"Dan bayi ini? Apa aku harus juga menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak yakin siapa ayah dari bayi ini?"

"Katakan bahwa aku ayahnya," kata Yoongi tanpa termangu sedikit pun.

" _Hyung—_ "

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak peduli sedikit pun jika anak ini anakku atau bukan. Aku akan membantumu membesarkannya." Jimin tampak bimbang sampai Yoongi kembali melanjutkan, "Atau kalau perlu, aku yang menjawab telepon dari orang tuamu?" Alpha itu menunjuk pada ponsel Jimin yang terletak di atas _countertops_.

"Jangan, _Hyung_ —"

"Aku juga akan menghubungi _Appa_ ku kalau kau melakukannya sendiri," Yoongi tetap teguh pada posisinya. Alpha itu duduk dengan kaki menyilang di atas kursi meja _island_ sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Aku sudah menceritakan padamu sebelumnya, bukan?"

Jimin tertegun. Omega itu ingat bahwa Yoongi pernah beberapa kali menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Pada awal hubungan mereka terjalin, Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah merasa penasaran tentang kehidupan keluarga Alpha itu. Sampai akhirnya, ketika di bulan ketiga hubungan mereka berlangsung, Jimin menyadari bahwa Alpha itu sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat menerima telepon dari keluarganya. Padahal ia sendiri setidaknya menerima telepon entah dari ayah, ibu, atau adik laki-lakinya 3 kali seminggu. Jimin tidak pernah menanyakan soal keluarga Yoongi, sampai akhirnya saat mereka pergi ke sebuah bar, saat Alpha itu setengah mabuk sambil mengendarai mobilnya, Yoongi mulai merancau tidak karuan. Alpha itu bercerita betapa ia merindukan keluarganya di Daegu, betapa ia ingin meminta maaf pada kedua orang tuanya karena telah mengecewakan mereka selama beberapa tahun terakhir, betapa ia ingin menemui kedua orang tua serta kakak laki-lakinya di sana.

Sejak saat itu, Jimin mulai secara pelan-pelan menanyakan tentang keluarga Alpha itu. Pelan-pelan pula, ia mulai mengetahui kalau Yoongi tetap berhubungan dengan keluarganya, meski hanya lewat kakak laki-lakinya. Setiap bulan pula ia mengirimkan uang ke rekening kakak laki-lakinya, untuk diberikan pada ayah mereka.

Dan mendengar Yoongi memberikan janji bahwa ia ingin menghubungi ayahnya dan keluarganya setelah sekian lama, membuat hati Jimin sedikit terenyuh dan melunak. Omega itu lebih sensitif daripada biasanya semenjak ia mengandung, tetapi Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Jimin menangis hanya karena ia menyebutkan nama keluarganya.

"K-kau serius mau menghubungi mereka lagi?" Jimin bertanya dengan mata dilapisi titik-titik air.

"Tentu saja aku serius," jawab Yoongi setengah tersenyum, "Aku—kurasa aku ingin kembali ke Daegu untuk meminta maaf dan memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai yah—kekasihku mungkin?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini?" Jimin menunjuk pada perutnya. "Kau mau bilang bahwa kau menghamili seorang Omega, padahal kita masih belum tahu pasti ini anak siapa?"

" _Shibal_ , Jiminie…" Yoongi mengerang, "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau aku ingin kau menganggap anak ini sebagai anak kita. Masa bodoh dengan si Park Chanyeol brengsek itu."

Jimin menjilat bibirnya dengan tampang agak bimbang. Ia memainkan bagian bawah _T-shirt_ yang dikenakannya, "Tapi—tapi bagaimana kalau mereka semakin tidak mau menerimamu? Apalagi kalau mereka sudah melihat berita bahwa aku dan Namjoon- _sajangnim…_ "

"Maka mereka akan menghilangkan kesempatan untuk menggendong cucu pertama mereka," kata Yoongi. "Atau mungkin cucu kedua mereka."

Ucapannya ini membuat Jimin menyipitkan matanya, menutup mulut, dan tertawa. Omega itu masih tertawa selama beberapa menit lalu menyeka matanya, "Ah, _hyung_! Aku masih 19 tahun, dan memiliki satu anak saja sudah cukup bagiku! Aku masih ingin menjadi seorang _idol_ , atau jika sudah tidak mungkin jadi _idol_ lagi, aku masih ingin menjadi seorang penari profesional."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan terus menunggumu, asalkan kita bisa bersama selamanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya," Omega itu mengambil ponselnya, wajahnya masih merengut dan terlihat sedikit cemas saat ia melihat nama ayahnya tertera di layar, "Tapi kau juga harus memenuhi janjimu."

"Kapan aku melanggar janjiku?" Yoongi terkekeh.

Mata Jimin masih menyipit oleh tawa yang ditularkan oleh Yoongi. Omega itu melemparkan kedua tangannya ke arah Alpha itu, "Tapi sebelum aku menelepon orang tuaku, bisakah kau memeluk dan menciumku? Kurasa aku butuh sedikit dorongan untuk melakukannya."

Setidaknya Yoongi harus mengakui, sisi positif dari kehamilan Jimin adalah, Omega itu semakin banyak membutuhkan keberadaan dirinya dan semakin banyak kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan. Terlebih lagi, lebih banyak waktu yang dihabiskan oleh Yoongi untuk menemani Jimin.

Saat Yoongi memeluk Jimin, ia merasakan tangan mungil Omega itu bergerak untuk merengkuh dang mengusap bagian punggungnya. Ia juga mendengar Omega itu berbisik pelan ke telinganya, "Tapi aku masih takut. Aku masih belum punya keberanian untuk memberitahu yang sesungguhnya pada V—Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Aku akan membantumu menjelaskannya pada mereka," ucap Yoongi pelan. Ia menghirup lamat-lamat aroma _cherry_ pada tubuh Omega itu, "Bahwa yang kau kandung itu adalah anak kita, bukan anakmu dengan Alpha lain."

Alpha itu membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Jimin di pipi kanannya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku sudah mengabarimu?" Yoongi bertanya saat mereka selesai berciuman, "Kalau aku diundang untuk menghadiri _Korean Broadcasting Awards_?"

Jimin menggeleng, "A-aku belum tahu. Kau benar-benar diundang ke sana?"

"Yah, kurasa aku sedang membuat terobosan baru."

Jimin memekik riuh padanya, " _Hyung_! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?! _Omo_ —kau pergi menghadiri acara sebesar itu tapi tidak mengabariku sama sekali! Dan ini baru pertama kalinya mereka memberi penghargaan pada musisi sepertimu!"

"Karena aku ingin memberimu kejutan," sahut Yoongi, "Tapi rupanya aku harus memberitahumu lebih awal karena kau tampak tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh sampai membuat dirimu merasa tertekan, Jiminie."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Yoongi tahu bahwa berita tentang perselingkuhan dan kehamilan Jimin yang akhir-akhir mengudara sangat membuat Omega tersebut merasa begitu tertekan. Bahkan Yoongi masih harus menenangkan Omega itu dari mimpi buruk sewaktu Chanyeol memperkosanya dan meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja di kamar apartemen yang sama sekali tidak terkunci. Tentu saja Yoongi harus memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Omega itu dapat melepaskan pikiran-pikiran buruknya agar tidak mempengaruhi janin yang ia kandung. Janin yang akan bertumbuh kembang menjadi anak _mereka_.

Yoongi benar-benar merasa panik begitu ia memikirkan bahwa tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah dan harus bertanggung jawab terhadap satu orang manusia. Rasanya ia masih setengah bermimpi, dan rasa itu membuatnya bisa merasakan luapan perasaan ekstatik di dalam dirinya.

Ia tidak sabar untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

"Kau harus bisa, Jiminie. Kita berdua akan menjadi orang tua," hanya itu yang dapat Yoongi ungkapkan. Tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memperjelas alasannya, "Karena itu kau harus merasa bahagia. Jangan pedulikan apa pendapat orang terhadapmu, yang penting adalah kau bisa merasa bahagia karena sebentar lagi _kita_ akan punya anak bersama. Kita akan bisa melihat wujudnya bukan melalui sonogram, tetapi secara langsung dan kita juga akan bisa menggendongnya!"

Mulut Jimin terbuka mendengar jawaban Yoongi, " _Omo_ —kau benar, _hyung_ —" ucap Jimin ikut panik, "Bahkan kita belum mempersiapkan apa-apa—tapi, tapi, aku tidak mungkin keluar tanpa ada yang mengenaliku—"

"Aku akan menemanimu," Yoongi meyakinkan Omega itu, "Masih belum banyak orang yang akan mengenalimu, aku yakin itu. Tapi kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman, aku akan menemanimu. Dan kalau kau masih merasa paranoid, kita bisa saja memesan _online_."

Jimin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Alpha itu dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Yoongi, "Kau memang yang terbaik, _Hyung_. Aku harap, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu kecewa lagi."

"Kau tidak pernah membuatku kecewa, Jiminie. Kau hanya membuatku semakin jatuh cinta setiap harinya," balas Yoongi sambil bergurau, tapi ia serius terhadap ucapannya. Jimin tidak akan pernah membuatnya menyesal pernah mencintai Omega itu.

Tapi andai saja di tengah musim panas seperti ini, semua rumor dapat menguar dengan cepat seperti air yang dibiarkan tergenang di atas permukaan trotoar. Jika hal itu dapat terjadi, maka ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kesehatan mental Jimin akan reaksi negatif dari masyarakat Korea maupun netizen lainnya.

Entah kenapa, Yoongi yakin sekali, bahwa ia mengenal siapa orang yang menyebar gossip kehamilan Jimin dan kasus perselingkuhan Omega itu dengan Namjoon.

* * *

 _12 Juli_ _20xx, Seoul_

 _11.28 p.m_

Namjoon mendapati rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Seokjin kosong begitu ia kembali dari kantor dan studionya di malam hari. Hanya ada dua anjing mereka yang sibuk menyambutnya pulang begitu ia menjejakkan kaki di dalam rumah. Sang Alpha bersurai coklat tersebut harus mengadakan rapat darurat membicarakan tentang saham perusahaan mereka yang hampir ambruk akibat jumlah idola yang semakin menurun, sehingga mengurangi penjualan saham dan mengurangi jumlah investor berminat yang biasa menanamkan saham mereka di perusahaan yang telah dibangun oleh Namjoon selama lebih dari satu dekade dibantu oleh Jackson dan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Sejak kemarin-kemarin—sejak berita perselingkuhannya telah tersebar, Seokjin semakin kehilangan minat untuk berbicara padanya. Bahkan Seokjin yang biasanya selalu rutin membuatkannya sarapan sejak mereka menikah, mulai berhenti membuatkannya sarapan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Namjoon terpaksa memakan sarapan di supermarket yang biasa ia lalui dengan mobil dan membelikan sarapan yang bahkan tidak cukup membuat perutnya terisi hingga waktu makan siang. Lalu malam harinya, ketika ia hendak tidur, istrinya akan sudah mematikan lampu tanpa mengajaknya bicara sedikitpun, meski terkadang ia sengaja cepat memulangkan diri agar bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada istrinya.

Namjoon bisa merasakan bahwa ia merindukan Seokjin. Ketika ia hendak menceritakan semuanya pada Seokjin, justru Omega berusaha sebisa mungkin menutup dirinya dengan kesibukan lain. Entah dengan menonton TV, merajut, ataupun pura-pura membaca buku yang Namjoon yakini adalah buku yang tidak akan pernah mungkin dibaca oleh dokter kardiolog muda tersebut. Jika Namjoon sudah mulai dengan pidato panjangnya yang menceritakan seluruh kronologis perselingkuhannya dengan Jimin, Omega itu akan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon ke kamar tidur mereka—meski harus kesulitan membawa perutnya yang semakin membesar setiap harinya.

Namjoon diliputi rasa bersalah. Ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia begitu terlena untuk menyelingkuhi Omega lain yang bukan istrinya. Kini ia harus kehilangan bukan hanya pekerjaannya, tetapi juga kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Sambil melempar kunci mobilnya ke atas nakas, Alpha itu langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur tanpa berganti baju maupun tanpa membuka kaus kaki yang ia kenakan. Biasanya, jika ia melakukan hal itu, Seokjin akan menceramahinya habis-habisan, menegur kebiasaan buruk Alpha itu setiap pulang kerja. Tapi ia tidak peduli, toh Seokjin tidak ada di sini. Sudah pasti istrinya itu pulang ke rumah mertuanya.

Ia mengambil ponsel dari kantung baju dan menyalakan layar. Ia kembali membuka aplikasi pesan, melihat bahwa sejak beberapa hari lalu Seokjin benar-benar tidak menggubris semua pesan yang telah ia kirimkan. Namjoon merasakan dirinya semakin tidak bersemangat sewaktu ia hendak menelepon nomor Seokjin, istrinya itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon.

Saat Namjoon menelepon untuk ketiga kalinya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ayah mertuanya yang menjawab. Alpha tua tersebut terdengar berang sewaktu ia menjawab, " _Namjoon, kau masih berani menelepon putraku? Setelah kau menyakitinya seperti itu? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya._ "

Namjoon berusaha mengendalikan perasaan dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab ayah mertuanya, " _Jang-in_ , aku ingin berbicara dengan Soekjin. Aku harus—"

" _Seokjin sudah tidur sejak jam 9 malam tadi. Dia terus menerus menangis sejak ia tiba ke sini. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah kuberikan padamu setelah ini. Padahal kalian akan memiliki anak—_ "

"Aku mengerti, _Jang-in_ , aku memang salah, tapi aku bisa jelaskan—"

" _Jangan pernah menelepon Seokjin lagi. Kami tidak akan memaafkanmu bahkan meski kau berani menampakkan dirimu ke sini dan mengakui semua kesalahanmu_." Alpha tua tersebut memutus sambungan telepon.

Namjoon berjengit kaget saat ia mendengar suara mertuanya seperti nyaris berteriak padanya. Ia langsung melempar ponselnya dengan putus asa ke atas sisi tempat tidur yang biasanya selalu diisi oleh tubuh istrinya. Ia membalikkan tubuh, memeluk bantal yang masih memiliki aroma pekat Seokjin. Namjoon berusaha memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura bahwa istrinya masih ada di sebelahnya. Berpura-pura bahwa bantal yang sedang ia peluk saat ini adalah tubuh istrinya.

* * *

 _15 Juli_ _20xx, Seoul_

 _02.33 p.m_

Yoongi sengaja datang lebih siang daripada biasanya karena ia tahu bahwa hari ini di studio hanya akan ada dirinya, Zhoumi dan Jihoon. Jieun sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu mengundurkan diri dan kini mulai berkarir sendiri. Yoongi paham bahwa Alpha sekaligus _yeoja_ itu mengundurkan diri bukan karena rumor yang melingkupi perselingkuhan Jimin dengan atasan mereka, tetapi karena sejak beberapa bulan lalu Jieun sering mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk berkarir sendiri di bidang musik. Kini ruang kerja yang biasa ia tempati menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dari biasanya karena biasanya Jieun lah yang meramaikan suasana di studio rekaman.

Zhoumi, seperti biasanya menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa Yoongi. Beta tersebut terlihat ramah meski Yoongi memasang wajah muram dan tidak bersemangat sewaktu memasuki ruangan. Ia juga sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh oleh rumor yang terjadi di antara Jimin dan Namjoon.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , senang melihatmu masih bekerja di sini. Kantor kita semakin lama semakin sepi saja," kata Zhoumi sambil menawarkan senyuman gemilangnya pada Yoongi.

"Oh, _Hyung_. Senang juga masih melihatmu di sini. Siapa lagi yang keluar minggu ini?"

"Kurasa hanya _staff_ biasa yang akhir-akhir ini baru keluar lagi," Zhoumi menjawab sambil membereskan tumpukan file yang berserakan di atas meja panjang di ruangan kerja mereka. "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa berita perselingkuhan Jimin dan Kim Namjoon- _sajangnim_ bisa seberpengaruh ini terhadap keingiann mereka untuk bekerja. Masih masuk akal jika yang merasa marah adalah para penggemar Jimin, tapi orang-orang yang bekerja di sini sampai mengundurkan diri karena berita itu? Terlalu berlebihan."

"Mereka hanya orang-orang bersumbu pendek. Merasa emosi atas kejadian yang sama sekali tidak perlu mereka urusi," sahut Yoongi sedikit apatis.

"Seandainya saja mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yoongi bergeming di posisinya. Alpha itu mengurungkan niatan untuk membuka pintu ke bilik tempatnya bekerja dan menoleh pada Zhoumi, " _Mwo_?"

"Kau yang seharusnya berpacaran dengan Jimin, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yoongi terperangah. Ia merasakan mulutnya seperti tersimpul di ujung, membuatnya merasa gagu untuk kalimat jawaban yang hendak ia utarakan. "Apa menurutmu kami terlihat seperti berpacaran? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah muncul ke publik bersamanya."

"Apakah dengan kalian tidak muncul ke publik berduaan, maka sama artinya dengan kalian sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan sama sekali?"

"Kalau kau membuat asumsi hanya karena dugaan-dugaan yang tidak terbukti, lebih baik kau jangan berasumsi sama sekali, _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak akan membuat rumor macam-macam, Yoongi- _ah_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya penasaran apakah kalian menjalin hubungan atau tidak. Bukankah dulu kau tampak tertarik padanya?"

"Hanya karena aku tertarik, bukan berarti aku harus mengencaninya," jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran. Apakah Jimin benar-benar hamil?"

Yoongi kali ini nyaris bergerak maju ke hadapan Beta yang lebih tua darinya itu, memasang wajah marah. Zhoumi dapat merasakan perubahan aura di sekitar Yoongi, dan tanpa sadar Beta itu berjengit mundur dan menjatuhkan berkas-berkas rekaman lagu ke atas lantai. "Jangan pernah mencampuri apa yang bukan urusanmu, _Hyung_."

Zhoumi tampak merasa sedikit bersalah dan ketakutan saat aroma sitrus Yoongi berubah menjadi aroma yang meremangkan tengkuk di tubuhnya, "Um, Yoongi- _ah_ , aku tidak bermaksud—kurasa aku terlalu kelewatan, _eo_? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. _Mianhae_."

Yoongi menatap berkas-berkas yang bertebaran di atas lantai, dan ia langsung menyadari perubahan sikapnya yang dirasanya tidak pantas. Ia hanya membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. Alpha itu memelankan suaranya, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, _Hyung_. Hanya saja… Kurasa kau tidak perlu melangkah lebih jauh untuk tahu tentang hubungan kami. Tapi aku akan mengakui satu hal, aku dan Jimin memang menjalin hubungan."

Wajah Zhoumi sama sekali tidak terkejut, tetapi justru ia tersenyum, " _Chukhahamnida_ , kalau begitu. Akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan Omega yang selama ini kau inginkan."

Yoongi mendengus, "Kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini, _Hyung_."

Zhoumi yang menjawab dengan anggukan masih terlihat hendak menanyakan pertanyaan lain pada Alpha itu, tapi kemudian ia mengurungkannya. Beta itu hanya tersenyum dan membereskan file di atas meja sambil berkata. "Apapun yang terjadi, semoga kalian berdua bahagia. Jangan pedulikan apa yang orang lain pikirkan."

"Itulah yang hendak aku lakukan," kata Yoongi sambil beranjak menuju bilik tempatnya bekerja.

Begitu ia masuk ke dalam bilik, Alpha itu melemparkan tas selempang dan topinya ke atas sofa dan menjatuhkan diri di atas meja kerja. Setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi benar. Jangan pedulikan apa yang orang lain pikirkan jika hal tersebut membuatnya merasa bahagia. Tetapi ia tidak yakin Jimin akan merasa bahagia dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, dengan rumor yang masih terus menguar di jajaran media sosial.

Yoongi tanpa sadar tertidur di atas kursi kerjanya dengan posisi kepalanya terjuntai dari sandaran punggung, menyebabkan rasa nyeri di bagian lehernya. Sambil merenggangkan otot dan persendian tubuh, ia bangkit dari kursi dan melihat ke luar jendela. Langit di luar sudah hampir setengah gelap, dan Yoongi menyadari bahwa ia tertidur lebih panjang daripada yang ia harapkan. Sambil menghela napas jengkel, Alpha itu berjalan keluar dari bilik ruang kerjanya dan melihat area studio rekaman telah kosong seluruhnya. Zhoumi dan Jihoon telah pulang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka (atau mungkin mereka terlalu bosan dengan keadaan kantor perusahaan yang setiap harinya semakin sepi?).

Ia melihat ke arloji baru yang telah dibelinya beberapa minggu lalu dengan gaji baru, dan mencelos kaget setelah menyadari bahwa jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Ah, sepertinya ia harus mengabari Jimin bahwa ia akan pulang larut karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan hari ini.

Yoongi setengah berlari menuju lantai 2 untuk membeli minuman di _vending machine_ , saat ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook. Alpha muda itu terlihat sedikit kuyu akibat kekurangan tidur, tetapi bentuk tubuh atletisnya yang kencang oleh otot-otot, menandakan bahwa ia tidak pernah berhenti berlatih fisik. Begitu ia melihat Yoongi, Jungkook langsung berlari menghampirinya dan nyaris menabrakkan diri ke permukaan kaca _vending machine_.

"Suga- _hyung_ —" ucap Jungkook dengan suara rendah, setengah menyapa dan menghardik Alpha itu, "Kau pasti tahu soal Jiminie- _hyung_ …"

Yoongi sudah menduga Jungkook akan menanyai soal Jimin padanya. Sekali ia pernah menjemput Jimin saat Alpha itu berada di apartemen yang diinapi oleh Jimin bersama dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan sekali sewaktu Yoongi tanpa sebab ikut makan bersama BTS di area _foodcourt_ kantor. Ia langsung menebak bahwa Jungkook pasti mencurigai sesuatu di antara mereka, " _Ne_ , aku sudah lihat beritanya."

"Itu bukan bayi dari Namjoon- _nim_ 'kan?" tanya Jungkook dengan dahi berkernyit.

"Kurasa bukan," jawab Yoongi jujur. "Kau tahu, kan bagaimana media bisa dengan mudahnya memuntirkan berita saat ini."

"Terakhir aku melihatmu bersama Jiminie- _hyung_ , kau mengantarnya dari rumah sakit," kata Jungkook. "Apa kau yang—"

Yoongi tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan satu ini, ia hanya mengatakan, "Aku mengantarnya bersama dengan Namjoon- _nim_ pada saat itu."

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini," Alpha muda itu langsung menyambut perkataannya, "Hobi- _hyungie_ sama sekali tidak mau memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu bahwa Jiminie- _hyung_ tidak cedera. Pasti ada yang kalian sembunyikan. Aku dan Taehyungie- _hyung_ harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Kami bertiga adalah satu tim." Matanya yang besar membulat, membuatnya tampak polos—tidak seperti Alpha pada umumnya.

Yoongi mengerti betul bahwa saat ini Jungkook sangat mengkhawatirkan Jimin. Omega itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan perpisahan sewaktu Namjoon setuju dan memutuskan untuk merumahkan Jimin di apartemen Yoongi. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya dikabari bahwa jadwal _comeback_ kedua mereka akan diundur hingga tahun depan karena cedera yang diderita oleh Jimin, tanpa penjelasan langsung dan mempertemukan ketiga rekan yang sudah lama tinggal seatap tersebut di saat-saat sebelum Jimin mundur dari pandangan publik.

Setidaknya Taehyung dan Jungkook butuh penjelasan, bukan hanya diam dan termakan oleh rumor yang menggerayangi rekan satu tim mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya," ucap Yoongi dengan hati-hati.

Wajah Jungkook sedikit berseri-seri dan menampakkan kelegaan mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian," katanya dengan hati-hati.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di antara kami?"

"Kalian umm—pernah tidur bersama, kan?"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tahu karena aku pernah mencuri dengar sekali kalau kalian akan menghabiskan _heat_ bersama-sama."

Yoongi tidak bisa mengontrol rona merah muda di wajahnya. Bukan hanya Zhoumi, tapi Jungkook juga curiga akan hubungan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jimin. Ia yakin, bahwa sebenarnya ada beberapa orang lain lagi yang sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jimin (selain Namjoon dan si brengsek Chanyeol tentunya). "Itu—" Yoongi terbatuk pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung. Ia memang masih belum begitu mengenal Jungkook, tapi ia tahu bahwa anak di hadapannya ini adalah anak yang baik-baik dan tulus mencemaskan Jimin. "Sekarang ia tinggal di apartemenku. Aku akan mempertemukan kalian, jika kau mau."

Senyuman merekah di wajah Jungkook, "Bisakah aku mengajak Taehyungie- _hyung_?"

"Bisa, asalkan hanya kalian berdua yang datang ke apartemenku," Alpha itu berkata. "Besok, datanglah ke apartemenku pada malam hari, dan kalau bisa jaga identitas kalian sebaik mungkin. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hendak menawarkan _high five_ pada Alpha yang lebih tua tersebut. Yoongi pada awalnya enggan untuk membalas tawaran _high five_ Jungkook, tapi kemudian ia menepukkan telapak tangannya ke tangan Alpha muda itu.

"Aku akan datang jam 9 malam bersama Taehyungie- _hyung_. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan membocorkan tentang ini pada siapa-siapa," Jungkook berjanji. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan sikap agak malu-malu saat berkata, "Kurasa aku merasa sedikit lega dan senang karena kaulah kekasih dari Jimin- _hyung_. _Gamsahamnida,_ karena kau telah menjaganya, _hyung_."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Bukan masalah besar. Sudah merupakan kewajibanku."

Jungkook meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke ruang latihan, meski kini jadwal latihan mereka menjadi lebih longgar karena Jimin sudah tidak bergabung bersama mereka lagi.

Yoongi menyeruput kaleng berisi cairan kental kopi. Ia berkontemplasi selama beberapa menit, apakah ia harus mengabari Jimin atau tidak bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung akan bertandang ke apartemennya untuk menemui Omega itu.

Beberapa hari lalu, sewaktu Jimin memutuskan untuk menelepon kedua orang tuanya, Yoongi sudah bisa menduga reaksi marah yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua Jimin. Ia melihat Jimin berusaha menahan air matanya, sementara ayahnya tidak berhenti mengomelinya—menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Tetapi kemudian, lewat pengeras suara ponsel, Yoongi langsung menyadari bahwa ayah Jimin juga ikut menangis di telepon. Ia mengerti betul bahwa pria Beta tersebut pasti merasa kecewa dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Jimin—mengetahui bahwa putranya hamil dan terlibat kasus perselingkuhan dengan Namjoon yang seharusnya bertindak sebagai wali dan atasan putranya, tetapi di lain sisi juga tidak memiliki perasaan tega untuk membuang anaknya dari daftar nama keluarga. Ketika Yoongi mengambil alih percakapan telepon, ia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya pada ayah Jimin; menjelaskan situasi yang sesungguhnya. Ia juga mengaku bahwa ialah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Jimin.

Ada jeda cukup lama di sana, dan Yoongi bisa merasakan pegangannya di ponsel Jimin mengeras akibat rasa tegang. Kemudian ia mendengar suara helaan napas yang pasti dikeluarkan oleh ayah Jimin yang bertanya padanya, " _Jadi, apa kau akan bertanggung jawab dengan mengklaim dan menikahi putraku?_ "

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Yoongi menjawab mantap, "Aku akan melakukannya, cepat atau lambat. Karena aku mencintai putra Anda."

Kembali ada jeda di sana. Tetapi kemudian suara ayah Jimin kembali berkata, " _Kalau kau benar-benar bersedia melakukannya, aku harap kau berani menampakkan dirimu ke rumah kami bersama Jimin dan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya_."

"Aku akan melakukannya pada awal Agustus nanti," kata Yoongi meyakinkan.

Beta itu tidak kembali menyahut ucapan Yoongi dan justru mematikan sambungan telepon.

Yoongi kemudian bergerak untuk mencium dahi Jimin, mengabarkan bahwa mereka harus berangkat ke kampong halaman Jimin di Busan pada Agustus mendatang. Jimin tidak mengiyakan, tapi Yoongi tahu betul bahwa Jimin pasti akan menyetujui keputusannya.

Dan kini, begitu Taehyung dan Jungkook mendatangi Jimin di apartemennya, ia berharap bahwa kedua _namja_ tersebut tidak akan membuat Jimin semakin tertekan dalam menghadapi situasi yang sedang dihadapi saat ini.

Setelah ia menghabiskan satu kaleng kopi,

* * *

 _16 Juli_ _20xx, Seoul_

 _08.21 p.m_

Jimin menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang bisa ia lakukan di apartemen Yoongi. Apartemen itu berukuran jauh lebih besar daripada apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Yoongi sebelumnya karena berbentuk kondominium. Apartemennya terdiri dari beberapa unit dengan fasilitas lengkap mulai dari gym, kolam renang, pusat perbelanjaan, area olahraga, dan masih banyak lagi. Sedangkan untuk ruang apartemen yang kini menjadi hunian tetap Yoongi, terdiri dari satu ruangan besar yang terbagi menjadi ruang TV, ruang dapur dan ruang makan. Di dekat balkon, terdapat ruang laundry kecil dan sebuah gudang penyimpanan. Sebenarnya ada dua kamar tidur besar di dalam apartemen tersebut, tetapi Yoongi bersikeras agar Jimin selalu tidur bersamanya. Toh ruangan _walk in closet_ di dalam kamar mereka terlalu besar untuk diisi oleh pakaian-pakaian yang dimiliki oleh Yoongi.

Setiap kali Yoongi pergi untuk bekerja, Jimin selalu menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan sudut rumah, mengelap permukaan meja dan meja _counter_ dapur hingga mengkilap, mencuci dan menjemur pakaian, membereskan tumpukan buku-buku yang tidak terbaca pada tempatnya, lalu memasakan masakan yang setidaknya dapat ia telan dengan mudah. Dengan menyibukkan diri, Omega itu tidak akan merasa bosan ataupun kesepian. Karena sudah hampir berminggu-minggu lamanya ia tidak menemui manusia-manusia selain Yoongi ataupun sekadar tukang pengirim paket dan petugas pengambil sampah.

Jika Omega itu merasa jenuh, ia akan membuatkan dirinya secangkir teh hangat yang juga dapat mengurangi rasa mualnya menjelang waktu makan, ataupun dengan membaca buku. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjauhi media sosial, takut akan menemui hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Adapun jika ia ingin menonton TV, ia hanya akan menonton saluran yang menayangkan film-film luar setiap jamnya. Terkadang ia hanya akan memilih bersantai-santai di atas sofa, memandang langit-langit ruang tengah sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah lebih besar daripada yang dirasakannya berminggu-minggu lalu.

Bulan ini ia memasuki kandungannya yang ke 14 minggu. Seharusnya ia pergi untuk memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter, tetapi ia masih merasa ketakutan untuk pergi dan bertemu dengan banyak orang. Sudah pasti akan ada beberapa orang yang mengenali dirinya sewaktu ia berjalan di tempat umum, dan melihat penampilannya, tentu akan membenarkan rumor bahwa dirinya sedang hamil. Jimin takut membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang saat mereka melihat dirinya memang tengah mengandung. Meski demikian, ia mulai merindukan Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, manajer Leeteuk, dan semua _staff_ yang bisa diingatnya.

Tangan Jimin bergerak untuk mengusap perutnya. Jika apa yang ia baca di internet benar, ia akan merasakan bayinya bergerak di antara minggu ke 16 minggu ke 24. Bayangan bahwa bayinya akan mulai benar-benar hidup di dalam tubuhnya, membuat Jimin tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak sabar untuk mengajak Yoongi merasakan bayi mereka—ya, bayi mereka; karena ia dan Yoongi benar-benar berharap bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya adalah memang benar bayi mereka—lalu menunggu sampai saat persalinan tiba. Memang tidak semudah itu karena ia mulai merasakan dampak negatif dari kehamilannya; mulai dari rasa mual yang tidak bisa diduga-duga, hormonnya yang mulai membludak tanpa sebab, punggung dan panggulnya yang selalu terasa berdenyut-denyut ngilu, ataupun rasa lelah yang semakin mudah menyerangnya. Jimin benci mengalami semua itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan dirinya bergejolak dengan rasa gembira bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bisa menggendong bayinya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Senyumannya semakin mengembang saat ia membayangkan Yoongi yang selalu terlihat antusias saat memegang perutnya yang mulai membesar. Juga reaksi ayahnya ketika Yoongi mengambil alih percakapan mereka. Setidaknya ia masih punya harapan untuk meluruskan dan memberi penjelasan pada keluarganya di Busan. Di perasaan terdalamnya, Jimin merasa bangga dapat memiliki Alpha yang begitu rela membela dan melindunginya sampai sejauh ini. Di matanya, Yoongi yang sangat protektif terlihat seksi.

 _Mungkin hormone yang membuatku berpikir begitu…._

Suara bel membuyarkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Omega itu dengan agak susah payah bangkit dari sofa dan menuju pintu masuk.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Jimin tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat di belakang Yoongi, kini berdiri Taehyung dan Jungkook. Keduanya mengenakan masker untuk menutupi identitas mereka.

" _M-mwo—_ "

"Aku yang membawa mereka ke sini," kata Yoongi pendek.

Wajah Jimin berubah marah bercampur heran, merasa terkhianati begitu ia melihat kedua rekan-rekannya berdiri tepat di belakang Yoongi, "Kukira kita sudah berjanji—"

Taehyung langsung maju, menerobos Yoongi dan menyergap ke arah Jimin. Tidak tanggung-tanggung rekan Jimin yang juga merupakan sesama Omega sepertinya melemparkan pelukan hangat ke tubuh mungil Jimin. Rasa rindu tersiratkan di wajah Taehyung begitu ia memeluk tubuh Jimin.

"Jiminie—Chim! Kau ke mana saja?! Aku merindukanmu!" ia hampir menangis saat ia mendekap pinggul Jimin, "Kau sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa pada kami! Dan tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang, dan media sudah memberitakan hal-hal yang buruk padamu!"

Mendengar suara sahabatnya bergetar karena isakan tangis yang tertahan, Jimin tidak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar jahat pada kami, pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun," kata Taehyung lagi, "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku dan Jungkookie begitu panik sewaktu mendengar kalau kau cedera?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang basah, "V—Tae—aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan kalian—"

Di seberang mereka, Yoongi dan Jungkook saling berpandangan, merasakan suasana berubah canggung di antara mereka. Suara dehaman dari Yoongi lah yang pada akhirnya menghentikan reuni singkat antara dua Omega yang saling menangisi satu sama lain, "Mungkin lebih baik kita bisa meluruskan semuanya di dalam. Orang-orang akan mulai curiga kalau kita saling bertangis-tangisan di luar sini."

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen Yoongi tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. Jimin mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, diikuti oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook. Sementara Yoongi bergerak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman. Alpha itu memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan tatapan khawatir saat ia melihat wajah Jimin sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata dan hidungnya memerah karena cairan lendir yang memenuhi hidungnya.

Jungkook memecah keheningan sesaat di antara mereka sambil menunjuk pada perut Jimin, "Umm, jadi—kau memang hamil, _Hyung_."

Jimin mengambil tisu yang sengaja memang telah disediakan oleh Yoongi di atas meja sejak kepindahannya ke apartemen Alpha itu (karena ia sama sekali tidak dapat memprediksi kapan Jimin akan mulai menangis tiba-tiba) untuk menyeka air mata dan ingusnya. "Apa perutku sudah terlihat sebesar itu?"

"Cukup besar daripada yang bisa kami ingat," kata Taehyung pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Yoongi secara sembunyi-sembunyi, "Kalau kau hamil, apa ayahnya adalah—" ia menunjuk pada Yoongi yang hendak mengantarkan satu nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir teh.

Yoongi berusaha terlihat acuh, tapi Taehyung dan Jungkook bisa melihat ujung telinga Alpha bersurai hitam itu memerah, " _Ne_ , dia sedang mengandung anakku."

"Jadi kau tidak cedera, kan?" tanya Taehyung lagi, suaranya terdengar lega. "Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa menari lagi karena cedera. Hobi- _hyung_ dan Leeteuk- _hyungnim_ bilang kau cedera dan harus vakum sampai tahun depan. Tapi ternyata kau hanya— _hamil_."

Jimin meringis mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Tetap saja, dengan aku hamil, aku malah merusak karir kita dan menunda _comeback_ kedua hingga tahun depan. Malah lebih baik aku cedera daripada aku harus membuang karirku karena aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak ini dibesarkan oleh orang lain."

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu, kenapa kau tidak—" Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya dan terlihat enggan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata 'aborsi'.

Jimin mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh _maknae_ di grup mereka, dan cepat-cepat menyela, "Aku tidak ingin membunuh anak ini, padahal akulah yang membuat kesalahan. Anak ini…" tangannya mengusap perutnya, "Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Lalu rumor soal kau dan Namjoon- _sajangnim_! Kenapa kalian tidak membuat pernyataan yang sebenarnya saja? Masyarakat sekarang ini melihat perselingkuhan kalian berdua sebagai hal yang buruk!" seru Taehyung, "Sudah beberapa minggu ini banyak artis dan _staff_ yang mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan karena rumor yang beredar tentang kalian berdua."

"Aku masih belum siap mengakui bahwa aku benar-benar hamil, Taetae," kata Jimin, meski wajahnya dirudung perasaan bersalah begitu Taehyung menyebutkan nama perusahaan NJE-C, tempatnya bekerja. "Sekarang saja aku masih takut untuk pergi keluar dan menemui orang lain. Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa aku ini hamil?"

Jungkook menunjuk pada Yoongi, "Kenapa tidak katakan saja kalau kau dihamili oleh Suga- _hyung_ , daripada membuat banyak orang kalau kau benar-benar dihamili oleh Namjoon- _sajangnim_? Setidaknya kau meluruskan satu hal."

"Mereka akan tetap membenciku," kata Jimin murung. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena gara-gara aku, kalian—"

Tangan Taehyung bergerak untuk mengusap tangan Jimin yang terkepal di atas pangkuannya, "Aku mengerti kalau kau sudah melanggar perjanjian untuk tidak berhubungan seks dan menjalin hubungan dengan Alpha lain selama kita masih menjadi satu grup. Kurasa aku juga bersalah karena aku sendiri dan Jungkookie—" Omega itu menoleh pada Jungkook yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan sikap agak malu, "—kami juga menjalin hubungan sejak lama. Tapi tetap saja kau harus meminta maaf karena kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menceritakan apapun pada kami."

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bergantian, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, "Kalian—kalian berpacaran?" selama ini ia pasti akan mengira Taehyung setidaknya adalah seorang Beta atau setidaknya Alpha jika ia tidak mengenali aroma tubuh Omega itu. Dan mengetahui bahwa Jungkook yang lebih cenderung bersikap submisif dibandingkan dengan Taehyung yang seorang Omega, semakin mengejutkan Yoongi.

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sungkan, sementara Taehyung tersenyum bangga di sebelahnya, "Bahkan kami lebih baik daripada kalian dalam menyembunyikan hubungan!"

" _Hyung_ , padahal kau sendiri yang mengingatkan kami untuk melakukan seks secara aman," kata Jungkook sambil bergurau, "Tapi lihatlah, sekarang kau yang malah hamil duluan dibanding Taehyungie- _hyung_. Apa kalian sama sekali tidak menggunakan pelindung apapun?"

Kali ini ucapan tersebut membuat Jimin dan Yoongi saling bertatap-tatapan, ada keraguan di balik wajah mereka.

Taehyung menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah mereka, " _Eo_? Kenapa wajah kalian terlihat tidak yakin begitu?"

Yoongi yang sejak beberapa menit lalu telah duduk di sebelah Jimin, memandangi kekasihnya yang terlihat bimbang apakah lebih baik ia menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung dan Jungkook, atau merahasiakan semuanya. Yoongi memberikan gestur pada Jimin agar Omega itu yang memutuskan, dan dibalas oleh Jimin dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka berdebat lewat tatapan mata, sampai akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengambil alih, "Sebenarnya, kami masih belum yakin siapa ayah yang dikandung oleh—Jimin."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, sementara Jungkook membulatkan mata dan membuka rahangnya—hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika ia heran.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak yakin?" tanya Taehyung. "Kau mau mengatakan bahwa Jimin ada kemungkinan mengandung anak Namjoon- _sajangnim_?"

"Jadi kalian memang berselingkuh?!" Jungkook menambahkan dengan tidak percaya.

Jimin menguatkan pegangan tangannya di punggung tangan Yoongi, "Aku memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Namjoon- _sajangnim_ —"

" _Jjinja_?!" Taehyung dan Jungkook berseru di saat yang bersamaan, nyaris melompat dari sofa.

"—tapi kami sudah lama putus karena sudah pasti dia lebih memilih istrinya."

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?"

Jimin meringis kecil saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, "Sejak kita baru saja terpilih di audisi."

"Jadi dia benar-benar mengimingimu untuk berhubungan seks dengannya karena—"

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Jimin memotong ucapan Taehyung, "A-aku memang jatuh cinta padanya dari awal. Dia punya aura—aura Alpha yang membuatnya tampak seratus kali lebih menarik ketimbang Alpha lainnya. Dia juga cerdas, ramah, hangat, begitu baik dan memikirkan banyak orang. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Dia memang punya kepribadian yang menarik. Dan harus kuakui dia terlihat sangat seksi begitu kau mengenalinya secara dekat," Taehyung menyetujui ucapan Jimin tanpa memperhatikan bibir Jungkook yang tertarik ke bawah dengan tidak senang, "Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa—"

"Intinya adalah, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir," Yoongi menyela dengan gestur tangannya, "Kita tidak perlu membicarakannya sampai sejauh itu."

"Lalu kenapa wajah kalian tadi terlihat tidak yakin?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jimin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengaku, "Sewaktu _heat_ terakhirku, aku dan Yoongi- _hyung_ berhubungan seks—"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, "—lalu, _boom_! Kau hamil—"

"—dan muncul—Alpha lain," Yoongi melanjutkan ucapan Jimin. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Jimin gemetaran. Alpha itu mengusap lengan Jimin dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan Omega yang dicintainya. Bahkan hingga sekarang, jika Omega itu kembali mengingat kejadian di mana Chanyeol memperkosanya, Jimin akan tetap merasa terbayang-bayang oleh bayangan mengerikan tersebut.

Ekspresi Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar terlihat terkejut mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"S-siapa?" Taehyung melihat ke Jimin dan Yoongi secara bergantian, "Tapi kau bilang kau mengandung anak dari Yoongi- _hyung—_ "

"A-aku tidak yakin seratus persen kalau aku mengandung anaknya—"

"Lalu siapa kemungkinan ayah lain dari anakmu itu?"

Jimin tidak yakin dapat menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Matanya menatap pada mata Yoongi, meminta agar kekasihnya yang menjawab untuknya. Yoongi menjilat bibirnya sekilas, "Park Chanyeol."

Wajah Taehyung memucat begitu ia mendengar nama Chanyeol. Di sebelahnya, Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi, "Huh? Bukannya Chanyeol- _sunbaenim_ berpacaran dengan Baekhyun- _sunbaenim_? Kenapa dia—aku tidak mengerti—"

"Apa Chanyeol- _hyung_ memper—" Taehyung tampak panik saat ia menyadari arti dari ucapan Yoongi. "Jadi, alasan dia dan Baekhyunnie- _hyung_ putus karena dirimu?"

Yoongi kembali membela Jimin, "Alpha brengsek itu, sepertinya dia sudah lama menguntit Jimin," ia menjelaskan. "Saat kami menghabiskan _heat_ bersama, tiba-tiba saja dia muncul entah dari mana, dan karena saat itu aku harus menghadiri _preview_ dari rekaman _mixtape_ , aku meninggalkan Jimin tanpa perlindungan."

Kali ini Jungkook yang menyumpah, "Kau serius mengatakannya?" matanya membulat karena kaget, "Seharusnya kalian melaporkannya ke polisi! Kalian tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja! Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jiminie- _hyung_ benar-benar mengandung anaknya?! Kenapa harus Suga- _hyung_ yang bertanggung jawab?!"

"Pertama karena aku memang yakin bahwa Jimin mengandung anakku, bukan anak si brengsek Chanyeol ini, karena itu akan mengakui anak ini sebagai anakku," jawab Yoongi, "Kedua, tidak semudah itu menuntut dan menyeret Chanyeol ke pihak hukum. Dia berada di bawah perlindungan perusahaan SM, yang merupakan saingan besar Namjoon- _nim_ sejak dulu. Pasti pihak SM akan melindunginya mati-matian jika kita tidak punya bukti yang mendukung."

"Chim…" Taehyung berdiri dari sofa untuk memeluk sahabatnya, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa masalahmu akan sesulit ini."

Tubuh Jimin gemetaran di rangkulannya, "A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa—"

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kami akan siap memberikannya sebaik yang kami bisa," kata Jungkook meyakinkan Jimin, "Tidak kusangka Chanyeol- _sunbaenim_ bisa seberengsek itu," tangannya terkepal, menunjukkan guratan urat yang agak menakutkan di mata Yoongi.

"Aku harap kalian tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun," kata Yoongi.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ujar Taehyung dengan nada tinggi, "Kami tidak akan mengatakan soal ini pada siapapun!"

Jimin mengusap wajahnya yang kembali berlumuran airmata, " _Gomawoyo_. Seharusnya sejak awal aku menceritakannya pada kalian."

"Kapan saja, Chim," kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu lebih lama hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal. Jimin merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat begitu ia kembali berkumpul bersama rekan-rekan satu timnya. Begitu Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi meninggalkan apartemen Yoongi, Yoongi langsung menggendong Jimin menuju kamar tidur. Jimin tidak memberontak saat Yoongi dengan dua gerakan mudah, mengangkat kedua kakinya dari atas lantai dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

" _Hyung_ , aku sama sekali belum menyikat gigiku," keluh Jimin sambil tertawa geli sewaktu Yoongi ikut menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Yoongi, "Karena baumu tetap harum seperti biasanya."

Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi sambil kembali tertawa, lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Yoongi tidak melepaskan matanya dari Jimin, menyadari jika perut Jimin sedikit lebih besar dari yang diingatnya kemarin hari. Jantung Yoongi kembali berdegup mengingat tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

 _Siap atau tidak siap, kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan_ Appa.

Lalu matanya melihat ke jam weker di nakas, yang menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 5 dinihari. Sudah masuk ke tanggal 17 Juli. Artinya 13 hari lagi ia akan menghadiri acara _Korean Broadcasting Awards_ seminggu lagi.

Yoongi menyiapkan rencana di dalam pikirannya.

* * *

 _24 Juli_ _20xx, Seoul_

 _05.06 p.m_

" _Hyung_ , kurasa kau akan jauh lebih baik jika mengenakan jas hitam ini," Yoongi bisa mendengar suara Jimin berkata padanya dari ruangan _walk in closet_. Yoongi berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut dan menemukan Omega yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama hampir sebulan itu sedang menyandingkan dua buah jas berwarna hitam di depan wajahnya. Begitu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Yoongi berjalan ke arahnya, Jimin menoleh dan menawarkan jas hitam dengan kerah berwarna putih pada Alpha tersebut. "Kurasa warna putih ini bagus jika dikenakan bersama dengan baju kerah _turtleneck_."

Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin dan mengambil jas hitam yang telah dipilihkan untuknya dari tangan Omega itu, "Ah, _gomawoyo_ , _yeobo_."

Bibir Jimin terbuka sedikit saat ia mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya dengan nama sebutan baru, "Umm, _hyung_? Barusan kau memanggilku apa?"

Wajah Yoongi yang terlihat datar menampakkan bahwa ia tidak menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Jimin, " _Eo_? _Yeobo_?"

Rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Omega bersurai pirang tersebut menyiratkan rasa tersipu dan sedikit kikuk ketika Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sebutan baru yang tidak biasa ia dengar. Yoongi hanya terkekeh mendengar reaksi menggemaskan dari Jimin, "Kurasa kita harus segera membiasakan diri memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan yang lebih intim," ia meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas perut Jimin, "Saat anak ini lahir, aku tidak ingin dia memanggil kau dan aku dengan nama panggilan kita."

Jimin tersenyum dengan kedua matanya, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia juga memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _yeobo_ '?"

"Kau mau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Eomma_?" Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tawa yang terdengar dari mulut Jimin membuat Yoongi ikut tertawa, "Ah, _hyung_ , cepatlah kenakan jasmu! Kau bilang kalau Heechul- _hyung_ akan menjemputmu jam setengah enam, kan!"

Yoongi melihat arlojinya yang telah ia pasang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, "Masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit lagi sebelum ia tiba di sini," kata Alpha itu tanpa terpengaruh sedikitpun. Hingga saat ini, ia masih belum menceritakan sama sekali pada Heechul kalau Jimin tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. "Kalau kau mendengar suara bel, lebih baik aku yang membukakan pintu."

Jimin mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari ruang _walk in closet_ , sementara Yoongi mencoba mengenakan jas yang telah dipilihkan oleh Jimin. Begitu ia selesai merapikan diri dan resmi berpakaian lengkap, ia pergi menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan Jimin sedang menyeduh teh untuknya. Senyuman Jimin mengembang begitu ia melihat Yoongi telah selesai berpakaian. Omega itu langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan memberi kecupan di pipinya, berjengit senang saat ia menginspeksi penampilan Yoongi dari bawah hingga ke atas.

"Kau tampan sekali, _Hyung_. Untung saja aku yang memilihkan jas itu untukmu," katanya bangga sambil merapikan kembali kerah jas yang dikenakan oleh Yoongi.

"Jadi, kalau kau tidak memilihkan jas ini untukku, kau akan bilang aku jelek, _eo_?" tanya Yoongi sambil setengah bergurau.

Jimin menepuk lengannya, "Kau selalu terlihat sempurna."

"Tidak sesempurna dirimu," balas Yoongi. Ia memberi ciuman di bibir Jimin saat suara bel berdering dari pintu masuk. Yoongi langsung buru-buru mengambil dompet dan mengenakan sepatu. "Aku harus jalan sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk makan malam dan menontonku malam ini, oke?"

Jimin setengah mendorong bahu Yoongi, "Tentu aku akan menontonmu, _babo_! _Balle_ , jangan membuat orang lain menunggu!"

Yoongi bergegas keluar dari apartemennya dan menemukan Heechul telah berpakaian resmi sama seperti dirinya. Beta tersebut memberikan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa apresiasi terhadap penampilan Yoongi. "Jasmu boleh juga, Yoongi- _ah_."

Alpha itu hanya mendengus.

Keduanya pergi menuju tempat parkir di mana supir pribadi Heechul beserta manajer yang telah disiapkan oleh Namjoon untuk Yoongi telah siap untuk membawa mereka ke acara besar _Korean Broadcasting Awards_. Mereka tiba hanya dalam waktu 15 menit perjalanan.

Meski sebelumnya Yoongi telah pergi ke acara peluncuran album barunya, acara sebesar ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin. Di sebelahnya, Heechul memberinya dukungan moral, memberinya semangat. Sewaktu hampir tiba gilirannya, Yoongi bisa merasakan mulutnya berubah kelu. Cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh jepretan kamera membuatnya sedikit pusing, dicampur bau bermacam-macam Alpha, Beta, Omega, dan parfum lainnya yang membaur jadi satu.

Selesai ia menghadiri wawancara dan interview singkat dengan berbagai macam media reporter—yang kebanyakan adalah menanyakan penjualan albumnya yang terbilang sangat besar dan rumor perselingkuhan Jimin dengan Namjoon (Yoongi yakin bahwa para reporter dan pewawancara tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan pertanyaan lain selain dua pertanyaan itu), manajer baru yang dipilih oleh Namjoon untuknya mengantarnya ke tempat duduk yang telah disiapkan oleh panitia acara. Yoongi hampir menghela napas lega sewaktu ia tahu bahwa ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Heechul, dan hampir kecewa karena Heechul sama sekali tidak berhenti menyapa para Beta wanita dan Omega yang ditemuinya.

Saat ia hampir mencapai tempat duduknya, ia melihat Chanyeol—berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Alih-alih mencari kursi seperti dirinya, Chanyeol justru menarik perhatian semua orang karena reputasinya saat ini sebagai seorang _rapper_ sekaligus aktor terkenal. Hidung Yoongi mengerut saat ia mencium aroma metalik kuat dari Alpha itu—aroma yang selama ini membuatnya ingin muntah begitu ia membayangkan bahwa kekasihnya telah diperkosa oleh Alpha tersebut.

Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Yoongi begitu ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan. Yoongi tidak dapat menahan geraman yang keluar dari tenggorokannya begitu Chanyeol menawarinya dengan senyuman berkesan angguh. Sewaktu mereka tepat berpapasan, ia bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol berkata padanya, " _Chukhahamnida_ atas penjualan album _mixtape_ mu. Kudengar penjualan albummu mengalahkan albumku."

Yoongi menjawab dengan nada datar dan pelan, " _Gamsahamnida_."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Yoongi, berbisik pelan ke telinganya, "Kuharap kau masih tetap bersama dengan Jimin, setelah tahu bahwa mungkin saja Jimin tidak mengandung anakmu." Yoongi dapat mendengar jelas bisikan rendah Alpha itu meski suara teriakan riuh bergema di mana-mana, "Tapi bukankah menjijikkan, mendengar bahwa Omegamu itu pernah berhubungan dengan atasanmu sendiri karena iming-iming akan diterima sebagai anggota BTS?"

Geraman kembali meluncur dari mulut Yoongi sewaktu ia menepis tangan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengancam, dan melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang sedikit terintimidasi, Yoongi yakin bahwa aroma sitrus dari tubuhnya kini lebih pekat daripada biasanya akibat emosi yang membludak di dadanya. "Aku bisa saja menghancurkan wajahmu begitu aku keluar dari tempat ini."

Chanyeol tertawa canggung, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan buru-buru meminta manajer dan _bodyguard_ yang telah ia sewa untuk mencarikan tempat duduk untuknya. Alpha itu beringsut meninggalkan Yoongi dengan langkah kikuk.

Yoongi tidak melepaskan tatapan marahnya ke arah Chanyeol, sampai Alpha bersurai hitam itu menghilang di antara kerumunan para artis yang baru datang. Heechul bertanya padanya dengan penasaran, "Sepertinya kau sudah kenal cukup jauh dengan Park Chanyeol, _eo_?"

"Hmm, tidak juga," sahut Yoongi agak ketus.

"Pasti hari ini dia juga akan dihadiahi penghargaan," kata Heechul seperti tidak menangkap nada ketus di ucapan Yoongi. "Kudengar drama yang ia bintangi mendapatkan _rating_ tertinggi si ejak satu dekade terakhir."

Yoongi tidak peduli. Ia menghadiri penghargaan ini bukan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, satu auditorium umum telah penuh dengan tamu undangan dan orang-orang yang dengan sengaja membeli tiket untuk melihat artis-artis favorit mereka mendapatkan penghargaan. Yoongi sedikit tertegun sewaktu matanya menangkap sebuah _banner_ yang bertuliskan namanya serta beberapa orang penonton di tribun membawa foto-fotonya yang beredar di internet.

 _Apakah setelah ini, kalian masih tetap akan mendukungku_?

Akhirnya tiba saat pengumuman pemenang dan penerima penghargaan. Yoongi bisa merasakan tangannya semakin berkeringat sewaktu satu persatu artis maju ke depan panggung untuk menerima penghargaan.

Kemudian sepasang aktor dan aktris—kedua-duanya adalah Alpha yang diingatnya pernah bermain dalam suatu laga film, mulai menyebutkan penghargaan untuk kategori penghargaan artis musik terbaik, kategori yang baru pertama kali dibuka tahun ini. Satu persatu nama artis disebutkan, dan begitu namanya disebutkan, Yoongi nyaris menjatuhkan botol minuman yang ia pegang. Ia belum pernah merasa setegang ini. Di sebelahnya, Heechul berseru riuh sewaktu namanya disebutkan.

"Dan pemenang kategori baru ini jatuh kepada…" ada jeda sebentar, "Min Suga aka Agust D!"

Tepukan riuh memenuhi satu gelanggang auditorium. Yoongi nyaris tidak bisa berdiri sewaktu namanya langsung disebutkan karena kakinya yang gemetar hebat. Heechul menepuk bahu Alpha itu, tersenyum lebar, "Cepat ambil hadiahmu, sebelum diambil oleh orang lain."

Yoongi memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum—yang justru membuatnya terlihat semakin grogi. Ia berjalan melewati barisan tamu undangan dan berjalan menaiki undakan tangga. Dua orang artis penyiar yang menyebutkan namanya langsung menyalami tangan Yoongi yang sudah terasa dingin oleh rasa gugup. Penghargaan berupa piala seberat 800 gram tersebut terasa ringan sekaligus berat di tangannya. Sewaktu ia bergerak maju ke atas podium, Yoongi bisa merasakan seluruh mata memandangnya—termasuk Chanyeol yang tetap tidak bisa menghapuskan senyum angkuh di wajahnya. Begitu tepukan tangan mulai mereda, Yoongi mendekatkan mulutnya ke _mic_ , untuk mulai membacakan pidato singkat yang telah disiapkannya sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

" _Gamsahamnida_ , untuk semua orang yang telah membantuku untuk memproduksi musik ini," kata Yoongi memulai, "Terutama untuk tim produser, _staff_ , Heechul- _hyung_ yang sudah banyak mengomeliku, dan segala rekan-rekan yang telah terlibat di dalamnya. Juga Namjoon- _sajangnim_ yang telah mempercayakanku untuk bekerja di label perusahaan yang telah dirintisnya," ia bisa merasakan auditorium berubah hening begitu ia menyebutkan nama Namjoon dan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Sejenak ia ingin berceramah tentang para tamu undangan yang terlalu termakan oleh media. "Juga untuk keluargaku di Daegu yang sudah lama kutinggalkan. Aku harap kalian sedang menontonku di rumah saat ini. Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf, tidak pernah menjadi anak laki-laki dan seorang Alpha yang kalian harapkan." Ia mendengar kali ini suara tepukan tangan mulai ditujukan padanya. Tapi Yoongi tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak lupa ingin berterima kasih pada Omega yang selama beberapa bulan ini sudah mengisi hidupku. Dalam beberapa bulan lagi, aku dan partnerku, akan memiliki seorang bayi."

Suara napas yang tercekat dari audiens membuat Yoongi tersenyum menyeringai. Kini seisi auditorium memandangi Yoongi dengan wajah terkejut, sama sekali tidak menantikan pernyataan tersebut akan meluncur dari mulut Alpha tersebut. Mungkin saat ini mereka bertanya-tanya, Omega mana yang saat ini tengah mengandung anaknya. "Aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi lagi, bahwa aku dan Park Jimin—" seisi auditorium kembali hening, "Telah menjalin hubungan sejak Oktober yang lalu." Ia ingat Oktober adalah bulan di mana ia jatuh cinta pada Omega itu, dan memaksa Jimin untuk mengencaninya meski Omega itu masih berstatus selingkuhan Namjoon. "Bayi yang dikandungnya saat ini adalah buah cinta kami, dan kami akan membesarkannya bersama-sama. Aku berharap kalian semua akan tetap mendukung kami setelah mendengar berita ini. Bahkan jika kalian justru balik membenciku karena hal ini, aku akan tetap membuat musik yang kuinginkan."

Ia berjalan meninggalkan podium, merasa masih gugup karena auditorium benar-benar hening. Tetapi entah kenapa, Yoongi merasakan dirinya bisa bernapas dengan lega begitu ia menyampaikan pidato singkatnya. Mungkin setelah ini Namjoon akan memecatnya karena mengeluarkan pernyataan tanpa persetujuan sama sekali darinya. Tapi Yoongi tidak peduli.

Begitu ia hampir mencapai tempat duduknya, suara tepukan tangan langsung kembali riuh. Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan para penggemarnya dari barisan kursi audiens memanggil-manggil namanya. Semua mata kini balik memandanginya—bukan dengan pandangan yang merendahkan, tetapi dengan sikap antusias yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Beberapa orang artis berdiri untuk memberinya ucapan selamat—selamat karena penghargaan yang diterimanya, dan ucapan selamat karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Heechul berdiri dari kursi saat ia melihat Yoongi tiba di mejanya. Wajah Beta itu sama sekali sulit untuk dideskripsikan, entah raut wajah terkejut atau raut wajah senang.

"Ah, _jjinja_! Kau sama sekali tidak bilang padaku bahwa ternyata kaulah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Jimin, _eo_?! Padahal bisa saja kau meluruskan berita perselingkuhan Namjoon- _nim_ dengan Jimin!" serunya takjub, "Dan kau gila sekali mengumumkan berita tersebut di atas podium! Besok pidatomu akan menjadi berita besar di media!"

Yoongi hanya diam mendengar perkataan Heechul. Tetapi kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Sesungguhnya aku masih khawatir, apa mungkin penggemar BTS akan tetap menerima Jimin setelah pidatoku tadi?"

"Kalaupun ada fans yang marah karena mendengar kabar kalian menjalin hubungan pun, mereka pasti akan lebih marah lagi dengan kasus perselingkuhannya dengan Namjoon- _nimi_ ," Beta itu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Jadi, gossip kalau Namjoon- _nim_ berselingkuh dengan Jimin itu adalah sebuah berita bohong? Seharusnya media yang menyebarkan gossip bohong seperti itu bisa kalian tuntut ke pengadilan atas pencemaran nama baik!"

Lagi-lagi, Yoongi tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan pembacaan pengumuman nominasi pemenang selanjutnya. Sebentar ia melihat ke tempat Chanyeol duduk. Alpha berambut hitam tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat merah entah karena rasa marah atau apa.

Sesaat Yoongi merasakan dirinya seperti memenangkan suatu perlombaan.

* * *

 _25 Juli_ _20xx, Seoul_

 _02.06 a.m_

Jimin menungguinya hingga Omega itu jatuh tertidur di atas sofa. Tubuh mungil Jimin melingkar dengan setengah tubuhnya tertutup oleh selimut. Di atas meja depan TV, cangkir beserta poci teh dan toples berisi camilan makanan berserakan. Tangan Yoongi bergerak untuk mengusap wajah Jimin, tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkan Omeganya tersebut. Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah lama terlelap, Yoongi membawa tubuh Jimin ke tempat tidur mereka.

Tepat ia berdiri di depan pintu, Jimin membuka matanya, " _Hyung_?" tanya Jimin setengah sadar.

"Tidurlah, Jiminie," bisik Yoongi lembut.

Jimin seperti tidak mendengar ucapannya, justru melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yoongi, "Aku sudah menonton semuanya," suara Omega itu masih terdengar berat di telinganya karena rasa kantuk, "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya di depan banyak orang?"

"Karena kita punya kabar bahagia yang harus disampaikan," jawab Yoongi, dengan hati-hati menjatuhkan tubuh Jimin di atas tempat tidur. "Dan juga suatu kesalahpahaman yang harus diluruskan."

"Pidatomu itu—menerima banyak respon positif. Kali ini media sosial—sewaktu aku memberanikan diri untuk membukanya—banyak yang membanjiri akun resmiku dengan ucapan selamat," kata Jimin memberitahu, matanya masih setengah tertutup, "Tapi mereka jadi beranggapan kalau kita sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama."

"Lebih baik begitu daripada berita tentangmu dengan Namjoon- _nim_ yang terus mengambang di permukaan."

Senyuman di wajah Jimin membuat Yoongi merasakan hatinya berdesir oleh rasa cinta. "Cium aku."

Yoongi menurut. Ia membungkuk untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Jimin. Tangannya bergerak turun dari dada Omega itu ke atas perutnya, mengusap lembut perut Jimin yang sudah semakin menampakkan wujud aslinya.

Pagi harinya, Yoongi terbangun oleh suara deringan telepon. Tempat tidur di sebelahnya sudah kosong, tetapi samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma harum roti panggang dan kopi. Menyadari bahwa Jimin sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya untuk memasakkan sarapan, buru-buru Yoongi meraih ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak sempurna saat ia melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel merupakan nama yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak berani ia hubungi.

Yoongi menarik napas, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian yang ia miliki untuk menjawab telepon. Bahkan suaranya bergetar sewaktu ia menjawab, " _Y-yeoboseyo_? _Appa_?"

" _Kau memang putraku yang bodoh, Yoongi-_ ya _. Aku akan menjadi seorang_ harabeoji _tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Selama ini kau juga yang mengirimkan uang untuk kami, kan? Kenapa kau tidak menampakkan dirimu sekali saja ke rumah?_ "

Jimin masuk ke dalam ruang tidur dengan niatan untuk membangunkannya dari tidur, tapi ia terkejut sewaktu menemukan Yoongi sedang menangis di atas tempat tidur—dengan sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel dan tangan satunya menyeka air matanya yang berjatuhan.

* * *

 _29 Juli_ _20xx,_ _Gwacheon_

 _10.24 a.m_

Cuaca panas hari itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niatan Namjoon untuk pergi ke rumah mertuanya. Hari ini ia dengan sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor hanya untuk menjemput Seokjin, walau ia yakin bahwa ayah mertuanya pasti akan mencaci dan mengusirnya habis-habisan. Tetapi Namjoon tidak peduli, karena di dalam hatinya ia sudah menetapkan bahwa ia harus membawa pulang istrinya bagaimanapun caranya.

Keluarga Seokjin adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya dan terkemuka di Korea. Butuh waktu lama bagi Namjoon untuk meyakinkan pihak keluarga istrinya agar ia dapat menikahi putra bungsu mereka. Seokjin memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, Alpha, yang saat ini meneruskan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Meski Seokjung—nama kakak laki-laki Seokjin, sangat overprotektif terhadap adiknya yang merupakan seorang Omega, berkat bantuan Seokjung lah Namjoon dapat memperistri Seokjin.

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya karena kali ini ia harus bertamu ke rumah keluarga Seokjin untuk menjemput istrinya karena masalah perselingkuhan yang telah ia lakukan. Namjoon tidak dapat membayangkan perasaan kecewa Seokjung begitu mengetahui adik iparnya ternyata menyelingkuhi adiknya sendiri, termasuk wajah marah ayah mertuanya.

Ia tiba di depan kediaman Kim. Rumah besar tersebut dikelilingi oleh pepohonan hijau dan dinding bata setinggi hampir dua kali ukuran tubuh manusia dewasa. Rumah tersebut selalu terlihat sunyi, tetapi Namjoon tahu kalau begitu ia masuk ke dalam sana, pasti ia bisa mendengar suara ribut hewan peliharaan yang dikoleksi oleh Seokjung serta suara aliran air pancur kolam. Namjoon sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya jauh dari kediaman keluarga Seokjin, karena sudah pasti keluarga istrinya tidak akan membiarkannya berlama-lama di sana.

Namjoon memencet bel rumah, dan mendengar suara menyahut dari mesin interkom.

" _Namjoon_ -ah?" ia mendengar suara ibu mertuanya menyahut dari dalam rumah.

" _Annyeong haseoyo,_ _mannasuh bangapseumnida_ _, Jangmo-nim_ ," ucap Namjoon dengan sopan.

Pintu depan rumah bergeser terbuka, dan Alpha itu tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia harus berjalan melewati taman yang setiap harinya dirawat oleh tukang kebun kepercayaan keluarga Kim untuk mencapai pintu utama. Di depan, ia disambut oleh seorang pengurus rumah, seorang Beta wanita yang cukup tua dan telah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun di rumah keluarga Kim.

Pengurus rumah tersebut membukakan pintu dan Namjoon langsung bertatap muka dengan ibu mertuanya, seorang Omega pria berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahunan. Meski sudah tua, Omega tersebut tetap cantik—bahkan masih secantik putranya yang juga seorang Omega, dan memiliki sikap tubuh yang begitu anggun dan menawan. Namjoon bisa membayangkan bagaimana ibu mertuanya dulu semasa masih muda dan bisa langsung menyimpulkan fitur wajah Seokjin yang kebanyakan ia warisi dari sang ibu.

Omega tersebut memasang wajah sendu begitu ia melihat Namjoon—yang mungkin bisa Namjoon ungkapkan sebagai rasa kecewa terhadap menantunya. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya, Namjoon- _ah_."

Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan rasa bersalah, "Aku benar-benar menyesal, _Jangmo-nim_. Tapi izinkanlah aku memberikan pembelaan."

"Pembelaan untuk apa?" ia mendengar suara ayah mertuanya menyahut di belakang sang istri. Buru-buru Namjoon kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah ayah mertuanya berkerut tidak senang. Alpha tersebut mendelik secara terang-terangan pada Namjoon dengan sikap menghakimi, "Kau sudah menyakiti putraku yang saat ini sedang mengandung anak kalian. Kau kemanakan otakmu itu, Namjoon?"

" _Yeobo_ ," panggil sang istri pelan pada suaminya, "Mungkin lebih baik pergi ke ruang tamu agar Namjoon- _ah_ dapat menjelaskan semuanya pada kita. Bisa saja ada hal lain yang sama sekali belum kita ketahui saat ini. Toh baru-baru ini ada berita kalau ternyata Omega yang diselingkuhinya ternyata sedang hamil anak dari Alpha lain."

Ayah mertuanya hanya mendengus, "Tapi kita sudah mendengarnya sendiri bahwa ia diam-diam berselingkuh dengan Omega muda tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Seokjin selama dua tahun!"

" _Yeobo_ ," panggil sang istri lagi. Kali ini suaminya menurut dan berjalan duluan ke ruang tengah. Namjoon membungkukkan tubuhnya pada ibu mertuanya dengan penuh rasa hormat dan rasa terima kasih.

Ternyata di dalam sana sudah ada kakak iparnya sedang duduk dengan sikap menunggu. Wajahnya sama masamnya dengan sang ayah. Alpha yang merupakan pewaris perusahaan ayahnya tersebut langsung memasang wajah serius begitu Namjoon ikut duduk bersama mereka di ruang tengah.

" _Hyung_ - _nim_ ," sapa Namjoon sedikit canggung.

"Aku sudah mempercayakanmu dengan adikku, berharap kalau kau akan membahagiakannya. Tapi begitu dia sudah mengandung anak kalian, kau malah menyelingkuhinya dengan Omega lain. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Aku dan Jimin, aku mengakui bahwa aku memang pernah berselingkuh dengannya."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke sini kalau memang kenyataannya kau pernah berselingkuh dengan Omega itu?"

"Karena aku masih mencintai Seokjin."

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau tidak akan pernah berselingkuh dengan Omega lain," kali ini ayah mertuanya menyahut dengan ketus.

"Aku mengaku aku salah, _Jangin-nim_ ," kata Namjoon, "Semuanya itu aku lakukan karena hubunganku dengan Seokjin sedang agak renggang saat itu. Sewaktu Seokjin keguguran, ia menolak berhubungan denganku selama beberapa tahun," ia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah keluarga istrinya, "Dia bilang dia belum siap untuk melakukannya lagi. Dan selama beberapa tahun kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk meminum pil penunda _heat_ dan kami pasti selalu tidur tanpa melakukan satu pun hubungan intim."

"Tetap saja kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyelingkuhi putra kami!" seru ayah Seokjin ketus, "Kau sudah bersumpah di hari sebelum pernikahan kalian bahwa kau akan membahagiakan putra kami!" tangan sang istri mengelus lembut lengan ayah mertua Namjoon, "Tapi ternyata kau malah bercinta dengan Omega lain."

"Aku akui kalau aku dulu dibutakan oleh keegoisanku sendiri. Seharusnya aku menenangkan Seokjin, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan memberikan dukungan sebanyak yang aku bisa sampai ia siap. Tapi kemudian muncul Jimin, dan dia dapat memberiku kepuasan seksual yang selama ini tidak bisa aku dapatkan dari Seokjin."

"Lalu, apa kau mencintai Omega itu?" tanya Seokjung pada Namjoon dengan raut muka serius.

"Tidak akan pernah bisa sebesar aku mencintai Seokjin," kata Namjoon. "Aku menyadari kalau aku lebih mencintai Seokjin sewaktu ia mengatakan ia ingin memiliki anak. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah mengecewakan Seokjin cukup lama, belum pantas menjadi Alpha yang seutuhnya bagi dia."

Raut marah di wajah ayah mertua dan kakak iparnya melunak.

"Kurasa memang lebih baik jika kita mempertemukan Namjoon dengan Seokjin," kata sang ibu mertua dengan lembut, berwelas asih pada sang menantu. "Bagaimanapun juga, Seokjin terpisah terlalu lama dari Namjoon. Tidak baik jika mereka berdua terus terpisah dalam waktu lama, malah akan memberatkan kehamilan Seokjin sendiri nantinya."

Kali ini Seokjung berdiri dari kursi sofa, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar Seokjin. Tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku membiarkanmu menebus semua kesalahanmu, Namjoon- _ah_."

" _Gamsahamnida_ , _Hyung-nim_ ," kata Namjoon dengan tulus.

Ia mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum bertemu dengan Seokjin, mengumpulkan luapan rasa rindunya pada sang istri. Begitu Seokjung membukakan pintu kamar, ia melihat Seokjin sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Omega itu menoleh sewaktu ia mendengar pintu dibuka.

" _Hyung—_ " ia berhenti di tengah-tengah ketika melihat Namjoon berdiri di depan kamarnya. Seokjin berusaha menutup pintu, tetapi Seokjung dengan cepat menahan daun pintu dengan tubuhnya. " _Hyung_ , sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya—"

"Seokjinnie," panggil Seokjung dengan hati-hati, "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Setidaknya Namjoon juga berhak menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta maaf padamu."

"Seokjin—"

" _Andwae_!" bentak Seokjin keras sambil memegangi perutnya, "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kan? Kenapa kau masih datang ke sini? Memangnya apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

"Banyak hal," jawab Namjoon singkat. Ia membantu Seokjin menyeimbangkan posisinya, tetapi dengan sentakan keras Omega itu berusaha menjauh darinya. Namjoon menghela napas panjang, menoleh pada kakak iparnya, " _Hyung-nim_ , untuk sementara, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?"

Seokjung terlihat ragu, " _Ne_. Apapun yang hendak kau bicarakan, jangan sampai membuatnya merasa tertekan," bisik Alpha itu.

Namjoon mengiyakan ucapan Seokjung. Pintu di belakangnya tertutup, meninggalkan dirinya bersama dengan Seokjin di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kamar ini dulunya adalah kamar tidur Seokjin, sebelum ia menikahi Namjoon. Namjoon sendiri pernah beberapa kali mendatangi kamar ini diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua Seokjin sendiri dan para pembantu keluarga Kim. Di dalam ruangan ini, Namjoon melakukan seks pertamanya dengan Omega itu.

Kini ia berdiri di dalam ruangan bernuansa hangat dengan campuran warna pink, krem, dan putih tersebut dengan tujuan lain.

"Jin, _jagiya_ ," panggil Namjoon lembut pada istrinya.

Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak menoleh. Tangannya bergerak naik turun mengusap perutnya yang sudah lebih besar dari terakhir kali Namjoon melihat sang istri.

" _Joeseonghamnida, jagiya_ , karena aku telah menyakitimu. Aku memang telah menyelingkuhi dengan Omega lain karena aku benar-benar merindukan dirimu. Dan akhirnya aku malah salah melangkah karena malah mencari kepuasan dengan Omega lain," kata Namjoon memulai.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Omega itu?"

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ditanyakan oleh Seokjung.

"Tidak. Kalaupun dulu aku mencintainya, itupun karena aku melihatnya sebagai pengganti dirimu, Jin," Namjoon mengaku, "Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melihatnya sebagai dirimu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai dirinya seperti aku mencintaimu. Mungkin aku sudah tidur berkali-kali dengannya, tetapi rasanya hampa dan kosong. Berbeda seperti sewaktu aku tidur denganmu."

Alpha itu beranjak dari posisinya berdiri untuk mendekati istrinya ke atas tempat tidur, "Sewaktu kau bilang kau ingin mencoba bercinta denganku setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku. Kupikir, mungkin kau sudah lelah denganku, dan sudah tidak mungkin bagi kita melanjutkan kehidupan rumah tangga. Tapi kemudian kau bilang kau ingin punya anak, dan aku merasakan hatiku berubah begitu lega. Aku berpikir, mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan untukku memperbaiki hubungan kita dan membuktikan bahwa aku dapat memperbaiki keputusanku yang salah."

Ia melihat Seokjin berusaha susah payah menahan air matanya. Namjoon merasakan hatinya terenyuh perih melihat Omega yang dikasihinya menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya yang sudah mengkhianati janji setianya dengan istrinya. Pelan-pelan, Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, merangkul tubuh Seokjin. Seokjin tidak menepisnya dan justru menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas bahu Namjoon.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Jin. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu, telah berbuat tidak pantas. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyelingkuhimu dengan Omega lain," kali ini Namjoon merasakan airmatanya mulai tumpah. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti kalau aku masih mencintaimu. Aku ingin melakukannya untuk anak kita," tangannya bergerak mengusap perut Seokjin.

"Katakan kalau kau memang mencintaiku," kata Seokjin padanya.

" _Saranghae,_ Seokjinnie," bisik Namjoon lembut, " _Jeongmal saranghae_. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanmu."

Seokjin mendorong tubuh Namjoon ke atas tempat tidur. "Buktikan kalau kau mencintaiku sekarang." Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Seokjin. Tetapi kemudian ia melihat wajah istrinya memerah sewaktu ia kembali melanjutkan, "Buktikan kalau aku lebih membuatmu merasa bergairah."

Mungkin saat ini Namjoon tersenyum seperti seorang idiot, karena Seokjin langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan rasa malu. Air mata Omega itu kini telah mongering, tergantikan dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Namjoon tidak pernah melihat istrinya secantik ini di dalam bayangannya. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki istri seperti Seokjin.

Dengan hati-hati, Namjoon memposisikan dirinya di bawah Seokjin, sementara Seokjin—dengan bantuannya, duduk di antara kedua paha dan selangkangannya. Perut istrinya yang besar semakin membuat pemandangan di depannya terlihat eksotis. Tangannya menahan di antara sisi-sisi panggul Seokjin, memberi bantuan agar Omega itu tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kita melakukannya?" tanya Namjoon dengan hati-hati, merasakan dirinya sendiri mulai tidak sabaran. "Aku khawatir kalau—"

Seokjin yang telah mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu, berhenti untuk memegang perutnya, "Aku tidak peduli. Anak ini—" ia memicingkan mata sewaktu perutnya bergejolak karena gerakan bayi mereka, "Dia sama sekali tidak berhenti bergerak di dalam sini selama aku pergi dari rumah. Kurasa anak ini juga sangat merindukanmu."

Tangan besar Namjoon bergerak untuk memegang perut istrinya. Sesuai dugaannya, anak di dalam perutnya memberi sebuah tendangan yang cukup kuat untuk dirasakan oleh Namjoon. "Dia akan menjadi seorang Alpha, aku yakin itu." Ia menarik baju Seokjin ke atas, yang semakin memperjelas gerakan di dalam perut Omega tersebut. " _Hi there, baby_ , ini _Appa_ mu. Jangan merepotkan _Eomma_ karena sekarang _Appa_ sudah di sini bersama dengan kalian, oke?"

"Dia benar-benar menyukai suaramu, Joonie," ucap Seokjin pelan, saat merasakan anak di dalam perutnya mulai tenang.

Namjoon menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, kepalanya bergerak untuk menjangkau bibir istrinya. Tanpa berlama-lama, Seokjin ikut menjulurkan tubuhnya, dan menangkap bibir Namjoon dengan bibir miliknya. Mulut mereka saling bersentuhan, dan Namjoon memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher Omega itu.

"Jangan pernah lagi—" desah Seokjin menahan napasnya, "Berhubungan dengan Omega lain selain diriku. Kau selamanya adalah milikku, dan kau tidak boleh lagi berkhianat di belakangku."

Namjoon menempelkan dahinya di dahi Seokjin, berbisik lirih, "Aku berjanji, Jin."

Dan ia benar-benar menepati janjinya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan penulis** :

Bagian 8 ini sengaja saya panjangin biar saya bisa liburan dulu. Niatnya mau update sehabis saya sidang, tapi kemudian ternyata bagian 8 udah keburu selesai duluan, presentasi sidang belum kelar ( _Yolo yolo is my motto_ ). Bagian kali ini juga diperuntukkan bagi kalian yang suka _fluff_. Pasti kalian capek saya sakitin mulu dari bagian lalu. Tuh 'kan, saya orang baik :D (HAHA).

Jadi... siapakah yang menyebarkan berita perselingkuhan Jimin? Pasti mudah ketebak sih...

2 bagian lagi, jadi bersabarlah kawan-kawan pembaca sekalian! Bagian selanjutnya akan diupdate kalau reviewnya mencapai 120, biar sekalian bisa santai santai dulu yang lama lah ya sampai dapat 120 review ( iya saya tahu kok kalau saya picik orangnya :( )

Ditunggu reviewnya kawan-kawan!

 **Yang telah mereview di bagian cerita sebelumnya:** Gasusga, melyauyut575, itsathenazi, HanaChanOke, LittleOoh, MinPark, yoonminable, YOONMINs, Guest, nicelline, ChiminsCake, Kimkimmi00, noSugaFree, YMlove, Jeon miina, jinkim499


	9. Chapter 9

_4 September 20xx, Seoul_

08.10 a.m

Yoongi mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya sewaktu ia mendengar suara Jimin memanggilnya dari dapur.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau membukakan pintu? Sepertinya ada orang di luar!"

Dengan sebelah mata masih tertutup, Yoongi mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dan celana _training_ hitam yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas kursi dan beranjak keluar dari kamar menuju pintu depan. Ia menguap lebar-lebar dan melakukan sedikit peregangan pada persendian yang terasa akan copot di antara sudut-sudut tubuhnya. Kemudian ia membungkuk untuk mengintip siapa yang mengirimkannya paket pada pagi hari itu. Melalui lubang pengintip, ia melihat seorang petugas pengantar paket berdiri di depan pintu.

" _Annyeoung_ , Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , ini ada beberapa paket untukmu hari ini," kata petugas pengantar paket tersebut, seorang Beta muda dengan senyum yang ramah. Bahkan senyuman di wajahnya sama sekali tidak luntur sewaktu ia melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang tampak memberengut tidak senang. "Silahkan tanda tangan di sini sebagai tanda buktinya."

Yoongi mengerutkan hidungnya sewaktu ia menandatangani bukti diterimanya barang kiriman. Dilihatnya di sebelah petugas pengantar paket terdapat dua kotak besar, satunya dilapisi kertas berwarna coklat, satunya lagi dilapisi oleh kertas berwarna warni.

Begitu ia menerima barang tersebut, Yoongi tanpa susah payah membawa kotak besar tersebut ke dalam apartemennya.

"Apa itu?" ia mendengar suara Jimin bertanya padanya dari dapur.

"Ada yang mengirimi kita paket." Yoongi beranjak menuju dapur, mengambil _cutter_ dari laci terbawah. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia membuka satu kotak dengan lapisan kertas berwarna warni. Matanya membeliak sempurna begitu ia mendapati paket kiriman di depannya ternyata berisi pakaian bayi. "Oh, sepertinya ada yang mengirimi kita dengan pakaian bayi."

Jimin tampak tertarik dan langsung membungkuk untuk melihat ke dalam kotak yang sudah terbuka, "Siapa yang mengirimi kita dengan pakaian bayi?" ia kembali bertanya sambil mengelus perutnya secara spontan sewaktu melihat Yoongi menimang-nimang berbagai macam pakaian bayi.

Secarik kertas mencuat keluar dari dalam kotak. Yoongi membaca isi surat tersebut dan tersenyum, "Kurasa kita telah berhasil melunakkan hati banyak orang," katanya.

Jimin ikut mengintip isi surat tersebut. Surat tersebut ditujukan untuk Yoongi dan dirinya, dan dikirimkan oleh orang tua Yoongi di Daegu. Omega itu ikut tersenyum melihat isi surat, "Mungkin setelah ini kita juga harus menemui kedua orang tuamu, _Hyung_."

"Tentu," kata Yoongi menyanggupi keinginan Jimin.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, di awal bulan Agustus, Yoongi dan Jimin berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Jimin di Busan. Awalnya ia tidak mengharapkan sambutan yang agak hangat dari kedua orang tua Jimin. Dua orang pasang Beta tersebut, setelah menonton pidato dari Yoongi di _Korean Broadcasting Awards_ , langsung mempercayakan Jimin pada Alpha tersebut. Meski Yoongi harus tetap menerima semprotan amarah dari ayah Jimin, pada akhirnya kedua orang tua Omega itu mendukung keputusan Jimin untuk tinggal di apartemen Yoongi sampai anak mereka lahir. Mereka juga tampak antusias—meski diam-diam—dengan kelahiran cucu pertama mereka. Keduanya menawarkan diri untuk mengurus anak Yoongi dan Jimin jika mereka memutuskan untuk mengejar karir dan membutuhkan bantuan dalam mengurus anak. Sementara adik Jimin, seorang Beta bernama Jihyun, ternyata adalah penggemar Yoongi (juga Chanyeol, sayangnya) dan seharian ia berusaha menahan keinginan untuk meminta tanda tangan dari calon (ya, calon) kakak iparnya. Mereka pulang dengan perasaan lega hari itu.

Setelah pidatonya di _Korean Broadcasting Awards_ disiarkan secara langsung di seluruh penjuru Korea, setelah ia membuat pengakuan bahwa ia adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Jimin—bukannya Namjoon—penggemar Yoongi justru semakin bertambah. Albumnya semakin meningkat dalam urusan penjualan, dan ia semakin sering diundang untuk menghadiri acara _talkshow_ maupun _variety show_ karena kepribadiannya yang blak-blakan. Nyatanya, semua orang benar-benar menyukai keberaniannya setelah ia mengakui bahwa ialah yang telah menghamili Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin, semenjak para masyarakat maupun kalangan _netizen_ tahu dia mengandung anak Yoongi, juga ikut membanjirinya dengan berbagai macam dukungan. Meski ada sedikit orang-orang (yang ia curigai sebagai _sasaeng_ dari Yoongi) yang menghujatnya dan beberapa masyarakat yang mengkritik mereka teledor dalam berhubungan seks (wajar saja karena Jimin baru 19 tahun), justru dorongan dari para penggemar yang mendukung keputusan Jimin untuk vakum selama setahun sampai ia melahirkan membuat Omega itu semakin tidak sabaran menunggu kelahiran anak mereka. Ia semakin tidak sabaran untuk kembali menari dan bernyanyi di atas panggung bersama rekan-rekannya.

Beberapa kali Leeteuk meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa perusahaan mereka sering dikirimkan paket berisi perlengkapan untuk calon bayi mereka yang akan lahir, dan kini para _staff_ kebingungan harus mengirimkan barang-barang tersebut ke mana. Tetapi beberapa hari kemudian Jimin langsung mendapati barang-barang tersebut telah dikirimkan ke apartemen Yoongi. Kini apartemen Yoongi nyaris dipenuhi oleh perlengkapan bayi.

"Sepertinya setelah ini kita tidak perlu lagi mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk bayi kita," kata Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan-pelan perut Jimin. Tangannya masih berusaha membiasakan diri merasakan denyutan aneh di perut Omega itu, merasakan anak mereka benar-benar hidup di dalam perut sang ibu.

Jimin hanya berdehum mendengar ucapannya, "Lalu kotak satu lagi dari siapa? Pengirimnya bukan orang tuamu juga, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi kembali teringat akan satu kotak yang belum ia buka. Ia mengambil _cutter_ dan membuka isinya. "Wow," serunya agak takjub sewaktu ia melihat sang pengirim mengirimkannya sebuah _baby seat_ siap pasang dan beberapa mainan anak-anak. "Ternyata isinya juga perlengkapan bayi." Ia mengambil-ngambil sesuatu di dasar kotak, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat memberikan mereka penerangan akan siapa nama orang yang telah mengirimkan paket untuk calon bayi mereka. Tangannya meraih sesuatu yang dirasakannya adalah kertas. Yoongi mengambil kertas tersebut, memindai nama yang tertera di atas kertas.

"Dari siapa?"

Suara napas yang tercekat di tenggorokan Yoongi tidak dapat ia tahan-tahan lagi. Alpha itu meremas kertas kuat-kuat, "Kita harus membuang barang ini."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Jimin terkejut. "Memangnya siapa yang mengirimkan paket ini, _hyung_?" ia semakin kebingungan saat melihat Yoongi serta merta hendak membawa kotak tersebut keluar dari apartemen, " _Hyung_? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau mengatakan—"

"Memangnya menurutmu dari siapa?"

Jimin terkesiap mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Omega itu merasakan bibirnya sedikit gemetar, membuatnya tergagap, "C-Chanyeol?"

Yoongi tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Omega itu dan langsung mengangkat kotak menuruni _lift_ dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru. Begitu ia mencapai lantai dasar, ia langsung meminta pada seorang petugas jaga untuk membawa kotak berisi perlengkapan bayi tersebut menuju tempat pembakaran sampah. Meski dengan wajah bertanya-tanya melihat isi kotak tersebut, sang petugas jaga mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeka keringat yang tanpa sadar telah membasahi sebagaian pelipisnya. Raut mukanya yang tadi terlihat setengah mengantuk dan memberengut muram, kini digantikan dengan ekspresi marah. Kedua alisnya nyaris tertaut saat ia memikirkan siapa yang mengirimkan paket tersebut ke apartemennya. Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa kini Jimin tinggal bersamanya. Tidak ia duga bahwa Chanyeol masih berpikir bahwa anak yang dikandung oleh Jimin adalah anaknya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika anak yang dikandung Jimin memang benar-benar anak Chanyeol? Dan kenapa pikiranku malah kembali kalut hanya karena hal ini?_

* * *

 **A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 9**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, typos (mungkin akan banyak di chapter ini), karakter boyband lainnya. Stalker! Chanyeol (OOC Chanyeol)

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, KookV

* * *

 _4 September 20xx, Seoul_

10.24 a.m

Pikiran bahwa Chanyeol tahu di mana Jimin tinggal, mengganggu pikiran Yoongi. Sewaktu ia meninggalkan Jimin di apartemennya sendirian, ia masih merasa waswas akan meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Ia juga khawatir akan kembali pulang dan menemukan Jimin berada di dalam kamar apartemennya, bersama dengan Alpha lain—yang tidak lain adalah seorang Park Chanyeol. Tetapi pagi itu Jimin meyakinkannya, mengatakan jika apartemen Yoongi sudah dilengkapi dengan kamera CCTV, sehingga Alpha itu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal selama ia pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

" _Yeoboseyo,_ Yoongi- _ah_ ," suara Zhoumi yang menyapanya sedikit menyentakkan Yoongi dari pikirannya. "Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?"

"Baik," kata Yoongi merasa sedikit tidak bersemangat.

" _Yeoboseyo_ ," kali ini ia mendengar suara Jihoon menyapanya. Alpha itu sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam lemari arsip. "Wajar kalau kau merasa lelah pagi-pagi, istriku sewaktu masih hamil dengan anak pertama kami, seringkali membangunkanku karena merasa mual dan mengidamkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal menjelang pagi."

Yoongi hendak menyanggah ucapan Jihoon, tetapi kemudian ia mengingat beberapa hari lalu tiba-tiba saja Jimin membangunkannya. Alasannya? Karena mereka merasakan anak mereka bergerak untuk pertama kalinya di dalam perut Jimin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu yang akan menjadi seorang ayah, Yoongi- _ah_?" tanya Zhoumi yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Beta itu, sejak ia tahu Jimin sedang mengandung anak Yoongi, tidak pernah bisa berhenti menanyakan kabar Jimin. Wajar saja karena semenjak Omega itu bekerja di NJE-C, Jimin menjadi orang terfavorit di perusahaan mereka. Yoongi adalah Alpha yang sangat beruntung karena ia berhasil mendapatkan Jimin dengan kemungkinan satu banding lebih dari sepuluh ribu Alpha lainnya.

"Sangat antusias," jawab Yoongi tidak berbohong. Ia memang sangat menantikan kehadiran anak di dalam perut Jimin, tidak sabaran untuk membesarkan anak tersebut dan mengajarinya dengan banyak hal. Tapi ingatan bahwa masih ada kemungkinan anak yang dikandung Jimin adalah anak dari Chanyeol, kembali mengusik pikirannya.

Berusaha untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Zhoumi selanjutnya tentang Jimin, Yoongi buru-buru melemparkan tasnya ke dalam ruangan kerjanya dan berlari kecil menuju lantai 2, pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis untuk membeli kopi yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya di pagi hari. Selesai ia mengambil sekaleng kopi yang diinginkan, Yoongi berjalan melewati studio tari yang kini sudah terisi oleh artis dan _backup_ _dancer_ lainnya. Meski ruangan tersebut masih diisi oleh Taehyung, Jungkook dan Hoseok, tetapi sedikit janggal melihat di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak ada Jimin.

Ia kembali teringat akan ucapan Jimin yang mengucapkan bahwa Omega itu sangat merindukan studio tari, betapa ia ingin langsung kembali menari begitu melahirkan anak mereka. Yoongi membalas lambaian tangan Jungkook sewaktu Alpha muda itu mendapati Yoongi sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan latihan rutin mereka dari kejauhan.

Meski kini BTS sedang vakum untuk sementara waktu, Taehyung dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak pernah libur dari latihan karena kini mereka diikutkan dalam konser kecil-kecilan—membawakan lagu yang oleh Yoongi sempat ia produseri. Bahkan walau BTS meliburkan diri hingga bulan Mei tahun depan, kedua rekan Jimin yang lain tidak pernah berhenti mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengisi acara ataupun konser-konser di luar. Satu hal yang setidaknya membuat Yoongi merasa lega.

Ia hendak berbelok menuju tangga sewaktu matanya bertatapan dengan Namjoon. Hampir saja ia menyemburkan isi kopi yang ia hirup jika ia tidak buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

Sejak pidatonya di hadapan publik dalam _Korean Broadcasting Awards_ _, Yoongi mulai menyangka bahwa cepat atau lambat Namjoon dan Jackson akan memanggilnya karena telah melanggar peraturan berbicara di depan umum yang sudah dicanangkan oleh NJE-C sejak pertama kali ia diterima bekerja. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak pernah menerima panggilan apapun, kecuali sekali dari Jackson yang ternyata mengomelinya karena sudah menghamili Jimin ("Kau mengerti kata kondom, tidak?! Jimin masih berusia 19 tahun,_ _babo_ _! Untung saja aku tidak memecatmu karena sudah melanggar kesepakatan bekerja!")._

 _Berita tentang perselingkuhan Namjoon dan Jimin seperti telah tertelan perut bumi. Tidak ada satupun yang membicarakan perselingkuhan keduanya lagi. Justru kini berita tentang hubungannya dengan Jimin yang terus mencuat ke permukaan. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang justru penasaran dengan keberlangsungan hubungannya yang tidak terduga dengan Jimin. Tidak jarang pula begitu ia diundang dalam acara_ _talkshow_ _maupun_ _variety show_ _, Yoongi akan diminta untuk menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupan pribadinya dengan Jimin ("Bagaimana perasaanmu yang akan menjadi seorang ayah?" "Bagaimana keadaan Jimin? Apa dia mulai mengidamkan makanan yang aneh-aneh?" "Kira-kira kau ingin punya anak Alpha, Beta, atau Omega? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" dan bla, bla, bla masih banyak lagi)._

 _Kini kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti biasa, seperti dulu. Tidak ada rumor negatif yang beredar yang mengganggu kehidupan mereka. Semuanya sudah berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, dan Yoongi bersyukur akan hal itu._

"Oh, Namjoon- _nim_. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berjumpa denganmu," kata Yoongi basa-basi.

 _"_ _Nado_ _, Yoongi-_ _ah_ _," Namjoon membalas sapaannya. Alpha itu tersenyum—menampakkan cekungan di kedua pipinya, "Bagaimana kabar Jimin?"_

 _Yoongi setengah mencemooh pertanyaan Namjoon karena berulang kali semua orang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya, "Baik. Dia hampir memasuki bulan kelima sekarang."_

 _"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu anak kalian laki-laki atau perempuan? Alpha, Beta atau Omega?"_

 _"Kami ingin hal tersebut menjadi rahasia."_

 _"Hmm," Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama seperti aku dan istriku kalau begitu."_

 _Yoongi tiba-tiba terdengar tertarik sewaktu Namjoon menyebutkan istrinya, "Kau sendiri—bagaimana dengan kabar istrimu, Namjoon-_ _nim_ _? Apa dia—tidak terpengaruh sama sekali sewaktu mendengar berita perselingkuhanmu dengan Jimin?"_

 _"Tentu saja ia begitu terpengaruh karena pada akhirnya aku harus membeberkan semuanya, sampai-sampai ia ingin kami bercerai," sahut Namjoon. "Dia juga pergi meninggalkanku untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya sampai beberapa minggu lalu."_

 _"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa kalian benar-benar akan bercerai?"_

 _Namjoon dengan sikap agak malu-malu mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, "Sewaktu aku pergi ke rumah orang tuanya untuk menjemput istriku dan sekaligus memberi pembelaan pada keluarganya, kami rujuk—dan, yah… di kamar tidur istriku sewaktu muda, kami—begitulah," rona merah di wajah Alpha itu cukup memberikan informasi lebih pada Yoongi._

 _"Beruntunglah kalau begitu," kata Yoongi, "Bukankah sebentar lagi istrimu akan melahirkan? Kudengar tidak baik jika pasangan Alpha Omega yang sudah mengklaim satu sama lain berpisah terlalu lama."_

 _"Begitulah. Untung saja aku cepat-cepat menjemputnya," Namjoon menghembuskan napasnya, menggambarkan kelegaannya yang tidak pernah terucapkan. Ia menepuk pundak Yoongi, "Kau juga, tolong jaga baik-baik Jimin. Karena sekarang aku sudah mempercayakan Jimin padamu, aku berharap kau bisa membahagiakannya—bukan untukku, tapi untuk kalian berdua. Jangan pernah berbuat kesalahan seperti yang pernah kami lakukan."_

 _"Tentu saja," Yoongi menyeruput kembali kopinya._

 _"Lalu apa yang sedang kau sibuk kerjakan saat ini?" Namjoon bertanya padanya._

 _"Hmm, pertama adalah membuat aransemen lagu untuk_ _soundtrack_ _drama KBS yang akan datang," Yoongi menghitung dengan jari-jari tangannya yang tidak memegang kaleng berisi kopi, "Lalu menyusun susunan musik yang kau minta, dan mungkin aku akan mengadakan kolaborasi dengan artis baru dari JYP."_

 _"Sepertinya karirmu lancar,_ _eo_ _?"_

 _"Bisa dibilang begitu."_

 _"Kalau kau sedang membuat_ _soundtrack_ _drama KBS, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Ada sampel musik yang kurasa akan menarik perhatianmu."_

 _Yoongi mengangkat alisnya, "Ah,_ _jjinja_ _? Kalau begitu kirimkan saja padaku sampelnya."_

 _"Kalau kau tertarik untuk mendengarkannya, kau bisa datang ke rumahku," Namjoon menawarkan, "Sepertinya aku harus menjamumu dan Jimin untuk makan malam. Pidatomu menyelamatkan reputasiku dan juga rumah tanggaku."_

 _Yoongi tidak menduga dengan ajakan yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Alpha itu mengerutkan hidungnya, terlihat sedikit heran, "Kau serius ingin mengundang kami untuk makan malam?" hening selama beberapa detik, "Kurasa Jimin akan menolak."_

 _"Setidaknya datang saja malam ini. Kau juga bisa membawakan Jimin makanan hasil masakan istriku," ujar Namjoon, masih memaksa._

 _"Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk pergi ke rumahmu?"_

 _Namjoon berdeham, "Istriku ingin memastikan kalau kau dan Jimin benar-benar masih berpacaran."_

 _"Jadi, dia masih cemburu pada Jimin?"_

 _Namjoon mengangkat bahu, "Kau bisa mengerti, kan, Omega yang sedang hamil bisa jadi jauh lebih sensitif."_

Yoongi menghirup udara dengan lamat-lamat melalui hidungnya, dan menghembuskannya kembali melalui mulutnya. "Baiklah. Kapan kau ingin aku datang? Aku harus mengabari Jimin dulu jika aku pergi ke rumahmu."

"Kau yakin tidak akan mengajaknya?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Dia pasti merasa enggan untuk bertemu dengan istrimu."

Namjoon seolah-olah mengerti akan ucapan Yoongi, " _Okay_. Hari ini, mungkin jam 6 kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu," ia berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon. "Akan aku kabari lagi begitu aku memberitahu Jimin."

Yoongi membuang kaleng kopi yang telah kosong ke dalam tempat sampah, dan berpikir, mungkin jika ia menceritakan soal Chanyeol lagi pada Namjoon, Alpha itu akan membantunya.

* * *

 _4 September 20xx, Seoul_

06.12 p.m

Tempat tinggal yang didiami oleh Namjoon dan istrinya benar-benar mencengangkan Yoongi. Rumah tersebut bertingkat 3, dengan pekarangan cukup untuk ditanami berbagai macam bunga dan pepohonan rindang, dan digenangi oleh sebuah kolam kecil.

 _Benar-benar rumah yang pantas untuk ditinggali oleh seorang CEO_ , batin Yoongi takjub.

Begitu Namjoon memarkirkan mobil BMW i8nya di garasi, dua ekor anjing berjenis _maltese_ dan _American eskimo_ berlari untuk menyambutnya. Sesaat Yoongi tertegun melihat dua anjing tersebut, yang mengingatkannya akan anjing _poodle_ nya, Holly, yang ia tinggalkan bersama keluarganya di Daegu.

Kedua anjing tersebut tidak berhenti menjulurkan lidah dan menggerak-gerakkan ekor mereka dengan senang sewaktu Namjoon berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kalau istriku menawarimu macam-macam, tolak saja, oke? Seharusnya hari ini dia banyak beristirahat karena dia sudah lewat dari waktu prediksi kelahiran yang ditentukan," Namjoon mengingatkan sewaktu ia hendak membuka pintu depan rumahnya dengan mesin pemindai sidik jari, sementara kedua anjingnya masuk melalui lubang surat.

Ruang _foyer_ Namjoon juga benar-benar berkesan mewah, dengan penerangan dari lampu _chandelier_ , sebuah meja dekorasi yang menampilkan foto pernikahannya dengan istrinya, beberapa foto Namjoon sewaktu masih muda. Di dinding terdapat banyak lukisan dan beberapa buah foto yang Yoongi asumsikan sebagai foto keluarga dari entah Namjoon sendiri atau istrinya.

Yoongi menatap sebentar ke barisan foto-foto tersebut. Istri Namjoon—seperti yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang, memang memiliki fitur yang elok dan berwajah menarik. Omega itu berwajah sempurna, dengan bibir ranum, hidung yang tinggi, dan sepasang mata berwarna hitam. Yoongi sempat tertegun, memikirkan bagaimana mungkin Namjoon bisa menyelingkuhi istrinya yang secantik ini (dalam kasus lain, mungkin Yoongi juga bisa memaklumi kenapa Jimin bisa menarik perhatian Namjoon).

"Jin, _jeowasseoyo_ ," panggil Namjoon pada istrinya.

Kalau hanya dengan melihat lewat foto Yoongi sudah menganggap istri Namjoon cantik, maka begitu ia melihat Seokjin secara langsung, kecantikan Omega itu benar-benar sulit diterima oleh kedua mata Yoongi. Apalagi melihat senyuman ramah Omega itu sewaktu ia menyadari keberadaan tamu barunya di rumah.

"Joon, siapa ini? Apa dia kolegamu?" tanya Seokjin ramah, bibirnya mengulas senyuman setelah menerima kecupan dari suaminya.

"Ini adalah Min Yoongi, alias Suga. Salah satu produser dan _rapper_ di perusahaanku," kata Namjoon memberitahu.

Mata Seokjin agak membulat ketika ia mengenal nama Yoongi, "Oh, aku sudah melihat pidatomu di TV beberapa bulan lalu."

Yoongi buru-buru melangkah ke tempat Omega itu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri, "Min Yoongi _imnida_. _Joesonghamnida_ , karena sudah merepotkan datang ke sini untuk malam ini." Mata Yoongi bergerak untuk melihat perut besar istri Namjoon, setengah terpukau dan setengahnya lagi tidak menduga ia akan melihat orang hamil sedekat ini (karena demi apapun, ia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan orang hamil secara langsung kecuali seorang bibinya di Daegu).

"Seokjin, panggil saja aku Jin," kata Seokjin masih mengulas senyum, ia meringis sambil memegangi bawah perut dan bagian belakang punggungnya, seolah-olah bagian perutnya akan jatuh jika ia tidak memeganginya. Omega itu menoleh pada Namjoon, "Apa—Omega bernama Jimin itu—" ia menjilati bibirnya dengan sikap agak enggan.

"Ah, dia tidak bisa datang. Ada urusan lain yang harus diselesaikan dengan orang tuanya di apartemenku," potong Yoongi cepat, berbohong. Ia tidak ingin Jimin terdengar seperti terang-terangan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Seokjin karena kasus perselingkuhannya dengan Namjoon.

Wajah Seokjin kembali melunak, "Kalau begitu, apa mungkin lebih baik aku segera memasakkan kalian makan malam?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot memasak sekarang, Jinnie," kata Namjoon lembut pada istrinya, "Istirahatkan dirimu sebentar. Aku mau mengajak Yoongi ke studio dulu."

Seokjin mengangguk dan Namjoon memberi isyarat pada Yoongi untuk menunggunya sebentar, sementara ia mengantar istrinya untuk duduk di sofa mereka yang terletak di ruang tengah. Yoongi bisa memperhatikan bagaimana Namjoon benar-benar mencintai dan berusaha memberikan perhatian seutuhnya pada istrinya. Alpha itu bertukar beberapa patah kata pada Seokjin, memberi kecupan di perut Omega tersebut, sebelum akhirnya kembali untuk menemui Yoongi.

"Ah, _mianhae_ kalau aku jadi meninggalkanmu sebentar. Istriku tampaknya sedang merasa tidak nyaman saat ini, jadi aku harus menemaninya sebentar," ucap Namjoon sewaktu ia membawa Yoongi menaiki tangga menuju ruang studio pribadinya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Yoongi. Ia membayangkan bulan-bulan ke depannya, saat Jimin hamil tua, ia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Omega itu sendirian di apartemen mereka. Mungkin juga ia akan memutuskan untuk cuti lebih lama sampai anak mereka lahir. Jimin, sebagaimana rajin dan professional Omega itu dapat mengurus dan mengatur kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri, tetap saja Yoongi mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya. Sejak kehamilannya, Jimin mulai sulit menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Apalagi jika nanti kandungannya sebesar Seokjin (walau Yoongi yakin Jimin tidak akan pernah sebesar Seokjin suatu saat nanti)?

Selama Yoongi sibuk memikirkan masa depannya nanti bersama Jimin, ia sudah tiba di studio pribadi Namjoon. Studio pribadi atasannya itu sesuai dengan bayangannya, besar, berisi banyak perlengkapan layaknya studio professional. Di ruangan yang tertutup oleh pintu dari bahan kaca es, Yoongi dapat melihat sebuah _MIDI controller_ , _digital converters,_ meja kerja yang berisi _audio interface, studio monitor,_ sebuah Mac, dan lain sebagainya.

Di dalam studio yang dilapisi oleh _acoustic panel_ dan _bass absorber_ tersebut, ternyata masih ada sebuah pintu yang mengantarkan Yoongi ke gudang arsip—atau lebih tepatnya tempat penyimpanan piringan hitam, CD, dan lain-lainnya.

Namjoon mengarahkannya pada sebuah sudut di mana terdapat banyak piringan hitam dan album-album tua dikumpulkan dalam suatu lemari kayu, "Kurasa lagu ini menarik untuk musik dari drama yang akan kau produseri," ujarnya.

"Hmm, _gomawoyo_ ," Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, berterima kasih. Ia mengikuti instruksi Namjoon untuk mendengarkan rekaman musik yang terbuat dari piringan bermaterial _vinyl_ hitam tersebut. Di tengah-tengah mendengarkan jalinan alunan musik, Yoongi berkata, "Namjoon- _nim_ , kurasa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Namjoon yang sedari tadi menunggu sambil menyandar pada dinding, mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Mengatakan apa?"

Yoongi mematikan pemutar musik piringan hitam, "Chanyeol—" Alpha itu menggigigit bibirnya, "Dia sudah tahu di mana Jimin tinggal."

"Mungkin dia sudah tahu sejak kau memberikan pidatomu itu," kata Namjoon. "Saat kau bilang kau dan Jimin sudah lama menjalin hubungan, mungkin dia langsung berasumsi bahwa Jimin sekarang tinggal bersamamu."

"Masalahnya, dia mengirimkan perlengkapan bayi ke apartemenku."

Namjoon hampir gelagapan mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup secara bergantian, "Bahkan dia mengirimimu perlengkapan bayi? Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau Jimin masih memiliki kemungkinan mengandung anaknya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah pasti dia tahu," geram Yoongi, "Sewaktu berita kau dan Jimin menyebar, dia langsung menelepon ke nomor ponsel Jimin. Menanyakan apakah bayi yang dikandung Jimin adalah anaknya, atau anakmu."

"Ah, Alpha itu—dia benar-benar gila rupanya," Namjoon menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, mengaduh pelan, "Setelah kau mengakui bahwa Jimin mengandung anakmu pun, dia masih terus menerus mengejarnya?" Alpha itu berjalan bolak-balik, kemudian wajahnya teringat sesuatu, "Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadap pembicaraan kalian? Bisa saja kita melaporkannya atas tuduhan _blackmailing_."

"Tidak akan semudah itu tentunya. Kau pasti tahu akan hal itu, _sajangnim_ ," sanggah Yoongi, menolak ide Namjoon. "Kalaupun aku menyerahkan rekaman ini ke pihak hokum, tanpa bukti lainnya, aku tidak bisa menuntut Chanyeol atas tuduhan pemerkosaan."

"Kau benar," sahut Namjoon jengkel.

"Sebenarnya, aku punya satu rencana untuk membuatnya mengaku pernah memperkosa Jimin," kata Yoongi lagi. "Tapi aku takut, justru aku akan mempermalukan nama Jimin. Ia akan dicap tidur dengan beberapa orang Alpha."

"Apa itu?" tanya Namjoon penasaran. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, kalau kau mau mengatakannya."

Yoongi tampak ragu.

* * *

 _4 September 20xx, Seoul_

06.48 p.m

"Kebetulan sekali, makan malam sudah siap," kata Seokjin sewaktu Namjoon dan Yoongi berjalan menuju meja makan. Omega itu, meski dengan perutnya yang sudah sebesar itu, tampak aktif bergerak terus menerus dari dapur menuju ruang makan, sambil membawa beberapa piring berisi makanan. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi, penasaran kenapa orang sekaya Namjoon tidak menyewa pembantu rumah tangga, apalagi di usia kandungan istrinya yang sudah setua ini.

Namjoon setengah berlari menuju istrinya, memapah Omega itu dan langsung membantu membawakan beberapa makanan lainnya ke meja makan, "Jin, sudah kukatakan biar aku saja yang membawakannya. Kau bilang punggungmu sakit, kan?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik, makanya aku membiarkan diriku mengurus ini semua. Toh aku tidak bisa mempercayakanmu kalau menyangkut soal urusan dapur," debat istrinya dengan mulut setengah mengerucut. Ia kembali tersenyum sewaktu melihat Yoongi, "Yoongi- _ah_ , boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Kau duduk saja, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jin— _hyung_ ," kata Yoongi, memilih nama panggilan yang setidaknya sopan untuk Seokjin.

Justru Yoongi merasa sungkan dan membantu Omega itu membawakan berbagai macam makanan yang belum dipindahkan ke meja makan. Ia masih belum terbiasa dijamu seperti ini di rumah atasannya sendiri.

Makan malam berlangsung begitu mereka selesai mempersiapkan semuanya. Namjoon dan istrinya terlihat seperti suami istri yang masih begitu kasmaran satu sama lain. Alpha itu tidak sedikit pun membiarkan istrinya untuk mengambil makanannya sendiri. Sedangkan Seokjin beberapa kali harus membereskan sisa-sisa makanan atau noda yang tidak sengaja disebabkan oleh suaminya (Yoongi tidak tahu kalau Namjoon bisa seteledor itu dalam soal makan). Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Yoongi seperti merasa terasingkan dari suatu keadaan di mana ia tidak boleh berada. Ia juga bertanya-tanya, apakah Seokjin membenci Jimin yang pernah menyelingkuhi suaminya?

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Seokjin pada akhirnya, seolah-olah menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Yoongi merasa kikuk harus melihatnya bermesra-mesraan dengan suaminya di atas meja makan, "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengajak Omegamu untuk makan malam di sini? Dia juga sedang mengandung, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah biasa memasakkan masakan untuk kami. Toh sudah ada orang tuanya di apartemen kami," kali ini Yoongi merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong. Tapi setidaknya ia jujur kalau Jimin pasti tidak akan menunggunya untuk makan malam setelah ia mengabari kekasihnya itu ia akan pergi ke rumah Namjoon.

"Mungkin kau bisa membawakan makanan untuknya. Aku membuatkan beberapa kudapan hari ini, kalau kau mau."

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum sungkan.

"Ah, _gamsahamnida,_ mungkin lain kali saja."

"Aku memaksa. Lagipula…" Omega itu mengernyitkan dahi, seperti berusaha menahan rasa sakit, "Aku sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu itu, mungkin di lain waktu jika memungkinkan."

"Uh, untuk apa?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu," kata Seokjin cepat. Di sebelahnya Namjoon tampak khawatir sewaktu istrinya meringis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jin?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Sepertinya anakmu ini baru saja bangun."

Namjoon mengelus perut istrinya, sementara Yoongi yang duduk di seberang mereka tampak kebingungan harus melakukan apa.

Makan malam mereka berakhir pukul setengah delapan malam. Yoongi dan Namjoon beringsut untuk membereskan makan malam mereka, sementara Seokjin masih mengeluh di atas kursi makan karena tidak diizinkan oleh suaminya untuk ikut membantu membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan makan.

Sewaktu Yoongi hendak membantu Namjoon memberikan istrinya segelas air putih, ia hampir tergelincir oleh sesuatu yang basah di atas lantai. Khawatir kalau ternyata ia mengambil air terlalu banyak sampai-sampai menumpah ruahkan isinya, Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memperhatikan bahwa ia memang baru saja menumpahkan air. Sewaktu ia berbalik, ia melihat perut besar Seokjin dan memperhatikan Omega itu yang ternyata berdiri di sebelahnya. Omega itu berdiri dengan sikap agak canggung sewaktu Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur rasa bersalah.

"Oh, _mianhae hyung_ , baru saja aku mau membawakan air putih, tapi malah tumpah—"

"Kau tidak menjatuhkan apapun, Yoongi- _ah_ ," sela Seokjin dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ia melihat ke bawah, ke celana yang ia kenakan. Yoongi bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sewaktu ia melihat celana yang dikenakan Omega itu sudah setengahnya basah. "Umm, air ketubanku pecah."

Setelah isi pikirannya berubah kosong selama beberapa saat dan langsung kembali panik, Yoongi sesegera mungkin memanggil-manggil nama Namjoon. Namjoon yang sedang sibuk mencuci di dapur kotor, langsung muncul di antara Yoongi dan Seokjin dengan tangan masih dipenuhi oleh busa sabun cuci.

" _Wae yo_? Apa ada sesuatu—" matanya melirik ke bawah lantai yang dipenuhi genangan air dan ke celana Seokjin yang sudah basah, " _Oh, fuck_."

"Cuci tanganmu sebelum kau memegangku, Joon," lirih istrinya pelan sewaktu Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu. "Bawakan aku celana yang baru dan tas persediaan yang sudah kusiapkan beberapa minggu lalu di kamar. Setelah itu antarkan aku ke rumah sakit," Namjoon langsung berlari menuju dapur kotor untuk mencuci tangannya dan melakukan instruksi yang diarahkan oleh sang istri. Sementara itu Seokjin mengalihkan wajahnya ke Yoongi, "Dan kau, Yoongi- _ah_ , bisakah kau membantuku duduk di sofa?"

Yoongi kehilangan kata-kata, tetapi ia mematuhi Seokjin. Dengan hati-hati dan waswas, Alpha bersurai hitam itu membantu Seokjin ke ruang tengah, dan mendudukannya di sofa. Seokjin langsung mencengkeram lengannya sambil mengerang kesakitan. Yoongi bisa merasakan hatinya menciut mendengar Omega yang sama sekali bukan Omeganya sedang berjuang menahan rasa sakit untuk persiapan bersalin. Karena demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!

Waktu seperti berjalan begitu lama sampai akhirnya Namjoon tiba di ruang tengah, dengan rambut agak acak-acakan. Sebuah tas terselempang di bahu kirinya, sementara tangan satunya membawa sebuah celana, dan satu tangannya yang lain membawa sebuah kamera. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak yakin bahwa Namjoon benar-benar hendak membawa kamera ke rumah sakit.

"Berikan celana itu padaku," kata Seokjin sambil setengah mengatur napas. Namjoon hampir terantuk karpet sewaktu ia hendak menyerahkan celana bersih pada istrinya.

Alpha itu bahkan terdengar kalang kabut sewaktu ia menyerahkan kamera pada Yoongi, "Bawa ini. Aku ingin mendokumentasikan kelahiran anakku hari ini!"

"Kau menyuruhku mendokumentasikan kelahiran anakmu?" tanya Yoongi kebingungan.

"Kau tunggu di luar sana, dan bawa kunci mobilku ini," kata Namjoon lagi, memberi perintah padanya. Yoongi hendak memprotes, karena seharusnya begitu makan malam, ia kembali ke apartemennya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin, bukannya malah menunggui Namjoon dan istrinya yang akan bersalin! "Kau yang mengendarai mobil, oke? Aku harus menemani istriku di belakang."

Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa frustasinya, Yoongi pergi keluar rumah Namjoon untuk mengemudikan mobil pria itu. Dua anjing peliharaan Alpha itu tidak berhenti menggonggong, sewaktu mereka mengendus perubahan aroma di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka. Samar-samar, Yoongi bisa mencium aroma lain di sekitar rumah itu. _Ah, sepertinya aku harus minta izin pada Jimin kalau aku akan pulang lebih larut lagi_.

Tidak lama kemudian, Namjoon sudah keluar dari rumahnya sambil memapah istrinya. Ekspresi Alpha itu terlihat lucu kalau Yoongi tidak menangkap rasa cemas di wajahnya.

"Ke mana kita pergi?" tanya Yoongi tepat sewaktu Namjoon membantu istrinya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Rumah sakit Younsei," sahut Namjoon cepat. "Apakah sakit, Jin?"

Seokjin nyaris berteriak pada suaminya, "Tentu saja sakit!"

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Bernapaslah seperti biasa, seperti kata dokter—"

"Diamlah. Aku tahu bagaimana bernapas untuk saat ini, Joon."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya mendengar percakapan di belakang mereka. Baru beberapa saat lalu ia menyaksikan kemesraan di antara keduanya, tapi kini Seokjin sudah hampir meledak-ledak terhadap suaminya.

Perlu sepuluh menit untuk mendengarkan suara teriakan kesakitan yang berasal dari Namjoon ("Jin, tidak perlu mencakar tanganku, _okay?_ "), dan gerungan rendah dari Seokjin, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di pintu masuk rumah sakit. Namjoon langsung menyuruh Yoongi untuk ikut bersama mereka sambil membawakan kamera yang sedari tadi ia kalungkan.

Sepuluh menit lainnya Namjoon harus berdebat dengan perawat jaga karena ternyata ia tetap harus mengisi formulir pasien agar dapat menginap sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Sementara Namjoon sibuk menggerutu sambil mengisi formulir tersebut, Yoongi harus rela membiarkan tangannya diremas kuat-kuat oleh Seokjin.

"O-ooh," Seokjin memejamkan matanya sambil memegangi bawah perutnya, sementara satu tangannya memegang lengan Yoongi, "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf—sudah—hnggh, membuatmu jadi harus ikut menungguiku di sini."

Yoongi memaksa untuk tersenyum, "Eh, bukan apa-apa bagiku, _hyung_." _Sebenarnya masalah, karena aku harus ikut menderita akibat Namjoon-_ nim _._

Seorang perawat, Omega, muncul sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda untuk Seokjin. Namjoon mengekor di belakang petugas, sementara Yoongi berlari dengan tampang sudah muak pada dunia mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Kini ia harus ikut menemani Namjoon dan istrinya di bangsal bersalin kelas satu—di mana hanya orang-orang yang berkepentingan dan memiliki hubungan dengan pasien diperbolehkan masuk (lagi-lagi, Yoongi hanya baru mengenal Seokjin beberapa saat lalu!).

Namjoon menyuruhnya untuk mulai merekam kondisi dan suasana sekitar sebelum anaknya lahir ke dunia, yang dipatuhi oleh Yoongi—meski Alpha itu terang-terangan memasang wajah memberengut tidak senang sewaktu tangannya memfungsikan mesin perekam. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar setelah beberapa menit mulai merekam ekspresi Namjoon dan istrinya satu persatu, menampilkan nama Jimin di layar.

" _Yeoboseyo,_ Jiminie?"

"Hyung, _kenapa kau masih belum pulang? Aku menunggumu dari tadi._ "

Alpha itu tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia belum mengabari Jimin tentang dirinya yang harus menunggui Namjoon dan istrinya yang akan bersalin. "Oh, _ne_ , aku terjebak di rumah sakit karena tiba-tiba saja istri Omega Namjoon- _nim_ akan melahirkan. Aku harus merekam peristiwa kelahiran anak mereka seperti orang bodoh di sini. Padahal bisa saja dia yang merekam kelahiran anak mereka, bukannya malah menyuruhku yang orang asing ini."

Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa cekikikan dari Jimin, " _Begitu rupanya. Jadi, kapan kau akan pulang?_ "

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Bagaimana keadaan di apartemen? Aman? Kau sudah makan malam, kan?"

" _Aku sudah makan sejak jam 6 sore tadi, dan kurasa anak kita sedang tertidur di perutku saat ini. Tidak perlu khawatir. Juga keadaan sejauh ini aman-aman saja. Tidak ada penguntit, tidak ada orang asing masuk ke apartemen._ "

Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega, merasa dadanya terasa lebih ringan, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan menungguku, oke? Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Mungkin aku akan pulang besok pagi."

"Ne. _aku mengerti. Sampaikan salam dan ucapan selamat dariku pada Namjoon-_ sajangnim _—dan istrinya._ "

Seulas senyuman merekah di wajah Yoongi, "Tentu."

Tepat sewaktu ia mematikan telepon, Yoongi mendengar suara langkah kaki disertai bau maskulin seorang Alpha. Ia agak terkejut sewaktu tahu bahwa dokter yang menangani persalinan istri Namjoon adalah seorang Alpha. Namjoon tidak malu-malu untuk menunjukkan rasa cemburu dan keinginan untuk melindungi istrinya dari Alpha lain sewaktu dokter tersebut datang. Sambil duduk dengan sikap menunggu, Yoongi hanya bisa mendengar perdebatan singkat antara dokter, Namjoon, dan sang istri yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Dia sudah pembukaan lima."

"Sudah sejauh itu?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah mengalami kontraksi sejak lama, Jin?!"

"Ahh, bagaimana aku tahu aku sudah mengalami kontraksi sejak kemarin kalau setiap hari aku merasa kesakitan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau melahirkan di dapur?"

"Diamlah, Joon! Aku yang sedang kesakitan sekarang!"

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau tidak diam, aku benar-benar akan melakukan kebiri padamu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Ucapan itu langsung mendiamkan Namjoon.

Yoongi hanya bisa meringis, merasa ngilu mendengar ucapan Seokjin.

Namjoon benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman itu. Setelah membantu istrinya melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, ia benar-benar tidak berhenti memegangi tangan Omega itu, beberapa kali memekik kesakitan ketika istrinya menekan tangannya terlalu kuat, atau ikut berteriak sewaktu istrinya kembali merasakan kontraksi (Yoongi tidak tahu seberapa sakit tangan Alpha itu sewaktu istrinya meremukkan tulang tangannya). Yoongi sudah berada terlalu jauh bersama mereka karena kini ia tidak berani untuk pamit pulang. Namjoon beberapa saat lalu sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Seokjin melalui _video call_ , dan memberitahu Yoongi bahwa ia bisa pulang begitu salah satu dari orang tua mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

Yoongi bernapas lega, merasa tidak sabaran untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan pergi dari tempat yang asing bagi dirinya ini. Tetapi belum sampai jam 12 malam, Seokjin kembali mulai mengeluh tidak nyaman, dan kemudian Namjoon memanggil dokter melalui tombol panggilan.

"Yoongi- _ah,_ aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu karena kau bersedia menemani kami sampai sejauh ini," Yoongi bisa mendengar suara Namjoon seperti memohon padanya, "Tapi karena orang tua kami masih belum ada yang tiba, bisakah kau merekam semua ini? Sepertinya anak kami akan lahir sebelum jam 12 malam."

Yoongi seperti ingin dirinya ditelan bumi, entah ke mana untuk saat itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus merekam semua peristiwa di hadapannya dan melihatnya menjadi sebuah pemandangan berdarah. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi ngilu.

Ia bisa merasakan makanan yang baru beberapa jam lalu disantapnya di rumah Namjoon, perlahan mulai bergerak ke kerongkongannya. Kini dokter sudah memposisikan diri di antara selangkangan Seokjin (terlalu banyak informasi yang dilihat di sini, demi Tuhan!), sementara Namjoon terus setia menunggui istrinya. Alpha itu tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk membisikkan kata-kata berisi dukungan dan menyeka keringat yang mulai bermunculan di tengkuk sang istri. Sementara Seokjin hampir menangis sewaktu Omega itu mulai merasakan keinginan untuk mengejan dengan otot-oto perutnya sambil berpegangan kuat-kuat di lengan suaminya.

Mungkin pemandangan itu akan terlihat mengharukan bagi Yoongi, jika matanya tidak menangkap sesuatu yang menyembul keluar di antara selangkangan Seokjin (bagaimana caranya ia mengalihkan wajah dari pemandangan mengerikan ini sementara ia harus merekam semuanya sendirian? Ah, Yoongi ingin mati saja rasanya). Yoongi bisa mencium aroma pekat bayi, bercampur aroma manis milik Seokjin, dan juga aroma _musk_ milik Namjoon, yang membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Percampuran aroma tersebut membuatnya tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan aroma _cherry_ milik Jimin.

Bayi Namjoon dan Seokjin terlahir ke dunia hanya dalam selang beberapa menit sejak sang ibu mulai mendorong keluar anak mereka. Namjoon langsung menangis sewaktu ia mendengar suara tangisan pertama anaknya—mencium istrinya yang juga sama-sama menangis di sebelahnya, dan Yoongi memanfaatkan momen tersebut untuk merekam ekspresi di wajah Alpha tersebut.

"Chukhahaeyo, _agiga aleumdabneyo_ _!_ " seru sang perawat sewaktu ia menawarkan Namjoon untuk memotong tali pusar anaknya. "Kalian memiliki seorang putri yang sehat!"

Wajah Namjoon terlihat lucu sewaktu Alpha itu menangis keras-keras, melihat putrinya bergerak-gerak di antara kedua tangan perawat. Setelah dibersihkan, ditimbang berat badan dan diukur panjang tubuhnya, sang bayi perempuan mereka langsung diletakkan di atas dada Seokjin. Namjoon dan istrinya langsung mengendus bayi mereka, yang merupakan suatu kebiasaan pasangan Alpha-Beta-Omega untuk memastikan gender kedua anak mereka.

"Alpha, sesuai dugaanku," bisik Namjoon bangga, wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tidak terhingga.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi benar-benar menghembuskan napas lega, ikut senang atas kelahiran putri pasangan Alpha dan Omega di depannya. Dan lega karena setidaknya setelah ini ia akan membiarkan keluarga kecil tersebut menikmati momen-momen kebersamaan mereka.

Seokjin kembali mengaduh kesakitan saat anak mereka mulai menyusu di dadanya—mulai mengejan, dan Namjoon tampak cemas sambil memandangi sang dokter yang menangani kelahiran putri mereka.

"Tenang saja, dia masih berkontraksi untuk persiapan pengeluaran plasenta," sahut dokter menenangkan Namjoon.

"Apa benar itu plasenta? Sepertinya aku melihat kepala lain di antara sana," kata Yoongi tidak yakin di belakang dokter, masih mengarahkan kameranya ke antara dua kaki Seokjin yang kembali terbuka lebar. Setidaknya ia tahu mana yang plasenta dan mana yang merupakan kepala manusia.

Dokter buru-buru memeriksa ulang di antara selangkangan Omega tersebut. Alpha itu tertawa canggung, " _Ne_. Kau benar. Sepertinya masih ada satu lagi yang masih belum keluar."

BRUKK.

Kamera kini beralih ke arah Namjoon yang jatuh terkapar di atas lantai, sementara Seokjin memaki-maki suaminya. Omega tersebut tampak jengkel karena suaminya malah meninggalkannya diselimuti rasa sakit yang tak terhingga sendirian.

"Bangun, Namjoon! Atau aku akan—ooh—"

Sesuatu bergerak keluar di antara selangkangan Seokjin.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan ekspresi di wajahnya yang seperti antara ingin menahan mual dan ingin melarikan diri.

Mungkin untuk seminggu ke depan, Yoongi memutuskan untuk libur dari studio rekaman, agar ia bisa melupakan pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya saat ini.

* * *

 _5 September 20xx, Seoul_

08.22 a.m

Yoongi memutuskan pulang keesokan paginya karena ia tidak tega untuk membangunkan Jimin di tengah fajar. Setelah kelahiran tidak terduga anak kedua Namjoon—seorang putra, keluarga istrinya menampakkan diri dan Yoongi bisa segera pamit undur diri ke apartemennya. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan posisi duduk di area tunggu rumah sakit, bersama keluarga pasien lain yang tengah menunggu kabar anggota keluarga mereka. Ia terbangun pada pukul 7 pagi oleh panggilan dari Namjoon. Penampilan Alpha itu terlihat benar-benar kusut dengan kantung mata yang menggantung di bawah matanya, serta pakaian yang sudah acak-acakan. Tetapi ekspresi bahagia di wajahnya benar-benar menghapuskan kesan lelah pada Alpha tersebut.

" _Mian_ Yoongi- _ah,_ karena aku benar-benar merepotkanmu hari ini. Biar aku yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke apartemenmu."

Masih setengah mengantuk, Yoongi menjawab, "Tidak perlu. Kau harus menemani istrimu dan kedua bayi kalian sekarang."

"Aku memaksa," sahut Namjoon lagi, "Lagipula sudah ada kedua orang tua Seokjin yang menemani."

"Kalian sudah menentukan nama untuk kedua bayi kalian?"

Senyuman di wajah Namjoon membuat pria tersebut terlihat konyol, "Jisoo—untuk putri kami, yang nanti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Alpha. Lalu untuk putra kami, Omega, aku dan Seokjin sepakat untuk menamakannya Minhyun. Kurasa kami sudah merasa cukup dengan dua anak saja setelah ini. Seokjin sangat kelelahan setelah menyusui dua anak kami."

Yoongi hendak mengungkapkan Namjoon tidak perlu sampai panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang rencananya di masa depan, tetapi ia sangat mengapresiasi atasannya tersebut. Setidaknya Yoongi dengan tulus dan ikhlas ikut bahagia melihat kebahagiaan Namjoon. Ia semakin tidak sabaran menunggu kelahiran anaknya.

Begitu Namjoon tiba di depan apartemen Yoongi, Alpha itu berkata, "Kuharap kau mau berbagi kabar bahagia ini dengan Jimin."

"Pasti aku akan melakukannya," Yoongi menutup pintu mobil dan beranjak masuk ke dalam _lobby_ apartemen.

Sewaktu ia mengetuk pintu, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jimin membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia langsung memeluk Jimin, mencium setiap detail di tubuh Omega itu, menghirup aroma manis sang kekasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Tidak lupa ia membungkuk untuk memberi kecupan selamat pagi pada bayi mereka di dalam perut Jimin.

" _Hyung_? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi begini?" tanya Jimin geli, memicingkan mata sewaktu Yoongi mencium lehernya seperti hendak melumat Omega itu bulat-bulat.

"Aku rindu padamu. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya terjebak di dalam rumah sakit dan menyaksikan benda seukuran bola basket keluar di antara selangkangan Omega yang sama sekali bukan Omegaku," kata Yoongi dengan suara setengah merengek dan mengeluh. "Aku benar-benar harus merekam semua kejadian di bangsal persalinan sampai orang tua istri Namjoon- _nim_ tiba."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Sebentar lagi kau juga akan mengalami hal yang sama, _Hyung_."

"Tapi aku hanya rela melewatkan pengalaman tadi kalau kau yang melahirkan, bukan malah menyaksikan istri Omega orang lain."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka?"

"Seokjin- _hyung_ —istri Namjoon- _nim_ , sehat-sehat saja sepertinya," jawab Yoongi, "Tapi kau tidak akan menyangka ternyata justru dia malah melahirkan dua anak."

Jimin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saking terkejutnya dengan ucapan Yoongi, " _Jjinja_?! Namjoon- _sajangnim_ punya anak kembar?! Mereka pasti lucu sekali!"

"Kau menginginkan anak kembar juga, _eo_?"

Jimin menggembungkan pipinya dan menepuk kedua pundak Yoongi, "Tidak lucu, _babo_!"

Yoongi terkekeh, " _Ne, ne,_ aku hanya bercanda!"

Kemudian wajah Jimin kembali berubah cemas, "Lalu—apakah—" ia tampak ragu-ragu, "—apakah istrinya menanyakan tentangku?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, tapi aku berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ada orang tuamu di sini."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Hei, Jiminie?"

" _Ne_?"

"Aku sudah minta izin untuk cuti selama minggu depan. Mungkin kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita bisa jalan-jalan untuk penyegaran? Sudah cukup lama kau tidak pernah keluar dari apartemenku, kan?"

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan gerakan kikuk, seperti bimbang dengan ajakan Yoongi, "Tapi aku masih takut untuk bertemu dengan banyak orang di sana. Bagaimana kalau mereka—"

"Jangan pedulikan apa kata orang-orang," kata Yoongi sambil meraih tangan Jimin, meremasnya, suatu kebiasaan yang ia lakukan jika kekasihnya mulai merasa termangu-mangu, "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, kalau kita melakukannya bersama-sama, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengganggu kita."

Sepertinya kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi membangkitkan kepercayaan diri di dalam raga Jimin, karena raut Omega itu berubah cerah. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu saat mengatakan, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Seoul Land_ lagi? Atau mungkin belanja ke distrik Myeongdong?"

"Tentu," Yoongi mengangkat tangan Jimin untuk memberi ciuman di punggung tangan sang Omega, matanya menyipit oleh seulas senyuman, "Setelah itu kita makan malam di luar."

* * *

 _September 20xx, Seoul_

Hari-hari berjalan dengan normal, seperti yang diharapkan oleh Yoongi jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Setelah kencan mereka beberapa hari lalu di _Seoul Land_ , Jimin mulai kehilangan akan rasa takutnya untuk berkeliaran di tempat umum. Sewaktu mereka pergi ke _Seoul Land_ , beberapa orang penggemar menyadari identitas keduanya. Beberapa di antara mereka meminta foto, dan beberapa lagi memilih hanya menyapa dan membiarkan kedua pasangan kekasih tersebut menikmati waktu untuk berduaan. Meski kencan mereka berjalan dalam waktu singkat karena Jimin yang mudah merasa lelah akibat kehamilannya, Yoongi dan Jimin benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka berduaan menikmati wahana di _Seoul Land_ setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Tetapi ada saat-saat di mana Yoongi tidak berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang dengan sikap waspada, mengedarkan pandangannya, berhati-hati jika ada sosok orang lain yang mengikuti mereka. Entah kenapa, ia tetap merasa seperti mereka tengah diikuti dan dikuntit oleh orang lain.

Saat Yoongi berpikir ia merasa waspada terhadap sesuatu yang tidak perlu dicemaskan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah paket misterius berisi perlengkapan bayi kembali dikirimkan ke apartemennya. Di dalam paket tersebut disertakan sebuah surat dengan inisial nama P. Cy. Yoongi tidak menceritakan tentang kedatangan paket tersebut pada Jimin, dan memilih untuk langsung membuangnya sendiri ke tempat sampah terdekat di kondominium yang ia tinggali.

Lalu beberapa hari berikutnya, sewaktu Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di apartemen seperti biasa untuk kembali mengkomposisikan lagu terbarunya, kembali datang paket berisi perlengkapan bayi yang berasal dari Chanyeol. Jimin langsung meneleponnya sewaktu Yoongi sedang di tengah-tengah merevisi bagian penting dari lagu yang akan ia luncurkan.

Omega itu tampak ketakutan, merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintai di depan apartemennya sewaktu menerima paket dari petugas pengantar paket. Siang itu juga, Yoongi langsung bergegas untuk pulang ke apartemennya, dengan perasaan panik bercampur waswas seperti membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ia tidak berharap akan menemukan Jimin sendirian di apartemennya, dengan pintu terbuka lebar, dan sosok Chanyeol yang menghilang di ujung lorong.

Sesampainya di apartemen, untung saja bayangan buruknya akan kejadian pemerkosaan Chanyeol terhadap Jimin tidak benar-benar terjadi. Pintu apartemennya masih terkunci rapat dari dalam, tapi sewaktu ia berjalan masuk ke lantai di mana ruangan apartemennya berada, ia melihat seorang pria—Alpha, yang samar-samar berbau seperti Chanyeol—berlari menjauh menuju tangga darurat. Yoongi tidak sempat mencegat orang misterius tersebut karena ia segera memencet bel apartemennya, memanggil Jimin.

Jimin membukakan pintu sedetik kemudian, matanya sudah sembab karena menangis ketakutan. Yoongi mencium dahi kekasihnya, membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan Omega tersebut.

"Aku sudah berada di sini, tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

Sore harinya, tepat setelah kejadian tersebut terjadi, Yoongi langsung memeriksa ruang kamera pengawas untuk memastikan bahwa ada orang yang benar-benar mengintai Jimin. Dugaannya benar, karena ia melihat dari beberapa sudut pandang, selama beberapa minggu terakhir, ada orang asing berpakaian hitam-hitam menguntit dari tangga darurat. Orang itu sesekali berkeliaran di depan pintu apartemennya, menunggu. Tetapi untung saja Jimin tidak barang sedetikpun berusaha membuka pintu.

Merasa geram, Yoongi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertindak. Ia meminta Jimin untuk menghubungi Chanyeol secara langsung.

" _A-ani_ , aku tidak mau melakukannya," tolak Jimin mentah-mentah, menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "Aku terlalu takut mendengar suaranya—"

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya, Jiminie, hanya sekali ini saja."

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku? Lalu melakukan hal itu lagi padaku?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu lagi kepadamu," Yoongi berjanji, "Kau hanya perlu meneleponnya, membuat perjanjian akan bertemu di mana. Setelah itu kau bisa menyerahkan semuanya padaku."

Jimin seperti hampir menangis, "Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, _Hyung_. _Jebal_ , jangan paksa aku untuk melakukannya."

Yoongi merasa tidak tega sewaktu ia melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Omega yang dicintainya, hatinya terenyuh perih mendengar permohonan Omega berambut pirang itu. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya," ia mengelus permukaan perut kekasihnya dengan sentuhan lembut, sebelum menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin dengan erat, "Bisakah kau percaya padaku kali ini, Jiminie?"

Kini Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh kepastian, "Aku tidak pernah sedikit pun berhenti mempercayaimu, _Hyung_."

* * *

 _30 September 20xx, Seoul_

07.00 p.m

Semua mata memandangnya sewaktu ia berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran mewah di pinggiran distrik Cheongdam. Beberapa orang memintanya untuk mengambil foto bersama, tetapi olehnya dengan sopan ditolak, mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan. Setibanya di dalam restoran yang dituju, ia duduk di sebuah meja yang dengan sengaja telah dipesankan untuk dua orang.

Satu orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya berjanji akan tiba sepuluh menit terlambat dalam pembicaraan mereka melalui telepon, masih menyisakan waktu untuknya minum _wine_. Ia memesan satu gelas _red_ _wine_ yang hanya cukup untuk dirinya mungkin baginya menawarkan minuman berakohol pada orang hamil, terutama jika orang tersebut adalah Omega yang saat ini kemungkinan sedang mengandung anaknya.

Chanyeol—nama Alpha itu—sibuk melihat ke layar ponselnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga menit. Ada tujuh menit lainnya sampai Jimin tiba untuk makan malam bersamanya hari ini.

Agak mengejutkan memang, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Jimin mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Padahal selama ia yang memulai untuk mengajak Omega itu berkencan dengannya, Jimin tidak akan pernah meresponnya sama sekali. Mungkin saat ini Jimin sedang berkeinginan membuat kesepakatan yang tepat dengannya—misalnya meminta uang tunjangan untuk anak mereka yang akan lahir nanti. Chanyeol tersenyum, membayangkan sebentar lagi ia akan bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya setelah hubungan mereka retak akibat keputusan yang dipilih olehnya.

Jimin, mantan kekasihnya itu, dulu hanyalah seorang pemuda dan Omega biasa yang tinggal di Busan. Jimin sama sekali tidak menarik saat itu. Gembul, berambut hitam, dengan kacamata yang tebal. Justru yang pertama kali jatuh cinta adalah Jimin. Omega itu dengan malu-malu mengajak Chanyeol bertemu di belakang gedung sekolah yang mereka hadiri bersama (di mana Chanyeol adalah kakak tingkat yang popular, dan Jimin—yah Jimin saat itu hanyalah seorang anak biasa yang sama sekali tidak menyita perhatiannya). Chanyeol awalnya ingin menolak pernyataan cinta Omega itu, tetapi sewaktu ia melihat Jimin—dengan penampilannya yang memesona di gedung pertunjukkan sekolah mereka—telah merebut hati Chanyeol.

Jimin sama sekali tidak menarik di matanya, tetapi Omega itu memiliki tubuh yang montok, pemandangan yang cocok untuk dinikmati oleh Alpha manapun. Mereka berhubungan seks beberapa kali setelah beberapa bulan kemudian, dan Chanyeol harus mengakui Jimin benar-benar memuaskan gairahnya di ranjang, berbeda dengan Omega ataupun Beta wanita lainnya yang pernah ia tiduri. Tetapi diam-diam Chanyeol tetap tidur bersama Omega lain, di belakang Jimin, tanpa sepengetahuan Omega tersebut. Dan ketika muncul kesempatan untuk Chanyeol menjadi seorang idola di Korea, ia dengan mentah-mentah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kekecewaan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Omega itu. Ia tidak peduli, karena ia berpikir ia akan bisa menemukan banyak Omega atau Beta wanita yang jauh lebih baik daripada Jimin. Tidak sampai setahun ia di Seoul, Chanyeol sudah dua kali menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Omega dan seorang Beta wanita. Hubungan mereka terjalin singkat karena ia merasa bosan dengan hubungan monoton mereka, ditambah lagi karena ia harus sibuk menjalani latihan rutin sebagai seorang idola.

Lalu muncul Baekhyun, Omega cantik yang sempat mengisi hatinya sampai dua tahun kemudian. Baekhyun jauh lebih cantik dari Jimin, ia harus mengakui, dan juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang tidak kalah menarik. Chanyeol hampir yakin sepenuhnya kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya muncul Jimin di berbagai macam media sebagai salah satu idola baru yang menjanjikan.

Chanyeol benar-benar pangling sewaktu ia melihat Jimin pertama kalinya di TV. Omega itu jadi jauh lebih cantik daripada yang bisa diingatnya. Pipinya yang gembul kini digantikan oleh pipi yang lebih tirus, menonjolkan lekukan wajah yang lebih menarik. Bibirnya yang dulu sudah ranum, kini terlihat semakin menarik dengan polesan warna alami. Sorot matanya juga lebih percaya diri daripada dulu, membuat Jimin berkesan seperti seorang Omega yang dewasa dan juga tentunya lebih menawan.

Chanyeol penasaran. Ia berusaha mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Jimin. Ia pergi berkunjung diam-diam ke perusahaan NJE-C yang sudah jelas-jelas adalah saingan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia ingin bertemu dengan Jimin, merindukan kekasihnya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Sempat beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan Jimin, tetapi Omega itu seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Chanyeol semakin tidak berputus asa.

Obsesinya akan Jimin, semakin memuncak sewaktu ia melihat Jimin menari di atas panggung. Kemampuan Jimin menunjukkan semangatnya untuk menari dan keindahan di setiap lekukan tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya menjadi impian Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus mendapatkan kembali Jimin.

Tetapi kemudian, tanpa sengaja, saat ia menunggu Jimin keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja, ia menangkap Jimin sedang berhubungan seks di balik kerai jendela. Chanyeol tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dengan matanya, tetapi dengan bantuan kamera lensa jauhnya, ia mengambil foto dan mempergoki Jimin sedang berhubungan dengan atasannya sendiri. Perasaan marah dan benci menyelimuti Chanyeol. Ia pergi dari tempat itu dengan hati yang telah tercampur aduk.

Ia membenci Namjoon kala itu, tetapi masih belum cukup berani untuk menyebarkan aib besar tersebut ke publik. Ia masih mencintai Jimin, ia menyadari. Maka Chanyeol hanya diam, berusaha menjauh dari Jimin. Sampai akhirnya Jimin kembali ke kehidupannya, sewaktu ia bertemu dengan Omega itu—sedang bersama dengan orang lain. Saking senangnya melihat Jimin, Chanyeol sampai melupakan kalau ia sedang bersama Baekhyun. Matanya hanya menangkap Jimin saat itu. Baginya, Jimin adalah dunianya. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memiliki Jimin seutuhnya.

Langkah pertama yang ia ambil adalah memutuskan hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis meminta-minta padanya agar terus mempertahankan hubungan mereka, tetapi Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli dengan Omega itu. Tentu saja rumor tentang hubungannya yang sudah terputus dengan Baekhyun langsung menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Chanyeol tidak peduli, karena saat itu di pikirannya hanya ada Jimin. Beberapa kali ia mengirimkan Jimin karangan bunga, atau dengan sengaja menghubungi nomor Jimin yang diketahuinya dari Leeteuk. Jimin tidak pernah merespon—yang kemudian Chanyeol ketahui karena Omega itu menjalin hubungan dengan Alpha lain—seorang Alpha yang selalu tampak tidak ramah dan tidak bersemangat.

Alpha itu—Min Yoongi alias Suga—sepertinya menyadari kalau Chanyeol mengincar kekasihnya. Hampir setiap saat Jimin selalu bersama Yoongi, tidak memberi sedikitpun celah bagi Chanyeol untuk berinteraksi dengan Omega itu. Bahkan mulut tajam dan tangan ringan Yoongi benar-benar menyiutkan nyalinya untuk mendekati Jimin. Sampai suatu hari, ketika ia menguntit Jimin di apartemen pribadi Omega itu yang ditinggali bersama dengan dua orang rekannya yang lain, ia mencium aroma _cherry_ —aroma khas Jimin—menguar di balik pintu. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Omega itu sedang _heat_ , dan ia tidak menyia-nyiakan barang semenit pun untuk beranjak dari apartemen.

Tepat begitu Yoongi pergi meninggalkan apartemen Jimin, keberuntungan seperti berada di tangan Chanyeol. Pintu apartemen tidak terkunci. Dan seperti kehilangan akal pikirannya, Chanyeol menerjang masuk ke dalam apartemen Jimin, menemukan Omega itu dalam keadaan tidak mengenakan pakaian. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana ia langsung memuaskan nafsu dan gairahnya yang membludak begitu ia melihat tubuh indah Jimin menyelinap di dalam pikirannya.

Ia tidak berhenti sedikit pun. Tangannya sibuk menggerayangi setiap inci di tubuh Jimin, dan mulutnya mengeksplorasi semua permukaan kulit yang dapat ia rasakan. Jimin berontak, tapi Chanyeol adalah seorang Alpha dengan tubuh dan kekuatan yang lebih besar. Omega itu bukan apa-apa baginya, apalagi aroma pekat _cherry_ yang menyesaki hidungnya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal pikirannya.

Sewaktu ia memasukkan barang kejantanannya ke lubang kemaluan Jimin, ia hampir-hampir tidak peduli dengan cairan sperma Alpha lain yang membasahi selangkangan Omega itu. Justru ia semakin bersemangat untuk kembali merasakan sensasi sewaktu barang miliknya memasuki lubang kemaluan mantan kekasihnya—yang entah bagaimana masih hangat dan ketat, seperti sewaktu pertama kali mereka berhubungan intim.

Chanyeol yakin Jimin langsung mengandung anaknya saat itu dan beringsut keluar dari apartemen sebelum ada orang lain yang mempergokinya. Tapi ternyata ia malah bertatap muka dengan Yoongi. Ia bisa melihat sebersit rasa marah yang memuncak sewaktu matanya menangkap mata Yoongi. Alpha itu seperti hendak menghajarnya, tapi justru Yoongi berlari ke arah lain untuk memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya.

Seharusnya ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, telah memperkosa Jimin—meski berulang kali Jimin berusaha menghentikannya. Justru ia merasa puas telah mencicipi Omega itu di tengah _heat_ nya tiba.

Tepat beberapa minggu kemudian, ia melihat Jimin dibawa oleh Yoongi dan Namjoon ke sebuah rumah sakit sewaktu menemani rekan satu _band_ untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Dugaannya tepat, Jimin hamil—karena ia melihat Yoongi dan Namjoon keluar dari ruangan spesialis OBGYN. Tentu saja Chanyeol merasa senang—pada akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Jimin—meski dengan cara yang salah.

Tetap saja ia tidak punya celah untuk mendekati Jimin karena kekasih barunya itu—Yoongi, selalu terus bersamanya. Chanyeol harus menemukan cara untuk menjauhkan keduanya, bagaimanapun caranya. Maka hal pertama yang dipikirkannya adalah menyebarluaskan foto Jimin dan Namjoon. Chanyeol berpikir, jika Yoongi tahu Jimin pernah menjalin hubungan dengan atasannya sendiri, Alpha bersurai hitam itu pasti akan langsung meninggalkan Jimin—atau setidaknya dapat merenggangkan hubungan mereka. Dan bukti bahwa hasil dari perselingkuhan mereka yang menyebabkan Jimin langsung hamil, tidak mungkin akan membuat Alpha sesetia apapun merasa sakit hati. Mendapati idenya begitu brilian, Chanyeol langsung menyuruh seseorang untuk menjual foto tersebut ke sebuah media _mainstream_ yang juga sudah terkenal, dan memberitakan hal tersebut secara luas.

Begitu berita perselingkuhan Jimin dan Namjoon tentunya mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Banyak yang mengira Jimin mengandung anak Namjoon, tapi Chanyeol memiliki kepercayaan bahwa justru Jimin mengandung anaknya. Ia merasa puas dengan rencana yang telah dijalankannya. Lalu malam berita tersebut menguar, Chanyeol langsung menghubungi Jimin, pura-pura menjadi tolol dengan menanyakan apakah Jimin mengandung anak Namjoon atau justru mengandung anaknya. Ia tahu Jimin pasti menjawab kalau ia mengandung anaknya. Tak disangkanya yang justru menjawab adalah Yoongi yang langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol merasakan amarahnya telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya di apartemen mewah yang ia tinggali. Bahkan ia mencerca Baekhyun yang sengaja mendatangi apartemennya untuk mengecek keadaan mantan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol benar-benar marah, tidak mengerti bagaimana Yoongi masih terus bersama Jimin. Hari-hari berikutnya ia berusaha untuk melupakan sebagian dari rencananya yang gagal. Tetapi dalam pikirannya ia masih memikirkan Jimin dan juga anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

 _Itu adalah anakku, pasti anakku_.

Lalu beberapa minggu kemudian, menjelang akhir bulan Juli, pikirannya semakin kalut saat ia mendengarkan pidato yang disampaikan oleh Yoongi. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ada kemungkinan lain Jimin justru mengandung anak dari Yoongi sendiri. Pidato tersebut seperti menghantam wajahnya keras-keras, dan Chanyeol meninggalkan acara penghargaan malam itu kembali dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk.

Tetap saja ia tidak peduli. Ia harus mendapatkan Jimin dan mendapatkan anaknya pula. Masalahnya, bagaimana ia memastikan kalau Jimin benar-benar mengandung anaknya?

Dan beberapa hari lalu, telepon itu datang.

Telepon dari Jimin.

Saking terlalu senangnya menerima telepon dari Jimin, setelah beberapa lama kemudian, ia sampai-sampai tidak menangkap nada ketakutan dari Omega itu. Karena pada akhirnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk bersedia bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang, hanya ada beberapa detik lagi sebelum Jimin tiba di sini untuk berbicara padanya. Chanyeol merasa tidak sabaran, karena pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat Jimin dari dekat, bisa melihat anak mereka tumbuh di tubuh Omega yang kini telah memenuhi kepalanya.

Tepat ia berpikir begitu, di pintu restoran muncul seseorang bertubuh pendek—mengenakan _masker_ dan kacamata hitam. Kepala orang tersebut ditutupi oleh sebuah _beanie_ berwarna biru tua. Sewaktu Chanyeol samar-samar mencium bau _cherry_ dari orang tersebut, senyumannya langsung merekah. Jimin sudah berada di satu tempat yang sama dengannya.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," panggil Chanyeol senang. Di sekitar mereka sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitar mereka. "Kau benar-benar datang."

Jimin tidak menyahut, hanya menunjuk pada kursi, seolah-olah bertanya apakah ia boleh duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol buru-buru menarik kursi untuk Omega itu. Meski menurut perhitungannya Jimin seharusnya sudah memasuki bulan ke enam, tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat jelas perubahan di perut Omega itu. Mungkin karena perutnya tertutup oleh jaket tebal yang seharusnya terasa terlalu hangat untuk dikenakan di musim gugur.

"Apa alasanmu ingin bertemu denganku tiba-tiba? Selama ini kau selalu menghindariku," kata Chanyeol menginisiasi percakapan di antara mereka.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Alpha yang memiliki kemungkinan besar adalah ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung," jawab Jimin, suaranya terdengar parau dan serak di balik maskernya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mencopot masker dan kacamata hitammu? Aku merasa janggal kalau tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu itu secara lebih jelas."

Jimin menggeram pelan, " _Aniyo_. Aku tidak ingin pertemuan kita diketahui oleh siapapun."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, kau sudah pasti menerima bingkisan berisi perlengkapan bayi dariku, _eo_?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, " _Ne_. Dari mana kau tahu aku tinggal di apartemen Min Yoongi?"

"Mendengar pidato singkat dari kekasihmu itu, aku langsung berasumsi kalian tinggal bersama, tentunya. Tapi aku masih penasaran, Jimin- _ah_. Sebenarnya kau mengandung anak dari siapa? Anak dariku, Kim Namjoon, atau dari kekasih barumu itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang terlihat picik di wajahnya, "Apa kau tidak ingin mencari tahu siapa ayah dari bayimu itu?"

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku ini Omega jalang, murahan, yang bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa aku tidur," sahut Jimin ketus, "Lebih kau yang mulai duluan. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau yang benar-benar telah menyebar berita kalau aku berselingkuh dengan Kim Namjoon- _nim?_ "

Senyuman terulas di wajah Chanyeol, "Mmm, menurutmu sendiri bagaimana? Kalau seandainya mataku bisa berbicara, mungkin dia akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

Jimin kembali menggeram, "Aku dan Namjoon- _nim_ adalah cerita lama. Dia sudah bahagia bersama istrinya yang sekarang. Dan aku juga sudah menemukan Alpha baru yang bisa membahagiakanku."

"Jadi, kau berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu?"

"Setelah kau memperkosaku? Tentu tidak."

"Aku tidak memperkosamu. Hanya saja baumu itu yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya."

"Bauku? Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai kau bisa mencium bauku yang sedang _heat_?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja saat itu aku kebetulan sedang berada di dekat apartemenmu."

"Bukan kebetulan," suara Jimin terdengar marah, "Karena kau sedang menguntitku saat itu. Benar begitu, kan?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, ingin melihat di mana kau tinggal," Chanyeol membela diri, "Tapi rupanya saat itu kau sedang menghabiskan _heat_ bersama kekasih barumu."

"Lalu saat dia pergi, kau menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemenku," kali ini suara Jimin berubah rendah dan semakin terdengar parau, "Dan kau mengikatku ke kepala tempat tidur. Aku memberi perlawanan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengelak. Kau justru semakin bersemangat untuk menyetubuhiku."

"Kau tidak mengunci apartemenmu. Itu kesalahanmu sendiri."

"Dan kau dengan sengaja berada di sana."

"Lalu apa kau mau bersikeras kalau anak yang kau kandung itu adalah anakku?" Chanyeol setengah mengejek, "Tentu, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku sudah lama ingin bersamamu."

"Kau dulu meninggalkanku, tanpa penjelasan apapun. Sekarang kau malah berbalik mengejarku. Memalukan."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah mendengar ucapan Omega itu, "Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku, Jimin- _ah_. Aku bisa saja membuatmu menyesal telah berkata begitu."

"Justru kau yang harusnya menyesal, telah melakukan pemerkosaan terhadap Omega yang sedang _heat_ , dengan cara menguntitnya seharian."

"Untuk apa aku menyesal kalau aku sudah bisa mencicipi tubuhmu yang indah itu? Apalagi aku tahu anak yang kau kandung itu adalah anakku?"

"Aku tidak ingin anak ini tahu kalau ayahnya adalah orang yang telah memperkosa ibunya sendiri."

"Kalau kau tahu aku sudah memperkosamu, kenapa kau tidak melaporkanku saja, Jimin?"

"Karena aku tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya."

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau harus membiarkan aku melihat anak itu, setidaknya biarkan aku menjadi ayah dari anak yang merupakan darah dagingku sendiri. Jimin, _jebal_."

Jimin tertawa nyaring, kali ini suaranya terdengar benar-benar berbeda dari suara tawa Jimin yang ia kenal. Tawa yang mengejek dan merendahkan, "Siapa bilang aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi ayah dari anak ini? Ayah anak ini hanya ada satu, Min Yoongi. Ialah yang berhak menentukan apakah kau boleh ikut ambil bagian dalam kehidupan anak ini." Omega itu berdiri dari kursinya, hendak pergi. Tetapi Chanyeol menahannya. "Lepaskan aku."

Chanyeol menguatkan cengkeramannya di lengan Jimin, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, sebelum kau mengakui bahwa aku adalah ayah dari anak itu."

Alpha itu tidak menyangka justru Jimin menyentakkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga lepas dari genggaman Chanyeol, "Kau benar-benar tolol, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau masih belum sadar juga?"

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan, " _Mwo_? _Mwo ya_? Apa maksudmu aku belum sadar?"

Jimin menarik _beanie_ dari kepalanya dan menampakkan rambut hitamnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia melepaskan kacamata dan _masker_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Mulut dan mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar-lebar. Alpha itu nyaris berjengit ke belakang kursi sewaktu ia menyadari bahwa di depannya bukanlah seorang Park Jimin, melainkan seorang Alpha seperti dirinya.

Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Min Yoongi.

"M-Min Y-Yoongi?!" serak Chanyeol tergagap-gagap. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang dalam beberapa menit telah ia ajak bicara sebelumnya bukanlah seorang Park Jimin, tetapi seorang Min Yoongi. Pantas saja Jimin terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat begitu berani dan lebih serampangan daripada Jimin yang ia kenal. Untuk aroma tubuhnya yang tidak bisa ia bedakan dari aroma tubuh Jimin, kemungkinan besar Yoongi memanfaatkan pakaian Jimin untuk menutupi aroma tubuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, melihat wajah Yoongi seolah-olah Alpha itu adalah presentasi dari mimpi terburuknya seumur hidup. "K-kenapa kau—"

Pengunjung yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah mereka, kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Yoongi dan Chanyeol. Salah seorang pengunjung berdiri untuk menampilkan wujud aslinya, yang ternyata adalah Kim Namjoon. Seorang lagi maju dan mengambil gambar ekspresi terkejut dan panik di wajah Chanyeol dengan _camcorder_ dari atas ke bawah—dan Chanyeol mengenalnya sebagai Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku hanya perlu bukti yang bisa membuatmu diseret ke ranah hukum, Park Chanyeol. Agar kau bisa berhenti mengganggu Jimin," kata Yoongi dengan nada datar, sarat akan emosi. "Kau pasti tidak akan mengakui perbuatanmu jika sampai aku yang langsung menanyaimu soal ini."

"K-kalian merekamku?!" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya bercampur berang, "Tidak seharusnya kalian menginvansi urusan pribadi—"

"Tentu bisa jika memang diperlukan," ucap Yoongi lagi, menyahut. "Kau pikir dengan bodohnya aku akan membiarkan Jimin menemui orang sepertimu tanpa sepengetahuanku? Pikiranmu terlalu sempit rupanya."

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini!" seru Chanyeol dengan napas pendek, "Bagaimanapun juga, Jimin yang sudah membuatku melakukan ini semua!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyalahkan Jimin?" sela Namjoon. Alpha itu menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan, "Kau yang memperkosanya, dan kau sudah mengakui itu."

Chanyeol menunjuk marah pada Namjoon, "Kau juga, kau dulu berselingkuh dengan Omega itu—"

"Aku mengaku aku memang telah berselingkuh dengannya. Tapi kini kami bahagia dengan masing-masing pasangan kami."

"Umm, mungkin kita bisa bicara dengan baik-baik," kata Jungkook menengahi sambil masih menggunakan _camcorder_ di tangannya, "Banyak orang di sekitar yang memperhatikan kita."

Warna pucat memenuhi wajah Chanyeol begitu ia menyadari orang-orang kini mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. Ia bisa mendengar restoran yang awalnya sepi, mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang sedang berbisik tentangnya. Chanyeol menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang nanar. Kedua tangannya menyentuh lengan Yoongi.

" _Jebal_ , Min Yoongi, jangan sebarkan tentang percakapan kita tadi—"

"Sudah terlambat, kau sudah mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali lagi. Seharusnya kau menyesal dari awal."

Namjoon membantu Yoongi, "Kalau kau ingin mencari bantuan, mintalah dari perusahaan kau bekerja."

Chanyeol masih belum menyerah, ia meminta-minta pada Yoongi dan Namjoon, tapi keduanya bersama Jungkook, telah pergi meninggalkan restoran, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terduduk tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Yoongi menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sambil menepi di trotoar. Di belakangnya, Namjoon dan Jungkook mengikuti. Kedua-duanya tersenyum setelah melakukan apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Yoongi.

"Tidak kusangka rencanamu berhasil, Yoongi- _ah_ ," kata Namjoon pada Yoongi.

"Tentu saja berhasil. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Jimin sendirian ke restoran bersama Alpha brengsek sepertinya."

"Kita akan kemanakan rekaman video pengakuan Chanyeol setelah ini?" tanya Jungkook sambil menimang-nimang _camcorder_ di tangannya.

"Kirim saja ke perusahaan SM," ujar Yoongi, "Dan sisanya ke kepolisian. Biar mereka yang mengurus."

"Kau tidak akan menyebarkannya ke publik?" tanya Namjoon penasaran. "Setidaknya publik butuh tahu yang sesungguhnya. Apalagi Jimin butuh keadilan."

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak perlu. Toh aku ingin tetap menjaga privasi Jimin." Alpha itu kemudian berbalik menghadap Namjoon dan Jungkook, "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian, sudah membantu dalam menjalankan rencana barusan. Tanpa kalian, sepertinya akan sulit melakukan ini semua."

Namjoon menepuk bahu Yoongi, "Tidak masalah. Aku banyak berhutang budi padamu."

Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Yoongi.

Mereka berpisah di perempatan; Namjoon kembali pada keluarga kecilnya, Jungkook kembali ke apartemen sekaligus menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung dan teman-teman mereka, dan Yoongi—tentu kembali pada Jimin untuk mengabarkan tentang kejadian hari ini.

Ia tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah, untuk kembali bertemu Jimin dan mengatakan bahwa sekarang keadaan akan baik-baik saja, bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang dapat mengganggu mereka. Juga ia tidak sabaran untuk berkasih-kasihan dengan Omega itu, sambil berbicara dengan anak mereka yang dalam beberapa bulan ke depan akan terlahir ke dunia.

Yoongi mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya, mengetik nama Jimin, dan mulai menelepon. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa binar di hatinya sewaktu ia mendengar suara kekasihnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Jiminie. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu? Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan penulis** :

Saya bohong kok kalau di bagian sebelumnya saya baru akan update kalau sudah 120 review, soalnya sebenernya bagian 9 udah kelar dari awal haha. Bagian 10 dan satu epilog juga sebenernya sudah selesai, tinggal mau nentuin saya publishnya kapan.

Kalian tahu tidak, kalau sebenarnya saya udah merencanakan dari awal mula fanfic ini anak NamJin bakalan kembar. Bermula dari saya sekadar iseng mencari nama Jin, lalu malah muncul Minhyun _Wanna One - N'uest_ dan Jisoo _BlackPink_ —yang kata netizen mirip sama Jin. Mereka memang tidak pernah berinteraksi sih, tapi sepertinya lucu kalau saya membuat mereka jadi anak Jin haha. Bayangkan saya harus menunggu 9 bagian sampai bisa merealisasikan hal itu :"D

Juga untuk anak dari Jimin, saya juga sudah menentukan dari awal anaknya dia itu siapa. Ada yang bisa tebak? Yang membaca Love Makes Us Begin Again mungkin udah bisa nebak (promosi terselubung haha)…

Dan akhirnya… Tinggal satu bagian lagi. Kenapa cuma 10 bagian? Karena saya ga sabaran, jadi kalau udah kepanjangan pasti saya akan malas melanjutkan. Plus saya kurang suka fanfic yang bertele-tele—(apalagi pas baca fanfic sendiri bikinan jaman baheula rasanya pengen mati aja), makanya kalau saya update cerita series pasti biasanya di atas 3000 words (bohong deh, saya emang suka nulis aja haha). Yang menebak Chanyeol pelakunya, kalian benar. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelumnya Chanyeol tuh stalker (saya tahu dia sebenarnya orang yang baik-baik kok )

Semoga yang membaca fanfic ini; yang sedang menyelesaikan skripsi, yang sedang UAS, yang sedang UN, semua urusannya dilancarkan yah. Saya tahu bagaimana penderitaan menjalani itu semua, apalagi sambil menunggu update konser fanmeet BTS di Jepun, plus Vlive Jungkook hueee :"(

Makasih banyak yang udah mereview, memfavorite, dan memfollow fanfic ini! _You guys are the best_!

 **Yang telah mereview di bagian cerita sebelumnya:** jinkim499, nicelline, ChientzNimea2Wind, Euphoria, YMlove, M2M, KIMkimmi00, itsathenazi, ChiminsCake, Linkz account, LittleOoh, Minimini SyugaMin, noSugaFree, MinPark


	10. Chapter 10

_17 November 20xx, Seoul_

09.10 p.m

" _Hyung_ , anak kita bukan bantal."

"Ssh, Jiminie, aku sepertinya baru merasakan anak kita meninjuku."

"Mungkin dia kesal karena kau menidurinya seperti bantal."

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengulas sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan sewaktu ia merasakan anak mereka kembali meninjunya di dalam perut Jimin, "Kau pasti bisa merasakannya, kan, Jiminie? Dia tidak bisa berhenti diam kalau aku berada di dekatnya!"

Jimin pura-pura jengkel, "Makanya karena kau terus berada di dekatku, anak ini sama sekali tidak pernah tidur," tetapi wajahnya kembali melunak sewaktu melihat perut buncitnya yang terekspos, bergerak-gerak sewaktu tangan Yoongi tidak berhenti menyentuhnya. "Aku penasaran, sewaktu dia lahir nanti, apakah dia akan berisik sepertimu…"

"Ada dua Min Yoongi di dalam apartemen bukanlah hal yang buruk," bisik Yoongi, masih terpana dengan gerakan anak mereka di dalam perut Jimin.

Sudah hampir dua minggu sejak ia mengkonfrontasi Chanyeol untuk mengakui tindakan pemerkosaan yang ia lakukan pada Jimin, dan kini kehidupan mereka telah kembali tenang. Tidak ada lagi pengiriman paket dari Chanyeol, tidak ada telepon misterius, tidak ada rumor yang membayangi hidup mereka. Yang ada hanya rasa antusias menunggu kelahiran anak yang mereka nanti-nantikan. Setelah mereka membuka sisi gelap Chanyeol, kini SM memberhetikan _rapper_ sekaligus actor tersebut selama dua tahun ke depan (meski media tidak memberitahukan publik alasan di balik _hiatus_ nya Chanyeol selama dua tahun ke depan).

Mendekati hari-hari persalinan anak mereka, Jimin dan Yoongi telah membuat kesepakatan jika anak mereka lahir nanti, keduanya akan tetap berkarir seperti biasa. Jika ada jadwal yang memberatkan Jimin, mereka akan meminta bantuan orang tua Jimin di Busan untuk merawat anak mereka. Jimin tidak ingin meminta bantuan _babysitter_ , khawatir kalau anak mereka tumbuh besar nantinya justru ia malah terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang lain, bukannya dengan anggota keluarganya sendiri. Juga begitu anak mereka lahir, Yoongi memikirkan kalau Jimin akan terus tinggal bersamanya—dan mungkin, suatu saat nanti, jika keduanya sudah siap, mereka akan melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan.

Berbicara tentang pernikahan, Yoongi tidak pernah menanyakan lagi pada Jimin. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini, mengingat anak mereka tidak akan lama lagi lahir, Yoongi berpikir mungkin sudah seharusnya mereka mengikat jalinan hubungan yang lebih serius lagi.

"Hei, Jiminie," panggil Yoongi, matanya tidak lepas dari perut Jimin.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kau mulai memakai nama keluargaku?"

* * *

 **A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Bagian 10**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, typos (mungkin akan banyak di chapter ini), karakter boyband lainnya.

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, KookV

* * *

 _18 November 20xx, Seoul_

10.31 p.m

"Jimin bilang kalau dia sepertinya sudah siap untuk mengambil nama keluargaku," kata Yoongi pada Namjoon sewaktu mereka berdua pergi untuk minum-minum di bar.

Namjoon memasang wajah terperangah, hampir-hampir menyemburkan bir yang ia teguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menanyakannya langsung. Dan dia bilang, kenapa tidak?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa Jimin terlalu muda untuk menikah? Kukira kalian mau mengejar karir terlebih dahulu setelah anak kalian lahir."

"Tapi anak kami butuh keluarga yang lengkap, butuh sosok orang tua yang bukan hanya sekadar sepasang kekasih ataupun hanya sekadar teman tidur."

Namjoon terlihat berpikir, "Sebenarnya itu terserah pada kalian. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian membuat keputusan yang salah. Sepertinya masih terlalu cepat untuk kalian menikah, apalagi jika kalian masih belum sepenuhnya siap membina rumah tangga," matanya tampak menerawang ke langit-langit, "Seperti misalnya aku dan Seokjin, meski kami sudah menikah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, pasti selalu ada masalah yang terjadi di antara kami. Bahkan masalah pelik yang tidak pernah kami temui sewaktu kami masih sebatas Alpha-Omega tanpa ikatan perkawinan resmi. Hubungan yang mengikat justru lebih banyak godaan yang perlu kalian lewati."

"Aku tidak akan sepertimu yang menyelingkuhi istrimu sendiri," sahut Yoongi yakin, "Selama ini, Omega yang benar-benar menyita perhatianku hanyalah Jimin."

"Mungkin sekarang kau bisa berpikir begitu, tapi kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti."

Yoongi memasang muka masam.

"Kalaupun kau bilang begitu, aku akan tetap mengajaknya menikah tahun depan."

"Heh, bukannya tahun depan masih lama?"

"Jadi, sekarang kau setuju kalau aku menikahi Jimin lebih cepat?"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku, Yoongi- _ah_. Aku tetap mendukung hubunganmu dengan Jimin, kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Alpha bersurai coklat tersebut sambil tersenyum lepas, menampakkan deretan giginya rapi dan berwarna putih tulang. "Tapi sebaiknya kau juga membicarakannya dengan orang tuamu dan orang tua Jimin. Mungkin mereka bisa memberikan masukan."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Apabila kami jadi menikah, kau akan keberatan menjadi pengiring pengantin Alpha?"

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menawarkan posisi itu padaku. Bagaimana dengan Heechul? Kurasa dia juga pantas mendapatkannya."

"Dia akan tetap di daftar utama sebagai pengiring pengantin Alpha, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Daripada kau berbicara soal pernikahan, kau sama sekali belum mengklaimnya sebagai milikmu. Setidaknya tandai dia dulu sebelum dia malah direbut oleh Alpha lain—yang mungkin lebih bejat daripada seorang Park Chanyeol."

Sesuatu di dalam otak Yoongi seperti berdenting sewaktu Namjoon mengingatkan hal tersebut. Ia menjetikkan jarinya, " _Aigoo_! Kau benar! Aku sama sekali belum mengklaimnya! Mungkin aku harus membuat catatan apa saja yang harus kulakukan awal Desember nanti."

Namjoon menegak birnya sampai kosong, "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau tidak keberatan," kata Namjoon memijat ujung tulang hidungnya, merasa mulai mabuk, "Istriku mengajakmu makan malam. Tapi kali ini ia ingin kau membawa serta Jimin."

"Rupanya dia masih penasaran dengan Jimin, _eo_?"

"Pemikiran yang bagus menurutku, karena setidaknya kita perlu mempertemukan mereka, setelah aku berselingkuh di belakangnya dengan Jimin," Namjoon bersandar di punggung sofa, "Aku juga perlu Jimin meyakinkan Seokjin kalau sudah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Apalagi Seokjin sudah cukup mengenalmu, jadi tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Kalau istriku bereaksi berlebihan, kau bisa menghentikannya."

Yoongi ikut bersandar ke sandaran sofa yang empuk dan terisi oleh dakron, kepalanya ikut lunglai ke belakang. "Hmm, baiklah, aku akan menanyakan soal ini pada Jimin. Kurasa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya sudah lebih lepas daripada biasanya."

" _Ne_ , siapa tahu juga anak-anak kita suatu saat nanti akan berteman. Setidaknya kita harus mulai dengan mendekatkan kedua pasangan kita terlebih dahulu."

"Jangan sampai mereka menjodohkan anak kita."

"Pfft," Namjoon menahan gelak tawanya, "Hal itu tidak dapat dapat kita hindari sepertinya."

Mereka minum sampai lupa untuk pulang ke keluarga masing-masing.

* * *

 _20 November 20xx, Seoul_

05.22 a.m

Hal pertama yang dilihat Yoongi di pagi hari adalah wajah Jimin. Omega itu sudah terbangun dari tidur dan kini terduduk di atas tempat tidur di sebelah Yoongi. Kedua alisnya tampak tertaut di tengah-tengah, matanya menyipit, dan ia giginya bergemeletuk menahan bibir bawahnya. Yoongi melihat kekasihnya sedang menahan rasa sakit, karena tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap perutnya yang sudah sebesar bola basket, sementara tangan satunya berusaha menyesuaikan kondisi yang pas untuk sandaran punggung yang akhir-akhir sering ia keluhkan terasa pegal.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Yoongi agak cemas, melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Jimin, "Kita bisa ke dokter sekarang—"

" _Ani_ —" Jimin menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan lega sewaktu rasa sakit di wajahnya seperti memudar, "Sewaktu pemeriksaan kita yang lalu, Choi- _uisanim_ bilang ini hanya kontraksi palsu untuk persiapanku bersalin nanti. Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan."

"Kau serius?" Yoongi masih terdengar tidak yakin.

"Sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi, _Hyung_ ," sahut Jimin sambil mengulas senyuman.

Yoongi ikut tersenyum lega. Ia berusaha kembali tidur sewaktu melihat Jimin beringsut untuk pergi ke kamar mandi—suatu kebiasaan baru yang harus Omega itu jalani setelah usia kandungannya semakin tua. Ketika ia kembali dari kamar mandi, Yoongi langsung kembali membuka matanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Jimin seperti hendak menertawakan pertanyaan Yoongi, "Pergi ke dapur, _babo_ , untuk memasakkanmu makan malam. Juga membereskan tempat ini. Kau sama sekali tidak mau membantuku membersihkan apartemen."

"Bukannya aku sudah cukup sering membereskan tempat tidur, meja ruang tengah, dan membuang sampah, _eo_?"

"Kau tidak cukup rapi untuk membereskan tempat tidur, _hyung_ ," cerca Jimin.

Yoongi bergerak dari tempat tidur untuk menahan pergelangan tangan Omega itu dan menariknya dengan perlahan kembali ke tempat tidur, "Kita sama sekali belum pernah bersenang-senang selama beberapa minggu. Kau tidak akan membiarkanku menderita begini karena belum mencicipi tubuhmu sama sekali, kan, Jiminie?"

" _Hyung_? Kau bercanda, kan?" Omega itu menunjuk ke perutnya yang besar, "Kau masih mau menginginkanku dengan perut sebesar ini?"

"Hmm? Aku tidak melihat letak perbedaannya di mana, kau yang sedang hamil atau tidak hamil."

Wajah Jimin langsung merona merah, "Jangan mulai lagi—"

"Sekali ini saja, Jiminie—"

Jimin merapatkan kedua permukaan bibirnya, tampak berkontemplasi dengan pilihan untuk mengikuti keinginan Alpha berambut hitam tersebut atau tidak. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan dengan hati-hati mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Omega itu menggelinjang geli sewaktu Yoongi mulai menciumi bagian tengkuk lehernya yang terekspos, "Eww," ucapnya setengah bercanda, "Aku lupa kau sama sekali belum menyikat gigi pagi hari ini."

"Tetap saja kau menyukai bau mulutku di pagi hari, kan," balas Yoongi, masih ikut bergurau. Dengan penuh perhatian, Alpha itu membantu Jimin untuk duduk di antara kedua kakinya, sambil menyokong perut besar Jimin dengan sebuah bantalan. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini—aku menandaimu?"

Mata dan mulut Jimin membulat, sedikit tidak menduga-duga ucapan Alpha itu, "Kau serius mau melakukannya, _Hyung_? Butuh komitmen besar—"

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupku denganmu," bisik Yoongi ke telinganya. Tangannya yang besar dan berbarik-barik mengusap tengkuk leher Jimin, dan tangannya yang satu lagi memijat titik sensitif di punggung Omega itu. Jimin mengerang, menahan napas, dan kembali mengerang sewaktu tangan Yoongi bergerak turun memijat bagian bawah punggungnya yang selalu terasa sakit karena terus-menerus menahan beban berat anak mereka. Yoongi meletakkan wajahnya tepat di cerukan leher Omega itu, berbisik, "Katakan kalau kau ingin menjadi milikku, Jiminie."

Jimin meremas kedua bahu Yoongi, "Umm—aah, _H-hyungiee—_ " panggil Jimin sambil memejamkan matanya, seluruh tubuhnya seperti bergetar oleh rangsangan seksual yang diberikan oleh Yoongi, " _J-jebal—jebal…_ Jadikan aku milikmu—"

Yoongi menggigit tengkuk leher Jimin yang terekspos dengan mudahnya, mengisap sedikit darah yang muncul di sana, sementara Jimin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Yoongi. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa detik, saling menghirup aroma masing-masing, menunggu. Sedikit aneh bagi Yoongi duduk dalam posisi seperti ini, dengan anak mereka mengganjal di antara mereka. Tetapi ia tahu Jimin menikmati keadaan sekarang ini.

Jimin meremas tangan Yoongi, mengerang dan melenguh, dan memejamkan mata saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru menyentuh permukaan lehernya, tertanam dalam-dalam di sana.

Yoongi baru melepaskan gigitannya saat ia merasakan tendangan di bagian dadanya. "Anak ini tampaknya mulai jengkel karena kita terlalu lama di posisi ini, _eo_?" Yoongi terkekeh agak geli saat merasakan anak mereka kembali menendangnya dari dalam perut Jimin. "Apa kau kesal karena _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ terlalu lama menyesakimu?" ia bertanya pada anaknya di dalam perut Jimin.

"Dia baru saja bangun," kata Jimin pelan, "Atau kau mungkin merasa senang karena kami pada akhirnya bisa bersama-sama untuk seterusnya?"

"Bisa saja karena kau tidak sabaran untuk keluar, _eo_?"

Jimin memukul bahu Yoongi, "Dia belum saatnya untuk keluar sekarang, _Hyung_!"

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, "Tapi aku tidak sabaran untuk melihatnya terlahir ke dunia. Aku tidak sabaran untuk bisa menggendongnya," tangannya bergerak menyusuri permukaan perut Jimin. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sewaktu membayangkan kembali Jimin yang selalu mengomelinya karena Yoongi tidak berhenti mencekoki anak mereka dengan iringan-iringan musik yang ia buat. Tetapi begitu Yoongi melatunkan musik klasik dengan _keyboard_ listrik di ruang kerjanya, Jimin sama sekali tidak akan memrotesnya. "Siapa tahu aku bisa sesegera mungkin mengajarinya untuk bermain musik."

"Atau mungkin dia akan lebih tertarik untuk menari. Bisa aku rasakan dari bagaimana dia bergerak aktif di dalam sini."

"Atau mungkin pemain bola, hmm."

Jimin mengubah posisinya, menyandarkan kepala dan punggungnya di cerukan leher dan dada Yoongi, sementara Alpha itu mengusap perut Jimin dan memijatnya di beberapa tempat dengan hati-hati, "Jiminie, bagaimana kalau menurutmu kalau kita pergi ke rumah Namjoon- _nim_?"

"Uh—aku masih belum siap bertemu dengan istrinya, _Hyung_ …"

"Kau takut dia akan membencimu?"

"Bukankah sudah pasti dia membenciku? Aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan suaminya—"

"Tapi kau sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kan?" Yoongi melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kau tidak bisa memberinya penilaian jika kau sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Jin- _hyung_."

Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin menggembungkan pipinya, "Jadi kau sudah memanggil istrinya dengan nama panggilan sendiri?"

"Jiminie… Kau tidak merasa cemburu, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Dia sudah punya Namjoon- _sajangnim_ saat ini—"

"Lihat pipimu," Yoongi menusukkan ujung telunjuknya ke pipi Jimin dengan gemas, "Kau selalu melakukan hal ini kalau kau kesal."

" _Andwae, andwae_ , aku sama sekali tidak kesal."

"Jadi kau bersedia untuk bertemu dengannya?" Yoongi bertanya lagi.

Jimin terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia memejamkan matanya, sedikit menikmati sentuhan lembut di perutnya, "Mungkin untuk sekali ini saja, kalau kau juga ikut."

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut," ia mencium bahu Jimin dengan lamat-lamat dan mencium bekas gigitan yang telah ditinggalkannya di leher Omega itu, "Aku akan menghubungi Namjoon- _nim_ setelah ini, memberitahu kalau kau bersedia pergi."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia malah membenciku setelah melihatku?" keluh Jimin, masih terdengar belum yakin seratus persen dengan keputusannya sendiri.

"Tidak akan. Kalian berdua pasti akan berteman baik. Aku jamin itu."

* * *

 _21 November 20xx, Seoul_

05.30 p.m

Ucapan Yoongi sehari yang lalu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan rasa tegang dan panik di dalam aliran darahnya. Justru begitu mobil Yoongi tiba di depan rumah Namjoon, Jimin bisa merasakan otot perutnya seperti kembali mengeras, dan anak di dalam perutnya mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sewaktu Yoongi membantunya keluar dari dalam mobil, Jimin bisa merasakan punggungnya berkedut-kedut ngilu, seperti merasakan kegelisahan di hatinya.

Melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah Omega itu, Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Jimin, membantunya untuk berjalan sekaligus memberi usapan agar Omega itu setidaknya merasa lebih tenang.

"Kontraksi palsu lagi?" tanya Yoongi, merasakan dirinya mulai khawatir, "Atau kau hanya merasa cemas?"

"Dua-duanya," jawab Jimin sambil menaiki undakan tangga di depan rumah Namjoon dengan hati-hati. "Kurasa aku masih merasa cemas kalau-kalau istrinya membenciku."

"Tidak akan, Jiminie," kata Yoongi meyakinkan.

Ia memencet bel rumah kediaman Namjoon dan berbicara untuk memastikan melalui mesin intercom. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka lebar untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Seperti sebelumnya, Yoongi disambut oleh dua anjing peliharaan Namjoon dan istrinya. Kedua anjing yang berbeda jenis tersebut tampak penasaran dengan Jimin dan tidak bisa berhenti mengendus perut Omega tersebut. Ketegangan yang dirasakan oleh Jimin sebelumnya tampak mulai berkurang sewaktu Yoongi melihat senyuman cerah menghiasi wajah Omega yang ia cintai.

Namjoon menyapa mereka tepat di depan pintu masuk. Alpha bersurai coklat tersebut tampak lusuh dalam balutan _sweater_ berwarna _prussian blue_. Sebelah tangannya sedang menggendong seorang anak bayi yang sudah berusia kurang lebih sebulan. Ia tersenyum ramah saat mendapati Yoongi dan Jimin berdiri di depan rumahnya, "Ah, ternyata benar kalian sudah datang. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, silahkan masuk!"

Yoongi menyerahkan satu bingkisan berisi buah-buahan pada Namjoon, " _Gamsahamnida_ telah menjamu kami untuk makan malam, Namjoon- _nim_."

"Tidak masalah," Alpha itu menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya dengan lembut. Sewaktu matanya menangkap wajah Jimin, ia menawarkan senyuman yang paling ramah, "Oh, _Chim_. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kau tampak sehat-sehat saja, _eo_?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Namjoon terdengar tulus dan sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan nada canggung. Jimin merasakan dirinya berubah lega, "Kau juga, Namjoon- _nim_. Tampaknya kau sangat cocok menjadi seorang _Appa_."

Namjoon tertawa renyah, "Begitulah, walau beberapa hari ini aku dan Seokjin sama sekali tidak bisa tidur di malam hari karena harus menidurkan anak-anak ini." Ia membawa Yoongi dan Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan tengahnya.

Jimin merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup sewaktu ia melihat seorang Omega—bersurai hitam dan berwajah begitu cantik, yang pastinya adalah istri Namjoon—sedang menyusui anak mereka yang lain sambil bersandar di atas sofa. Omega itu terlihat setengah mengantuk sewaktu Namjoon dan yang lain menghampirinya di ruang tengah, membuat Jimin sedikit terpukau dengan wajah Omega itu yang tetap rupawan meski ia sedang kelelahan.

"Jin, mereka sudah tiba."

Seokjin langsung menoleh pada Yoongi dan Jimin. Sudut-sudut mulutnya tertarik membentuk senyuman, "Ah. _Oeseo osipsio_." Dengan hati-hati ia membangunkan diri dari sofa setelah kembali menyelipkan putingnya yang sudah berhenti dihisap oleh bayi di gendongannya ke dalam baju. " _Mian_ kalian tiba di sini dan harus melihat rumah kami masih berantakan begini."

"Tidak masalah, kami memakluminya," kata Yoongi dengan sopan sambil melirik sedikit-sedikit ke perut Jimin.

Jimin masih berdiri dengan agak canggung di sebelahnya sampai Seokjin memaksa mereka untuk duduk. Omega yang lebih tua itu sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan Jimin ataupun terang-terangan melemparkan ucapan sarkastik, justru ia bersikap normal seolah-olah tidak pernah ada sesuatupun yang terjadi antara Jimin dengan suaminya. Setelah menidurkan anak mereka, Namjoon dan Seokjin membawa kedua anak mereka ke dalam buaian yang berbentuk keranjang yang mereka tempatkan di atas tikar berwarna-warni menyerupai rangkaian _puzzle_.

"Hmm, mereka kembar, tapi wajah mereka terlihat berbeda sekali," kata Yoongi sambil mempelajari satu persatu fitur kedua anak Namjoon dan Seokjin. "Kalau tidak salah, kalian menamai mereka Jisoo dan Minhyun, kan?"

Senyuman lebar di wajah Namjoon menyiratkan kebanggaan seorang ayah pada anak-anaknya yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia. Ia menunjuk ke arah dua anaknya satu persatu, "Anak kami yang pertama, perempuan dan seorang Alpha, bernama Jisoo. Dan anak kami yang kedua, laki-laki dan Omega—kami menamainya Minhyun."

"Mereka berdua sangat mirip—Jin- _hyung_ ," Jimin ikut terpesona oleh penampakan dua makhluk kecil yang kini tertidur di dalam keranjang buaian. "Tapi bentuk wajahnya, kurasa mereka mengikuti Namjoon- _sajangnim_."

Jimin mengira Omega yang lebih tua itu akan mengacuhkannya, tapi justru Seokjin tampak senang dengan ucapan Jimin. Ia menepuk pundak suaminya dengan agak keras, "Kau dengar apa yang dia katakan? Jisoo dan Minhyun mirip denganku!"

Namjoon menutupi wajahnya, merasa agak malu dengan sikap istrinya, "Tentu, _jagiya_. Mereka mirip denganmu. Kau yang melahirkan mereka."

"Ah, benar," Seokjin tiba-tiba berdiri dari atas tikar. "Aku lupa membuatkan kita makan malam," ia hendak bergegas ke dapur. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan setengah membungkuk pada Jimin yang sedang duduk di atas tikar, "Jimin- _ah_ , kalau kau tidak kesulitan, mungkin aku perlu bantuanmu untuk memasak di dapur?"

Jimin tertegun mendengar ajakan Seokjin yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Selang berapa detik kemudian, Jimin mengangguk dengan agak malu-malu, "Sama sekali tidak, _hyung_."

Namjoon dan Yoongi saling berpandangan di sebelahnya, melihat Jimin berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati mengikuti Seokjin ke dapur.

Dapur mereka dua kali lebih besar daripada dapur di apartemen Yoongi. Ada sebuah meja _island_ di tengah-tengah yang dilengkapi dengan bak cuci dan meja bar. Perlengkapan memasak tertata rapi di bawah kabinet teratas. Sebuah kulkas dengan dua pintu, sepasang _microwave_ dan oven listrik terpajang di dinding dapur. Benar-benar seperti sedang memasuki dapur idaman yang hanya bisa Jimin lihat di TV ataupun di majalah-majalah desain kontemporer lainnya.

Jimin membantu Seokjin memotong-motong bahan-bahan makanan, sementara sang Omega yang bertugas sebagai tuan rumah menyibukkan diri dengan mengambil peralatan masak yang dibutuhkan. Suasana di dalam dapur hening, hanya ada suara ketukan ujung landai pisau yang menghantam permukaan talenan dan suara dentingan dari peralatan masak yang dipersiapkan oleh Seokjin. Bahkan Yoongi dan Namjoon yang seharusnya berada di ruang tengah, kini sepertinya sedang pergi ke halaman belakang—entah sedang mengobrolkan apa.

Kemudian suara Seokjin memanggil Jimin—sedikit mengagetkan Omega yang lebih muda, "Jimin- _ah_ , bisakah kau membawa sayuran yang telah kau potong ke sini?"

Jimin mengikuti instruksi Seokjin dengan sikap agak canggung. Seokjin kembali mendiamkannya, sampai Omega bersurai hitam itu kembali mengajaknya bicara, "Kau pasti merasa bersalah sekarang ini."

Jimin bergeming di posisinya, tangannya memegang erat panci kecil yang setengahnya berisi air, "A-aku—" Jimin menaruh panci di atas _counter top_ dan memegangi bagian bawah perutnya yang sudah beberapa hari ini selalu terasa kram, "Aku benar-benar menyesal—"

Seokjin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jimin dengan gerakan perlahan, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Kali ini Jimin menoleh dengan mulut terbuka karena rasa terkesima bercampur tidak percaya dengan ucapan Seokjin, "Kenapa kau memaafkanku? Aku sudah berbuat jahat padamu, berselingkuh diam-diam dengan suamimu, selama dua tahun—a-aku—" air mata mulai menggenang di mata Jimin sewaktu menatap wajah Seokjin yang tampak tenang, "Seharusnya kau mendendam padaku."

"Aku memang sempat menaruh dendam padamu sewaktu Namjoon mengakui bahwa ia berselingkuh denganmu," Seokjin mengakui, "Kau tidak tahu betapa marahnya aku pada Namjoon—dan juga padamu. Terlebih lagi aku merasa kecewa, karena suami yang telah kucintai selama bertahun-tahun, ternyata berkhianat di belakangku," Omega itu menghela napas, "Aku tidak menyangka, setelah pengorbanan yang aku harus alami setelah kehilangan anak kami—justru dia malah menyelingkuhiku dengan Omega lain."

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

" _Ani, ani_ ," potong Seokjin, "Aku sudah bilang aku memaafkanmu. Saat aku memutuskan untuk menggugat cerai Namjoon, aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Mereka sangat marah mengetahui Namjoon ternyata diam-diam menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun bersama seorang Omega yang terlalu jauh lebih muda darinya. Tentu saja hal itu wajar terjadi, apalagi saat itu aku sedang hamil tua," ia mengungkapkan dengan mata yang terlihat sendu, yang semakin membuat Jimin merasa dilingkupi rasa bersalah, "Lalu Namjoon datang ke rumah orang tuaku, meminta untuk bertemu denganku. Orang tuaku melarang, tapi untung saja dia bersikeras untuk tetap menemuiku untuk memberi penjelasan. Pada akhirnya ia benar-benar datang untuk meminta maaf, dan berjanji kalau dia tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya."

"Lalu kau percaya?" tanya Jimin heran. "Maksudku, bukannya aku bermaksud buruk, tapi—"

"Aku percaya karena aku mencintainya, dan dia juga pasti melakukannya karena mencintaiku. Dia bertemu langsung dengan orangtuaku hanya untuk meminta maaf dan mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka, apalagi kalau bukan karena dia mencintaiku?" Seokjin menoleh ke ruang tengah, di mana kedua bayinya sedang tertidur di dalam buaian, "Sewaktu melihat bayi kami untuk pertama kalinya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Belum pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya sebahagia itu. Makanya aku berpikir, mungkin apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya juga karena kesalahanku. Aku—aku menolak berhubungan dengan Namjoon selama bertahun-tahun setelah kehilangan anak kami yang masih di dalam kandungan. Sejak saat itu, aku seperti berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Namjoon, karena terlalu takut harus mengalami hal yang serupa untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin karena itu, dia mencari pelarian ke pelukan Omega lain."

"Namjoon- _sajangnim_ tentu lebih mencintaimu, daripada ia pernah mencintaiku. Bahkan mungkin seharusnya apa yang ia rasakan terhadapku bukanlah cinta," ucap Jimin membenarkan pernyataan Seokjin.

"Kau sendiri, apa kau bahagia dengan Yoongi- _ah_?" tanya Seokjin.

Senyuman manis mengembang di wajah Jimin, "Tentu saja aku bahagia. Dialah—yang menyadarkanku bahwa ternyata masih ada Alpha yang lebih berhak dan pantas untuk aku cintai," tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap perutnya, "Kebahagiaan kami akan semakin sempurna sampai anak ini lahir, tentunya."

"Sewaktu aku mengandung anak kami, dokter tempat aku melakukan _check up_ sama sekali tidak pernah memprediksi kalau aku mengandung anak kembar," mata Seokjin tampak menerawang meski ia mulai sibuk mengambil peralatan masak, "Dan setelah aku melahirkan Jisoo, Yoongi menemukan kalau aku ternyata masih harus mengeluarkan satu bayi lagi. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Namjoon sewaktu ia tahu ternyata kami memiliki dua orang anak? Ia malah jatuh pingsan," Seokjin kali ini tertawa lepas, dan Jimin ikut tertawa bersamanya. "

"Ah, _jjinja_?" tanya Jimin tidak percaya, "Dia benar-benar pingsan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Tapi aku tahu, dia benar-benar merasa senang sewaktu tahu ternyata aku mengandung anak kembar. Dia pernah bilang, mungkin jika kami pernah kehilangan satu, setidaknya suatu saat kami akan menerima dua kali lipat."

Wajah Jimin kembali berubah cemas sambil mengusap perutnya, "Kudengar, melahirkan itu lebih sakit, berkali kali lipat daripada sewaktu _heat_? Dan lebih menyakitkan daripada hubungan persetubuhan pertama kali? Apa benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja sakit!" seru Seokjin menyahut pertanyaan Jimin, "Bayangkan saja, dari lubang yang hanya terbuka sebesar sepuluh senti, kau harus mengeluarkan seorang anak manusia dengan diameter kepala sebesar buah semangka! Aku benar-benar mengutuki Namjoon dan hampir mematahkan jari-jarinya sewaktu aku bersalin, untung saja Minhyun lebih kecil daripada Jisoo, jadi aku hanya perlu mengeluarkannya dalam satu dorongan."

Jimin bisa membayangkan kejadian itu tepat di kepalanya, meringis, "Begitu rupanya? Aku jadi takut membayangkan diriku harus mengalami hal yang serupa dalam beberapa minggu lagi."

"Percayalah, rasa sakit itu akan hilang begitu kau melihat anakmu," kata Seokjin menenangkan kekalutan dalam pikiran Jimin. "Kau seperti melupakan kalau kau baru saja melewati penderitaan sewaktu melahirkan. Apalagi kalau Yoongi- _ah_ terus bersama denganmu selama persalinan."

"Dia pasti tidak akan meninggalkanku barang sedetik pun," kata Jimin menyetujui.

"Kau beruntung memiliki Alpha seperti dia," Seokjin kembali menyipitkan matanya karena garis senyuman, "Dia benar-benar berani mengutarakan pendapatnya, berani mengakui kalau dialah ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung."

Ucapan Seokjin seperti membuka kebanggan baru di dada Jimin. Ia setuju dengan ucapan Omega itu, bahwa ia beruntung memiliki Alpha seperti Yoongi.

* * *

Makan malam berlangsung khidmat untuk hari itu, meski Jimin harus memaksakan diri menelan semua makanan yang ada di depannya dengan perut yang terasa penuh. Seokjin memasakkan masakan tradisional Korea dengan bantuan Jimin. Rasa canggung yang awalnya terbentuk karena penilaian awal Jimin terhadap Seokjin, sirna sudah seketika sewaktu Omega yang lebih tua mengajaknya untuk memasak di dapur sekaligus menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Kini hubungan mereka sudah jauh lebih baik, dan Seokjin tidak tanggung-tanggung menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang cerewet dan senang mengundang gelak tawa—yang ternyata jauh dari bayangan Jimin—bahkan Yoongi berkali-kali tidak bisa menahan tawanya sewaktu Omega itu mengeluarkan beberapa lelucon yang menurutnya sedikit tidak pantas untuk disebutkan (" _Apa benar Omega ini adalah Omega yang sama dengan istri Kim Namjoon? Atau mungkin diam-diam dia punya kepribadian ganda?"_ bisik Yoongi di tengah-tengah acara makan malam mereka, yang kemudian dijawab dengan cubitan keras di pahanya oleh Jimin, " _Hyung_ , nikmati dulu makan malamnya.").

Makanan penutup dihidangkan selesai mereka makan malam. Namjoon menawari Yoongi—tanpa menawari Jimin—untuk minum _wine_ putih. Yoongi dan Namjoon mengobrol sepanjang malam sambil meminum _wine_ mereka di atas _coffee table_ ruang tamu, sementara Jimin dan Seokjin mengawasi dua anak bayi yang masih tengah tertidur lelap di ruang tengah.

Penilaian awal Jimin tentang Seokjin benar-benar berbeda dengan kenyataan. Jika dulu ia selalu melihat wajah istri Namjoon melalui foto di ponsel Alpha itu ataupun melihatnya pertama kali di dalam gedung NJE-C, Jimin pasti menyangka kalau Seokjin adalah sosok yang misterius, angkuh, dan dingin. Omega itu begitu cantik dan sempurna—dengan tubuh semapai dan kulit bersih yang cemerlang secara alami—dan juga terlihat seperti seorang Omega yang berasal dari keluarga dengan kasta marga yang tinggi. Seperti bertemu dengan selebriti di kejauhan yang dikerumuni oleh banyak penggemar, Seokjin adalah sosok yang tidak terjangkau dengan kharisma yang dimilikinya.

Dan ternyata, begitu Jimin mengenalnya, Seokjin benar-benar berbeda seperti apa yang selama ini tertanam di benaknya. Sang Omega bersurai hitam tersebut memang masih memiliki kharisma seperti yang dibayangkan Jimin, tetapi justru lewat senyuman dan tawa ramahnya yang menarik banyak orang. Seokjin tetaplah cantik dan menarik di mata orang manapun, tetapi ia tidak dingin dan angkuh, justru begitu blak-blakan dan kepribadiannya membuat Jimin tidak bosan mengobrol dengan Omega tersebut. Seokjin juga memiliki pengetahuan yang luas, yang sepertinya ia peroleh karena profesinya sebagai spesialis jantung serta karena ia merupakan istri seorang Kim Namjoon. Pengetahuannya tersebut tidak membuatnya sombong, justru rendah hati, pengertian, terbuka, dan sangat menghargai apa yang selalu diutarakan Jimin.

Jimin merasa begitu bersalah pernah berselingkuh dengan suami dari Omega sebaik Seokjin, meski Seokjin berkali-kali bilang kalau ia sudah memaafkan Jimin.

Bahkan sewaktu kedua anaknya terbangun, Seokjin tanpa ragu sedikit pun menawarkan Jimin untuk menggendong salah seorang anaknya.

"Kau serius memperbolehkan aku menggendongnya, _Hyung_?" tanya Jimin agak sungkan dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh Seokjin.

"Tentu saja boleh! Sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan, ini bisa menjadi latihan untukmu menggendong anakmu ketika ia lahir nanti," jawab Seokjin dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Ia memberikan Minhyun yang terus-menerus menatap sekeliling dengan mata berbentuk _almond_ yang jelas-jelas diwarisi dari Seokjin.

Jimin merasa agak waswas sewaktu Seokjin meletakkan putranya di atas gendongan Jimin. Bayi itu menggeliat sewaktu Jimin membetulkan posisi Minhyun di lengannya, dan kemudian mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti ocehan anak bayi pada umumnya. Jimin terpana dengan Minhyun. Ia meletakkan ujung telunjuknya ke tangan bayi itu, dan Minhyun langsung menyambar tangan Jimin dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil. Hati Jimin seperti membesar berkali-kali lipat melihat tindakan gemas putra Namjoon dan Seokjin tersebut.

"Minhyun adalah bayi yang paling tenang yang pernah kulihat," kata Seokjin memberitahu Jimin. Ia sibuk memposisikan dirinya untuk menyusui bayi pertamanya, Jisoo, "Dia cuma menangis kalau aku belum memberinya makan malam. Sedangkan Jisoo," ia menoleh pada bayi perempuannya yang mulai rewel di antara kedua tangannya, "Lihatlah, dia mulai tidak sabaran untuk menerima makan malam hari ini. Anak ini, demi apapun, dia selalu menangis hampir di setiap saat. Padahal dia akan tumbuh menjadi Alpha nantinya."

"Kurasa aku mulai bisa membedakan Minhyun dengan Jisoo," ucap Jimin sambil memainkan tangan Minhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Aku sudah bisa membedakannya lewat suara tangisan mereka," sahut Seokjin—entah ia serius atau bercanda sewaktu mengatakannya.

Jimin dan Yoongi pamit pulang ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Suasana sudah menghangat di antara dua pasang Alpha Omega tersebut. Seokjin dengan rasa antusiasmenya menyuruh Jimin untuk kembali mengunjungi mereka—mengejutkan suaminya yang langsung melemparinya dengan tatapan terkaget-kaget ("Sejak kapan kalian sedekat ini?" "Oh, diamlah, Joon."). Jimin sudah tidak malu-malu lagi untuk menjawab ajakan Omega itu dengan rasa antusias yang sama besarnya dan beringsut untuk mengikuti Yoongi ke mobil setelahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Yoongi pada Jimin sewaktu mereka berdua telah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_ , aku sudah salah berasumsi dari awal," sahut Jimin sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin satu persatu memasuki rumah diikuti oleh kedua anjing mereka. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa lega mendapati Seokjin adalah istri dari Alpha yang dulu pernah dicintainya. "Mungkin lain kali, kita akan berkunjung lagi ke sini."

"Tentu, tentu," ia bisa mendengar antusiasme dari nada suara Yoongi.

Mereka baru sampai setengah jalan sewaktu Jimin merasakan perutnya kembali berkedut-kedut tidak nyaman—yang mungkin diakibatkan oleh kontraksi palsu yang akhir-akhir menyerang bagian otot perutnya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengatur napas sampai rasa sakit itu hilang. Yoongi yang menyadari eskpresi kesakitan di wajahnya, memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Jiminie? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kita perlu berhenti sebentar?"

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Ini—" Jimin menggeleng dan mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan, "Ini hanya kontraksi palsu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sesakit ini," Alpha itu memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk meringankan rasa nyeri di perut Jimin dengan pijatan-pijatan kecil, "Kalau masih terasa sakit, sebaiknya kita ke dokter atau ke rumah sakit, oke?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya sedikit memburu saat merasakan rasa sakit masih menyerang bagian perutnya. Sewaktu rasa sakit itu menghilang, ia mulai kembali bersandar ke sandaran kursi yang terasa seperti ingin meremuk redamkan punggungnya. Bahkan beberapa kali ia mengubah posisinya, perutnya masih terasa seperti ditekan oleh beribu-ribu tangan tidak terlihat.

Mereka tiba di apartemen Yoongi tidak lama kemudian. Jimin berpegangan pada tangan Yoongi sewaktu ia keluar dari mobil, saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kepala bayinya mendadak seperti turun dan kini mengganjal di antara selangkangannya. Jimin mengaduh merasakan sensasi tidak nyaman tersebut, mengagetkan Yoongi.

"Jiminie? Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Rasanya—" ia menarik napas perlahan-lahan, "Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah, _Hyung_ —" Omega itu menundukkan kepalanya sewaktu ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang meletup disertai oleh cairan basah menuruni selangkangannya. Terakhir ia ingat, sebelum kembali dari rumah Namjoon dan Seokjin, ia sempat mengosongkan isi kantung kemihnya di kamar mandi ruang tamu. Omega itu sempat khawatir sewaktu ia melihat sesuatu yang berlendir disertai sedikit darah muncul sewaktu ia buang air, berharap bahwa hal tersebut adalah hal biasa karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit. Tetapi sepertinya hal yang lebih mengerikan di benaknya kini benar-benar terjadi tidak lama lagi.

Mata Yoongi belum pernah dilihatnya membulat sebesar itu sewaktu Alpha itu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dengan waswas dan kalang kabut, Yoongi langsung menyuruhnya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, sementara Jimin masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Ia mengusap perutnya sewaktu rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Yoongi kembali ke dalam mobil tidak lama kemudian, berpenampilan lusuh dengan tas terselempang di bahu. Jimin tidak perlu bertanya tas itu apa, karena sejak beberapa hari lalu ia mulai membenahi perlengkapan untuk di rumah sakit atas perkataan ibunya. Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata ia membutuhkan tas tersebut lebih awal.

Jimin mencengkeram lengan Yoongi kuat-kuat sewaktu ia merasakan perutnya kembali mengejang lebih kuat, " _Hyung_ , aku belum siap—" Omega itu mulai menangis, "A-anak ini belum boleh lahir sekarang—"

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahi Yoongi sewaktu Alpha itu menarik tuas mobil dan menginjak gas, "Sekarang tenanglah, Jiminie, jangan membuat pikiran aneh-aneh untuk saat ini," suara Alpha itu terdengar tenang, tapi jika Jimin tidak merasakan kontraksi di perutnya, mungkin ia bisa melihat tangan Yoongi gemetar saat ia memegang setir.

Jimin menghembuskan napas saat kontraksi itu mulai memudar. Tanpa disadarinya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi leher dan dahinya.

Anak di dalam kandungannya masih berusia 31 minggu, terlalu cepat untuknya lahir sekarang. Jimin merasa ketakutan mengingat akan banyak komplikasi dan masalah yang muncul jika ia terlalu cepat melahirkan anaknya sekarang. Terlebih lagi, ia terlalu takut menemukan anaknya terlahir dengan wajah sama persis dengan Chanyeol, seperti yang pernah mimpi buruknya berikan jauh-jauh sebelumnya.

Kekalutan dalam pikirannya membuat hati Jimin semakin bebas berkelebatan. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

* * *

Yoongi nyaris berteriak, naik pitam, sewaktu seorang perawat jaga malah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu sampai dokter yang menangani Jimin selesai menangani pasien yang lain. Kini ia bisa merasakan rasa frustasi yang dirasakan oleh Namjoon sewaktu Seokjin akan melahirkan anak mereka di rumah sakit. Untung saja dokter yang menangani Jimin segera datang untuk menyelamatkan keadaan.

Jika sebelumnya dokter yang menangani Seokjin adalah seorang Alpha, kini dokter yang menangani Jimin adalah seorang Omega berusia 40 tahunan, hal yang patut disyukuri oleh Yoongi karena ia tidak perlu khawatir Jimin akan dijamah oleh Alpha lain. Dokter tersebut langsung memanggil perawat untuk membawa Jimin ke ruang bersalin.

"Dia hampir pembukaan sempurna," kata dokter tersebut dengan wajah sedikit khawatir, benar-benar jauh berbeda dari dokter yang sepenuhnya bersemangat menangani persalinan Seokjin. Yoongi merasakan ludahnya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Dan air ketubannya sudah pecah. Mau tidak mau dia harus melahirkan sekarang juga."

"Anak ini belum siap—" kata Jimin pelan, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata, "Aku masih 31 minggu—"

"Kalau kau tidak melahirkan anak ini sekarang juga, Jimin- _ssi_ ," dokter memberitahu dengan sorot mata serius, "Kau tidak hanya terkena infeksi, tetapi juga membahayakan anakmu. Dia bisa saja mati karena tidak mendapatkan oksigen tepat pada waktunya."

Yoongi meremas tangan Jimin, mencium dahi Omega tersebut yang sudah basah oleh keringat dingin, "Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Choi- _uisanim_ , Jiminie. Kau tidak akan membiarkan anak kita kesulitan, kan?"

Jimin hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Yoongi.

Setelah Yoongi membantu Jimin berganti pakaian rumah sakit, ia menelepon kedua orang tua Jimin dan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Ia sempat berpikir untuk menelepon Namjoon, tetapi Alpha itu pasti sekarang sedang sibuk mengurus keluarga kecilnya. Juga jika ia menelepon Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok ataupun Heechul, pasti justru ia malah merepotkan mereka. Untung saja malam itu, orang tua Jimin langsung mengabarkan kalau mereka akan terbang dari Busan untuk menemui putra mereka yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.

" _Hyung_ —" panggil Jimin sewaktu Yoongi memasuki kamar bersalin, "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anak ini? Ini semua salahku—"

"Ssh," bisik Yoongi, memelankan suaranya. Tangannya mengelus-elus dahi Jimin, menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi Omega itu. Rambut pirang kekasihnya kini sudah setengah basah akibat keringat dingin yang disebabkan oleh rasa sakit di perutnya. Yoongi tidak tega melihat keadaan kekasihnya, merasa patah semangat karena ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk meringankan rasa sakit Jimin. "Berpikirlah sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa senang. Anak ini akan selamat, Choi- _uisanim_ sudah mengatakannya padamu, kan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ia kembali menciumi wajah Jimin. "Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku butuh air—"

"Baik, tunggu sebentar, oke? Kalau ada apa-apa, kau langsung panggil perawat atau dokter saja," Yoongi mengingatkan dan beranjak pergi dari sisi Jimin, dengan perasaan yang enggan dan sedikit waswas karena harus meninggalkan Omega yang ia cintai.

Tidak lama ia kembali ke ruangan di mana Jimin berada, ia menemukan Omega itu sudah merubah posisinya. Yoongi kalang kabut beralih ke sisi Jimin, menawarkan bantuan. Jimin merintih kesakitan sewaktu punggung dan selangkangannya terasa semakin pegal karena terlalu lama dalam posisi tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memanggil perawat kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk mengubah posisi, Jiminie?!" Yoongi tanpa sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya karena kekhawatirannya memuncak melihat Jimin sedikit susah payah mencari posisi yang tepat untuknya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," sahut Omega itu bersikeras.

Setelah membantu Jimin mencari posisi yang tepat, Yoongi kembali menawarkan minuman air mineral yang baru dibelinya dari mesin penjual minuman.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama, sampai akhirnya Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , rasanya ada sesuatu yang—mmhh…" mata Jimin terpejam, kedua kakinya kini menggelung dan tertancap di atas permukaan putih seprai. Yoongi membeliakkan matanya sewaktu ia melihat ada sedikit darah merembes keluar melalui permukaan seprai. Buru-buru ia memencet tombol panggilan dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dokter dan perawat tiba.

" _Fully effaced_ , kepala bayi juga sudah berada pada posisi _station zero_ ," kata dokter pada perawat di sebelahnya—yang sedang mempersiapkan berbagai macam peralatan untuk membantu proses persalinan termasuk sebuah mesin inkubator .

Yoongi hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan, terlihat seperti orang dungu yang tidak mengerti situasi genting di hadapannya. Remasan kuat di jari-jarinyalah yang menyadarkan Yoongi dari rasa takutnya sewaktu dokter mulai menyuruh Jimin mengejan, mendorong keluar anak mereka.

Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya menunggu, kini ia akan melihat langsung anak mereka. Anaknya dan Jimin.

 _Atau mungkin itu adalah anakku, Jimin?_

Kalimat itu mulai terngiang-ngiang di benak Yoongi. Tetapi hatinya bersikeras, bersikukuh bahwa anak yang dilahirkan Jimin adalah darah dagingnya, bukan anak dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Anak yang akan dilahirkan oleh Jimin ke dunia adalah anak dari seorang Min Yoongi.

Mungkin sewaktu ia melihat Seokjin melahirkan, Yoongi seperti ingin melarikan diri; ditelan bumi, atau menghilang dari peradaban. Ia merasa geli dan jijik harus menghadapi situasi di mana ia harus menyaksikan seorang anak manusia terlahir ke dunia, dengan kedua selangkangan seorang Omega yang sama sekali bukan pasangan hidupnya terbuka lebar di depan wajahnya, dengan lendir, darah, dan cairan lainnya mengotori seprai putih rumah sakit. Tetapi tidak dengan Jimin. Yoongi merasa jika ia tidak menyaksikan kelahiran anaknya secara langsung, ia akan melewatkan momen-momen paling berharga di dunia.

Ia tidak peduli jika Jimin dipenuhi oleh keringat dan dibanjiri oleh airmata, tidak peduli jika Jimin meremas tangannya begitu kuat—seolah-olah pegangan hidupnya hanyalah Yoongi seorang, tidak peduli jika Jimin mengerang kesakitan dan memaki-maki Yoongi. Karena di matanya saat ini Jimin adalah Omega yang paling cantik, ciptaan terindah yang pernah dibuatkan oleh Tuhan untuknya. Yoongi mengecup leher Jimin, menghirup aroma _cherry_ dari tubuh Omega itu lamat-lamat, seolah-olah oksigen yang ia hirup sehari-hari hanya berasal dari aroma tubuh Jimin.

Jimin menggerung pelan, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memberi dorongan sekuat yang ia bisa. Yoongi tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berusaha melihat kepala yang menyembul di antara kedua kaki Jimin. Kepala tersebut terlihat begitu kecil di antara kedua tangan dokter. Jantung Yoongi berdentum-dentum kuat menghantam tulang dadanya, merasakan dirinya belum pernah setegang ini, bahkan lebih tegang ketika ia memberikan pidato singkat di depan berjuta-juta orang yang menyaksikan dirinya.

"Jiminie, _jeongmal saranghae_."

Jimin tidak menjawab ucapannya tersebut. Dahi Omega itu berkerut-kerut dan otot wajahnya mengeras sewaktu ia mencoba mengejan.

Begitu ada jeda sebentar sebentar untuk rehat, dokter kembali menyuruh Jimin untuk mendorong, dan kini anak mereka terlahir ke dunia. Yoongi sempat panik sewaktu ia hanya mendengar suara bisikan di antara dokter dan perawat disertai suara desahan napas Jimin, tetapi kemudian ia mendengar suara tangisan kecil bayinya. Terdengar lemah, tapi setidaknya ia mendengar bayinya menangis. Bayinya dan Jimin bergerak-gerak—meski gerakannya yang terlihat canggung dan terpatah-patah seperti menggambarkan ketika seseorang mengalami tremor—tetapi bayinya menangis, dan bergerak hidup.

Ia telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Yoongi tidak dapat menentukan dirinya ingin tertawa atau menangis bahagia, sehingga ia melakukan kedua-duanya. Ia kembali mencium Jimin, berbisik lirih, mengucapkan kata-kata betapa ia mencintai Omega itu. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada bayinya yang masih ditangani oleh dokter dan perawat, tetapi Yoongi menyuruh Omega itu agar mempercayakan semuanya pada tim dokter.

"Bayi laki-laki yang sehat," kata sang dokter memberitahu. Sementara di belakangnya perawat yang bertugas, memasukkan anak mereka ke dalam mesin inkubator. "Mungkin dia terlahir prematur, tapi berat badannya sesuai yang kami harapkan. Kami harus memeriksa keadaan bayi kalian untuk mewanti-wanti jika terjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan."

Yoongi mengangguk pasrah, masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Jimin. Omega itu tampak lelah, matanya mulai terlihat sayu karena banyak menangis malam itu.

"Beristirahatlah, Jiminie," bisik Yoongi.

"Tapi—tapi anak kita—"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Jimin hanya berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit sampai perawat memindahkannya ke ruang inap. Yoongi tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Jimin. Sama seperti kekasihnya, Yoongi menunggu kepastian.

* * *

Kedua orang tua Jimin tiba pukul dua malam tanpa adik laki-laki Omega itu, sejam setelah Jimin melahirkan putra mereka. Ayah Jimin, Beta berusia empat puluh tahun dengan rambut mulai dipenuhi uban dan tubuh gempal. Lucu jika Yoongi mengatakan Jimin mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, tetapi Omega itu juga mewarisi bentuk senyuman dari ibunya.

Ayah Jimin ikut menunggui bayi mereka yang masih diperiksa di NICU. Ada begitu banyak selang, saluran arterial dan tuba yang menyelimuti tubuh kecil putranya, memberi bantuan hidup untuk sang bayi yang terlahir prematur selama lebih dari 5 minggu tersebut. Seorang perawat sedang sibuk menata ulang ventilator untuk bantuan pernapasan sang bayi yang masih merah.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata ayah Jimin pada Yoongi. Beta itu sama sekali tidak marah atapun menyalahkan Yoongi sewaktu mendengar bahwa putranya melahirkan secara prematur dan justru berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin agar Yoongi tidak kehilangan akalnya harus waswas menunggu perkembangan bayinya.

" _Ne_."

Mereka menunggu berjam-jam lamanya sampai perawat utama yang menangani bayi prematur keluar untuk memberitahukan keadaan bayi mereka. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang sewaktu perawat memberikan penjelasan, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia harus menunggu sampai berminggu-minggu lamanya untuk melakukan banyak kontak fisik dengan putranya, tetapi ia diperbolehkan untuk menunggu di dalam NICU dan melakukan sentuhan ringan sampai putra mereka benar-benar diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari dalam mesin inkubator.

Meski orang tua Jimin hanya dapat tinggal di Seoul selama sehari, mereka terlihat bahagia bercampur lega sewaktu melihat cucu pertama mereka dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Anak ini akan tumbuh sehat," kata ayah Jimin pada Yoongi sewaktu ia dan istrinya hendak kembali ke bandara hari itu, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kalian berdua jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jujur, justru aku senang bisa menjadi seorang halabeoji secepat ini. Jika aku pernah marah padamu, itu karena aku berpikir kalau kalian belum siap untuk menjadi orang tua. Tapi sekarang, melihat kalian, kurasa kalian akan bisa melakukannya," ia menepuk pundak Yoongi untuk memberikan dorongan semangat, "Kalau kalian butuh bantuan, kami siap untuk datang mengasuh. Jangan lupa juga untuk mengabari kami kalian akan memberinya nama apa."

Yoongi langsung tidak dapat menyembunyikan airmatanya mendengar perkataan ayah Jimin. Ia tidak malu-malu ataupun merasa canggung sewaktu memeluk Beta itu dan mengucapkan banyak kata terima kasih.

Jimin akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari kemudian, meski ia bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah sakit lebih lama agar bisa mengawasi putra mereka. Yoongi memutuskan untuk cuti agar ia bisa mengantarkan Jimin ke rumah sakit dan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sana untuk melihat perkembangan terbaru tentang anak mereka. Selama ini mereka hanya bisa melihat bayi yang masih merah tersebut lewat kaca yang membatasi ruang NICU dengan koridor umum atau melihat langsung dengan mengenakan seragam medis yang lengkap. Bayi mereka masih terlalu rapuh untuk mengenal dunia luar dan harus membutuhkan banyak adaptasi melalui bantuan selang atau tuba berisi nutrisi yang ia perlukan.

Dan hingga saat ini keduanya belum menentukan lama, mereka menunggu sampai waktu yang dirasa tepat untuk memberikan nama bagi bayi mereka.

Namjoon datang ke rumah sakit seminggu setelah Jimin melahirkan sambil membawa Seokjin. Keduanya tampak bersimpati melihat keadaan bayi mereka, tetapi mereka tetap mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran bayi Yoongi dan Jimin. Seokjin menjadi orang kedua tempat Jimin mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya menyambut kelahiran bayinya yang prematur, dan Omega yang lebih tua tersebut mendengarkan semua ungkapan perasaan Jimin dengan penuh perhatian, memberikannya beberapa petuah dan kata-kata berisi penyemangat. Seolah-olah mereka telah bersahabat sejak lama dan tidak pernah ada kasus perselingkuhan yang pernah terselip di antara mereka.

Sementara kedua Omega tersebut berada di ruang NICU, Namjoon dan Yoongi menunggu di ruang tunggu. Namjoon hanya sesekali menanyakan tentang perkembangan bayi Yoongi, menanyakan apakah ia sudah menentukan nama bagi putra mereka, dan apa rencana Alpha itu ke depannya begitu putra mereka bertumbuh besar. Yoongi menjawab bahwa ia masih belum tahu dan ia masih akan menunggu sampai semuanya tiba di titik di mana ia bisa menentukan semuanya.

Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok datang bersamaan, disusul oleh Heechul, Leeteuk dan Zhoumi. Mereka nyaris berkerubung di depan ruang NICU, melihat bayi Yoongi dan Jimin melalui kaca pengunjung. Taehyung dan Jungkook nyaris tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka sewaktu melihat ke dalam ruangan NICU, tetapi Yoongi justru menertawakan mereka—mengatakan bahwa mereka menangis di waktu yang salah.

Orang tua Yoongi datang di akhir pekan pertama. Ibu Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti menangis melihat keadaan cucu pertamanya, sementara sang Ayah hanya bisa mengusap bahu Yoongi, menyemangati putranya. Kedua orang tuanya langsung memeluk Jimin, seolah-olah mereka sudah mengenal lama Omega itu. Kakak laki-laki Yoongi tidak dapat datang, tetapi ia mengirimkan banyak mainan dan perlengkapan bayi. Ayah dan ibu Yoongi pulang sehari kemudian.

Di minggu kedua, Jimin nyaris menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa hari di dalam NICU dengan tidur di atas sofa, tidak mempedulikan keadaan fisiknya yang masih belum begitu baik pasca melahirkan. Tapi ia bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan bayi mereka sewaktu Yoongi memintanya untuk pulang bersamanya ke apartemen. Untung saja pada minggu kedua tersebut, untuk pertama kalinya, dokter mengizinkan mereka untuk menggendong bayi laki-laki mereka yang beberapa hari sebelumnya sudah tidak berwarna merah.

"Kalian beruntung Jimin melahirkannya pada minggu ke 31," kata dokter, "Bayi yang terlahir pada minggu ke-31 sampai minggu ke-33, cenderung mudah berkembang lebih cepat daripada bayi yang lahir pada minggu ke 34 sampai dengan minggu ke 37."

Yoongi hampir-hampir tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter mereka karena matanya tidak lepas dari bayi mungil yang hanya seukuran dua kepal tangan orang dewasa diletakkan di atas tangan Jimin yang sedikit gemetar oleh rasa waswas akan menjatuhkan bayi mereka. Seorang perawat membantu Jimin membuka kancing baju yang ia kenakan, memberikan sentuhan antar kulit antara sang ibu dengan sang bayi. Dengan refleks, bayi mereka merapatkan dirinya ke dada Jimin, membuka mata, dan mengeluarkan suara yang lebih mirip rengekan kecil. Bayi mereka tampak ringkih di atas dada Jimin, tetapi gerakan tubuhnya menyatakan kalau ia sehat dan berkembang sebagaimana mestinya.

Jimin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi mereka, tampak begitu takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. " _Hyung_ , lihat," suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi Yoongi dapat merasakan wajah Omega itu berseri-seri sewaktu berkata, "Dia punya bentuk mata, hidung dan mulut sepertimu. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu."

Yoongi tidak perlu berlama-lama untuk membuktikan hal tersebut. Ia nyaris bisa melihat salinan dirinya di wajah bayi mereka yang belum genap berusia dua minggu. Ingatan sebelumnya kalau ia pernah meragukan identitas bayi mereka, kini benar-benar terhapuskan. Jika sebelum-sebelumnya ia berpikir bayi mereka akan terlahir dengan wajah seperti Chanyeol, bukan seperti dirinya, kini ia seperti tidak percaya mendapati wajah bayi mereka merupakan cerminan dirinya. Yoongi tersenyum begitu lebar, sampai kedua pipinya terasa pegal, dan airmatanya berjatuhan satu persatu di wajahnya.

Ia dan Jimin mengendus untuk mengenali aroma bayi mereka. Yoongi dan Jimin saling berpandangan, tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

"Dia Omega, sama sepertimu, Jiminie."

Tangan Jimin bergerak untuk menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah Yoongi, "Kau tidak akan kecewa karena dia adalah Omega, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku merasa kecewa?" Yoongi berbalik tanya, senyumannya begitu kontras dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya, "Justru aku merasa bahagia. Belum pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini," ia mencium dahi Jimin dan kembali memperhatikan bayi mereka, "Aku bangga padamu, Jiminie. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau telah memberikanku kebahagiaan seperti ini," ucapan itu terdengar sedikit klise di telinganya, tapi Yoongi tulus sewaktu menyampaikan kalimat tersebut pada Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan bayi mereka bergantian dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, "Jadi, apa kau sudah bisa menentukan kita akan menamainya siapa?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yoongi menamai putra mereka. Berminggu-minggu di rumah sakit, ia dan Jimin tidak pernah lepas untuk mendiskusikan nama putra mereka.

"Jihoon, kurasa nama itu cocok melekat padanya," kata Yoongi, menghapus air matanya sendiri, "Siapa tahu dia akan tumbuh besar menjadi pemusik jenius seperti diriku. Dan tumbuh sama ambisiusnya seperti ibunya. Atau setidaknya lebih baik daripada Jihoon yang lainnya."

"Dia akan jadi orang hebat suatu saat nanti," Jimin tersenyum, " _Yeoboseyo,_ Jihoon." Anak di dalam gendongannya menggeliat pelan. "Min Jihoon, _eo_?"

"Mungkin aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Woozi," sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin melemparinya tatapan tajam, terperangah, "Kita sudah memberinya nama yang bagus dan kau malah mau memanggilnya Woozi?"

"Siapa tahu itu akan menjadi nama panggungnya kalau dia sudah terkenal nanti," Yoongi tersenyum jahil. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat Jihoon lebih dekat, " _Appa_ akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Woozi, kau tidak akan keberatan, kan?"

Jihoon mulai mengeluarkan seruan yang berupa lengkingan yang terdengar ringkih, seperti tersinggung karena tidak menyukai ucapan Yoongi.

* * *

 _25 Desember 20xx, Seoul_

Pada sebulan setelahnya, Jihoon telah bertumbuh kembang sesuai harapan dokter. Jimin mulai terbiasa menyusui Jihoon tanpa bantuan tuba ataupun botol minuman bayi. Kini Jihoon juga telah bertambah nyaris dua kali lipat daripada ukurannya sewaktu ia lahir. Yoongi tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bangganya sewaktu ia melihat wajah Jihoon semakin menyerupai dirinya. Jika saja ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, mungkin ia akan terang-terangan menggendong Jihoon di depan muka Alpha brengsek itu dan menyombongkan bagaimana Jihoon benar-benar darah dagingnya sendiri, bukan darah daging dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Bahkan Namjoon dan yang lain tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka sewaktu mendapati Jihoon benar-benar seperti hasil kloningan Yoongi.

"Tapi aku berdoa semoga dia tidak mewarisi sifatmu," gumam Namjoon sewaktu ia dan Seokjin bertandang ke apartemen Yoongi sambil membawa kedua anak mereka.

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan gelakan tawa.

Tepat setelah Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok, Heechul, dan yang lainnya bertandang ke apartemen untuk melihat Jihoon secara langsung, muncul berita ke permukaan bahwa Jimin sudah melahirkan putra mereka. Awalnya ada sedikit kecurigaan yang mencuat dan mengatakan Jimin mengandung Alpha lain, tapi begitu Yoongi membuka akun media sosial baru dan mengunggah foto bayi mereka, berita tersebut langsung menghilang seperti deburan pasir di tepian laut.

Saat natal tiba, Yoongi membeli sebuah piano dan memainkannya di ruang tengah yang telah ditata ulang untuk mengakomodasi kebutuhan penghuni baru di apartemennya. Setelah memberi hadiah natal kecil untuk Jihoon—yang berupa topi dan kaus kaki natal yang masih terlalu besar untuk dikenakan putra mungil mereka—Yoongi memainkan piano barunya. Di ujung ruangan, Jimin tengah menyusui Jihoon sambil memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan diri untuk mendengar lantunan musik dari tuts-tuts piano.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin, "Menurutmu, kapan aku bisa kembali ke NJE-C? Aku sudah mulai merindukan Taehyung dan Jungkook, juga yang lain. Aku juga ingin menari lagi."

"Kapanpun sampai kau siap."

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan Jihoon?" nada suara Jimin terdengar khawatir, "Bagaimana kalau dia ingin menyusu?"

"Kita baru saja membeli pompa ASI, kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Apa menurutmu akan berbahaya kalau aku membawa Jihoon ke tempat latihan?"

Yoongi menghentikan permainan musiknya dan menoleh pada Jimin, "Apa kau benar-benar perlu sekhawatir itu? Kalaupun kau takut untuk membawa Jihoon ke studio, kau bisa menitipkannya pada orang tuamu, kan? Mereka bersedia tinggal di apartemen kita untuk merawat Jihoon."

"Aku tidak mau menyerahkan Jihoon pada orang lain," Jimin bersungut-sungut.

Yoongi tertawa, "Putuskanlah sendiri, Jiminie. Kita sudah menjadi orang tua sekarang."

Ia hanya bisa mendengar Jimin mengerang putus asa.

Yoongi kembali memainkan piano, kali ini dari lagu yang ia komposisikan sendiri. Ia belum menentukan judul untuk lagu barunya ini, tetapi yang jelas, ia membuat lagu ini begitu Jihoon lahir. Lagu ini menceritakan tentang perjuangannya mendapatkan cinta Jimin, dan bagaimana pengalaman sesudahnya setelah Jimin menjadi kekasihnya. Terdengar gombal, tapi Yoongi bersungguh-sungguh mengutarakan isi perasaannya saat ia membuat lagu tersebut.

Yoongi hampir tidak sadar sewaktu Jimin berjalan ke arahnya, sambil menggendong dan menepuk pelan-pelan punggung Jihoon.

"Aku baru mendengar kau memainkan musik ini," kata Jimin, "Ini lagu apa?"

"Aku memang baru membuatkannya," jawab Yoongi, "Untukmu."

Ia bisa merasakan Jimin berubah salah tingkah di sebelahnya. "Apa kau sudah menentukan akan menamakan lagu ini apa?" tanya Omega itu berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Hmm," Yoongi berhenti sebentar dan berpikir, "Apa menurutmu kalau aku menamai laguku ' _A Genius In Love_ ' akan sedikit berlebihan?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya, berpikir selintas, "Tidak juga. Kau memang jenius dalam soal musik. Dan kau saat ini sedang jatuh cinta padaku," sahut Jimin mengomentari. "Koreksi, kau jatuh cinta padaku setiap harinya."

Yoongi tergelak.

Selesai ia memainkan lagunya, Yoongi bangun dari kursi dan memberi pelukan hangat pada Jimin, mengecup pelan di pipi Jimin dan di dahi Jihoon.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, "Jiminie, kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Jimin pelan. "Kau juga harus tahu bagaimana aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Yoongi merasakan hatinya berdesir oleh rasa bahagia mendengar jawaban tersebut. Di hadapannya kini, Jimin benar-benar terlihat begitu indah. Bahkan lebih indah daripada sewaktu ia melihat Omega itu menari di studio, mempertunjukkan lekukan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Apalagi kini Jimin adalah miliknya seorang. Dengan adanya Jihoon di antara mereka, hubungan mereka semakin kuat dan intim, membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta pada Omega itu setiap harinya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sewaktu ia mendengar Jimin melantunkan lagu untuk bayi mereka.

Ah, ia benar-benar menyukai suara Jimin.

Yoongi bergerak untuk memeluk Jimin dari belakang sewaktu Omega itu selesai melantunka lagunya. Wajahnya menghadap kepala mungil Jihoon yang mulai terlihat mengantuk karena minum banyak ASI untuk hari itu, "Jiminie?" panggilnya dengan suara berat dan lirih.

" _Ne_?"

"Kau bilang sebelumnya kalau kau ingin segera memakai nama keluargaku, kan?"

"Hmm-mm. Memangnya ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi melepaskan pegangan tangannya di sekitar pinggul Jimin untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sesuatu tersebut ternyata adalah sebuah boks kecil berwarna biru—warna yang disukai Jimin—dan Yoongi membuka isinya di depan wajah Jimin.

Sebuah cincin berlian.

Suara sentakan napas Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggelar pernikahan pada bulan April nanti?"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis** :

Dan tatatata, anaknya YoonMin adalah Jihoon! Kenapa? Karena Jihoon memang mirip Yoongi haha. Ada yang tebakannya benar tidak? *liat komen* oh ada satu yang menebak benar rupanya! *tepuk tangan*

Saya update lebih cepat karena sidang saya diundur minggu depan ahaha, niatnya mau diupdate minggu depan sekalian selebrasi sidang 2 skripsi. Apalagi pas kemarin saya nonton BTS Burn The Stage (ada YoonMin moment aaa juga moment buat Namjoon huhu), saya langsung terpacu buat menambahkan beberapa bagian dan sekaligus update secepat kilat.

Ah ya, jangan lupa, masih ada epilog. Ceritanya mungkin akan lebih banyak ke interaksi Jihoon dan papa Yoongi hehe. Kenapa? Karena saya selalu membayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu dan berinteraksi suatu saat nanti. Mungkin di kolom review ada yang bisa memberi saya rekomendasi fanfic dengan pairing YoonMin/MinYoon dengan Jihoon sebagai anaknya? Saya baru ketemu 2 biji nih :"D

 **Yang sudah mereview sebelumnya:** ChiminsCake, YMlove, Anik0405, Euphoria, HanaChanOke, LittleOoh, Aissy05, MinPark, M2M, yoonminable, Kuki Ra


	11. EPILOGUE

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah kelahiran Jihoon, Yoongi dan Jimin menikah pada pertengahan bulan April. Saat itu Jihoon baru saja berusia lima bulan, oleh karenanya Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan sceara kecil-kecilan. Mereka hanya mengundang beberapa orang terdekat dan juga menyewa fotografer pribadi, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jungkook. Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk menjadi fotografer pernikahan mereka dengan imbalan _dessert_ dan makanan utama harus disediakan khusus untuknya.

Yoongi tidak akan bohong jika ia bilang sewaktu hari pernikahannya berlangsung, matanya hanya bisa tertuju pada satu sosok, yaitu Jimin. Omega itu memilih untuk tidak mengenakan pakaian tradisional Omega pada umumnya, dan justru memilih setelan jas resmi berwarna putih dengan kerah dan manset berenda. Di matanya saat itu, Jimin menjadi Omega paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Omega itu dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Jimin menghentikannya, takut Yoongi akan merusak _make up_ yang ia kenakan, tapi Yoongi tidak peduli karena Jimin hari itu akan menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya.

Selama prosesi pernikahan mereka berlangsung, Jihoon terbangun di dalam buaian, di antara dua pasang kakek neneknya. Ia tidak menangis, tapi seperti terlihat penasaran dan tertarik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Upacara pernikahan kedua orang tuanya berakhir dengan Yoongi menggendong Jimin dengan gaya pengantin dan melumat bibir Omega itu hingga bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah ranum—semakin memerah karena bekas ciuman yang ia tinggalkan.

Hari pernikahan mereka berlangsung hingga malam hari. Jihoon yang pada awalnya tampak kalem di gendongan sang kakek, akhirnya menyerah dan beberapa kali menangis—merengek-rengek karena kelelahan di hari pernikahan orang tuanya. Untung saja orang tua Jimin bersedia menunggui cucu mereka di dalam hotel yang sengaja disiapkan untuk kedua mempelai. Semua tamu undangan yang berjumlah tidak lebih dari 50 orang menari dan makan sepuas-puasnya, mengisi hari itu dengan kegembiraan menyambut sepasang pengantin baru.

Setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka benar-benar usai, Yoongi membawa tubuh Jimin ke kamar hotel mereka. Alpha itu sudah tidak sabaran untuk menyicipi tubuh istri barunya, sampai kemudian—lagi-lagi—Jimin menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, _Hyung_ —"

" _Yeobo_ maksudmu?"

Jimin memerah, "Tidak, tunggu dulu, aku serius! Aku belum mengambil Jihoon dari kedua orangtuaku! Aku juga belum memberinya ASI hari ini—"

Yoongi mendiamkan istrinya dengan lumatan di bibir Omega itu, "Ah, diamlah. Orang tuamu sudah membawa persediaan ASI yang cukup di botol. Toh selama mereka belum menghubungi kita, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tapi—"

"Kita lupakan Jihoon untuk malam ini saja, oke? Setelah itu kita menjemput Jihoon dari kamar orang tuamu."

Tidak sampai separuh dari malam pertama mereka, Jimin sudah mulai mengeluh, mencemaskan keadaan putra mereka. Yoongi mendongkol dalam hati, merasa diduakan oleh istrinya dengan anaknya sendiri. Tetapi ia tidak menerangkan perasaan cemburunya pada Jimin, dan menyalurkan kekesalannya dengan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kamar orang tua Jimin.

Kedongkolan Yoongi sirna sewaktu ia melihat putra mereka, di dalam gendongan sang nenek, memekik pelan karena mulai merindukan sang ibu. Sebagai seorang Alpha yang protektif terhadap istri dan juga anaknya, Yoongi langsung menawarkan diri untuk menggendong putranya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Tetap saja setelah dua bulan menyaksikan kelahiran Jihoon, Yoongi tidak bosan melihat wajah putranya yang mencerminkan fitur wajahnya menatap balik wajah sang ayah dengan dua bola mata yang berbentuk _almond_. Jihoon langsung berhenti menangis sewaktu ia mengenali wajah ayahnya, mendekut pelan dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan satu kepal tangannya.

Yoongi tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah dengan putranya, tidak peduli jika Jimin justru lebih memperhatikan putranya ketimbang suaminya sendiri.

Jihoon memang menggemaskan.

Malam itu ia memang tidak melewatkan malam pertama bersama Jimin dengan bersenggama seperti yang biasa pengantin baru lakukan, tapi mengingat bahwa di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Jimin ada seorang bayi mungil mendengkur pelan di dalam buaian, Yoongi tetap memberi penilaian bahwa hari itu adalah hari terindah kedua setelah kelahiran putranya.

* * *

 **A GENIUS IN LOVE**

 **Epilogue**

 **Summary** : Seorang jenius dan penulis lagu terkenal, Min Yoongi, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam cinta segitiga yang aneh. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus bersaing dengan bossnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan cinta dari selingkuhan bossnya!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, OOC, adegan seks, mpreg, AU (AOB Universe), slow-paced storyline, typos (mungkin akan banyak di chapter ini), karakter boyband lainnya.

 **Pairings** : YoonMin, MinJoon, NamJin, KookV

* * *

 _10 November 2028, Seoul_

06.01 a.m

Pagi hari itu keadaan mulai dingin karena musim dingin baru saja akan tiba.

Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan-lahan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di pagi hari—bangun lebih cepat dari alarm ponselnya berbunyi, lebih cepat dari ibunya mendatangi kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi mandi dan sarapan.

Saat ia merasakan tubuhnya menggigil karena udara pagi yang memang lebih dingin daripada biasanya, ia menelungkup ke atas tempat tidurnya selama beberapa saat, menghitung sampai sepuluh, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah malas ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan menyalakan air hangat dari _shower_.

Selepas keluar dari kamar mandi dan berpakaian, Jihoon tidak melewatkan sedikitpun penanggalan di kalender yang sengaja ditampilkan di layar _ipad_ nya. Ia menarik napas jengkel, mengingat dalam waktu seminggu lagi _heat_ keduanya akan tiba.

Setelah memastikan semua barang-barang bawaannya telah masuk ke dalam tas, ia memanggul tasnya dan pergi menuruni tangga dari balok kayu menuju ruangan makan. Omega yang masih berusia 16 tahun tersebut dapat mencium aroma masakan ibunya—bahkan di pagi hari pun ibunya selalu siap memasakkan sarapan dengan menu sempurna.

Ibunya selalu punya ekspresi yang menenangkan. Wajahnya tidak pernah lepas dari seulas senyum dan kedua pipinya selalu merona merah, meski hari ini wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat dari biasanya. Ditambah lagi, Jihoon sedikit menaruh perasaan kecewa karena ia sama sekali tidak mewarisi bentuk tubuh ibunya—yang sudah sejak lama terbentuk karena latihan rutin di studio tari bersama Hoseok, seorang koreografer dan _rapper_ terkenal yang kini menjadi teman baik dan kolega dari sang ibu.

Hal lain yang sangat disayangkan oleh Jihoon adalah, meski kedua orang tuanya sama-sama tidak bertubuh tinggi seperti Namjoon—kolega sang ayah yang juga seorang CEO kaya dan produser musik ternama di Korea—Jihoon tetap tidak pernah bisa mencapai tinggi tubuh kedua orang tuanya. Pertumbuhannya seperti berhenti tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke 12 tahun. Pernah sekali ayahnya bergurau alasan ia tidak pernah bisa tumbuh tinggi adalah karena ia hanya mewarisi gen kurcaci dari kedua orang tuanya, tapi Jihoon mengerti betul kemungkinan lain pertumbuhannya tersendat adalah karena ia lahir secara prematur. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun pun, Jihoon yang merasa sedikit kesepian karena merupakan anak tunggal, tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang kakak. Untung saja, sekarang ini, ia sudah melupakan keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang adik.

Dan sekarang ini, di sinilah Jihoon, tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari sang ibu, Jimin, yang sedang meletakkan satu piring penuh berisi roti bakar, telur, bacon, dan satu mangkuk berisi sup rumput laut.

Pagi itu, hanya ada satu orang yang tidak terlihat oleh matanya.

"Di mana _Appa_? Dia tidak pulang?"

"Ah, dia ada _deadline_ yang harus diselesaikan dan menginap di studio."

Jihoon hanya diam dan menyantap sarapannya. Biasanya, beberapa bulan sekali sang ayah tidak akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang karena menyelesaikan produksi lagu atau kolaborasi dengan artis-artis lainnya. Terkadang pada pagi-pagi tersebut Jihoon merindukan sang ayah. Min Yoongi alias Suga—nama panggung sang ayah, adalah tipe yang tampak dingin dan tidak bersahabat di luar; terutama jika sedang diwawancarai oleh studio TV manapun. Tetapi sesungguhnya, ayahnya itu adalah pribadi yang cerewet—selalu punya hal-hal menyenangkan untuk diceritakan. Apalagi jika soal musik yang ditekuninya. Alpha itu juga selalu punya pengetahuan yang sama sekali tidak terjamah oleh Jihoon, yang selalu membuatnya merasa tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita sang ayah.

Meski terkadang sang ayah membuatnya kesal karena sering membuat lelucon di saat-saat yang tidak tepat dan sedikit norak dalam beberapa hal, Jihoon selalu mengagumi sang ayah. Berkat sang ayahlah Jihoon menjadi tertarik untuk menekuni bidang musik ketimbang mendalami bakat tari yang diturunkan oleh ibunya.

Karena Yoongi tidak ada pada pagi hari itu (setiap pagi Jihoon selalu hampir terlambat ke sekolah untuk mendengarkan celotehan sang ayah), Jihoon menghabiskan sarapannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Begitu menyantap habis sarapannya, ia turun dari kursi dan memberi ciuman pada sang ibu.

Begitu sampai di stasiun dan menunggu _subway_ yang akan ia tumpangi tiba, Jihoon sudah bisa melihat foto-foto sang ayah bertebaran di mana-mana. Entah foto sang Alpha yang sedang mempromosikan _gadget_ , berbagai macam produk rumahan, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dua tiga orang calon penumpang sedang asyik memilih lagu di aplikasi musik—menampakkan nama Min Suga. Jihoon berkerut tidak nyaman begitu ia menemukan orang-orang begitu menggemari musik-musik sang ayah.

Seorang Beta—berusia sepantaran sepertinya, tidak sengaja menumbuk bahu Jihoon begitu ada kerumunan penumpang berebut keluar dari dalam kereta.

"Oh, aku tidak senga—hei, wajahmu seperti Min Suga!" seru sang Beta pada Jihoon dengan wajah berbinar-binar sambil menunjuk ke mukanya secara terang-terangan.

Jihoon menyumpah pelan saat ia melihat orang-orang melempar pandangan ke arahnya, "Uh—hanya kebetulan. Semua orang bilang aku mirip dengannya. Aku berterima kasih atas pujiannya," ia langsung menyahut secepatnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata orang-orang yang penasaran.

Saat keretanya tiba, Jihoon buru-buru menyerobot agar ia tidak perlu berbicara lama-lama dengan Beta yang tampaknya begitu tertarik untuk mengobrol dengannya.

Seperti itulah dampak yang diberikan oleh nama Min Suga alias Min Yoongi—sang _rapper_ dan produser terkenal di Korea Selatan setelah berhasil meluncurkan namanya di pasaran internasional. Jihoon juga ingat betul sebagaimana pun ayahnya berusaha memprivasikan kehidupan pribadinya, tetap saja ada orang-orang tak dikenal yang berhasil menyabotase sedikit informasi tentang keluarga mereka. Setiap kali ada orang yang baru berkenalan dengannya, pasti Jihoon memberikan nama keluarga sang ibu. Lagipula, siapa di Korea Selatan yang memiliki nama Min Jihoon selain anak dari Min Suga sendiri?

Sambil memutar musik dari ponselnya (tidak, tidak, dia bukanlah tipe anak muda yang ikut mendengarkan musik sang ayah kecuali jika ia benar-benar menyukai musik yang diproduseri oleh sang ayah) dan mendengarkannya melalui _earphones_ , Jihoon berusaha mencari tempat untuk berdiri seaman mungkin di dalam kereta. Ia tahu betul, bagaimana setiap harinya di kereta selalu ada kasus pelecehan seksual terhadap Omega. Biasanya, kasus pelecehan yang terjadi pada transportasi publik ini hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh masyarakat luas—yang menganggap bahwa sudah pasti aroma menarik yang dikuarkan oleh Omega akan selalu menarik perhatian Alpha atau Beta pria manapun untuk melakukan pelecehan seksual.

Untung saja, Yoongi adalah seorang Alpha yang selalu membuka matanya terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut hak-hak Omega. Entah apa yang pernah terjadi di masa mudanya, sehingga Alpha itu selalu uring-uringan setiap kali ia menemukan kasus pelecehan terhadap Omega di berita TV. Bahkan sejak kecil, Jihoon sudah diajarkan untuk membela dirinya dari para Alpha yang hendak mendekatinya dan berbuat macam-macam (pernah sekali Jihoon meragukan hal ini sebagai sifat ayahnya yang terlalu protektif padanya).

Sampai kemudian matanya menangkap seorang Alpha tua—bertubuh gempal dan punya rupa yang benar-benar terlihat mesum—sibuk mengusap bokong seorang Omega dari belakang. Memang saat itu kereta ramai oleh penumpang, tapi Jihoon dengan jelas dapat melihat Alpha itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana si korban. Jihoon melihat ke sekitarnya, melihat beberapa orang tampak berpura-pura melempar pandangn mereka ke arah lain—meski jelas-jelas mereka juga melihat kejadian tersebut dengan tampang cemas.

Merasa kesal, Jihoon menjulurkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengambil foto kejadian—memastikan kalau ia juga mengambil wajah si Alpha pelaku pelecehan seksual. Begitu turun, Jihoon segera bergegas ke petugas keamanan yang sedang berjaga, menunjukkan foto tersebut. Dengan cepat, sang petugas keamanan menangkap sang Alpha—yang baru saja turun dari kereta dengan wajah merah dan berkeringat seperti baru saja melepaskan birahinya—atas tuduh pelecehan seksual. Jihoon memberikan bukti foto tersebut pada salah satu petugas keamanan lainnya dan mengatakan, "Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Dan jika kalian perlu bukti, bisakah aku hanya mengirimkan foto ini?"

Beta yang bertugas sebagai petugas keamanan tersebut hanya mengerjap kebingungan, "Kami tetap butuh saksi mata untuk menyeret orang ini ke pihak hukum."

Menghela napas kesal, Jihoon akhirnya terpaksa menunggu di dalam stasiun, melihat Alpha yang sedang diseret paksa oleh petugas keamanan memakinya, "Ini pasti fitnah! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan pelecehan! Para Omega ini hanya pura-pura menjadi korban!"

Jihoon tidak banyak berkata-kata dan pada akhirnya ia terpaksa untuk ikut ke kantor polisi terdekat, dimintai keterangan. Sang korban, yang tampaknya adalah anak SMA—dari bentuk seragam musim dingin yang ia kenakan, menghampiri Jihoon dengan wajah merah entah karena rasa malu atau karena terharu telah ditolong oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Untung saja kau mengambil foto, kalau tidak, mungkin aku—" Omega berwajah cantik itu mulai menangis dan Jihoon hampir kelabakan harus berbuat apa.

"Tidak masalah. Mungkin lain kali kau harus lebih berani untuk melakukan perlawanan," hanya itu yang sanggup diberikan oleh Jihoon untuk menenangkan si korban.

Omega tersebut menghapus airmatanya dan menjabat tangan Jihoon, "Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu! Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Park Jihoon," jawab Jihoon dengan cepat, berharap ia bisa segera berangkat ke sekolah dan tidak tertinggal ujian matematika hari ini.

"Namaku Yoon Jeonghan, mungkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku harus memberimu hadiah untuk hari ini."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," Jihoon menolak dengan sehalus mungkin, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu—seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Kau tahu si produser musik dan _rapper_ terkenal Min Suga, kan? Kau mirip dengannya!" ucap Jeonghan, masih belum bisa melepaskan tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Dan terimakasih sudah mengatakan aku mirip dengannya," ia bergegas pergi dari kantor polisi dengan wajah berubah keruh sesudahnya.

Ia benar-benar merasa jengkel jika orang-orang sekitarnya mulai menyebut nama ayahnya tepat di depan mukanya—karena kesaman pada fitur wajah dan ekspresi mereka. Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah Min Jihoon, dan ia tidak perlu ratusan kali disamakan dengan sang ayah.

Kemudian perhatiannya tersita sebuah pengumuman yang terletak di luar stasiun. Ia menghentikan langkah dan membaca pengumuman tersebut sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menampakkan raut tertarik dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Sepertinya aku bisa mencoba mengikuti ini."

* * *

Jihoon bersyukur gurunya masih mengizinkannya masuk untuk mengikuti ujian. Setelah bertahun-tahun bersekolah dengan posisi teratas, Jihoon mendapatkan penghargaan yang setimpal di sekolahnya. Meski ia adalah seorang Omega, Jihoon menjadi murid yang paling difavoritkan oleh guru-gurunya dan disegani oleh seisi sekolah. Mungkin hal itu juga merupakan pengaruh dari nama sang ayah, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki beberapa teman dekat yang sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan identitas dirinya. Termasuk Minhyun dan Jisoo—anak-anak dari Namjoon, walau tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, tetapi ia merasa nyaman menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka (walau bisa jadi hal itu dikarenakan ketiga-tiganya adalah anak dari orang-orang berpengaruh di industri musik Korea Selatan).

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa terlambat datang ke sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo, salah satu teman yang bisa ia anggap cukup dekat begitu mereka menyelesaikan ujian. "Untung saja kau masih diperbolehkan masuk pada tiga puluh menit terakhir."

"Aku terlambat karena sibuk mengambil foto seorang Alpha yang sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada seorang Omega di kereta," ujar Jihoon sambil memasukkan kembali alat tulis yang ia gunakan. "Dan ternyata petugas keamanan tetap membutuhkan keterangan dariku untuk memberikan saksi."

Ekspresi Wonwoo berubah begitu mendengar jawaban Jihoon, "Wah! Yang benar saja! Kau melaporkan pelaku pelecehan seksual?"

"Mungkin kau bisa menurunkan sedikit suaramu? Aku tidak ingin orang jadi ikut bergabung dengan obrolan kita," gumam Jihoon dengan kedua tangan terkatup di atas dadanya. Terkadang ia merasakan, perhatian yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya adalah palsu karena mereka tahu ia anak dari seorang produser musik terkenal. Dan ia tidak ingin teman-temannya menaruh perhatian padanya hanya karena melaporkan seorang pelaku pelecehan tadi pagi.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Setidaknya orang-orang perlu tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang baik. Untuk apa merahasiakan sesuatu kebaikan yang telah kau perbuat?"

"Untuk tetap menjadi orang rendah hati," gusar Jihoon. Kemudian sudut matanya menangkap dua orang Alpha yang sedang berebut masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, membuatnya semakin mengerutkan wajahd engan tidak senang. "Sepertinya aku akan kedatangan tamu."

Wonwoo melihat ke arah yang dipandangi oleh Jihoon, "Hmm? Mereka itu—Choi Seungcheol dan Kwon Soonyoung?" senyumannya semakin mengembang di wajah Omega itu saat ia menyadari sesuatu, "Setidaknya kau beruntung, mungkin saja kau akan punya pacar sebelum kita naik ke tingkat tiga."

"Aku tidak butuh pacar, mau dia Alpha atau bukan," sungut Jihoon masih gusar.

Ia berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Wonwoo, sampai kemudian ia kembali mendapati dua orang Alpha tersebut kali ini menuju kursinya. Dua Alpha itu berbeda kelas dengannya, tapi Jihoon tahu sekali sejak ia pertama kali masuk sekolah, ia menarik perhatian banyak orang karena tahu dirinya adalah seorang Omega sekaligus putra dari Min Yoongi. Bahkan meski ia berkali-kali melakukan penolakan cinta terhadap para Alpha dan Beta yang berusaha mendekatinya, ia masih kelimpungan untuk menghindari mereka.

Jihoon tahu dirinya tidak semenarik teman-temannya yang lain ataupun rupa sang ibu, tapi ia punya aroma tubuh yang unik (seperti perpaduan _cherry_ dan vanila, kalau ibunya bilang) yang selalu membuat orang-orang meliriknya jika ia lupa menyemprotkan cairan penyembunyi aroma tubuh di pagi hari.

Dan entah kenapa, masih saja ada orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Omega mungil itu berusaha untuk tidak menyentakkan kepalanya saat ia semakin mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka mendekat.

Perpaduan aroma dua orang Alpha semakin kental di hidungnya.

"Oh, hei, Jihoon," kata salah seorang dari mereka—Soonyoung—pada Jihoon dengan sikap malu-malu. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kita—"

"Kami berdua ingin bertemu denganmu secara privat, kalau bisa," Seungcheol melanjutkan ucapan Alpha di sebelahnya. Keduanya saling bersikut-sikutan.

Wonwoo memilih untuk meninggalkan meja Jihoon dengan senyuman iseng di wajahnya, membuat Jihoon merutuki nasibnya hari itu. "Aku sedang sibuk hari ini. Setelah ini aku akan ada ujian kimia dan aku harus pulang lebih awal."

"Oh, kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya—"

"Tidak, kami harus bicara sekarang, karena kami harus mengetahui jawabannya sekarang."

Jihoon berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan frustasi ke atas meja mendengar jawaban dramatis Seungcheol, "Aku sedang sibuk."

Soonyoung tampaknya mengerti dengan jawaban Jihoon dan menarik temannya, "Mungkin sebaiknya besok saja. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di sini—"

"Ah, yang benar saja! Kita sudah sampai di sini, masa kau ingin membatalkannya sekarang?!"

"Tapi dia bilang dia sedang sibuk!"

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menyatakannya duluan! Hei, Jihoon!" sergah Seungcheol seperti seorang pejuang yang akan menghadapi peperangan, "Aku menyukai—"

Soonyoung mendorongnya, "Tidak adil! Aku juga harus menyatakannya—"

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak ingin mengganggunya, kan?!"

"Aku berubah pikiran!"

Keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh dua orang Alpha yang jelas-jelas bukan teman sekelasnya tentu menarik perhatian yang lain. Merasa kesabarannya semakin menipis; apalagi setelah melihat Wonwoo berusaha menahan tawanya di sudut ruang kelas, Jihoon pada akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya. Sesaat, kedua Alpha yang sedang bersitegang tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok Omega mungil yang hendak menerima pernyataan cinta dari mereka.

Sampai kemudian Jihoon melayangkan tinju pada kedua-duanya secara bergantian.

* * *

 _10 November 2028, Seoul_

02.21 p.m

Yoongi baru saja melakukan rekaman untuk peluncuran album _mixtape_ terbarunya di perusahaan rekaman musik yang baru ia dirikan dua tahun lalu berkat bantuan Namjoon. Kini nama Yoongi juga telah mencapai cakupan pasar Amerika dan juga Eropa karena kolaborasinya dengan artis-artis ternama di dunia. Meski namanya kini menjadi jajaran salah satu orang berpengaruh di Korea, Yoongi tetap memilih untuk tidak banyak mengekspos kehidupan pribadinya dengan publik.

Sewaktu Yoongi melangkah keluar dari studio rekamannya, ia merasakan ponsel di saku celananya mulai bergetar. Wajahnya yang memberengut seharian karena harus memenuhi jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan oleh manajer Sejin, manajer barunya yang sangat ketat akan soal musik yang tidak lama lagi akan diluncurkan, berubah berseri-seri sewaktu ia melihat nama istrinya terpampang di layar ponselnya.

" _Yeobo_? Ada apa tumben memanggilku jam segini?"

Ia tidak menyangka harus mendengar suara istrinya menyemprotnya di saluran telepon, " _Jihoon dipanggil oleh gurunya. Ternyata hari ini ia berbuat masalah di sekolah. Bisakah kau menjemputnya sekaligus menemui gurunya di ruang konseling,_ yeobo?"

Dari nada suaranya, Yoongi bisa menebak istrinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang sedang tidak baik. Bukan hanya anaknya saja yang akan terkena amarah dari sang istri, tapi juga dirinya. Jika sedang marah, Omega itu pasti akan menyeret semua orang yang ada di dalam penglihatannya untuk diomeli. Tetap saja Yoongi mencintai istrinya, karena tanpa istrinya, Yoongi tidak akan bisa mengurus kehidupannya sendiri hingga seperti ini.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Memangnya kau kenapa tidak bisa datang untuk menjemputnya sendiri?"

" _Aku sedang ke rumah sakit saat ini. Sepertinya masuk anginku tidak kunjung hilang,_ " kata istrinya memberitahu. " _Kabari aku kalau kau sudah menjemput Jihoon._ "

Yoongi menghela napas sewaktu JImin mematikan sambungan telepon. Ia langsung pergi menemui manajer Sejin, meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal agar bisa menjemput Jihoon dari sekolah. Alpha yang merupakan manajer Yoongi tersebut langsung memberinya izin, karena ia sudah mengenal keluarga kecil Yoongi sejak lama dan mengerti betul bagaimana situasi Yoongi. Apalagi mengetahui Yoongi begitu memanjakan putra semata wayangnya.

* * *

Berbicara tentang Jihoon, Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka Jihoon tumbuh seperti dirinya. Putranya itu memiliki wajah sama persis seperti dirinya dan juga memiliki kecintaan terhadap musik sama besarnya seperti sang ayah. Sejak masa batita, Jihoon kecil sangat tertarik dengan berbagai macam musik yang dimainkan oleh ayahnya. Ia mulai belajar memainkan piano sejak usia tiga tahun dan sudah mulai mahir di usianya yang kelima tahun. Jihoon bahkan minta sendiri padanya sewaktu anak itu ingin belajar untuk memainkan instrumen musik lainnya, seperti klarinet dan peralatan band. Di usianya yang masih delapan tahun, Jihoon sudah banyak memenangkan kejuaraan musik klasik, sesuatu yang sama sekali hampir-hampir mustahil dicapai oleh Yoongi sewaktu kecil.

Walaupun putranya tersebut terlahir seperti perpaduan kedua orang tuanya, Jihoon sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan soal tari kontemporer yang didalami oleh sang ibu. Sewaktu Jimin menawarkannya untuk ikut les balet, Jihoon langsung menolaknya. Anak itu mengatakan dengan keras kepala bahwa ia ingin mendalami musik. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jimin jengkel pada suaminya dan mendiamkan Alpha itu selama beberapa hari ("Aku yang melahirkannya, tapi kenapa dia malah mengikuti semuanya darimu?! Tidak adil!"). Bahkan walaupun Jimin beberapa kali mengajak putranya ke studio tari yang telah ia dirikan bersama Hoseok, Jihoon tetap tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan tarian kontemporer. Padahal putranya itu juga memiliki refleks yang bagus dalam soal menari—yang ia warisi dari Jimin.

Memang Jihoon mewarisi banyak hal dari sang ayah, tapi dalam soal kepribadian, putranya itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Pertama, Jihoon sangat serius. Jika Yoongi adalah orang yang terlihat di luar tetapi sebenarnya adalah orang yang hangat di dalam, maka Jihoon adalah sebaliknya. Ia memang memiliki wajah manis, tetapi terkadang ia bisa memiliki mulut tajam. Sewaktu ia kecil, Jihoon memang tidak banyak menangis jika ada keinginannya yang tidak terpenuhi, tetapi ia akan memasang wajah memberengut dengan bibir bagian bawah terkatup ke depan dan mengerutkan hidungnya—perpaduan yang ia dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya—dan memasang wajah seperti itu sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Kedua, ia memiliki gestur yang mirip dengan Jimin ketika merespon orang di sekitarnya. Kalau Yoongi mengutarakan beberapa lelucon, Jihoon akan memukul lengan ayahnya sebagai bentuk apresiasi—sama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jimin kalau ia merespon orang yang sedang bergurau.

Ketiga, Jihoon benar-benar keras kepala dan memiliki watak ulet seperti ibunya. Anak itu tidak akan pernah mau berhenti sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan jika ia tidak mendapatkan posisi teratas di sekolah, anak itu akan memberengut sepanjang hari sampai Jimin menanyakan keadaan putranya. Jihoon juga banyak mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah, seperti misalnya unit olahraga _baseball_. Yoongi pernah sekali mencandai istrinya kalau nama yang ia buat untuk putranya tersebut benar-benar mencerminkan watak Jihoon begitu ia tumbuh besar.

Meski putranya itu kini telah berusia 16 tahun dan tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang independen, Yoongi tetap tidak bisa melepaskan putranya. Begitu ia mendapati putranya mengalami _heat_ pertamanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Yoongi hampir-hampir tidak rela melepaskan putranya ke sekolah. Ia cemas Jihoon akan bertemu dengan Alpha-Alpha brengsek—yang bahkan lebih brengsek dari Chanyeol yang pernah mengaku sebagai ayahnya—atau bahkan mengalami _heat_ di saat-saat yang tidak menguntungkan. Jihoon hanya menenangkan ayahnya, berkata bahwa sekarang ia ikut latihan taekwondo di sekolahnya untuk mempertahankan diri dari Alpha-Alpha ganas yang kemungkinan besar mengincarnya ("Memangnya _Appa_ bukan Alpha yang ganas seperti yang lain?" "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" Jihoon memasang raut pura-pura jijik sebagai jawabannya).

Merupakan suatu kebanggan bagi Yoongi melihat anaknya yang dulu bertubuh kecil dan rapuh karena lahir prematur, kini menjadi Omega yang independen. Jihoon bukanlah anak kecil lagi, tapi telah menjadi remaja yang sudah bisa memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Mengingat hal tersebut, Yoongi merasakan dirinya sedih. Putranya itu kini telah bertumbuh dewasa, dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dirinya dan Jimin berdua setelah ia menemukan Alpha yang cocok dan membentuk keluarga baru.

 _Ke mana perginya bayi kecilku yang dulu selalu merengek kalau ingin minta minum ASI ibunya?_

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi telah tiba di depan gedung sekolah Jihoon. Alpha yang sampai saat ini masih memiliki rambut hitam tersebut melangkah keluar dari mobil BMW hitam bertipe X6 M—yang dibelinya dengan hasil penjualan albumnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, yang tentu saja mengundang perhatian banyak orang—yang kebanyakan adalah murid-murid yang hendak pulang. Seisi sekolah berhenti untuk memandangi Alpha tersebut, mengenali Yoongi sebagai seorang produser musik terkenal sekaligus ayah dari Min Jihoon.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati seorang anak laki-laki—Omega—yang mendongak begitu ia mencium aroma pekat sitrus dari tubuh Yoongi. Begitu menyadari dengan siapa ia berbicara, anak tersebut langsung gelagapan, "U-uuhm? A-apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana ruangan bimbingan konseling?" tanya Yoongi sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya—bukannya untuk berniat sok keren, tapi karena sore itu matahari masih bersinar begitu terang.

"Umm, kau bisa ikuti aku, _ahjussi_."

"Panggil saja aku Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku belum setua itu," kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Wajah anak itu memerah.

Omega yang kira-kira berusia sama dengan Jihoon tersebut mengantar Yoongi ke depan ruangan dengan pintu kaca dan sebuah label besar yang menunjukkan bahwa ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan bimbingan konseling. Setelah berterimakasih dan memberikan tanda tangannya pada Omega berambut kecoklatan yang telah menolongnya, Yoongi langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa ragu.

Dilihatnya di dalam ruangan tersebut ada tiga orang murid berdiri membelakanginya—dengan salah satu anak yang paling pendek diapit oleh dua anak yang lebih tinggi lainnya, sementara di depan mereka terdapat sebuah meja yang diisi oleh seorang Beta tua yang sepertinya merupakan guru konseling yang ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi. Tanpa dicari pun, Yoongi tahu bahwa anak bersurai hitam seperti dirinya dengan tubuh paling pendek di antara ketiga murid tersebut adalah Jihoon. Tinggi badan putranya tersebut bukan diakibatkan oleh salinan genetika kedua orang tuanya, melainkan karena kelahiran prematurnya yang ternyata baru berdampak begitu ia tumbuh besar.

"Ah, Min Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya saat sang guru memanggil namanya, "Ah, _annyeong_. Aku ke sini karena aku dengar dari istriku kalau putra kami baru saja membuat masalah."

Anak yang bersangkutan langsung membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat sang ayah ternyata datang untuk memenuhi panggilan guru konselingnya. Jihoon mengerutkan dahi dengan tidak senang saat ia tahu Yoongi berada tepat di belakangnya. Yoongi membalas tatapan anaknya dengan tatapan hendak memarahi, tetapi Jihoon buru-buru membalikkan tubuh.

Sang guru mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk dan berjabat tangan dengan Alpha tersebut, "Perkenalkan Min Yoongi- _ssi,_ namaku Kim Ryeowook. Aku selaku guru konseling di sini, ingin melaporkan bahwa putra Anda baru saja menghajar dua pemuda di sebelahnya ini."

"Menghajar?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi, seperti tidak menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh sang guru. Ia berbalik dan memperhatikan dua orang Alpha muda dengan seksama di belakangnya, melihat dua wajah mereka ternyata babak belur—tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. "Apa mereka berkelahi?"

" _Ani, ani,_ sebenarnya semuanya berawal dari Jihoon sendiri," kata sang guru memberi penjelasan.

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya pada Jihoon yang mulai bergerak tidak nyaman pada posisinya, "Jadi Jihoon sendiri yang memulai semua ini?"

Guru konseling tersebut memanggil seorang murid yang merupakan korban dari 'kekerasan' yang disebabkan oleh Jihoon maju ke depan dan meminta Alpha muda berambut hitam tersebut untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Jadi—namaku Choi Seungcheol," Alpha muda itu memperkenalkan dirinya, menatap ke Alpha yang berdiri di sebelah Jihoon, "Aku dan uh—" ia menunjuk Alpha yang berdiri di sebelah Jihoon dengan sikap canggung, "Aku dan Soonyoung—kami berdua sedang bertaruh untuk menyatakan—" wajah Alpha muda itu berubah merah.

Alpha bernama Soonyoung melanjutkan ucapan Seungcheol, "Kami sedang bertaruh untuk menyatakan cinta pada Jihoon. Kami berebut siapa duluan yang dapat melakukannya. Lalu saat kami mendatangi Jihoon untuk menyatakan cinta, tiba-tiba saja dia menghajar kami."

" _MWO YA? MWONGAE SORIYA_? Pernyataan cinta?! Anak sekecil kalian?!" seru Yoongi sambil menyentak berdiri dari kursinya, tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya. Sewaktu ia menyadari ia baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat seruan yang tidak pantas, buru-buru Alpha itu berdeham dan kembali duduk dengan tenang, mengagetkan sang guru yang diam mempelototi reaksi Alpha tersebut. "Ah, begitu rupanya. Jadi hal ini merupakan murni kesalahan Jihoon, _ne_?"

Sang guru memasang wajah heran, "Anda mau langsung menerima kalau putra Anda telah melakukan kesalahan?"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahu, "Kalau dia memang bersalah, berarti dia harus meminta maaf," katanya dengan enteng. Ia berjalan ke arah Jihoon yang mulai memberengut jengkel dan berkata, "Jihoon- _ah_ , minta maaf pada teman-temanmu karena sudah menyakiti mereka."

Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar suara decakan kesal dari Jihoon. " _Joesonghamnida._ Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf sudah menyakiti kalian. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

"Berarti masalah sudah selesai, kan?" kata Yoongi dengan antusias yang terlalu berlebihan. "Apa kalian memaafkan Jihoon- _ah_?" ia melihat ke arah dua Alpha tersebut satu persatu.

Seungcheol dan Soonyoung saling berpandangan dan melihat ke Jihoon secara bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Yoongi—dan kembali lagi menatap Jihoon, "Tentu saja! Kau tidak marah pada kami, kan?"

Sang guru semakin bingung, tetapi Yoongi tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Begitu sang guru mempersilahkan mereka untuk pulang, Yoongi langsung menyuruh Jihoon untuk pulang bersamanya. Tak disangkanya, Seungcheol dan Soonyoung mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Jihoon, kau tidak benar-benar marah pada kami, kan?"

"Kami berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, jadi jangan marah pada kami, ya, ya?"

"Kami akan senang kalaupun hanya bisa berteman denganmu!"

Yoongi membentengi putranya yang hampir-hampir berteriak frustasi karena ada dua orang Alpha yang mengerubunginya tanpa alasan jelas. Tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk memberi perintah agar kedua anak muda yang mungkin baru saja mengalami masa-masa pubertas gender kedua tersebut jauh-jauh dari putra semata wayangnya.

"Sayang sekali, hari ini Jihoon harus pulang cepat ke rumah. Kalian juga harus cepat pulang agar tidak mengkhawatirkan kedua orang tua kalian, oke?"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua anak tersebut, Yoongi langsung menarik Jihoon masuk ke dalam mobil di pelataran parkir.

* * *

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Jihoon sambil menggerutu di dalam mobil, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan duduk dengan punggung menyongsor di sandaran kursi. "Aku tidak tahan karena mereka terus menerus berdebat di depanku, saling adu mulut tentang siapa yang maju untuk menyatakan cinta duluan," ia pura-pura merinding saat membayangkan kejadian sepele tersebut di benaknya, "Memangnya mereka anak kecil atau apa? Kenapa mereka dengan bodohnya memperdebatkan hal seperti itu di depanku?!" ia menoleh pada Yoongi yang mulai fokus mengendarai mobil, " _Appa_ tidak akan marah karena aku meninju wajah mereka, kan?"

Yoongi malah tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak! Justru itu yang harus kau lakukan agar tidak ada Alpha yang sembarangan mendekatimu. Aku sudah mengajarkannya padamu, menghindarlah kalau ada Alpha yang dengan sengaja mendekatimu, kecuali dia mirip denganku."

Jihoon memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan aneh, " _Andwae_ , _Appa_ , aku tidak akan mau mencari pasangan ataupun menikah sampai kapanpun, bahkan kalaupun ada yang mirip dengan _Appa_ ," kata Jihoon berterus terang, membuat Yoongi melirik ke arah putranya dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa. Kemudian ia menghela napas, "Apa _Eomma_ akan memarahiku sewaktu pulang nanti?"

Walaupun Yoongi tidak dapat melihat ekspresi anaknya, ia tahu kalau Jihoon sangat takut pada Jimin. Seserius dan segalak apapun Jihoon pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia tetaplah seorang Jihoon yang sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya, apalagi jika menyangkut soal Jimin. Jihoon takut terhadap ibunya bukan karena Omega itu senantiasa ringan tangan terhadap sang putra, tetapi karena Jimin adalah sosok ibu yang tegas dan sangat awas terhadap apa yang dilakukan oleh Jihoon. Kalaupun Jihoon sudah menentang keinginan ibunya untuk ikut menari, Jimin tetap mengawasi perkembangan putranya dalam bidang pendidikan di rumah maupun di luar. Bahkan Jimin tidak segan-segan mengomeli Jihoon jika putranya itu terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain di luar. Ia juga mengontrol waktu latihan musik Jihoon di rumah. Untung saja Jihoon adalah anak yang cerdas dan hampir selalu menempati posisi nomor satu di sekolah, sehingga Omega itu tidak akan mengomeli putra mereka setiap saat ("Tentu saja kau boleh memiliki hobi bermain _game_ dan bermain musik, tapi tetap saja kau harus memperhatikan pelajaran di sekolah. Setidaknya untuk bekalmu nanti. Semakin kau berwawasan, maka kau akan semakin mudah mengenal segalanya, termasuk musik." " _Ne_ , _Eomma_.").

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah mereka—yang kini bukan merupakan apartemen, melainkan sebuah rumah berlantai dua di suatu kompleks perumahan—Jimin sudah menunggu di depan pintu dengan wajah memberengut sambil berkecak pinggang, sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Jihoon ketika ia marah.

Bahkan dalam usianya yang sudah hampir menginjak 35 tahun pun, Jimin masih memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus dan wajah yang masih mulus—sama seperti ketika ia berusia 19 tahun. Yang berubah dari Omega tersebut hanyalah warna rambutnya yang kini diwarna pirang kecoklatan. Yoongi juga tidak akan pernah berhenti jatuh cinta setiap harinya melihat sang istri, bahkan meski wajahnya kini mengerut tidak senang sewaktu menyambut Yoongi dan Jihoon di depan pintu rumah.

Jihoon pura-pura tidak melihat ibunya sampai Omega itu dengan sengaja memanggil nama putranya, "Jihoon- _ah_ , jangan masuk ke dalam sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya dulu padaku."

Jihoon mencuri-curi pandang pada ayahnya, meminta pertolongan agar sang Alpha mau membelanya, "Uh—aku—"

Yoongi berdeham, "Dia diganggu oleh dua Alpha di sekolah. Untung saja dia cepat-cepat menghentikan mereka. Hanya masalah sepele, gurunya salah paham mengira Jihoon berbuat masalah di sekolah."

Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi, "Kau tidak sedang membelanya, kan?"

"Itu kenyataannya, aku tidak berbohong," kata Yoongi dengan wajah datar.

Jimin menatapnya sekali lagi, dengan mata menyipit, dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah setelahnya.

Jihoon menyeringai pada ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu, "Apa _Appa_ membantuku karena takut terkena omelan _Eomma_ juga?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, "Untuk apa aku takut padanya. Aku hanya takut tidak akan mendapat kebagian jatah jajan hari ini?"

"Jajan?"

Yoongi tidak menyahut pertanyaan putranya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah (putranya juga masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti soal kehidupan orang dewasa sepertinya selain hanya tidur di tempat tidur). Toh sifat kasar Jihoon terhadap setiap Alpha yang dilihatnya adalah karena hasil dari cuci otak dan pengaruh Yoongi. Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin, ia mengajarkan Jihoon bagaimana cara menghindari dari Alpha yang tidak dikenal maupun Alpha yang dikenal secara terang-terangan hendak mendekati Jihoon. Makanya tidaklah aneh jika Jihoon begitu antusias mengikuti latihan beladiri di sekolahnya karena ucapan sang ayah, "Kalau kau tidak punya kemampuan bela diri, bagaimana kau melindungi dirimu dari Alpha-Alpha yang beringas dan berniat buruk terhadapmu?"

Kalau saja Jimin tahu Jihoon menghajar dua teman sekolahnya karena hasil pengaruh dari Yoongi, kemungkinan besar selama sebulan Yoongi akan dibiarkan oleh istrinya tidur di kamar tidur tamu sampai Alpha itu menyesali perbuatannya.

* * *

Sore itu Yoongi mendapat telepon dari Hoseok, yang mengundangnya untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangannya dengan seorang selebriti muda dari Thailand yang telah lama debut di Korea—seorang Beta wanita bernama Lalisa Manoban. Tentu saja Yoongi juga mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi pengirin pengantin pria jika Alpha itu tidak keberatan—sebuah kesempatan yang langsung diterima oleh Yoongi dengan rasa senang. Hoseok yang kini telah mendirikan sebuah studio tari bersama-sama dengan Jimin, juga telah bersolo karir sebagai _rapper_ terkenal. Calon istrinya juga bekerja sebagai _rapper_ sekaligus penari professional, suatu profesi yang menyatukan keduanya hingga ke jenjang pernikahan.

Sementara Heechul, sejak lima tahun lalu ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Alpha pria bernama Hangeng yang merupakan seorang penyanyi terkenal dari Cina. Kabar terbarunya, Heechul dan kekasih barunya memutuskan untuk menikah tahun depan di Amerika dan mengadopsi seorang anak. Korea masih menganggap tabu hubungan homoseksual antara Beta pria dengan Beta pria lainnya, Alpha dengan Alpha, dan Beta pria dengan Alpha pria. Oleh karenanya Heechul memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika, di mana hubungannya dengan calon suaminya bisa dapat diterima dengan mudah di sana.

Yoongi juga masih menjalin hubungan baik dengan Zhoumi, dan Beta itu kini kembali ke negaranya dan membina rumah tangga dengan seorang Beta wanita yang hanya sesekali Yoongi lihat. Mereka sudah dikaruniai dua orang anak, dan saat ini Zhoumi sedang mendirikan sebuah perusahaan retail kecil-kecilan sambil tetap menjadi seorang pembuat lagu sekaligus presenter di acara-acara radio.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menikah tujuh tahun yang lalu dan pernikahan mereka diadakan secara besar-besaran, dihadiri oleh berbagai macam tamu terkenal dan menjadi sorotan publik dalam waktu yang lama. Hubungan mereka yang dirahasiakan dengan baik mengejutkan banyak orang, apalagi setelah seluruh anggota BTS memutuskan untuk bersolo karir. Jungkook tetap berkarir di dunia musik sebagai penyanyi dan sering bekerja sama dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon, terkadang Alpha muda itu juga bekerja sebagai fotografer professional setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya secara _online_ di _Global Cyber University_.

Sementara Taehyung bekerja sebagai seorang model dan aktor. Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, namanya semakin melejit karena kemampuan akting dan visualnya yang menarik banyak perhatian orang. Pasangan Alpha Omega tersebut sudah dikaruniai tiga orang anak, yang salah satunya juga bernama Jihoon (Yoongi pernah bergurau mungkin ia akan mulai memanggil putranya sebagai Jihoon 1 dan anak Jungkook-Taehyung dengan sebutan Jihoon 2). Meski kini telah dikaruniai anak, beberapa minggu lalu Taehyung mengumumkan kehamilannya yang keempat, yang tentu saja mengejutkan Jimin.

("Yang benar saja? Empat anak dalam tujuh tahun?! Apa kau tidak lelah harus mengandung, melahirkan selama empat kali?! Apalagi mengurus empat orang anak?!"

"Tidak perlu marah begitu, Chim, toh Jungkook bersedia merawat anak kami kalau aku bekerja."

"Untung saja kau punya bentuk tubuh yang bagus, Jungkook tidak akan keberatan menghamilimu setiap tahun sepertinya."

"Mungkin benar. Kau sendiri serius tidak mau menambah anak sama sekali? Apa Jihoon tidak kesepian?"

"Kurasa satu anak saja sudah cukup."

"Apa mungkin sperma Suga- _hyung_ terlalu sedikit?"

"Jangan bercanda! Jumlah spermanya normal! Dia juga punya barang yang besar!"

"Hmm, tidak lebih besar daripada milik Jungkook sepertinya."

"Karena terlalu besar makanya kau sering hamil, _eo_?"

Yoongi dan Jungkook yang mencuri-dengar obrolan mereka diam-diam berusaha menutup kuping masing-masing).

Untuk Namjoon dan Seokjin, siapa menyangka setelah Seokjin melahirkan Jisoo dan Minhyun, mereka kembali dikaruniai seorang putra—Omega yang bernama Jisung, enam tahun kemudian. Setelah kelahiran putra bungsunya, Seokjin memaksa Namjoon untuk melakukan vasektomi. Seokjin khawatir kalau ia masih harus melahirkan sampai usianya menjelang 50 tahun. Omega itu tidak berhenti-hentinya mengomeli Namjoon sewaktu ia tahu ia kembali hamil anak ketiga mereka, bahkan saat Seokjin mendatangi rumah Jimin, ia tidak berhenti bercerita bagaimana ia melampiaskan kekesalannya karena hamil lagi pada Namjoon dengan menyuruh suaminya tersebut untuk memenuhi keinginan anehnya selama mengidam ("Kalau aku sampai punya anak lagi di usia 50 tahun, karirku sebagai kardiologis akan hancur! Begitu pula dengan bentuk tubuhku!" Yoongi bisa mendengar Seokjin bercerita keras-keras dari arah dapur keluarga Kim).

Namjoon sendiri, setelah perusahaannya hampir bangkrut karena perselingkuhannya dengan Jimin mengudara di Korea, tetap menjalankan perusahaannya dari awal dan kini NJE-C menjadi perusahaan hiburan sekaligus perusahaan rekaman musik yang paling terkenal se-Asia. Alpha itu juga tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi, dan menjadi salah satu sahabat dekat Yoongi. Namjoon menjadi orang pertama yang menawarkan bantuan saham sewaktu Yoongi memutuskan untuk memulai perusahaan rekamannya sendiri.

Jihoon juga berteman baik dengan Jisoo dan Minhyun, dan jika mereka saling berkunjung ke rumah satu sama lain, Jihoon yang biasanya serius akan kembali seperti anak-anak di mata Yoongi. Terkadang Yoongi berpikir, mungkin sebenarnya Jihoon ingin punya saudara lagi, tapi terlalu bersempit hati untuk mengatakannya. Selama Jihoon masih kecil, ia selalu menyibukkan diri dengan bermain musik dan melakukan hal-hal yang disenanginya di dalam rumah. Hanya ada beberapa sahabat dekat Jihoon yang bermain ke rumah keluarga Min di hari libur sekolah, tetapi setidaknya Yoongi merasa lega karena Jihoon masih memiliki teman.

* * *

Saat tiba waktu makan malam, Jimin membuatkan mereka _kimchi jjigae_ dan _budae jjigae_. Seperti biasa, mereka tidak akan banyak mengobrol saat makan kecuali Jimin yang senantiasa menanyakan kabar sekolah Jihoon (meski Yoongi yakin Omega itu pura-pura melupakan kejadian Jihoon yang telah memukul dua orang temannya di sekolah).

Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa, Jihoon menghentikan makannya di tengah-tengah untuk memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya satu persatu, " _Eomma_ , _Appa_ , aku butuh membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian."

" _Ne_? Apa kau mau mengikuti perlombaan musik lagi?" tanya Jimin.

Wajah Jihoon terlihat sungkan, "Sebenarnya, bukan hanya perlombaan musik biasa—"

Yoongi tampak tertarik. Ia menyuapkan makanan ke mulut dengan kedua mata masih menatap Jihoon, "Coba katakan."

Jihoon memainkan tangannya dengan agak canggung di depan mangkuk makanannya, "Uhh—jika boleh, apakah kalian akan mengizinkanku ikut audisi grup idola?"

Yoongi tersedak sampai Jimin menawarkan segelas air putih, "Audisi? Kau serius?"

"Mereka mencari anggota yang mengerti musik, dapat menari dan menyanyi," jawab Jihoon dengan wajah serius, "Aku bisa melakukan semuanya."

"Hmm, menarik—"

"Tunggu dulu—" Yoongi menegak air putih, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perindustrian musik sekarang? Bisa saja kau ditipu oleh Alpha-Alpha tua, lalu—"

"Tidak akan. Audisi ini diadakan oleh perusahaan besar," Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya seperti tidak senang dengan apa yang ditutukan oleh sang ayah, "Dan juga akan banyak orang yang ikut. Jurinya berasal dari artis-artis terkenal, bukan hanya tim penilai biasa. Mereka benar-benar mencari orang bertalenta, _Appa_."

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut—"

Kali ini Yoongi kembali memotong Jihoon, "Lalu bagaimana kalau ada yang ternyata memanfaatkanmu? Kalau kau mendaftar audisi dan ada orang yang tahu kau ini anak dari penulis lagu jenius, mereka pasti akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang tidak kau senangi!"

Jimin memukul lengan Yoongi, " _Yeobo_ , _geumanhae_! Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh dan tidak benar!"

"Tapi kau dan Namjoon- _nim_ dulu pernah—"

"Pernah apa?"

Jimin kembali memukul suaminya, " _Yeobo_! Jangan berkata yang macam-macam di depan Jihoon!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar dijahati nanti—?" mata Yoongi membulat saat mengatakan hal tersebut, "Sekarang banyak kasus pelecehan seksual di dunia hiburan! Apalagi kalau Jihoon menjadi terkenal nanti—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _Appa_!" sergah Jihoon frustasi, "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri! Ini hanya audisi, oke? Aku tidak akan apa-apa!"

"Tentu saja kau boleh ikut, aku mengizinkanmu," kata Jimin pada Jihoon.

Yoongi tampak putus asa, "Kau serius mau melepaskan anak kita untuk ikut audisi seperti ini?! Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana dunia hiburan saat ini, Jiminie- _yeobo_?"

"Kau terlalu khawatir. Jihoon dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri! Lagipula dia juga sudah besar, dia sudah bisa memutuskan semuanya sendiri," Jimin kembali menoleh pada putranya, "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Asal jangan melupakan pelajaran di sekolah."

"Yang benar saja," gerutu Yoongi, "Rumah ini akan semakin sepi kalau—"

"Kau bicara apa? Kau akan menjadi _Appa_ lagi dalam beberapa bulan lagi."

Kali ini Jihoon menjatuhkan sumpit yang ia gunakan, menyebabkan bunyi dentingan di lantai. Omega muda tersebut tampak sama terperanjatnya dengan sang ayah sewaktu mereka menoleh ke arah Jimin dengan wajah seperti orang kehilangan petunjuk, "A-aku akan punya _dongsaeng_?"

"April nanti tepatnya–kau akan punya seorang _dongsaeng_."

"Kau hamil dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku?" Yoongi menyela dengan tidak percaya pada istrinya.

"Aku baru periksa ke dokter. Tampaknya aku masuk angin akhir-akhir ini karena aku mengalami _morning sickness_."

"Kukira kita sudah berhati-hati—"

"Ingat sewaktu aku hamil Jihoon dulu, kan? Tampaknya kau menghancurkan kondom lagi pada _heat_ terakhirku," ujar Jimin memberitahu.

"Atau mungkin karena kalian terlalu banyak berhubungan seks," gumam Jihoon, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh kedua orang tuanya, "Aku bisa mendengar _Eomma_ berteriak keras sekali beberapa bulan lalu. Sepertinya saat itu kalian memproduksi cikal bakal _dongsaeng_ ku nanti."

Rona merah di wajah Jimin tidak terelakkan, "Kau mendengar kami melakukannya?"

Yoongi memasang wajah panik, "Apakah sekeras itu?"

"Ah, _jjinja_! Aku sudah sering mendengar kalian berhubungan seks, tapi kebetulan saja malam itu aku mendengar suara _Eomma_ lebih besar daripada biasanya! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku ini masih kecil dan belum pantas tahu apa itu yang namanya seks!"

"Tapi kau memang masih kecil!"

"Aku sudah besar, _Appa_! Aku sudah mendapatkan _heat_ pertamaku!" seru Jihoon tidak mau kalah, "Intinya, aku boleh ikut audisi atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak bo—"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau hanya perlu mengabari kau akan ikut audisi kapan. Kalau perlu mungkin _Appa_ mu bisa mengantar ke tempat audisi."

Yoongi menggeram jengkel. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku setuju Jihoon ikut audisi."

Seperti tidak mendengar ucapan sang ayah, wajah Jihoon semalaman itu berseri-seri. Ia tidak tidur sampai tengah malam karena sibuk memainkan piano untuk mencari-cari baris untuk lagu yang dikarangnya. Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengganggu waktu putranya untuk memperhalus kemampuan bermusiknya. Ia hanya melihat dari ruang tengah, menunggu, dan ikut mendengarkan.

Jimin datang tidak lama setelahnya, dengan kepala menyembul di antara cerukan leher dan tulang bahu Alpha tersebut. Yoongi bisa mencium aroma manis _cherry_ sewaktu ia merasakan sesuatu yang agak berat menapaki pundaknya. Jimin melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar tubuh Yoongi.

" _Hyungie_ —" bisik Jimin pelan sambil mendesah. Yoongi hampir-hampir menyahut sewaktu Jimin memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan intim yang tidak bisa Omega itu hilangkan bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun pernikahan mereka terjalin, "Kau tidak akan mau tidur?"

"Kau yang seharusnya tidur duluan, _yeobo_ , untuk _aegi_ di dalam sini," kata Yoongi dengan lembut. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan memegang kedua sisi tubuh Jimin. Kemudian dengan hati-hati Yoongi mengulurkan tangan ke perut Omega itu, yang dirasanya memang sedikit lebih besar dan keras daripada biasanya. "Sudah berapa lama kau tahu kalau kau hamil?"

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau aku akan hamil lagi," Jimin mengakui dengan tertawa yang berkesan malu-malu, " _Uisa-nim_ mengatakan kalau aku sudah hamil 12 minggu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan perubahan sampai beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Untung saja sekarang kau sedang tidak melakukan proyek yang memberatkan," gumam Yoongi menghembuskan napas lega dengan mulutnya.

Sejak Jimin mendirikan studio tari dengan Hoseok, Omega itu mulai rutin membuka kelas tari kontemporer untuk anak-anak berusia di bawah 15 tahun. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, ia juga terkadang mengadakan konser di gedung-gedung pertunjukkan bersama beberapa penari professional lainnya. Bahkan Yoongi beberapa kali memanfaatkan bakat Jimin dalam menyanyi untuk membuat rekaman lagu-lagu terbaru sebagai pengarah dalam pengkomposisian musik. Pernah tiga kali Yoongi melakukan duet dengan istrinya dan berkat duet mereka tersebut, Yoongi dianugerahi berbagai macam penghargaan.

Kalau dulu ada orang yang bertanya, apa yang menginspirasi Yoongi dalam membuat lagu, ia akan menjawab "banyak hal". Tapi kalau sekarang, ia akan menambahkan jawaban, "banyak hal, terutama istriku dan putraku."

Suara alunan musik piano yang dimainkan Jihoon mulai berhenti mengalir. Omega muda itu berteriak dari ruang tengah, " _Appa_ , setelah ini, bolehkah aku meminjam studio musikmu sebentar?"

Yoongi meringis, dan hanya menyahut sambil balas berteriak dari seberang ruangan, "Yah, silahkan! Lakukan sesukamu! Tapi jangan sembarangan membuka rekaman lagu yang sudah aku komposisikan!"

Ia melihat istrinya tergelak mendengar jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian. Biarkan dia berlatih sesukanya."

Yoongi hanya menuruti saran istrinya dan pergi menuju kamar tidur mereka.

Begitu mereka membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur, Jimin menggeliat mendekat di dalam pelukan Yoongi. Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh istrinya, Yoongi mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke tubuh Jimin, dan satu tangannya digunakan sebagai bantalan kepala.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Jihoon untuk pergi mengikuti audisi?"

"Hmm?" Yoongi tertegun mendengar pertanyaan istrinya. "Aku hanya khawatir, makanya aku tidak mau memberikan dia izin untuk ikut audisi besok. Aku hanya cemas—" Yoongi terhenti, "Kalau-kalau kejadian seperti dirimu dan Namjoon- _nim_ kembali terulang pada Jihoon."

Jimin tertawa pelan, "Oh, yang benar saja! Hubunganku dan Namjoon- _nim_ dulu karena aku masih bodoh dan polos untuk mengenal cinta, _Hyungie_. Lagipula aku yakin, Jihoon akan selalu menghajar Alpha-Alpha yang berani mendekatinya. Dia lebih pintar dan lebih dewasa daripada diriku sewaktu muda."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Yoongi mengecup leher Jimin, "Jihoon terlalu cepat besar. Rasanya aku tidak rela melepaskannya untuk pergi menjadi seorang idola. Dia akan jarang pulang," permukaan tangannya bergerak memegangi perut istrinya. "Dan dia tidak akan banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenal calon adiknya."

"Tapi dia menyayangi kita," balas Jimin, "Dia pasti akan pulang kalau merindukan kita. Dia anak yang baik, sama persis dengan _Appa_ nya."

Ada sedikit kekosongan di antara mereka untuk sesaat, dan Yoongi memanfaatkan saat tersebut untuk merasakan sebagian permukaan kulit Jimin yang sensitif, menyebabkan Omega itu mengerang karena dorongan rangsangan yang menjengitnya seperti listrik.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Jiminie—"

Setidaknya Jihoon tidak bersama mereka untuk menyaksikan orang tuanya hampir-hampir bersenggama saat ini. Saat malam tiba Yoongi, Yoongi hanya punya dua pilihan di tempat tidur yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Entah itu tidur, atau berhubungan seksual dengan istrinya.

Tetapi kemudian Jimin meremas tangannya sambil berkata pelan, "Hari ini aku bercuma dengan Chanyeol di rumah sakit."

Yoongi merasakan darah di dalam sulur-sulur urat nadinya berhenti mengalir dan rahangnya seperti mengeras sewaktu ia mendengar ucapan Omega di dalam rengkuhannya saat ini. "Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Sejak kelahiran Jihoon, Yoongi tidak pernah banyak melihat berita Chanyeol di media sosial elektornik, kecuali beberapa situs yang beberapa kali mendiskusikan tentang keberadaannya. Terakhir yang ia dengar, Chanyeol kini pergi ke Jepang dan memulai hidup baru di sana. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol sejak Yoongi memberikan video rekaman pengakuan Chanyeol yang telah mengutit dan memperkosa Jimin selama kurun waktu beberapa bulan. Mendengar perkataan istrinya yang bercerita bahwa ia baru saja bertemu dengan Chanyeol tadi siang, langsung menumbuhkan pikiran buruk di benak Yoongi.

"Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari Jepang," Jimin memberitahu. "Dia bercerita kalau dia memulai hidup baru di sana sebagai penulis lagu dan membuka studio rekaman kecil-kecilan. Kalau kulihat tampaknya dia cukup sukses."

Yoongi tetap membenci Chanyeol atas apa yang telah Alpha itu lakukan pada Jimin, "Lalu apa alasannya kembali ke Korea?"

"Dia akan menikah dengan Baekhyun- _hyung_ Desember mendatang," ucap Jimin lagi. Kemudian ucapannya terputus seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan melanjutkan perkataannya lagi atau tidak, "Dia bilang dia benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Dia bilang, sejak SM memberhentikannya untuk sementara, dia memikirkan ulang perbuatannya dan ingin menebus semuanya. Sewaktu dia melihat berita kelahiran Jihoon, dia ingin memberi selamat untuk kita sekaligus meminta maaf, tapi tidak pernah sempat karena ia sudah kehilangan muka untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu."

"Hmm," Yoongi tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh ucapan Jimin. Tetapi mendengar penjelasan Omega itu, Yoongi setidaknya sedikit merasa lega karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan istrinya. "Untung saja Jihoon sangat mirip denganku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menyombongkan Jihoon di depan wajah Chanyeol dan bilang kalau Jihoon adalah putraku."

Yoongi merasakan tubuh Jimin bergerak karena gelak tawa, "Jihoon benar-benar mirip denganmu. Yang ia warisi dariku hanyalah pribadi yang keras kepala."

"Dan juga jenius, seperti diriku," sambung Yoongi. "Dalam soal musik tentunya."

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau memang jenius, _Hyung_."

"Aku memang jenius, tapi juga akan selalu menjadi orang bodoh kalau berhadapan denganmu."

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Yoongi, "Aku memang beruntung memiliki Alpha sepertimu."

" _Nado_."

Mereka terus mendengar suara lantunan musik piano hingga Yoongi merasakan kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Mungkin besok ia akan bicara pada Jihoon, bilang kalau ia mengizinkan putranya tersebut untuk ikut audisi. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mendukung keputusan putranya untuk mengikuti audisi. Setidaknya, kalau ia benar-benar menjadi idola suatu hari nanti, Yoongi dengan bangga akan memperkenalkan pada dunia bahwa Jihoon adalah putranya—meski hingga saat ini Jihoon sama sekali tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Malam itu Yoongi bermimpi, di mana sewaktu ia masih muda dan masih baru mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja pada Namjoon, ia bertemu dengan seorang Omega berambut pirang dengan mata kecil yang menawan, bibir ranum dengan aroma _cherry_ pekat di tubuhnya. Omega tersebut menari di dalam studio dengan gerakan luwes, menonjolkan setiap lekukan tubuh sempurna, dan juga ekspresi yang berubah-ubah seolah-olah tari adalah perjalanan hidupnya. Hanya melihat pemandangan seperti itu saja dalam sekejap telah menarik perhatian Yoongi.

Dalam tidurnya, Yoongi tersenyum.

Ah.

Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, ia tetap jatuh cinta.

* * *

 **(THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY)**

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia mengikuti cerita ini hingga akhir. Yang sudah rajin memberikan review, yang rela memasukkan cerita ini ke _favorite_ dan _followed stories_! Juga yang diam-diam membaca dan mengikuti sampai akhir!

 **Yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya (terima kasih banyaakkk masih bersedia meninggalkan review huhu. Review kalian banyak yang membuat saya terhibur)** : YMlove, LittleOoh, Anik0405, Hanachanoke, yoonminable, Minimini SyugaMin, MinPark, , Linkz account, Kuki Ra, .


End file.
